Danganronpa: Camping Trip of Hopelessness
by katherined
Summary: Hope's Peak Academy, A place where hope thrives. But when a evil little teddy bear kidnaps 16 students and drops them off in a campsite, bad things happen. Join Hiccup and his fellow classmates at they uncover mysteries, stop the mastermind behind the bear, and survive not only against the mastermind, but against each other. Because here, it's kill or be killed. T for blood.
1. Prolouge

**Hey everyone**

 **OK, Since this is the day when the third installment of one of my favorite games is coming out, I decided to Upload my new story today. This was an idea that has been stuck in my head for a while now. So it is a mixture of some characters from disney, pixar and dreamworks with the popular game of Danganronpa.**

 **So, some things before we begin, most of this is first person pov, you should figure out who it is. there will be some mature themes like blood and murder. Everything is in the modern age. And there are no couples that will be official. I will have Shipping here and there, but they aren't going to last too long. We see them as mostly good friends, just like in the games.**

 **with all that said please enjoy. Stay tune to the end to here more about the status of the other stories.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Prologue:

Man, my head hurts...It felt like it was used as a bowling ball. My body feels so numb...can't seem to move a muscle...the air around me...feels cold...

what?...what is this...?

"Hey..."

A voice? Who? What?

"Hey..."

Is that an angel...? Am I dead? No, I can't slight move a finger, so I'm sure I'm not dead.

"Hey! Are you okay?"

Finally...I think the numbness is wearing off… I can slightly move my arm. I feel my hand touch my forehead as I moan in discomfort. I think I can open my eyes.

"Wow. You seem really out of it...truth is...we all are..."

I flutter them a bit to get them to wake up. My vision is blurry for one second, seeing nothing but a bright light. After blinking a few times I can see a little clearer. A bright light was shining down on me. I couple of shadows surrounding the light, and they were swaying back and forth a bit. But one shadow, I can't really tell but it looked like a person. His face seemed soft in the shadows, and his wild hair was swaying a bit with the wind.

"Can you hear me?" The person asked.

I moan a bit as I look up, trying to clear my head of this confusion. Who is this boy? What's going on here? And more importantly, why is this happening to us?

As I moan and blink…my head starts to put the pieces together…

* * *

Hope's peak academy...

Whenever you hear those words a few things come to mind.

"The center piece of hope itself."

"The greatest of the greats come here."

"You come here, you're future is set."

You get the gest of this place. Basically, this place only recruits the best of the best. The top students in any giving field. If you play baseball and long to join the leagues, or if you're an artist that wants their work in museums, this is the place to go. It's a government funded school for only the privileged elite in society. Its main focus is to inspire hope and to shape the future with that hope. And hope is in the form of its students.

The only 2 requirements to attend are that you have to be a high school student, and you have to possess what is known as an Ultimate talent. That's why most of the students here are called Ultimates. And it's not the students themselves that have to apply. Hope's peak sends out scouts to discover the talent. Like they did to me...

Sorry, I should've introduced myself first. My name is Hiccup Hadock the third.

Yeah, go ahead, laugh. Everyone mostly does. It's that or they feel sorry for me having that name. It's not that I don't mind, but it's not really my fault I have that name. It was the one that was given to me on birth. I have grown attached to the name, but really, couldn't my mom and dad pick a more common name, like Jack or Michael?

Oh right, my parents. Well, basically what I can tell you about them is that it's complicated. Maybe not though. My mother died when I was a kid while on a plane to have a small vacation. I don't know much about that, but from what Gobber told me mom and dad had a heated argument and mom just needed some time away. Yeah, not too sure what to think about that, but Gobber assured me that my mom loved me to the bottom of her heart.

Who's Gobber, he's kinda my mentor. I see him a lot and he's always gave great tips. He's also the local blacksmith and I would always be in his shop working on all kinds of things. From swords to hinges, and hammers to horse shoes. Why people will order swords in this generation, I may never know. I guess for decoration purposes. Anyway, he's taught me everything that isn't in any school book, and almost became like a second father to me.

Why haven't I mention my father yet...well...that's the complicated part. After mom died, my dad has never been the same. He became so distant, focusing more on his work as a police officer, (more like a mall cop), then to me. There were times that we would sit at the dinner table completely silenced. It was awkward to be sure. Other days, he wouldn't even make eye contact with me. I have a gut feeling that the reason behind it is because I look similar to my mom. I wouldn't know, it's been forever since I've seen her picture. Dad threw them all out just because the memory of her is too painful.

But it's not like I live a complete hell at home. My dad still try's to take care of me like a father would; he just often doesn't show it. Sometimes he has to be reminded that it is my birthday. He still gets me a decent present, but often would go back to work. I do keep myself busy at home though, doing the chores, cooking dinners, and do a number of errands like getting groceries or doing the laundry at the mat. When I'm done all that and finished my school work and my labor with Gobber, I burry my head in books, I love to read as much as I love to tinker with things. But sometimes the cat would want some attention or some food...

Oh yeah, I should've mentioned my cat. I found it starving outside our house. So every so often, I would bring it some food in a small bowl near its box. We've done that so often that we made a small bond. Never thought I would that with a black cat. They're supposed to bring you bad luck, but it ended up be the closest thing I have to a friend. Long story short, it was a stormy night one night, so I brought it into the house for shelter. It wouldn't want to leave after that. So, I decided to keep him and name him Toothless. Why? Because he have very few teeth. Seems like a reasonable name to me, given my name.

Anyway, I should also mention my living situation. My dad and I live in...well I wouldn't say a crappy home but...to most people's standards it would be crappy. It's a very small house with only one room downstairs and one room upstairs. My dad would sleep downstairs where there is a small pull out couch, next to a small kitchen and table. As for me and Toothless, we would be upstairs where the bathroom is. I've got a pretty standard bed and desk, though not much room for anything else. It's alright though, I usually make it work. As for transport, dad would take the subway to work, while I use the bike to get to school and to Gobbers. So yeah, not much to go on here in the dead end of town.

So you can imagine my surprise when I got my letter of acceptance. I certainly didn't see it coming. I just arrive back after a long day at school when I opened the mall slot and saw the letter.

 _'To Mr. Hiccup Haddock the third._

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the prodigious Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate €~!£dkejladn:8'. Blacksmith. We are looking forward to have you in our school, and wish for you to enjoy your stay with us.'_

I was so shock that I couldn't move for a minute. I kept re-reading the letter over and over again to let this news sink into my brain.

I've been accepted...?

Me...? Of all people me...?

I actually got accepted into Hope's Peak Academy!

I couldn't believe it! And of all the things to be an Ultimate in...blacksmithing! I mean, I thought I was about average with Gobber teaching me all that he knows, but to be considerable an Ultimate was a great honor.

I was so filled with emotion I think I screamed with excitement. It hurt my throat though since I've never screamed like that before. I immediately called Gobber to tell him the good news. He screamed so loud that it hurt my ears a bit. He told me that he was so proud of me that his teachings have pay off big time. I think I can hear the new signs he's planning to make in his head. 'Come to the shop! Home place of Hiccup Haddock! Ultimate Blacksmith!' I laugh at the thought. When I tried to call my dad, I ended up getting the answering machine. So that night I prepared a special dinner for him when he got home. When he did, I noticed he was dead tired on his feet. That didn't stop him for becoming confused. That's when I showed him the letter.

After reading it a number of times, his mood changed drastically. Maybe too much. His face life up in a smile and he gave me one of his big bear hug hugs. It was so tight; I couldn't breathe for a bit. Then that night we sat down and had dinner like normal families do.

I can already feel it; this letter is the start of a new life. A better life both me and my family.

* * *

A couple of months rolled by till September came. I couldn't get the thought of myself going to Hope's Peak Academy out of my head. I spent most of my summer researching all that I could of the place. It's history, its stand in the community, and most importantly its students. A number of really proud students that went to the school came out as celebrities in their field of work. One person was the Ultimate writer, who at the age of 8 had already sold 8 million couples of her fantasy novels. Another one, the Ultimate pop idol, had an all-female group that were the top of the charts and toured all over the world. And this one, the ultimate boxer, hasn't lost a single match and has been invited to be in the WWZ. And he's only 13!

I looked up online to try to get some information on the Ultimates that hopefully are going to be in my class. That was easier said than done. Because on the web, there were thousands of websites and blogs just by typing in 'Hope's Peak Academy'. I'm not even in school yet it already feels like I'm a celebrity.

In the blogs there are over a thousand of people talking about who's going to be there. I'm already excited about some of Ultimates they're saying. The Ultimate Painter, The Ultimate detective, The Ultimate Biker, The Ultimate Ice skater, The Ultimate Weight lifter, ect. But some of these, I don't exactly know how you can call these a talent, or how you would judge them. Like the Ultimate Moral compass? Really? Or the Ultimate Clairvoyant? But the one that seems to stick me is the Ultimate Lucky Student. How do you judge luck? Though more research I'm told that it's just the winner of a lottery that makes them deem to be the Ultimate Lucky Student. I still don't get it, but as long as it wasn't me. I don't know what my father would react if I had that status in my letter.

Before I knew it, the faithful day arrives. The day I go to school. My bags were packed from the night before, and we're waiting near the door. Before I left, dad made me breakfast, something he hasn't done in years. It was I nice gesture, so I'll forgive him for burning the eggs. Even Gobber came in to properly say good bye and to wish me luck. Dad had tears in his eyes as he gave me a gentler bear hug. As for Toothless, he took it the hardest I think. Nuzzling my leg with pitiful eyes. I picked him up and hug him before giving him back to dad. He promises to take good care of him in almost broken voice. I smile as I wipe the tears from my eyes. Then it was out the door, and on to my new school life.

* * *

Which brings us back to today. My first day at Hope's Peak Academy. Is it weird to say my heart is jumping with excitement? Because that's what it feels like now. Looking at this place, (which is way bigger then I imagined,) I felt a sense of hope I've never felt before. I guess the word 'Hope' is the proper feeling about this place. It is a place where hope is nurtured into greatness.

I took a moment to straighten myself up a bit so I can look decent enough for everyone here. But, as I look around outside, no one is here. I...don't know why I'm the only one out here. Maybe I'm running late and I didn't know it. Feeling a little panicky I ran inside the building.

Wow. And I thought the outside was big. The main foyer had columns of marble that reached to the ceiling with cabinets of trophies and plaques. But still, there was no one here. Was there something I'm missing?

I look to my left to see a tv screen next to one of the columns. There wasn't anyone on it, just texting.

 _ **'Please go to your home room classroom, and wait there for the opening ceremony announcement'**_

Opening ceremony? I guess that makes sense. Maybe at a certain time, we'll meet the other students and have a party or something like that. Either way, I have to find my classroom. I opened my back pack and dug my hand in to find my binder. I keep a lot of my important papers in the sleeves of book. I managed to find it and open the book to my information papers.

 **Student: Hiccup Haddock the third.**

 **Ultimate: Blacksmith**

 **Classroom: 203 B**

Ok, so that's where I need to go. I power walk my way around until I found the stairs. I race up them and to the second floor. Wow, and I thought the first floor was big. If I'm not careful, I could get lost in this labyrinth. I wonder the hallways looking around. So far, all I found on this floor is a pool room. Yes, a pool in school! And a library. I'm pretty happy about having a library on this floor. Back at home, I always loved to go to the library and read a good book. I wonder what kind of books they have here.

After much wondering, I finally found Classroom 203 B. I pause as I lean my hand close to the doorknob. My excitement quickly changed to fear. Behind this door, are people who will shape the future. But...they're high school students, like me. So why should I be scared?

I took a small gulp as I push the door open. Once fully opened, I saw them...

The Ultimates...

A lot of them turned to look at me. 12 students looked at me as if I barged into a church ceremony.

"Oh," a girl with wild red hair said in surprise. "Another one."

I took the time to survey around the room and everyone in it. The room was a simple classroom with desks, a large one for the teacher, a chalk board with a tv monitor, and windows to let in the sun light. As for the students here, a lot of them can stick into my mind base on appearance alone. For instance, the girl with long wild red hair seemed to have a stubborn attitude with her feet on the desk and leaning back on the chair. The boy beside her was big with a timid face that seemed innocent with fear. Behind him was a big, built boy with tattoos all over his arms and bare chest. His wild black hair was sleeked back but drape over the sides of his face. The girl beside him had the same color of skin, and almost same style of hair. But her wardrobe seemed more sensible with shells and straw. Like you could get it at a Hawaii gift shop.

A few other people that stand out were two men sitting beside each other. They seem the best representation of night and day. While the short one seems bright with their bright yellow clothes and hair, the tall one was so narrow his face looked like a raven. His jet black hair and dark clothes seemed to match too. Also there were two people who look very much identical. Except one was a girl and the other was a boy. But they had the same facial structure, the same body built. The only real difference is in their hair styles. One had long braids, the other had dreadlocks.

"Hi!"

I jumped back a bit seeing a young woman with a cheery personality, and really, really, REALLY long hair. It was braided back and almost touched the floor.

"Excuse me," she asks. "Are you a freshman too?"

I didn't know what to say, so I just nod nervously.

Her smile grew wide as she spins on the spot. "This is great! Now there are 13 of us."

"Simmer down blonde," a man with a goatee said. So far, he seems like the most normal person here.

"Yeah," a young girl with a single braid said. She seemed more calm then the other girl, and more stern too. "We're still waiting for 3 more students."

I smiled nervously as I make my way to the back of the room. There, I managed to find an empty desk, right next to a strange boy. I say strange because of if his looks. He had very pale skin, with snowy white hair to match. He also had a blue hoodie with icicle patterns on it. I guess he must really like ice.

I was about to talk to him when the door swung open. Two young girls stepped in, bewildered as I was walking it. One seemed very poised and proper with a single braid across her shoulder, while the other one seemed quirky and lay back with her two braids.

"Um hi," the young one said a little awkward.

"Hi," the girl with the long hair said back. The rest of us can only stare at the two girls.

"So, you two freshmen too?" The girl continued, almost repeating the same thing she asked me, tone and everything.

The young one nodded, "you bet. And can't wait to get started."

"Anna," the other one warned. "Don't get too over excited."

"Seriously, you need to lighten sis," the one called Anna said with a smile.

So they're sisters, this has the makings for an exciting year. Given that they seem to be complete opposites of each other.

"Sorry we're late," the other sister said while taking a seat. "I had to keep my sister under control."

"I just wanted to go and explore the campus," Anna complained. "Is that so wrong?"

"It is when we have to be in the classroom first," the big timid boy said, before covering his mouth as if he regretted speaking at all.

"So, is this everyone?" The female in the Hawaiian dress asks.

"I don't think so," the girl with the braid said, standing up and counting the seats. "There's 15 of us, and 16 seats."

"So we're waiting for one more," the man with the black clothes and hair said. I don't know why, but I get a sudden chill with his voice. It's like haunting and calm at the same time.

"I wonder who it's going to be?" The girl with the long hair asks in anticipation.

I'm kinda curious too. I hope the Ultimate is the Ultimate quiet person. It would be nice to have one of those in the class. Other than a few people, everyone else is so energetic.

Suddenly, the door slammed opened and we saw the newest Ultimate.

And my heart sank to the floor. I knew this one.

"Put down your pencils, because your Ultimate Ultimate, Snotlout is here!"

Snotlout. Why? Of all the people, why him? We've known each other as kids, and most of the time it ended with him beating me up to a pulp. When my family moved, I thought I would never see him again. But fate often has a funny way of toying with us.

I bury my head into my arms on the desk, praying to Thor he doesn't recognize me.

"Hi," the blonde girl said again. I assume to do her welcoming routine again. "Are you a-"

"Hey!" Snotlout's voice boomed. "If it isn't the fishbone!"

That one is his most popular nickname for me. I curiously look up to see him looking straight at me, and so is everyone else. Great, day one and I'm already labeled.

"Hey," I replied back, sitting up straight.

"Long time no see," Snotlout said walking towards me.

"Yes," I said, trying to keep my face as straight as possible. "It has been a long time."

"Wow," he said with a nasty smirk on his face. "I would never think you would be considered an ultimate. Standards must be very low to allow you in."

I grunt my teeth and made a small fist on the desk. But I don't want to draw more attention than I am already. So, best to stay cool for a bit.

"Ah-hm."

My eyes became alert to the noise, and so was everyone's. They all began to search for the owner of the voice.

"Mic check. Mic check. Is this thing on?"

That voice, it sounded so eairy. Like a mix between something childlike with a devilish malice. But it didn't take me long to figure out where it was coming from. A small tv screen near the chalk board. The picture was extremely fuzzy, I can't even tell whose speaking.

"Oh, here we go," the voice said again. "Students of Hope's Peak Academy, I bid you welcome to this fine institution. In a few moments, we will instruct everyone to the opening ceremony. But for now, please sit down at your desks and prepare to welcome your teacher."

I wasn't too sure what to make of that announcement. Thankfully I was already sitting at a desk. But as everyone else began to sit themselves at the nearest desk to them, Snotlout chose the blank one beside me. Great, when the teacher comes, I'm defiantly making the request to be moved.

"Good," the voice said again. "Now, allow me to introduce your new teacher..."

All of a sudden, I felt something clamping my hands. I look down and see metal cuffs around my wrists attached to the desk. Then, I felt another metal cuff. This one was big enough to hold my torso to the chair.

"What?" I scream in fright.

I hear everyone else beside me and in front of me screaming and reacting the same way. Most of them tried to pull themselves free to no avail. Some of the girls were screaming for any sign of help as they began to cry.

"The teacher of pain and despair!" The voice said above our grunts and screams. In a split second, hoses appeared above us, and began to spray us with purple gas.

It choked my lungs, squeezing my wind pipe. I coughed loudly to try to get this uncomfortable feeling out. But as I do, I seem to breathe in more and more of this gas. My eyes started to become very heavy, as well as my body. My muscles start to feel numb, and made me collapse into the desk. I can hear the thumps of other people doing the same as their bodies gave in into the gas.

My eyes...so heavy... Don't know...if I can...

Finally, darkness swept over me, and I lost all feeling in my body.

"Now that you're all comfortable, let the school trip begin! Puh-hu-hu-hu!"

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**

* * *

 **I Hope you guys liked the first chapter.**

 **Now news about my other stories. I will continue my dragon hunter story, it's just taking a while to write a good ending to it.**

 **But as for the squeal to Helheim, I have to put that on Hiatus. I kinda am already with how long it is to update, but it is officially on Hiatus. I just haven't had alot of people requesting I keep going with it. and to be honest, I never really planned to have a squeal in the first place. I just made it because it was a such a popular demand way back when. But I then had major writers block with it and haven't been able to shake it off. I tried to combat it with new stories that became so Popular that no one has asked me to keep going with Helheim. So, Until I have that inspiration to keep going, Heliem is on Hiatus.**

 **I am so sorry, I certainly hope you understand and continue to like my stories.**


	2. Happy Campers (Part 1)

**Hey everyone**

 **I certainly hope you guys are interested in this story so far. Our here's journey certainly turned on a dime. I guess it's like they say, you never forget your first day of school. Well now, let the games begin...**

 **Starting with the introduction of the cast.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

"Can you hear me?"

I flutter my eyes again as the pain in my head went away. I gather enough feeling to fully sit up. Leaning on me elbows for support as I groan a bit.

"Glad to see you're awake."

I look up in the direction of the voice. My vision started to get better as I focused in. It was the boy that was sitting beside me earlier, in the class room.

But wait, we're...not in the classroom any more. I can feel the soft grass on my hands and the cool breeze on my skin. I took a moment to look around to see I was in a clearing, with lots and lots of trees around me.

But...what happened to the class room?! I was there a second ago. But then, I think I was drugged or something like that. So then...where am I? Am I still at Hope's Peak Academy?

"Confused? Yeah, so are the rest of us."

I look at this boy again. Taking in his pale skin and his short, yet wild white hair. He held out his hand to give me some help getting up. I took it, and let it help me back on my feet.

"What's going on here?" I finally ask as my eyes survey around. "Where are we?"

The boy shrugged as he looked down to the floor. "To be honest, I don't know myself. I decided to wait till everyone was awake. And you're the last one."

"So where is everyone else?" I ask.

"They're off exploring, trying to figure out where we are and what's going on here," the boy replied. "The only thing we have as any clue is the sign on the path there."

"Sign?"

The boy pointed off to the right at an old red sign bolted into a tree.

 _'Welcome campers!_

 _We are so excited that you can come to our camp of fun and freedom!'_

Fun and freedom? More like they drugged us and dragged us here.

 _'Opening ceremony will take place a 7 pm sharp at the great camp fire pit. In the meantime, feel free to look around and make yourselves at home._

 _Don't be late.'_

"Kind of a lame sign, I know," the boy said with some form of distaste. "But that's all we have to go on for now. So everyone has spread around to look for anything to help us understand our situation here."

"I see," I said re-reading the sign again. It does seem like the only thing that might give us answers is at this...opening ceremony. But still, I have to wonder how they (whoever these people are) got us here. I see no sign of a road or anything like that. Except the one dirt path that leads deeper into the woods.

"Some first day of school, right?" The boy said.

I can't really help but to agree with him. "Yeah, some day."

"Oh, I guess I better introduce myself since we're...classmates now. My name is Jack Overland. It's nice to meet you."

Jack Overland? What an odd name. Again compared to my name...well, might as well get this over with.

"I'm Hiccup. Hiccup Hadock."

Jack tries desperately to hold in his laughter to no avail. He was holding his sides and bending over like he was having a heart attack.

I just stood there rolling my eyes, this kind of reaction I'm used to. But Jack here might be taking it a little too far.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said, trying to bring himself back together. "I didn't mean to...but that name..."

"I know, I know," I said sarcastically.

"I really shouldn't be laughing," Jack said with a smile. "After all, I bet your talent outweighs mine."

"Really?" I asked curiously. "What's your ultimate talent?"

"It's kinda pathetic really," he said looking down, almost ashamed. "I'm known as the Ultimate Lucky Student. Having luck is my talent. Go figure right."

 **JACK OVERLAND: ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT**

Ultimate Lucky Student huh? I've heard of this back on the blogs. The big lottery where they pick one random high school student to attend Hope's Peak Academy. It does sound sucky of your just picked out of mere chance. But still, he should be a little happy to get this kind of chance.

"Though, I should unlucky now, given our current situation," Jack continued.

Can't argue with him here.

"What about you?" Jack asks.

"Me?" I said as I snap back to reality. "Oh, I'm the Ultimate Blacksmith."

"Ultimate Blacksmith?" Jack asked confused.

"Yep," I nod.

"Huh? Weird?"

Ok, now I'm confused. "What do you mean by weird?"

"It's just, I read almost every blog and article of Hope's Peak's students, and I've never seen any mention of the Ultimate Blacksmith."

Yeah, that is weird. When I looked at the blogs, I never really saw any mention of me either. But, I usually don't like to brag so I didn't write anything about myself. And I live in an old neighborhood, so there was no way the word would go around.

Yeah, that has to be it.

"Probably because I live in a sort of dead end part of town," I reply.

"I guess," Jack said, still sounding puzzled. But he quickly changed into a smile and an upbeat attitude. "Well anyway, I'm glad you're here Hiccup."

I'm not really sure about this guy, but I'm glad he's here too.

"Hey, While everyone else is out there exploring, I say we do the same," he suggests.

Me, traveling with this guy? I guess it couldn't hurt. And also, traveling with someone is defiantly better then traveling alone. Especially in a place I have never been before.

"Sounds great," I said with a hopefully equal upbeat attitude. But I doubt it though.

"Then let's go," Jack said as he leads me to the one and only path out of here. It was a pretty standard dirt path with trees every which way you look. We even had to move some branches out of the way to keep going. Finally, we made it to the end of the path, where there was a gate and a giant sign above us.

'Camp Monokuma!'

Camp Monokuma? What kind of name is that? Also, what's with this wooden fence spreading across to all sides? I walk closer to the gate, when all of a sudden; a speaker on the side spoke to me.

"Name please!"

Gods, it was that voice again. The one that no doubt drugged us in class.

"Name please!" It spoke again.

"What's going on here?!" I yell out to it, hopefully get an answer.

"Name please!" It asked again with a little more force.

I groan before I spoke again. "Hiccup Hadock! Now tell me what's going on!"

Instead of answering me, a small slot opened beside the gate. I took a small look inside to see a small green bag.

"Grab it and go!" The voice said again as the gate started to open up. I took a small peak inside to see and open area with what looked like log houses.

Before I could ever progress anything, Jack yells at me. "Hiccup!"

I blink to realize the gates were closing. I grabbed the green bag and ran past the doors. I turn to see Jack trying to do the same, only to get pushed back some invisible force. I race back to get him, only to have the doors close on my face.

"Jack!" I screamed knocking loudly. "Jack!"

It was a second or two of silence until I can feel the door move again. I step back to let it open all the way. Jack made his way in slowing, carrying a light blue bag like mine.

"See, unlucky," he joked as the doors shut behind him. Just what was that about anyway? Why would they want our names if they're the ones that kidnapped is in the first place.

"So let's see what's in these things," Jack said opening up his bag. Instinctively I did the same. I bend down to open my bag. There were only 4 things in there. A letter, A Flashlight, A small stuff teddy bear, (ok what?) and an iPad in a protective case.

"What a weird looking thing," Jack said as he lifts up the bear. I will admit, it is a weird design. Half of it is white, and the other half black. The black side had razor sharp teeth and claws, and a red piercing eye.

Yeah, that is weird. I quickly put that back in the bag and read the letter.

 _'Hope you enjoy Camp Monokuma's survival kit. Here is everything you need to enjoy the outdoors. Please take special care of the e-book. That is the most important tool in your collection.'_

E-book? I'm guessing it the iPad. I remove it from the case to study it. I seems like an ordinary black pad, with the acceptation of the Hope's Peak's logo on the back. I managed to find the on button and press it.

 **' _Welcome Hiccup Haddock'_** it chimes.

What followed was a small description in text.

 _'This is your own personally e-book. Critical to your survival here. This will allow to access certain parts of the camp, will give you up to date information in the daily life here.'_

This day is getting weirder and weirder. I swipe the text with my finger to get me to the menu. There were a number of the options here. The map, the students, camera, the rules, truth bullets, and options. Ok, what are truth bullets? When I press my finger to the option, it simply says 'not optional yet'. I try the same with the rules, still nothing. As I press the student button, all it shows is my picture and Jack's picture. I press down on it and it gave me some information.

 **Jack Overland**

Sex: M

Age: 16

Height: 5.2"

Weight: 115lbs

Blood type: A

Ultimate: Lucky Student.

So it gives us some information about ourselves. But why just Jack?

I head back with my finger to see the map of this place. It looks like we're in a open area with lots of buildings listed. As well as some areas separated in different sections with their own buildings. There's even a path that said it'll lead into the next area. Whatever that means.

"Well, this will certainly be usual," Jack said putting his e-book away. I did the same, just because I know that I learn more by walking around then looking at a screen.

"I wonder why they had us tell our names before giving these to us." I ask as I stand up, fitting the strap of the bag over my shoulder.

"It's because there's a thief."

Jack and I turned to see someone coming up. I recognize her from our class room as the stern girl with the braid. Now that she's standing up, I can get a clearer look at her. She was wearing a brown head band to keep the bangs out of her blue eyes. She wore a blue striped tank top with bindings from her wrists to her elbows. Black leggings were under her grey skirt with dark fur trimming. The fur was also on her knee high boots with strappings around them.

"A thief?" Jack repeated confused.

"Yea," she said as she walked towards us. "Someone here is the Ultimate Thief. I would watch out for him if I were you." She then turned her attention to me. "So, you're awake huh? Good, it's nice to know you're not dead."

"Umm, thanks..." I said nervously. But I didn't want to be rude. "I'm Hiccup by the way, the Ultimate Blacksmith."

"You serous," she scuffed. "What kind of name is that?"

"Some days I wonder the same thing," I replied in my sarcastic tone.

"And I'm Jack, the Ultimate lucky student," Jack said as nervously as I did.

She nearly shrugs at the both of us. "I suppose...that'll be fine. The name's Astrid Hofferson, the Ultimate Warrior."

 **ASTRID HOFFERSON: ULTIMATE WARRIOR**

"The Ultimate Warrior?" I asked. The look she gave me was like daggers.

"I've heard of you," Jack said with a little enthusiasm, "aren't you the one that can use any kind of hand held weapon with little to no practice."

"You got it kid," Astrid said.

I have to say that I became impressed. The ability to use any weapon is pretty rare. But, I think I'll have to make sure I don't piss her off.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a certain someone to beat up." With that remark, she storms of back to the site.

"I bet she's looking for this...Ultimate Thief," I said looking at Jack.

"I would hate to be him," Jack comments.

Suddenly, I felt a ding on my e-book. I turn it on to see that the option labeled 'students' has been updated. And sure enough, I see a picture of Astrid with her description.

 **Astrid Hofferson**

Sex: F

Age: 16

Height: 5.2"

Weight: 125lbs

Blood type: A+

Ultimate: Warrior.

I guess this thing updates automatically whenever we meet someone. That's interesting to know.

"Hey, Hiccup," Jack whispers leaning close to my ear. "Do you think she's cute?"

"What?" I shout taking a back.

"Hey, I'm just saying," Jack said, putting his hands up as if playing innocent.

With that remark out of the way, we headed to the site of this...camp. There was really nothing much to say. Other than there are 3 log houses here and there, each one of them having a different sign. One for craft services, another for arts and crafts, and the last one for warehouse. There were also three different dirt paths that lead out of the area and into more trees. All of them had signs for each paths. One to the cabins, another for the horse ranch, and the last one for the Great fire pit.

There were also security cameras everywhere. What's the use of them?

"So, where should we start?" I ask out loud.

"Hey guys!"

Jack and I turned to see someone coming out of the arts and crafts house. It was that same peppy girl that greeted me in class. The one with the long hair all the way down to her pink slip on shoes. She also had on a nice purple dress with flowers embellished in them. It also features puffy sleeves with some see through pink that reached to her elbows with a mesh like ruffle at the end.

"Hi," I replied back.

"Hi," Jack says the same.

The girl races down the stairs and towards us. The way she is looking at us with that smile is kinda creepy.

"It's great to see you're alright," She said looking at me.

"Alright might be the wrong word," I said back, looking at the camp.

Jack chuckled a bit before speaking. "Ignore him, He's the skeptic type."

How can he tell that when we only knew each other for a few minutes?

"I'm Jack by the way, he's Hiccup."

"It's wonderful to finally meet you," she said. "I'm Rapunzel Corna, and I'm the Ultimate Painter."

 **RAPUNZEL CORNA: ULTIMATE PAINTER**

"The Ultimate painter huh?" I said looking at her.

She nods as she continues to smile. "Yeah, I paint all the time. Whatever canvas, what surface, I can paint on anything."

"I think I heard of you in an article," Jack said in deep thought. "You painted that mural in the church right?"

"Oh, that old thing," she said cheerfully. "It was nice, but it's hardly my best work. But what are you going to do, right?"

Honestly this cheery attitude is starting to get to me.

"It said that you can paint anything, without even a reference or a setting," Jack continues like a fan boy. "You even painted a lake house with actually looking at a real lake."

Seriously?

"Yeah," she nods. "Everything I see is usually from books, the rest...well, it's usually in my head."

"Well, it's been nice to get to know you," I said, kinda wanting some space from this girl for a bit.

"Sure, no problem," Rapunzel said, stepping away. Finally, I feel like I breathe a bit easier. She continue to smile as she walks away, probably to try to talk to everyone else.

"You could've been a little gentle with her," Jack said to me.

I shrug and made my way to the arts and crafts lodge. We're here now, might as well explore. I open the door to a pretty open space. Art easels were out; some of them have been painted on already, (my guess by Rapunzel). There also cabinets full of art supplies like paints, brushes, sponges, glue and every marker and pen you can imagine. There were also boxes full of paper, foam and cardboard.

There was also someone here. The short man with wild yellow hair. His golden yellow jacket and pants were a bit of an eye sore, but his friendly face and wide smile seems to be good enough.

"Hi," I said, once again not to be rude.

He simply smiles and waves at me and Jack.

"So, I'm Jack, he's Hiccup," Jack chimes in. "What's your name?"

The man said nothing, but instead did this weird hand gesture on his arm and ear.

"What?" Jack said confused.

"He's saying he's deaf."

Jack and I both jumped at the voice behind us. We turned to see the person sitting beside this one in class. He was a lot taller than I thought, nearly looking right down at us. His yellow eyes pierce through like a hawk. His skin was not really black by most people's standards, but somewhat grey and pale. His short jet black was like a crown that fit his narrowed face. He was also wearing a black school uniform that can belong in a horror movie.

"I apologize," he said in a very low voice. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I have that way with people."

"No, no problem," I said as I try to hide my shiver. "We were just introducing ourselves. My name's Hiccup, and this is Jack."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you," the tall one said as the short one went around us to join him. "My name is Pitchner Black, but you can call me Pitch. And this is my partner, Sanderson Moone, but Sandy will do fine."

Pitch and Sandy, quiet a combo of names.

"And while he is known as the Ultimate Dream Interrupter, I am known as the Ultimate Fear Interrupter."

 **SANDERSON MOONE: ULTIMATE DREAM INTERRUPTER**

 **PITCHNER BLACK: ULTIMATE FEAR INTERRUPTER**

"So you two work together?" Jack asks very bluntly.

"In a sense," Pitch answers. "We work in the same office to deal with people's enteral problems. Mostly related to their minds. People will chat about their dreams to Sandy and he can see what the dreams are telling them."

Well, that almost sounds as fake as a fortune teller with a crystal ball.

"As for me, I help people overcome their fears," he explains. "I can also read people about their fears. Think of it as, reading their reactions and expression. For example, I can tell our friend Hiccup is a very skeptical person with a hint on anxiety."

Really, he can tell all that by looking at me? Best to keep my distance from him for now on.

"What about me?" Jack asks, "Can you do me."

Pitch merely chuckles. "You'd have to book an appointment for that."

He was meant with a gentle slap from Sandy before the short man continued so searched through the boxes again.

"What is he doing?" I ask.

"He's looking for any pad of paper to use," Pitch explains. "Just so I don't have to keep translating for him."

"I see," I said, darting my eyes around to see if I can spot something.

And I did, on the corner of my eye. I see a self with some papers high above. I ran to it and hop on my tip toes to get it. I then ran back to Sandy. "Will this help?"

His smile grew wide as he took it. He then nods, probably to say thanks.

I think I like him better than Pitch.

"Well, we should be going now," Pitch said looking at the sky through the window. "Not much time left before our meeting, and we still have much to explore."

"You can come with us," Jack offers.

"No," Pitch said very stern. "Besides, I need a bit of time alone."

Without uttering another word, he turns and leaves. Sandy smiles at us and leaves as well.

I sigh before I left with Jack still behind me. I look around, seeing the craft services beside us. Might as well go there next.

I open the door to a big place, full of nothing but long tables. On the other side of the room was a small door, and an open window leading into the kitchen. I can clearly see the fridge and stove on the other side.

I also see a big man with tattoos all over his bare chest and arms. His long wavy black hair dangles down over his face as he scrambles through the fridge.

"You're in luck," he calls out in a boastful voice. "They got coconut milk here."

"Perfect," a woman's voice ranged from the other side of the kitchen. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" The man said closing the door. He then notices Jack and I in the dining room. "Hey, we got some more guys here."

"Really?" The woman said very loud. Once she opened the door, I can clearly see her. She was the Hawaiian girl who had the hair like the guy. She also had a strapless orange too with sea shells sewn into it. Her skirt was beige with dark tribal marks on it, overlaying what looks like straw. It perfectly matches her sandals.

"Aloha," she said as she sleeks back her hair out of her face.

"Um, hi," I replied.

"How ya doing?" The man asks as he leans over the counter between the rooms.

"As far as things go, not too bad," I shrug.

"Yeah," he agrees. "It's not easy when you're kidnapped and dropped off who know where. But at least we have food."

"Really?" Jack said looking over the counter. I did the same and saw the whole kitchen. What amazes me about it though is large assortment of food in the corner. They have freezers for meat, rolls of fruit and vegetables, and fridges for the other stuff. They also had what look like top of the line cook ware and utensils.

This place seems to have everything, so why do I still feel unease.

"Hey," the man spoke, grabbing my attention. "I know you. You're the fishbone right?"

Great, my favorite nickname. "Actually it's Hiccup."

Saying that just made him laugh harder. "Seriously? Dude! What did you do to get a name like that!?"

"That's not very nice," The girl said making her way to me and holding my shoulders gentle. "Sorry about him, he can get a little...um...obnoxious at times."

"It's ok," I reply to her. "I'm totally use to it by now."

"Well then," she said pulling back and straightens up." I am Moana Tui, the Ultimate Swimmer. The water is a friend of mine."

 **MOANA TUI: ULTIMATE SWIMMER**

"And the guy over there is Maui," Moana said, thumbing over to the guy at the counter.

"That's right, Maui Aeto. I'm known for being the Ultimate Wayfinder," he said with a proud face.

 **MAUI AETO; ULTIMATE WAYFINDER**

"Ultimate Wayfinder?" I question.

"It basically means finding where you are on the ocean," Moana answers me.

That seem to upset Maui. "It's not just that! It's about finding where you are and knowing where you're going."

"But, isn't that an average everyday thing?" Jack comments.

"No it's not!" Maui objects very loudly. "It's a special skill that has been passed down through traditions and generations."

"To prove it, Maui here said that he can find his was back home if we dropped his boat on the Pacific Ocean, near Canada."

"But that would've taken you weeks, months to get back," I said astounded.

"But I did it," Maui said proudly with his fists on his hips. "Who's the man? Maui is the man."

Great, he's almost as worst as Snotlout in boasting.

"Oi! Oi! Oi!"

And speaking of him. I could hear his familiar cry heading this way.

"Quick Jack, hide!" I insist as I ran to the kitchen and hid underneath the counter.

"What why?" Jack said as he, Moana and Maui look at me funny.

"Trust me, this guy you don't want to meet," I said in a loud whisper.

"Who?" Jack asks.

As if to answer his question, Snotlout enters the room with a bang.

"Hello all you...people," he said as he strolls into the dining hall. "So this is where we eat? Great. Dibs on this table!"

"Huh?" Moana asks confused.

"You heard me," he said. "You all are witnesses; this entire table belongs to yours truly."

I can't tell the other people in the room were losing their patients, I was barely holding on to mine while in hiding.

"Hang on, how can you claim a table?" Jack said while holding back his anger.

"Cause I call dibs," Snotlout said firm. "Besides, no one deserves a finer table as I"

"They're all the same!" Maui shouts.

"And who are you to talk this way to us?" Moana asked very crossed.

"Who am I?" Snotlout said almost as he was offended. "I'm the Ultimate, Ultimate! I am Snotlout Jorgenson! The Ultimate Weight Lifter!"

 **SNOTLOUT JORGENSON: ULTIMATE WEIGHT LIFTER**

"You're looking at the only teen that can bench press over 500lbs," he continued, "and won over 60 medals because of that."

"500lbs?" Moana gasps.

"So in other words, I'm already the top of the class here," he said with that same arrogant boastfulness as ever. "And rest of you belong down below, kissing my boot."

"What did you say?!" Maui said eager to put this kid in his place. Moana rushes to hold him back.

"I don't have time to waste on you losers, I'm looking for the fishbone," Snotlout said, Pounding his fist in his hand.

"Fishbone?" Jack said clearly disgusted.

"Yeah, if you see him, let me know. He and I have a lot of catching up to do." With that, he took his leave.

Everyone waited for a bit before turning their attention back to me. "He's gone," Jack said.

I remove myself from my hiding place and stood up straight.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about him," Moana comments.

"Yeah," I said dusting myself off.

"How do you two know each other?" Jack asks, still feeling the sting of what just occurred.

"He and I grew up in the same neighborhood for a short time," I explained with all the painful memories sprouting up in my head. "His dad owned a gym and Snotlout uses it to get buff. Which in turn, he often uses me as his favorite punching bag."

"I see," Jack said, fully understanding.

"But you can't keep hiding from him forever," Moana points out.

"I'm just waiting for the opening ceremony," I said with a bit of discomfort. "Hopefully he wouldn't do anything with a big crowd around...I hope..."

I then felt a big arm around me, pulling me in towards Maui. "Hey, don't worry little guy, I got your back."

As much as I appreciate it, he's cutting off my air supply."

"Me too," Moana said with a smile.

"Yeah, same here," Jack said, pointing his thumb towards himself.

"That's great guys..." I said gasping for air. I can already feel my face turning blue! "Now...if I can just...breathe..."

"Oopes," Maui said letting go. "Sorry about that."

I nearly fell to the floor taking in all the air I can.

"Anyway, we should get going," Jack said helping me back to my feet. "See you all at the camp fire!"

Both Moana and Maui wave goodbye as we leave. Took a few steps before I could start walking properly again. But I was functioned enough to see Snotlout by the warehouse. So Jack and I quickly decided to head to the stables first.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**

* * *

 **Here are some of the states for the characters so far, just in case your interested:**

 **Hiccup Haddock**

Sex: M

Age: 16

Height: 5.2"

Weight: 110lbs

Blood type: Ab

Ultimate: Black Smith

 **Jack Overland**

Sex: M

Age: 16

Height: 5.2"

Weight: 115lbs

Blood type: A

Ultimate: Lucky Student.

 **Astrid Hofferson**

Sex: F

Age: 16

Height: 5.2"

Weight: 125lbs

Blood type: A+

Ultimate: Warrior.

 **Rapunzel Corna**

Sex: M

Age: 16

Height: 5.3"

Weight: 115lbs

Blood type: AB

Ultimate: Painter

 **Sanderson Moone**

Sex: M

Age: 16

Height: 4.6"

Weight: 150lbs

Blood type: A+

Ultimate: Dream Interpeter

 **Pitchner Black**

Sex:M

Age: 16

Height: 5.8"

Weight: 122lbs

Blood type: A+

Ultimate: Fear Interpeter

 **Moana Tui**

Sex: F

Age: 16

Height: 5.0"

Weight: 115lbs

Blood type: B

Ultimate: Swimmer

 **Maui Aeto**

Sex: M

Age: 16

Height: 6.0"

Weight: 145lbs

Blood type: A

Ultimate: Way Finder

 **Snotlout Jorgenson**

Sex: M

Age: 16

Height: 5.6"

Weight: 160lbs

Blood type: AB

Ultimate: Weight Lifter


	3. Happy Campers (Part 2)

**Hey everyone**

 **So lets meet the rest of the cast here...enjoy**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

We follow the path down through the thick woods till we came across another open area. It had an open gate with a sign that said 'Stables'. In the area, it looked like a small barn, with a wooden fence around it. There were also piles of hay and straw near the barn entrance door. Jack and I peeked inside to see 5 stables full of horses, all moving and grooming themselves.

"Wow," Jack said going up to a beautiful white horse. "I've never actually seen a horse close up like this before. My only experiences were those ponies in the petting zoos."

"That's...interesting..." I comment, not really too sure what to say about that.

"I wonder if we can ride these. Go find a saddle and..." Jack said out loud.

"Don't get your hopes up."

Man, what is with these people and surprising us. Jack and I turn to see a girl with gravity defining curly red hair. She also had a crop top with sleeves going down to her wrists. On one wrist were these circles that were shaded. A teal tank dress was over her top and leggings and it flowed with the wind. She also wore a Scottish sash around her waist with a iron bear keeping it together.

"I've checked everywhere," she said. "There're no saddles or harnesses anywhere. So unless you like riding them barebacked, you're outta luck."

"I suppose you know a lot about horses," I said out of the blue.

"I grew up around them," she replies. "My mother forbids me to ride them, but that's the closest thing to flying. Much better than in a plane."

"I can see that," Jack comments while stepping away from the horse.

The girl crossed her arms and looked at us curiously. "So you two are the frost boy and the fishbone I've been hearing about from that Snot-boy."

We both groan, knowing those are still not the best nicknames of us.

"We would prefer if you don't call us by that," Jack said for the both of us. "I'm Jack and he's Hiccup."

"To be honest, those names sound worst," she comments.

Great, just what I want to hear. "So what's your name then?"

"Me?" She said. "I am the Ultimate Archer. Merida Dunbroch."

 **MERIDA DUNBROCH: ULTIMATE ARCHER**

"Hey," Jack said pointing to her. "Weren't you the one that made an arrow split 4 times?"

"5 actually," she answers.

"You split an arrow five times?" I repeated

"Yeah so," she said clearly annoyed. "It's not that big a deal."

"Not that big of a deal?" I nearly shout. "That's something no one has the ability to do."

"Isn't that why I'm called an Ultimate," she comments with a hint of anger in her voice. "Though, I appreciate it if you don't call me an Ultimate."

"Why?" I ask just out of curiosity.

"Just Because!" She snorts at us.

Jack just giggles and comes between us. "Then how about you don't call us those nicknames, we won't call you an Ultimate, agree?"

She says nothing but huffs away from us. Great, someone else that clearly doesn't like me.

Wanting to ease away the tension, I back away from the stables slowing and to the door. "Well then, see you later," I called out and fled through the door.

But as I did, I tripped on the door frame and stumbled a bit. I eventually fall into a small pile of hay.

"Are you ok Hiccup?" Jack called out towards me.

I push my hands forward to get something to help push me up. My hands did find something, another...hand?

"Hey!"

I felt that hand pushing my whole body out of the hay and hard on the floor.

"Find your own hideaway!" The voice from hay stack said.

I shake my head to get all the loose straw off my head. "Hideaway?"

Jack made his way near the hay stack and lean in towards it. "Who's in there?" He asks.

"Someone who wants some alone time!" The voice answers.

As I get up, I notice something in my hand. I must've accidentally grabbed it from the guy. It was a small gold necklace with a medallion on the end. Engraved on the medallion was a Norse shied.

"Is this yours?" Jack asks, looking at the necklace in my hand.

"Hey!"

We both turned to see a young man pop out of the hay in haste. He quickly grabbed the necklace and stuffed it in his side bag. He also wore a simple white shirt under a blue vest. It perfectly matches his light brown pants and knee high boots. His face was chiseled fine with slick brown hair and a matching goatee.

"That just so happens to be mine," he said straightening himself up.

But both Jack and I became confused. "Why would you have a necklace like that?"

"I just...like the design. Nothing wrong with that." He looked away with crosses arms. It kinda giving me a liar vibe.

"Any way," Jack said prepare for our usual introduction routine. "I'm Jack, and this is Hiccup."

"Jack and Hiccup huh?" The man replied while trying to hide a small smile. I guess like everyone else, he finds our names funny.

"You can call me Flynn Rider," he said with a smile. "I'm known as the Ultimate...Gentleman. Yep, that's me."

"Ultimate Gentleman?" I questioned. "I had no idea that was a talent."

"Yep," he said with his nose in the air, like he's looking down at us. "It's a rare talent, but it's perfect for a man as handsome as I."

Geesh, this guy is full of himself.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

We all turn to see Astrid running toward us with a face that reads kill.

"Uh oh," Flynn said, quickly sprinting to get away. Jack and I could only watch Flynn try desperately to get away from Astrid.

"I guess he's the Ultimate Thief she was talking about earlier," I said to Jack.

"I guess...so..." Jack shrugs.

 **FLYNN RIDER: ULTIMATE THIEF.**

We watch as Astrid races towards Flynn behind the barn. From there, we could hear all the punches and grunts of agonizing pain. Looking at each other's look of uncomfortableness, we thought it was best we leave. We walk down the path again and went down the path labeled cabins. The path was pretty much like the path to the stables, same dirt and same trees.

My eyes shot wide as we stumble to a large open area with lots of small cabins scattered all over the place. Jack and I look around to see every cabin looks the same in size and style. Even had the same style of mail boxes beside each cabin. The only clear difference was the picture on each of the door. It looked like 8-bit characters with names underneath. Beside the doors was a metal plate with a scanner and lights.

"Hey Hiccup!" Jack called out. I rush over to him near a door at one of the cabins.

"I think I found mine," he said while pointing towards one of the cabins. I have to admit, the 8-bit character looks a lot like if Jack was in a video game. Even his name plate looks like something out of an 8-bit game.

"I'm going to check inside," he said heading towards the door. Though when he tried to open it it wouldn't budge.

"Ummm..." He said pulling it harder. I look at him, and then I look at the metal plate.

It wasn't long for me to put two and two together. "Jack, I think you need to use your e-book to get in," I point out.

"Oh," he laughed as he reached down his bag to pull out his e-book. He then pressed it on the metal plate. There was a small beep before the door opened.

I see him go inside a bit before closing bell the door. Great. I helped him out and he leaves me outside.

I look around and sure enough, I see a cabin with my name and my...seriously? My 8-bit looks like a midget. Either way, I guess this is where I'll be staying for now. I place my e-book on my metal plate and opened the door at the beep sound.

I open the door slowly to ease any tension I had going in. I peek my head first to see what's inside. It was a small room that puts my room at home to shame. I see a nice, normal size bed off to the side, a small table with a bean bag chair over top a nice rug, and a desk near the window. There even was a glass door that leads to the bathroom with a nice walk in shower. It seems like a nice room. The only thing I was against was the security cameras near my bed. How much security do you need here?

I then notice something in the table, my school backpack is here. There was also the small suitcase here. I hesitate to open it, not really too sure what to expect what's inside. I hold my breath as I unzip it...

I...I couldn't believe it...

Inside was all the stuff I brought with me to move in the dorms. All my books, all my drawings, almost all my personal items. They were all here...

How..? How could this stuff be here...?

It became too much! I had to leave!

I race out of the cabin. I ran a bit away before catching my breath. It was horrible; it felt like I was suffocating.

A million thoughts race through my head. Who is behind all this? How did they get all of my stuff? Am I going to have to live here? Just what is going on here?

"Hey!"

I move my head to see a girl on the steps of a cabin. She was one of the girls that entered the classroom after me. Her two orange braids fall over her shoulders and framed her freckles face. Her outfit consists of blue shorts, a black sweetheart bodice over a long blue shirt with a pink vest, and knee high socks with hiking boots.

"Are you ok?" She asks while walking down towards me.

I wipe off any wetness in my eyes to not show weakness. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I said trying to cover for myself.

"You sure?" She asks very concerned.

I nod, "yeah." I then look around to see a lot of 8-bit girl figures on the doors around here. "So I guess this side is the girl's side and the boy's side is over there."

"I guess so," she replied while looking around too. "I'm just so happy my cabin is near Elsa's."

"That's right," I said with a small smile. "You and your sister is here. You're...Anna, right?"

She smiles as she points her thumb to her chest. "That's me! Anna Arrendelle, the Ultimate Explorer. And I can't wait for this adventure to start!"

 **ANNA ARRENDALE: ULTIMATE EXPLORER**

"Nice to meet you," I said with as much confidence as I can muster. "I'm Hiccup."

Once again, the person I mentioned this to tries to hides their laughter.

"Sorry," she said struggling to hold it in. "I wasn't laughing at you. Well I was, but I didn't mean..."

"It's ok," I told her. "I know what you mean."

She giggled a bit before relaxing herself. "So, nice place here."

"I guess," I reply. "Though I wish we could know why we're here."

"Maybe we'll find out tonight," she said with a sweet smile. Obviously she sees the bright side of life.

"Anna!"

Anna and I turn to see the cabin next to us, and a girl on the steps. It was her sister, no doubt about it. Her blonde braid lay lazily over one shoulder. She wore a light blue sequin dress with a sweetheart neckline over a crop shoulder see through top. White high heel shoes were over her white tights with such grace and poise in her step. She also wore white gloves that slim her wrists.

"Anna," she said with concern. "What did I told you about strangers."

"Relax sis," Anna said rolling her eyes towards her. "It's fine. Besides he's not a stranger, he's our classmate."

The woman raised her eyebrow as she walks towards us.

"Please forgive my sister," Anna said leaning towards me. "She's very cautious about meeting new people."

"It's ok," I said looking at her. We look back at her sister, who seems to have a disapproval eye towards me. But then she quickly changed her attitude to almost a timid bunny, shying her head away.

"Ummmmm," Anna said totally awkward. "Soooo, this is Hiccup."

"Hic-cup," The girl repeats puzzle.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, I know. It's a strange name."

"I think its ok..." The girl responds, obviously not sure what to say. Man, it's like she's never seen another human being before.

"My name is Elsa Arrendale. I'm the Ultimate Figure Skater. It's... a pleasure to meet you."

 **ELSA ARRENDALE: ULTIMATE FIGURE SKATER**

"It's nice to meet you too," I said, trying to ease any tension between us.

But her body language says it all. She looked down, fiddling her hands together. It's clear that she doesn't want to get close to me.

"Come Elsa!" Anna said to her urgently. "Talk to him. Oh, I know, tell him how you pulled off the triple loop with a side edge."

"I don't think so," she said shyly.

I don't quite get skater terms like that, but it sounds impressive.

"Besides," Elsa continued. "We don't know where we are or who kidnapped us. For all we know, he could be the culprit."

Say what?!

"Hiccup doesn't look like that sort of guy," Anna said with conviction. I like her better already.

"Yeah," I agree with her. "I'm just as confuse being here as you are."

"You say that...but..." Elsa said shying away.

"Hiccup!"

We all turn around to see Jack running up towards us. When he finally caught up, he had to catch his breath.

"Where did you go man?" He asks me. "I was looking..." His eyes shot right up to Elsa. All of a sudden, his mouth was hanging open like an idiot and I sewer I can see a glisten in his eyes.

He straightens himself up when he noticed she was looking at him. "Oh, sorry. I'm Jack. Nice to meet you."

"Hi," Anna chimes in, clearly not wanting to be ignored. "I'm Anna. And this is..."

Everyone waited for Elsa to introduce herself. But instead, she bolted back up to her cabin and shut the door.

We all looked up, stunned.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jack asked bewildered.

"No, she's always like that," Anna said. "Don't take it too personally." She then races towards Elsa's door and began knocking on it.

"Elsa! Please don't do this again..." She begs.

Jack and I look at each other to give these two some space. We power walk away back to the path towards the main camp site.

"Wow!" Jack said awestruck. "I never thought I would meet the Ultimate Figure Skater herself. She's even more beautiful than in the magazine."

"You seem quite a fan of hers," I point out.

"I am," he replies. "I can't believe she's here."

"By the way, why were you taking so long in your cabin?" I asked, still not forgiving that he left me in the blue outside.

"Sorry about that," he said with a subtle laugh. "I just had to unpack a bit first."

"Unpack?" I repeat. I can assume that he saw his suite case and his backpack in his cabin.

"Yeah," he said, "I wanted to see what was in my suitcase. And it was everything I packed to move in to the dorms. Guess plans changed and we're moving here."

I step back from him nervously. "You're making it sound like we'll be here for a while. But we aren't...right?"

"I don't know," Jack answers. "Best safe than sorry, right?"

I honestly don't know how to respond to something like that.

Anyway, we walked down the path till we were back at the campsite. We didn't check out the warehouse yet, and Snotlout wasn't around. So we thought now would be a good time.

 ** _'Boom!' 'Klang!'_**

Jack and I heard that coming from inside the warehouse. We rush to the door and open it. Smoke covered the inside and it was hard to see.

"Well, that was weak," a man's voice said through the smoke.

"Cough, cough, yeah," an edgy girl voice said.

"Hey!" I call out while coughing out the smoke and dust in my mouth. "Are you alright!"

"Huh?!" The boy cried out.

Jack rushes to the nearby window to open it, clearing out most of the smoke. Finally, I can see around me. There were shelves of supplies, like gardening tools, shovels and axes, tarps, even some logs stacked on one side. In the middle, I see a small cup with some dark dirt in it, and smoke coming out of it. I can only guess this is where the explosion happened.

And these two are no doubt responsible. It was a boy and a girl that look incredibly alike. They had the same brown vest over a dark grey top. Black crop pants for long socks and sneakers. They even had identical necklaces with sharp teeth on them. The only way you can really tell the difference was with their hair styles. While the girl had two long pig tails that went down to her hips, the boy had deadlocks. Both their faces and clothes had dark spot on them.

"What happened in here?" Jack asks while coughing up some more smoke.

"Well we tried to see if adding a sminch of vegetable oil to wood chips would make something beautiful," the girl said cleaning herself off.

"Instead, all we got was a pop and a boom," the boy added. "Not dramatic enough."

"I agree," the girl said.

Jack and I look at these two dumbfounded. "You do realize that you could've got blown up in here too!"

"Yeah, we know," The boy said with pride. "That's why I'm Tuffnut Thorsten..."

"And I'm Ruffnut Thorsten," the girl said. "And together we are..."

"The Ultimate Demolition Duo!" They both chimed together while giving each other a high five.

 **RUFFNUT THORSTEN: ULTIMATE DEMOLITION DUO 1**

 **TUFFNUT THORSTEN: ULTIMATE DEMOLITION DUO 2**

Demolition duo? Are they serious?

"So you guys, just pretty much blow things up," Jack assumes.

"How dare you," Ruffnut said, obviously taking offense at that. "It's more than just 'blowing things up'."

"Yeah," Tuffnut agreed. "What we do is an art form. What we destroy and how we do it is truly a work of genius."

"I don't know about that," I said under my breath.

"Like, have you heard the phrase, 'to create you have to destroy'," Ruffnut said to us.

"Well, we destroy an ugly statue of...what was it again?..." Tuffnut stopped to try to think of the name. "It doesn't matter. The point is we blew it up."

"And on its place, they were able to put up that mosaic art piece," Ruffnut finished. "Explaining that explosions are an inspiration."

Jack and I stare at each other for a minute. If they were talking about the destruction of the lion statue, the papers ended up calling them criminals. And would picking up the pieces and putting them in a total different way be considered art? It looked like garbage to everyone else.

After we told them our names, (and yes, they laughed at my name, go figure), we heard a pixilated sound on the monitor at the back of the ware house.

 **DING DONG DING DONG!**

The picture appeared to be nothing but static, same as last time.

"Ahem, Ahem, Mic test, Mic test."

It was the same voice from before. It sounds even creepier the second time.

"Is the red light mean it's on?" The voice asks. But then it quickly got its composure back. "This is an announcement, it is almost 7 pm. Would all campers please make your way to the Great Fire Pit."

As the video shut off, I blinked. It's almost 7 already? I look outside and finally noticed how dark it's starting to get.

"Well," we better get going," I sigh as I make my way out of the warehouse. I hoped to get there before Snotlout shows up. Jack quickly followed behind me. But Ruffnut and Tuffnut are a little slow to get up, probably they're still cleaning themselves up from the soot. I'm sure they'll find their way when they're done.

Jack and I walk down the path marked the 'Fire Pit.' When we reached the end, it was a bigger space then even the camp site. As the name suggests, a giant fire pit was in the center of the area. It's flames almost reach the sky. Around it was an ensemble of benches like in a school's assembly. There also was a path going around the area and dirt paths that lead to giant doors. All of them were labeled from 2-5. I quickly look behind me to see the path we came from having an open door and the number 1 on it.

Gods, what does this mean?!

"Hey Hiccup," Jack said pointing towards the benches. I look down to see a large boy sitting on the front bench. Jack and I walk down to meet him.

"Hello?" I said trying to be as cautious as I can.

"Oh," the boy jumped. He stood up to face us. He was a large boy with short stubby hair. Freckles on his cheeks and small eyes. He wore a sleeveless brown shirt with dark pants. Wrists bands nearly fit around his chubby wrists and his backpack straps were almost invisible around his shoulders.

"Sorry," I apologized, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's alright," he said almost sad. "I kinda get scared easily."

"Oh...ok..." I said quietly.

"Hey, there," Jack said, taking a seat near the boy. "I'm Jack, and this is Hiccup."

"Hiccup?" The boy said puzzled.

I sigh, being the hundredth reaction to my name. "Yeah, I know. Laugh it off or something like that."

"No," the boy said. "I like that name. It's simple and historic too."

Ok, wasn't expecting that reaction. "Huh?"

"I've heard that name a lot I my research, especially in the Viking age," he explains. "Apparently, one of them stopped a 300 year old war, if you can believe it."

No, I really can't.

"How do you about stuff like that?" Jack asks.

"Oh, that's my talent," he replies. "I'm the Ultimate Researcher. Oh, and I'm Fishlegs Ingerman by the way."

 **FISHLEGS INGERMAN: ULTIMATE RESEARCHER**

"So, you basically look up stuff?" Jack asks.

"In a way, yes," Fishlegs answers. "Wherever it's from books or computers, if there's anything you need to know, I pretty much can find it."

"Really?" I said sitting down, "then, do you know where we are and why we're here?"

He looked down, almost ashamed. "No, I don't. There was nothing for me to look. I tried the warehouse, and there isn't a single book."

Jack smiles and pats Fishlegs on the arm. "Don't worry big guy, I'm sure we will find out tonight."

"I hope so," I said under my breath.

I start to hear voices from behind me. I turn to see some of our fellow classmates here. It started with Astrid, with that necklace around her neck. Then Maui and Moana came and sat behind Jack, Fishlegs and I. Rapunzel skips in and sits beside Astrid. Pitch and Sandy came after, along with Elsa and Anna, though they were arguing on where they should sit. Ruffnut and Tuffnut came after, soot free. Merida walked in with a beat up Flynn. I guess he regretted stealing Astrid's necklace. Last, but certainly not least, was Snotlout.

He instantly spots me, "Hey! Fishbone!"

I am not answering to that. But he had his eyes locked on me as he power walks towards me.

"How have you been?" He asks very aggressively.

"Hi Snotlout," I said with a sigh.

I look up to see him tower over me. "It's been a long time hasn't it? Was it 10 or 12 years ago?"

"It's actually 7 years ago," I reply. Figures that he focuses more on his muscles then his actually brain.

"Well, who cares," Snotlout said. "It's time to get back into our little rhythm."

"And what rhythm would that be?" I asked, immediately regret asking that.

The cracks Snotlout were making with his wrists and neck told me more than I needed to know. "Where my fist is in your face."

As he reaches out to grab me, I see the shadow of Maui's hand grabbing his.

"What's the big idea?" Snotlout screams angrily.

"You don't want to be doing that," Maui warns. I can see Moana shifting over to provide back up. To my surprise, Astrid, Merida, Pitch and Sandy all stood up against Snotlout. I could hear Anna wanting to stand up too, but she's being held back by Elsa.

"This is between me and him!" Snotlout said with a lot of force.

"He's our classmate," Moana said angry.

"If you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us," Astrid said, cracking her own knuckles.

Snotlout glared back at me with fire that says that this isn't over. Well I've known Snotlout long enough to know he'll never back down.

Pitch stepped in between us as he faces Snotlout. "I would suggest that you would sit down," he said with extreme authority.

Snotlout huffed and grumble as he took a seat beside Flynn. I can guess this is far from over.

"Attention, Attention."

We all looked forward to hear that same voice from before.

I don't know why I feel nervous about this, but I know one thing for sure...

That voice can't belong to a friend.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**

* * *

 **Here are some of the states for the characters so far, just in case your interested:**

 **Merida Dunbroch**

Sex: F

Age: 16

Height: 5.6"

Weight: 130lbs

Blood type: B

Ultimate: Archer

 **Flynn Rider**

Sex: M

Age: 16

Height: 5.8"

Weight: 135lbs

Blood type: AB

Ultimate: Theif

 **Anna** **Arrendale**

Sex: F

Age: 16

Height: 5.1"

Weight: 120lbs

Blood type: B

Ultimate: Explore

 **Elsa Arrendale**

Sex: F

Age: 16

Height: 5.3"

Weight: 123lbs

Blood type: A+

Ultimate: Figure Skater

 **Tuffnut** **Thorsten**

Sex: M

Age: 16

Height: 5.5"

Weight: 111lbs

Blood type: B-

Ultimate: Demolition Duo

 **Ruffnut Thorsten**

Sex:F

Age: 16

Height: 5.5"

Weight: 113lbs

Blood type: B-

Ultimate: Demolition Duo

 **Fishlegs Ingerman**

Sex: M

Age: 16

Height: 5.7"

Weight: 210lbs

Blood type: AB+

Ultimate: Researcher


	4. Happy Campers (Part 3)

**Hey everyone**

 **Here we go... the man star of our show.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Out of nowhere a podium came bursting out of the ground In front of us. It was so high that it created a long shadow that stretches to the back row. Then, a figure appeared from on top of the podium.

"Darn it!" It spoke, that voice once again sends chills up my spin. "I thought I had this thing fixed."

We all heard some banging and clanging up there, as if something was breaking. After a few moments, the podium came zooming back down to our level. From there, we can see the figure on top.

It was strange...crazy in fact...the thin before us was...a teddy bear?

"Hello," it spoke. "Thank you for waiting. Long time, no see boys and girls…"

I blink again to make sure what I see isn't an illusion. But sure enough, a teddy bear is standing before us on the podium. It has a very unique design. Being white on one side and black on the other side. The black side had a more vicious face, with a red streak eye and a razor teeth smile. It totally took away and cute features of the black button eye and sweet smile on the white side.

Now that I think about it, it looked like the little key chain bear that was in my bag.

"What the?" Maui spoke out totally confused.

Soon, more people spoke out their thoughts.

"Is...is this real?" Astrid asks.

"Am I seeing things?" Fishlegs said.

"Is that a teddy bear?" Rapunzel asks.

Soon, the bear waved his arms in the air with anger. "Geesh, if I had a dollar every time someone asks that, I'd be a millionaire by now." He then dusts of his white belly and stood in attention.

Ok, how is it standing in the first place?

"No, I am not a teddy bear!" It said. "I am Monokuma!"

"Mono-What?!" Snotlout said totally confused.

"Mon-o-kuma!" The bear repeats.

"How is it talking like that?" Ruffnut asks staring wide at him. "Think it's remote controlled?"

"Can we take it apart to find out?" her brother asks with the same expression.

The bear growled at them and revealed his sharp claws and teeth. "Don't get any ideas like that!" He threatened. "I am also the head master of Hope's Peak Academy."

"The Head….Master?" I questioned. I personally have never met the head master, but I know he can't be a teddy bear. That's just…just unthinkable.

"Yep, I am your Headmaster," he said, "and the chaperon of this school trip."

"School trip?" Anna asks. We all look back and forth of each other, exchanging looks of lost and confusion.

"Yes, school trip," Monokuma nods. "I'm sure all of you know how a school trip works. I BAER-ly have to explain it. All the students go a supervise trip with a lead teacher. But since all the lead teachers are unavailable, I decide I would best suitable for the role."

"We don't need the literally definition," Jack complained.

"And we don't need that bear pun in there," Astrid pointed out pissed.

"Awww, you guys are hurting my feelings," Monokuma said depressed. "do you know how long I worked to come up with that punch line?"

Is it serious?

"Enough chit chat," Flynn said, "just tell us why we're here?"

"Yeah," Ruffnut agreed. "Aren't we suppose to...you know...hit the books first before we go on a school trip?"

"You guys are reading into this too much," Monokuma said. "Just take in the fresh air and relax. You guys are here to leave the stress and dread of school and life for a bit. So I would suggest you enjoy the great outdoors."

I don't know if I should be scared or angry about all this. This is supposed to be a school trip? So far it's feeling more like a prison.

"Forget about school and life?" Moana repeats clearly upset. "But what about our home? Our family?"

"Forget them," Monokuma said with a hidden giggle in there. "As long as you are here, you will enjoy everything our camp has to offer."

"Are you KIDDING!" Merida yells at him.

"If I may ask," Pitch said raising his hand and standing up. "But how long will we be here?"

"Glad you ask," Monkuma said. "You will be here...for the rest of your lives."

What? Rest of our lives? Is he joking? But that smile tells me that he's being serious.

"The rest of our lives?" Rapunzel repeats shocked.

"Are...are you serious?" Merida said utterly stunned.

"This...this has to be some kind of joke," Flynn said with a worried expression.

"Ok, where are the cameras?" Tuffnut asks looking around.

"Oh, there are cameras all around," Monokuma said. "I'm sure you've see them. They are there for you own protection. And they are my eyes and ears, don't want you kids wondering off and getting hurt, unintentionally."

"Unintentionally?" Elsa asks.

"But, what's the point of bringing us here?" Astrid asks louder than Elsa.

"It's simple really." Monokuma said jumping down off his podium and to the floor. He then walked down towards us, almost making me want to shuffle away from him.

"You guys are the best of the best, the symbols of hope," he explains. "You will all lead the way to a bright, shining future for mankind. So here, you are able to relax, break away from the real world and enjoy life in peace and tranquility."

"But...we can't stay here forever!" Flynn screams in an almost panic.

"Why not?" Monokuma said as if there is nothing wrong about this. "We have accommodated towards your every need. You won't be without food and comfort. "

"That's not the point!" Jack yelled. "We have family and friends to get back to."

"I guess I can't do anything about that," the bear shrugs. "Oh fine, I guess I should mention the loop hole."

"The loophole?" I ask, finally finding my voice through my dry throat.

"Like I said, you're here to live in a peaceful community," he explains. "But if someone is to disrupt the peace, they alone would be able to leave this place."

I bit my lip, almost too scared about all this.

"What do you mean by...disrupt the peace?" Pitch asks with caution.

"Puhuhuhu," it giggled sinisterly. "What I mean is...If one person MURDERS another."

I swear we all gasp at the same time. My face became frozen with shock. "M...Murder?!"

"That's right," Monokuma chimed with glee. "Stabbing, Bludgeoning, Crushing, Burning, Poisoning, Strangling, it doesn't matter. All you have do to leave is to kill someone."

This...this can't be right. We have to kill someone here to leave? That's just sick and wrong. My body couldn't move with this feeling of dread. My blood has gone so cold that I feel like stone.

"Are...are you serious?" Elsa asks while holding on to Anna's hand tightly.

"This...this has to be a sick joke!" Maui said with anger.

"Yeah," Tuffnut agreed. "I mean, we blow up stuff. But destroying a person...that's not right!"

"Not right?" Monokuma said, sounding a little strict. "Right and wrong don't matter here. Don't know that in this world, its kill or be killed. Oh wait, that's from another game. But you get my point. Don't worry too much; it's real simple once you've get used to it."

"But why..." Fishlegs asks shaking like a leaf. "Why would you do this?"

"Why?" The bear asks while tilting his head to one side. "Because the feeling of utter despair is what I live for. And what a better feeling of you Ultimates of hope turning into murderers of despair is just too exciting to pass up."

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no way…"Rapunzel said nearly in tears.

"This…this is wrong… to kill eachother…" Flynn replied.

" Yeah! Let me go home already!" Snotlout yells with a mix of panic and anger.

"Home?" Monkuma said with his head tilted. His smile tensely added dread to our situation. "The only way you can go home is to kill another student. So look around to see who you can trust here… and killed them all when you completely fool them. I'm so excited about this trip that I feel like I could die."

"We can make that come super quick," Merida said angry as she walks up to Monokuma. She stood over him like a tower, just as strong too. "If you want murder, how about we start with you."

"Is that a threat?" Monokuma said, not seemly to be intimidated at all by her. "What could a little princess like you do about it?"

That comment seemed to boil Merida's blood as she grabs the bear by the neck and pushes it on the podium. "Now listen here. You're going to cut all the BS and show us the way out, NOW!"

The bear started to wave his arms up and down as it feels pinned down by her. "The rules state that no harm shall come to the principle!" He yells.

Then, he stopped moving. I can see a glow from his red eye fade in and out. And there...was a beeping sound coming from it.

 _Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

"What the?" Merida asks, leaning closer to understand. "What's with the annoying sound."

 _Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

The sound was going faster and faster.

My eyes shot wide as my mind clicked as to what it means.

"Toss it!" I yell to her.

"What?" Merida said looking at me with confusion.

 _Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep_

"Just do it!" I scream.

With all her might, Merida turns around and throws Monokuma towards the fire pit.

 _BeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeep_

 ** _KABOOM!_**

A fire came out of Monokuma and spread into an explosion. I cover my eyes and ears to protect them from the light of the blast. I heard the small boom, and the shock wave hit me the second after. If anything, this defiantly proves that this is all real. The fire lightly burning my skin is too real not to feel.

"What...was that...?" Anna said totally shocked.

I looked around to see everyone scared and shocked out of their wits.

Merida's hand was shaking as she looks at where the explosion took place. "That bear...it almost blew my face up..." She said stunned.

"But what about the bear?" Ruffnut asks. "Is it gone?"

"I'm not a bear! I'm Monokuma!"

That voice came from nowhere, but it was that same unsettling voice from before.

Seconds later, the bear popped up from behind the podium, and sat on it.

How... How is it still alive? More importantly, it doesn't seem to be a single scratch or wrinkle on him. Just what is he?

Everyone became scared again and instinctively stepped back in fright.

"I will consider that a warning if I were you missy," he said, towering above Merida in a frightful sight. "Do something like that again, and I will show no mercy. And that goes to everyone that is a rule breaker around here. So I would be carful from now on."

Merida slightly nods as she backs away from the podium.

"Now than before we end this ceremony, I would like to tell of the one clause about this experience."

Great, now what?

"What clause?" Jack asks.

"Well, I do have to keep things fair, don't I," the bear said with its sickly version of glee. "Let it be known that when you kill someone here, you don't just get to walk away from everything. No, no, no. You'll have to go through the trail first."

"Trail?" Fishlegs repeats out of fear.

"That's right," Monokuma said with a wide smile. "You have to commit the murder and get away with it. And you'll do that at the class trail."

The bear then presses some kind of button on the podium and made a projection on the floor. Ok, how is it able to do that? Maybe it doesn't matter now. After that explosion a couple of minutes ago, I'll have to leave all logic to the backyard. Everyone either had to stand back or stand on a bench to get a good view of it. It had Monokuma on a high throne, (fitting), and a bunch of boys and girls in podiums around him.

"You all will participate in the class trail," Monokuma explains. "Here you will play judge, jury, and executioner. An epic showdown between the students and the murder. Let's just label them the 'blackened'. You will present your evidence and discuss the testimonies to figure out the Blackened. The outcome will be determined by popular vote. If you can correctly vote who the blackened is, then they alone will be punished. And the rest will continue their camping trip. But if you pick the wrong one, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened. Then, and only then, will they be able to leave this camp."

As the projection fades, my heart sank into my stomach. This cold feeling isn't going away any time soon.

"And by punishment...do you mean...?" Fishlegs said, almost struggling to say anything.

"Execution of course!" Monokuma said with glee.

We all turn to him with shock. I'm also sure that we all gasp or shriek at the same time.

"Oh come on, it's fitting," the bear said. "If you badmouth someone, the teacher makes you read something embarrassing to teach you not to badmouth ever again. If you hurt someone, it's reasonable for them to hurt you too. If you kill someone, being killed seemed to be an equal punishment. Wouldn't you say?"

"You're sick, you know that!" Maui growls.

"Maybe," Monokuma said. "But you humans kill for the most ridiculous things. Creating war over stupid beliefs and rights. So this should be no different. So do your best and kill, kill, KILL! I'm certainly looking forward to it. Puhuhuhuhu...MWAHAHAHAHA!"

He then jumped back to behind the podium. We waited there in pure silence in hopes something will happen.

But it didn't. There was no one to come in to say it's a joke, or that we're on a prank show. No, this is real. I stood there and looked around, seeing everyone's faces. Some of them had the same emotion. Either scared, shocked, or angry. Then, they all started to look at each other, trying to study.

It was clear, mistrust is steeping in. Even I'm getting that as I look around. Could...could any of us murder someone? I don't want to believe it...but...is there a chance.

The only way to leave is to murder a classmate.

Those words start to echo in my mind. Repeating over and over again.

Is there any one here I can trust?

* * *

 **Monokuma Theater**

 **Hello, and welcome to the Monokuma Theater.**

 **It is here, I will give you all some worldly wisdom to bring sense into your everyday life.**

 **Speaking of life, do you know a human can live up to the age of 115 years? Yet, we spend most of those years dieting, smoking and having children. They deplete some of the years, making some humans live till only 92.**

 **Then there the ones that die at the age of 19. They do something really stupid to only live that long. Go to high school and meet upper classmates that say its ok to do certain things taboo.**

 **Then, they are the random age deaths that are cause by someone else's mistakes. Then they kill themselves to not deal with the conciseness.**

 **So, how long do you have to live? If you want to live a long life, I would suggest not doing the things I suggested earlier.**

 **Phuhuhuhu.**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	5. Murder at Twilight (Daily Life Part 1)

**Hey everyone**

 **So here we have a bit more exploration, as well as a thing in the game called Free time. That's where the character goes around and just talks to people. I'll have a few chapters of this before we go to any main events. please enjoy.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

 **School trip rules**

 **1\. The only way to leave is to murder another student and to make it through the Class Trial. The murderer will henceforth be known as the blackend**

 **2\. If the other classmates can identify the blackened, they alone will receive punishment.**

 **3\. If the other classmates incorrectly choose the blackened, only they can leave while the classmates receive punishment.**

 **4\. The teacher will make a body discovery announcement when 3 or more people discover the body.**

 **5\. The Blackened can only kill up to two students**

 **6\. The teacher cannot be harmed under any circumstances. In turn, The Teacher cannot help with committing the Murders.**

 **7\. With minor restrictions, you are free to explore anywhere in the campsite.**

 **8\. The cameras and monitors cannot be damaged or tempered with.**

 **9\. There are two designated time periods to each day. Night time (10 pm -7am) and Day time. (7am-10pm.) please note that some _locations_ will be closed at Night time.**

 **10\. Students may only sleep in their cabins, sleeping anywhere else is prohibited.**

 **11\. The headmaster may add new rules at his pleasure.**

I groan as I re-read the rules again. As soon as that Monokuma bear explained what we're doing here, the rule icon was unlocked in the e-book. But, I have enough of this. After reading it who knows how many times, I let the e-book slip of my hand and onto the floor near my bed.

I was back in my cabin, alone with my thoughts. My mind still wrapped around what happened a few minutes ago. Monokuma told us that we are all trapped here. And the only way to escape is to kill one of our classmates and get away with it. So now these classmates, these...people...they're all my enemy now?

No! I don't want to believe. But, that moment where we all stood and looked at each other, I could see it. Distrust. All the people we met, all the friendly conversations we had, they all spiral into despair.

When the event was over, I didn't even want to look at anyone. No one talked as we all went our separate ways. I wasn't hungry enough for dinner. I stomach was in loops and knots at the very thought of our situation. I didn't even change into any night clothes when I got to my cabin. I just...lie on my bed and read the rules.

"Oh."

Ok, my arm is going numb for being over the edge of my bed for a while. As I pull it back in, it stings me a bit. But it gave me the excuse to move over to my side and hug it with my body.

I hear a gear rearing overhead. My eyes look up to see the camera focusing in on me. I hate this discomfort knowing there is someone on the other side watching me.

I mean, what kind of sick person would do this? Who would get such pleasure as to watch us kill each other? Are they part of some terrorist group? Or are they acting alone? No, that option isn't possible. One person can't just sneak into Hope's Peak Academy, gas us, and then transport us all without anyone noticing.

Wait. The Academy...They've got to know that a whole class is missing. So, surely someone is looking for us. I know my dad probably is ringing the bell now. He may be a mall cop, but he is still a cop. He's probably leading the search as I think. As least, I hope so.

 **Ding! Dong! Ding! Ding!**

Now what? I shift over to see the tv monitor light up. On the screen was Monokuma holding a martini glass.

"Ahem, Hope's Peak Academy School Trip Executive Committee has an announcement to make. It is now 10 pm. So everyone have a good night. Sleep tight. And don't let the bed bugs bite."

As the video shuts off, I groan. Honesty, I don't know how anyone can sleep given our situation. But, I have to at least try. If I don't, then tomorrow I won't be able to think properly.

I pull the covers over my body and let my head sink into my pillow. I have to admit, this bed is nicer than the one at home, and softer too. Before I knew...I was already...falling...

* * *

 **Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!**

"Good morning everyone! It is now 7 am. Night time is officially over. So let's all breathe in the fresh air, and enjoy this beautiful day."

I guess I don't need an alarm clock with Monokuma making announcements. I guess he'll be doing that every single time it switches from Day time to Night time. That's bound to get annoying fast.

I sat up pretty slower than usual and stretch my arms up, waking me up fully. I then heard something at my door.

 ** _Ding, dong._**

I slowly rise up from my bed to open it.

"Hi..."

I was kinda surprised to see Fishlegs at my door. I can tell he's nervous by the way his body was shaking.

"Hi," I replied back, trying my best to smile.

"I'm...I'm just here to get you," he slurred as he looked at me nervously. "We're all having a meeting in the dinning lodge."

"Ok, thanks," I said back, hopefully to better his mood. He just nods and goes to the cabin next door. I guess he doesn't like being the massager boy.

Remembering I was already dressed, I should probably head to the meeting as soon as possible. So o grabbed my e-book and my bag before heading off.

The path to get there felt different then last time. I guess because the circumstances of this place have changed. I don't know. Before, I felt curious and suspicious, now it's dread and hopelessness. Just what are we going to do?

"Hey!"

I was so lost in my thought, I didn't realize that I was walking slow on the path, and holding someone up. I turn around to see Astrid behind me.

"Oh, sorry," I said, stepping out of the way so she can rush ahead.

But, she didn't, she instead stops in front of me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude there," she said. "You must have a lot on your mind walking the way you are."

Is it that obvious?

"You can tell?" I said.

"Yep," she replies putting a hand on her hip. "And the dark circles under your eyes are a clear give away too."

Again, so obvious.

"Yeah, I didn't really get much sleep last night," I told her.

"I'm pretty sure everyone hasn't," Astrid said. "With all that happened last night."

"Yeah," I said pretty quiet and depressed.

With no warning, Astrid gave me a really hard slap on my arm. Man, it stings me so much I flinched. "Ow."

"Well come on," she said giving no remorse that she hurt me. "Let's go to this meeting and think of a plan."

She then walks away with no other resolve. I merely follow her while rubbing my arm. Man, how can she hit that hard. I guess her Ultimate Warrior status lives up to the expectations.

Soon, we made it to the dinning lodge, and from the noise coming from it, it wasn't happy fun times in there.

"What did I say?!"

"You didn't say anything that's worth caring!"

"It's not the end of the world!"

Panic took over me as I push the door open. There I can see a number of classmates already inside, sitting down at tables with plates full of food. Basically everyone was here except for Fishlegs, Anna, and Elsa. My eyes turned to see Snotlout was standing at one table with the twins, Moana and Maui sitting at it, throwing a hissy fit.

"I already called dibs on this table!" He yells. "This table is for Snotlout!"

"Really?" Tuffnut said puzzled. "Caaauuuse I don't see your name on it."

"Nor I," his sister agreed.

Snotlout slammed his fists on to the table while glaring at Moana. "You saw it though, you saw me claiming this table."

"It doesn't matter," she said still a little sleepy. "We don't do dibs."

"And, we just didn't care what you said," Maui said pointing a fork at Snotlout.

"Guys, it's too early for this," Rapunzel said, trying not getting emotional about this.

"If you want Snotlout, there's a free table over there," Jack said pointing to an empty table that happens to be next to a garbage bin.

"But I ready call dibs on this table!" Snotlout complains.

"Will you shut it?!" Merida screams while pounding her hands on her table. "We have bigger problems then a table!"

"She's right," Pitch said with Sandy nodding. "We need to have a course of action to our situation."

As Astrid and I simply watched, we felt shoved as Fishlegs tries to fit between us and the door. "I informed everyone, like you asked."

"Thank you," Pitch said nodding to him. He then noticed Astrid and I. "Ah, glad you can join us."

I simple nod and walked away from the door. Then, I finally noticed one table near the open counter. It was a buffet style table with hot plates and fruit bowls. There was also a coffee machine and jugs of fruit juices.

"Where did this come from?" I asked out loud.

"Apparently it's all been arranged by that bear," Rapunzel answers nervously. "When I walked in this morning, he was finishing setting this up."

"And you guys are eating it?" Astrid asks a little angry. "It could be poisoned."

"No, that'll conflict with the rules," Pitch said, "it clearly states that he isn't allowed to be involved with the killings."

"So then...it's safe?" I ask obviously.

"It's safe and delicious," Jack joked while stuffing a fork full of eggs into his mouth.

I nervously looked at the food, feeling my stomach rubble a bit. I suppose...it couldn't hurt. So I grabbed a plate and filled with eggs, bacon, toast and a few pieces of fruit. I also grab myself a glass of orange juice. I then sat down beside Jack, with Fishlegs and Astrid coming in from behind me.

"This is nice and all, but what if we run out of food?" Fishlegs asks.

"The bear told me that the supplies will refill depending on how much we eat," Rapunzel said. "Also that he will only make breakfast each day. Lunch and dinner will be on us."

"So I don't suppose anyone knows how to cook?" Ruffnut asks.

"I can make a few things," I answer, remembering that I cooked most of the meals at home.

"I mostly bake," Rapunzel answers.

"I can cook," Jack said raising his hand.

"So can I," Moana said with Maui nodding too.

"So that solves the food problem," Flynn said as Snotlout grumbles beside him. "Now what about our major problem, getting the hell out of here."

"We should wait till the sisters can join us," Pitch said firmly.

As if on cue, the door opens again, but it was only Anna that stepped through.

"Hi, sorry I'm late," she said with a small smile.

"Where's Elsa?" Jack asks. I can hear the tiny hope in his voice that he wanted to see her again.

Anna smile vanished as she shakes her head. "She's not coming," she replies. "She refuses to leave her room."

"Let me at her, I'll drag her here," Merida said clearly upset.

"We can't get into her cabin without her letting us in," Moana reminds her. "Unless you have her e-book thing?"

"And she's refusing to open the door to me," Anna said gathering her plate of food. "She recommended that I would lock myself in my room and not talk to anyone. But I'm not going to do that. I know we need to discuss what's happening and how we're going to solve it. So, that's why I'm here."

"But your sister..." I began to say.

"Don't worry," she said sitting on the same table as Rapunzel and Merida, "I'll just tell her what you tell me."

"If you're sure," I said nervously. I personally didn't think it was such a good idea. To distance yourselves so far from the group in a situation like this, it's unwise.

"Then this is as good as we're going to get," Astrid said shaking her head.

"Quiet right," Pitch said. "So let us asset the situation."

"Let's think," Flynn said sarcastically. "We were kidnapped by a psyco of a bear, to compete in this killing game, with no way out."

"There has to be a way out," Jack points out. "I mean, how'd that bear bring us all the way in here. There must be an exit somewhere."

"Maybe by those doors we passed through when we first woke up?" Rapunzel suggests.

"No," Astrid said shaking her head, "there was only one path. The rest of the woods looked too thick to get anyone through without a scratch."

"What about those other doors? The ones around the giant fire pit?" Anna asks. "Could one of them lead to the exit?"

"Maybe, if we can get them open," I said with a little bit of hope.

"I tried opening those doors," Maui said, "but they wouldn't budge."

"Sucks to be you," Snotlout snickers.

"Then let's see you do it!" Maui said angry.

"I could...but maybe I don't want to," he replied with a sick smile. "I want to preserve my strength for a real challenge."

Man, he talks a big game but he is such a wuss.

"Maybe you guys can blow the doors away," Merida suggest while looking at the twins.

"Not gonna happen," Ruffnut as shaking her head.

"There aren't enough materials to make that big of an explosion," Tuffnut said with the same depression.

"Best we can do is that small smoke bomb the other day," Ruffnut said, finishing that train of thought.

"So how are we going to get those doors open?" Moana wonders.

"I may have an answer!"

We all jumped as we heard that shirring voice. Some of us turn our heads to the counter to see Monokuma leaning over the edge.

"You!" Merida shouts angry.

"Yes, me," Monokuma said with glee. "Aren't you all happy to see me?"

"Not particularly," I reply.

Suddenly, Monokuma became sad. "Really? Ah...and just when I made you all breakfast and everything..."

"Why are you here?" Pitch asks losing his patience.

"Well, you all wonder about those doors," Monokuma said. "I should tell you that they're actually made of metal."

"What?" Jack said puzzled.

Yeah, last time I check they were all made of wood. At least that's what it looks like.

"They look like wood on the outside, but inside they're metal!" Monokuma said in a bit of rage. Man, this bear's emotions must flip on a dime.

"So in other words, blowing them up is out of the question," Jack said.

"Correct!" Monokuma said.

"Is that all you want to tell us?" Anna asks.

"No," Monokuma said with his smile growing wider. "I'm also here to tell of a little proposition."

"Enlighten us," Pitch said.

"Well...if you kill someone..."

"Out of the question!" Maui said slamming his fists onto the table, making cracks in it by the sound of it.

"Just here me out," Monokuma said almost intimidated by Maui. "I'm just going to say that if you make it through the class trial, then I'll open a door for you. But in order to get that, you first have to get this killing game started."

"Will you just get out of here?!" Merida yells with as much anger as Maui had.

"Alright, fine," Monokuma said. "But remember; only when you kill will you be free."

He then pops down off the counter and into the kitchen. Jack got up to open the kitchen door. But his face became shock when he did.

"It's gone," he said as he walks back to his seat. "How does it do that?"

"I don't want to play this game," Rapunzel said nervously. "There's no way I can kill anyone here."

"Nor does anyone," Moana states.

We all nod to each other, showing that none of us want to kill. Except for Snotlout for some reason…

"It's safe to say none of us want to play this game," Fishlegs said.

"So I suggest we take today and look around some more," Astrid suggests. "There may be some clues we forgot to look for."

"Seems like a plan," Tuffnut said.

"Then it's decided," Pitch said. "Let's meet back here at around 7 to discuss what we've found."

"You guys go ahead," Anna said standing up, "I'm going to keep trying to get my sister to join us."

We all nod as Anna takes an extra plate of food out the lodge. Then, one by one, we all exit the lodge and spread ourselves out. As I began to leave, I found myself face to face with Snotlout.

"Hey, don't think that I've forgotten about that little stunt yesterday," he said, creeping towards me like a predator to his prey. "You and I still have a lot of catching up to do. So why don't you make this simple and come with me."

"Ummm Snotlout," I said backing away, looking for any ways of escape. "I'm not sure you want to do this. With the rules and everything…"

"The rules state that I have to kill to leave," Snotlout said with a sickening smile. I knew it; he's been wait for a moment like this. "But beating you up doesn't count as killing. Even if I went that far...no one will miss a fishbone like you."

Oh great, I knew he would be the one to kill me. I desperately look for anything to fight back, but nothing. Fighting him isn't an option; he's ten times stronger than me.

What... What am I supposed to do?!

"Hiccup, there you are!"

Snotlout and I turn to see Jack re-enter the room. He went straight for me and grabbed me by the arm. "Come on partner, we've got work to do."

"Wha-?" I slur as Jack pulls me away towards the door.

"Hey!" Snotlout shouts, trying to establish authority. "He's mine!"

"Sorry," Jack said with a smile. "He's with me." Without wanting to utter a single word. Jack fully pulls me away from the dinning lodge and near the warehouse.

"What were you thinking?" He asks while looking cross with me. "How could you let that jerk bully you like that?"

"What do you mean?" I ask a little still shaken about what just happened.

Jack huffed as he crosses his arms together. "It's basic logic. Snotlout is a bully. And the only way bullies stay in power is when you give in to them. The way you struggle and quiver, it's just feeding Snotlout's ego more and more. You got to stand up for yourself dude."

I know he's right but...I know Snotlout differently than that.

* * *

He and I began our search looking over the areas we haven't checked yet. We started at the Great Fire Pit, mostly around those other doors. They were locked tight, not even moving an inch. No matter how much we pushed or kicked, those doors aren't moving. Jack tried to shout to the other side, to hopefully get someone to let us in. But that turned out to be time wasted.

We the spread our search back to the main campsite, only to get no results. Jack and I even try to venture into the vast forest, beyond the trees. But our path was blocked by poison ivy just little ways away from the camp line. Like take a couple of steps into the woods and we're in poison ivy. And if that wasn't enough, we also saw that the wooden wall was cutting through the trees, making it impossible to go any farther.

"So it looks like we really are trapped," Jack comments as we made our way back to the cabins.

"Seems like it," I reply looking very uneasy. "Still I have to wonder who would have the funds to set up something like this."

"Maybe it's some form of terrorist group," Jack suggests.

"I don't know," I said back to him. I peered over to see Anna sitting in front of Elsa's door. I guess she couldn't convince her to come out. Not that I blame Elsa, she's probably scared out of her wits. Truth is...so was I.

"Hey!" Jack called out to Anna. She seemed surprised that went came over. "How are you doing?"

She shrugs, "ok I guess."

"How's Elsa?" I asked.

Again, she shrugs. "Fine, I suppose. She kinda stopped talking to me a few hours ago."

"Any idea why?" Jack asks out of concern.

"It's just the way she is," Anna answers with a dishearten face. "It was just like at home too."

"Really?" Jack asks, sitting beside her.

"Yeah," Anna said. "At home, our parents wanted her to focus on her talent. Which mend skating practice for four hours, then exposing that talent to all the agents and the Olympic committees. But, my sister never really learned how to have a social life. Even around me."

"That must've been hard," I comment while sitting down on a step.

"Yeah." Anna said sadly. "But I know she loves me, just doesn't k ow of a way to show it. But you can imagine our excitement when we found out we were going to school together."

"Yeah, how was that?" Jack asked.

"Well, I knew my sister was going to get in," Anna said with a small smile. "She had the right talent to be an Ultimate. But I was surprised when I got the invitation too. I mean, I know I would climb the mountains where we live, and that I found a buried treasure that others thought impossible to get. But I never thought I'd be noticed for it."

"I hear you there," I said while thinking back to my letter.

"We were both so happy, we finally get a chance to be with each other without the pressure of our parents...and then this happened."

Feeling sympathetic, Jack reached out to hold her hand gently. "Don't worry, we'll find a way out of this mess. If we all work together, we can do it."

Anna smiles before darting her eyes towards Elsa's door. "You hear that sis?" She shouts. "Everyone here is helping each other trying to escape!"

We sat there in silence, hoping Elsa would answer. But all we heard was silence.

Anna looked back at us, clearly disappointed. "Sorry..."

"Don't be," I said trying to sound confident.

"Yeah," Jack said letting go of her hand. "We have to get back to investing. You two take all the time you need. We're all meeting back at the dinning lodge at around dinner time."

She nods as we're taking our leave. I kinda feel sorry for her to babysit her sister. But, I don't have that kind of relationship, so what do I know.

Jack and I continued searching hopelessly to find any clues, but came to no result. We then went down the stables, only to see one horse missing. We also saw Sandy waiting impatiently.

"Anything?" I asked him.

He looks at us seemingly happy. But then he shook his head to give us our answer.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asks.

Sandy reached down to the pad of paper I found for him the other day and wrote in it. He then turned it around to show us... 'Waiting for Merida.'

Merida? She's here too? "Where is she?" I ask.

Sandy turned the paper around to write again. Soon as he finished, he showed us what he wrote again. 'She took a horse to try to find out what's beyond the woods.'

"I see," I said reading it with my eyes.

"How can she ride a horse with no saddles?" Jack asks out loud.

"She must've learned how to ride bare backed," I said. I then look at Sandy, realizing how lonely he must be.

"How have you been?" I ask him. He just shrugs with a small smile.

"So you are the Ultimate Dream Interpreter," Jack said with a bit of curiosity. "What kind of dreams do you interpret?"

'All of them," he answers in his note book.

He then wrote sentence after sentence about all the dreams he has been asked to interpret. Everything from flying monkeys, to castles made out of clouds, to swimming in alphabet soup bowls. He then wrote that his job is to take those dreams to determine what future the client has with them. Kinda sounds like mumble jumble to me. But, who am I to judge.

Time slipped away as we read what Sandy had to say. Before we knew it, Merida came back on the horse. The horse's legs were covered in a shade of red.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asks as she leads the horse back to its stable. "I thought we were all investigating?"

"We did," Jack said as Sandy puts away his notebook and pen. "But we thought we kept Sandy company while we waited for you."

"I never asked that you'd wait for me," she huffs.

"Did you find anything?" I asked with much anticipation.

"I'll tell you guys at dinner," she replied as she leaves the stables.

"What's her problem?" Jack asks with his arms crossed.

Sandy shrugs as we all head outside. That when we noticed that the sun is going down. We hurried to the dinning lodge to see everyone there. Everyone was back at the tables they had this morning, except for Rapunzel and Maui behind the counter cooking up what appears to be burgers and fries. They also had a side table full of condiments.

"Awesome," Jack said as he grabbed his food. Sandy and I did the same before sitting down. Last to arrive to the lodge was Anna, again without Elsa.

"Well, did anyone find anything?" Flynn asked to get the conversation started.

Most of the people shook their heads.

"The door we entered from is useless," Tuffnut said.

"Yeah," Ruffnut agreed. "We tried pushing and hammering, but it wouldn't budge."

"Jack and I did the same to the other doors around the Great Fire Pit," I said out loud.

"I checked out the woods surrounding the camp," Merida said.

"How?" Rapunzel asked. "There are a lot of weird plants and sharp trees around."

"I used the horse," she answers. "And I can confirm that the wall is surrounding the entire campsite."

"Are you sure there weren't any secret doors or anything like that?" Flynn asks.

"No," Merida answers.

"So we just said what we said hours ago!" Snotlout complained. "There isn't anything new!"

"There is one thing," Fishlegs said raising his hand. We all turned to hear what he has to say. "I was looking through all the supplies in the warehouse to find any clues, and I found this."

He flipped his hand to place a brochure on the table. On there was a picture of a forest entrance, with that stupid camp sign on it.

"A brochure for the camp?" Rapunzel asks.

Fishlegs nods and opens it. There seem to be three pages of this camp, each with pictures and descriptions on the back and front. Unfortunately, it seemed that 4 of the 6 pages were scribbled out. Like, someone took a black marker and drew on the pages to show us, nothing. But on the one page it showed a detailed picture of the campsite, the cabins, and the great fire pit.

"What is the point of this?!" Snotlout complains.

"Well, look at this," Fishlegs said pointing to a small paragraph on the pamphlet. I lean in closer to read it out loud.

"Camp Monokuma! A camp where despair thrives through fun in the sun activities. Far from any civilization, next to The Iron Peaks, this camp will enrich campers in harmony and tranquility."

"Wait!" The Iron Peaks!" Astrid yells as she shoves me out of the way to see for herself.

"You know them?" Maui asks in confusion.

"Kinda," Astrid said leaning back to talk to us. "My mentor told me about it. He was hoping to take me here."

"Yeah," Fishlegs said trying to relax as much as possible. "I've read about it once or twice. This place is a rustic area full of trees and wildlife."

"Seems to fit this place," Flynn said with his arms crossed.

"Except for one thing..." Fishlegs said nervously.

"What is it?" I ask while looking at him.

Fishlegs drew in a breath before answering me. "It was all burned down about a year ago."

"What?" I gasp.

"How did that happened?" Moana asks.

"Among the Iron Peaks, there is an active volcano hidden in them," Fishlegs said with a heavy heart.

"What?!" Moana let out a shocking gasp.

"Are you serious?" Maui asked with the same level of shock.

"Huh? I don't really get it. What's wrong?" Tuffnut asked totally clueless

"According to news reports, the forest that surrounded the mountains were burned to the ground about a year ago," Fishlegs explains.

"So?" Ruffnut asks.

"So," Astrid said totally annoyed, "how can this camp exist next to the Iron Peaks if it was all burned a year ago? The trees and plants can't grow back that fast."

"And the police officially called this site...dead," Fishlegs finished. "Nothing should be here."

"So...that's where we are?...near the Iron Peaks?" Rapunzel asks a little scared.

"You mean to say... We're near an active volcano?!" Anna asks in shock.

"I'm not sure," I said with a nervous vibe. Is that really where we are?

"Are you guys really that dense?"

We all turn to see Snotlout with a annoyed face. "That's obviously a trap."

"A trap?" I ask him.

"We don't know where we are, and managed to find the one clue with the only location," Snotlout said. "And if what Fish-face say is true, then how are we here and now. There should not be any trees, or campsites near the mountains. So what if this piece of paper is a fake to mislead us."

"Fish-face?" Fishlegs repeats, clearly not liking that nickname.

"But that is a possibility," Pitch said with great concern.

"So then where are we?" Rapunzel asks with a desperate face.

"We don't really know quite yet," I said shaking my head.

"I'm so sorry," Fishlegs said ashamed that he presented this to us. Sandy came by his side and gently pats him on the back, reassuring him that it's ok.

"So now what we do now?" Anna asks, trying to get us back to reality.

"Let's get back to our situation," Merida said sitting down. "We still can't escape, and we're being watched by a killer bear and who knows who else. This was a waste of time."

"Nothing is ever a waste of time," Pitch said just a forceful as ever.

"Well this is wasting my time," Snotlout said still biting on his burger. "Hurry up with this meeting already."

I've noticed a couple of people decided not to give him any eye contact to that remark. I guess they're getting tired of his attitude.

"But what are we going to do?" Rapunzel asks, almost backing up to her routine of skating like a leaf. "We're trapped, and no one knows where we are..."

That gave me an idea. A small one, but maybe enough to calm the situation. "But someone will find us," I said out loud.

"How do you know?" Astrid asks intrigued.

"My dad's a cop," I told her and everyone. "And if doesn't hear from me in some time, then he is bound to raise the red flag and have the police look for us."

"Are you serious?" Fishlegs asks with a bit of hope.

I nod with confidence. Dad did ask that I would call him every so often. So if he doesn't hear from me, he would begin to investigate and look for us. And I know he can do it. He's got the nose and the stubbornness of a bloodhound. Given maybe a week or so, he'll find us.

"All we have to do is last a few days here, and help will come," I said with a much confidence and enthusiasm as I possibly can.

It seemed to work on some of the people, seeing their eyes light up with hope. But some people, like Pitch, the twins, Merida, and Flynn seemed skeptical about it. And Snotlout...still didn't seem to care.

"In that case, all we can do is wait," Jack said with a small smile.

"I suppose I can do that," Rapunzel said nervously.

"Yeah!" Anna nods, "it's not like we're going to go hungry here."

"Well, if we're going to be here a while, we might as well get use to each other's company," Ruffnut said obviously annoyed.

"Of course, we are classmates after all," Moana sighs.

"Now before we break this meeting, I do have one final suggestion," Pitch said standing up, getting all of our attention.

"And what would that be?" Astrid asks.

Pitch nods to us, "as we will be staying here several nights, and we all remember what the rule is for the nights here."

"You mean that Night Time Rule?" I ask him.

"What Night Time rule?" Tuffnut asked totally confused.

"Have you read the rules?" Flynn asked him in disbelief.

"The rules state that Night time will begin at 10 pm and will end at 7 am," Pitch explains. "And the other rule that we can only sleep in the cabins. I will suggest that we combine those rules with one of our own."

"Another rule?" Ruffnut complains.

"It's a simple one," Pitch said. "We all will be in our cabins by 10 pm each night. And going outside during Night time is prohibited."

"So we don't leave our cabins at Night Time." Maui said, wanting to make it clear for all of us.

"But why?" Rapunzel asked quietly.

"Night time is usually where fear and paranoia holds onto us the most. With each night here, the more anxious we become. We will all be afraid that someone might try and kill us. That kind of worry will tear us down little and little. Making everyone a nervous mess."

"That does make sense," Astrid said, holding her chin with her fingers

"Yeah," I agreed. "We can use it as a more preventative measure."

"Indeed," Pitch said.

Slowly, almost everyone nods towards the idea that we will not go out at Night Time. Well, it is kinda hard to argue against a fear expert on this kind of situation.

But then Maui raises his hand. "I would like to stay a bit beyond Night Time," he said.

"Why?" Pitch asked with his eye brow raised.

"Because of my Way finder talent," Maui answers with confidence. "If I can figure out the stars in this area, then I can take an educated guess as to where we are."

"You can do that?" Rapunzel asks leaning to him.

Maui nods, "I can totally do that."

Pitch sighs, knowing that Maui's talent makes sense here. But I guess he is disappointed that someone isn't going to follow the rule he made a few minutes ago. "If it will help, I don't see why not."

"No fair!" Snotlout yells like a bratty kid. "Why does he get special treatment?"

"Because he's using his Ultimate Talent to help us," Merida answers very bluntly. "Unlike you."

Snotlout grumbles as he finishes up his dinner.

Before we knew it, we looked outside to see the area getting darker. Night time is almost upon us. Best we can all do is to get a goodnight's sleep and think of a way to escape.

I just hope we can all keep it together till then...

* * *

 **Monokuma Theater**

 **Why do people play video games?**

 **Maybe it's because it represents what they can never be in real life. All they have to do is press a button, and the character does what it tells it to do.**

 **But if that's what you really wanna do, then get outside and do it. Learn some magic, weird a giant sword, shoot a gun, ect. If you don't want to do any of those things, then why play that game of doing just that?**

 **Seriously, just pick up a gun and shoot it at someone. Then you'll get the full experience.**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	6. Murder at Twilight (Daily Life Part 2)

**Hey everyone**

 **Sorry for the long wait, had a busy schedule. So now we are entering a bit of Free time. Have to say..there is a reason why I'm not an Ultimate. For one of the talents, no matter how much I try to research it I can't really explain how it works. I gave it my best shot...but there is still an expert that can do better.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like it.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

 **Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!**

"Good morning everyone! It is now 7 am. Night time is officially over. So let's all breathe in the fresh air, and enjoy this beautiful day."

Ok, so I was right. That is going to get annoying.

I stretch my way out of bed with a big yawn. Last night I did feel comfortable to put on my pjs to sleep in. I certainly wasn't going to sleep in my smelly clothes throughout all this. Though, when I woke up this morning, I found the clothes I wore yesterday were neatly folded on the table.

"Huh?" I slur as I made my way to them. One sniff to smell the detergent in the shirt to fully realize that they were cleaned.

That revelation suddenly became a frightening thought. Who cleaned my clothes? And how did they get into my room last night?

"Like what I've done?"

I jump with a shriek to see Monokuma standing close to me. Gods, why doesn't he just announce himself like a normal person instead of scaring us all the time. But then again, I'm standing next to a stuff teddy bear.

"What are you talking about?" I finally asked.

"Puhuhuhu," he giggled. "Your laundry silly."

"Wha-?" I slur as I look back to my shirt.

"As part of your peaceful life style, I am charged with making sure your stay here is comfortable. So that includes a free breakfast and laundry service. No need to thank me, it's my job."

He said that so gleefully, it was almost hard to remember that this is the bear that kidnapped us.

"But don't get too heart-throbbing over me," he said. "Just because I have to do it, it doesn't mean I like it."

"Then why do it?" I asked a little confused.

"Let's just say, I was programmed this way. So don't BEAR any hard feelings towards me."

With a heavy sigh he disappears. I swear I thought I saw him sink through the floor before vanishing.

I blinked a few times to make sure what I saw was real. It hardly matters though.

I managed to find a small area in the bathroom where I can change. It was in the shower, but it was the only area that the camera can't see me. I defiantly don't want… whoever is keeping me here to see me changing, it would be...kinda embarrassing for me.

Well, whoever did my laundry did a great job. My clothes haven't felt so soft or smelled this fresh since...well ever.

I make sure to grab my bag before heading off to the dining lodge.

As I was leaving my cabin though…

"Hey! Hiccup!"

I turned around to see Moana running up towards me. Behind her was a sleepy Maui.

"Hey guys," I said to be polite. I then noticed the cleaner clothes that Moana had on.

"You too?" She asked looking at mine.

I shyly nod before witnessing Maui tipping over.

"Is he alright?" I ask.

Moana huff before turning towards him. "This guy here stayed up all night."

"What?" I asked. I ten ran over to help him straighten up.

"I'm good man...I'm good..." He slurs, nearly collapsing on me.

"No you're not," Moana objects.

"Did you really stay up all night to look at the stars?" I asked, starting to get a little worried.

"Sure did..." Maui replied. "I...I..."

"You should get to bed!" Moana said with force. "You need your sleep."

"I'm fine!" Maui objects. "Besides...there's something...I need to tell...you guys..."

Ok, now I'm really worried about this guy. He looks like he can fall asleep on top of me at any time. "But if you're not feeling up to it, we can wait till lunch or-"

"No, it has to be now," Maui said, pushing me away and began walking towards the lodge.

"Did he really stay up all night?" I asked Moana.

"Yep," she nodded. "And he went all over the camp, trying to find the different star patterns. By the time he wanted to call it quits, it was morning. Then he mistook my cabin of his own, waking me up with his wailing."

"Gotcha," I replied as she and I began to walk to the dinning lodge.

When we got there, we realize that we're the only ones there. The food was already present in the table, and Maui snored really loud at a table.

Moana groaned as she grabbed a jug of water and splashes it on Maui's face.

"Wha-!" He screamed as he jumped out of his seat.

"Come on," Moana said putting the jug down. "If you fall asleep here, you might get in trouble from Monokuma."

"I don't care about that bear," Maui complains.

"Neither do I," Moana said to him. "But I don't want what happened to Merida to happen to you. So please, go get some sleep."

"I can't," Maui objects. "Not before I show everyone what I've found."

Clearly. Maui isn't budging from his position. But one look of the dark circles tells me that isn't going to stay awake enough for everyone else to come.

"Then why don't you tell us, and then we'll pass it along to everyone else," I suggest.

"I suppose..." Maui begins.

"It's a perfect idea," Moana shouts, obviously wanting to push the motion on to Maui. "Show us."

"Well...ok," Maui said. He reached into his bag to pull out his e-book. "I took a number of pictures last night. This thing has great focusing."

He turned on his e-book and went to the camera icon. On there, he was able to scroll through the pictures he took. But...most of them were stars. Even a couple with his hand in the frame, making a V with his thumb and fingers.

"What do you see?" He asks.

Moana and I lean closer in to look. But...I don't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Nothing," Moana answers for the both of us.

Maui shakes his head and used his fingers to enlarge the picture. Right up to his hand and a couple of stars. "What do you see there?"

Moana and I looked again. It was hard but I think I can see a constellation there. It looked like a spoon though..,

"I see a spoon..." I said to myself.

Maui must've heard me. "Yeah, that's the dipper," he said. "Also known as Ursa Minor."

"So what does have to do with-" Moana began before Maui interrupts her.

"But look here." He scrolls a bit to what looked like another constellation. "There's Aquarius."

"What are you getting at?" Moana ask slightly growing impatient.

I'm starting to get what he might be saying, but I'm not completely sure.

"Those two should not be in the same sky so close," Maui said. He then scrolled to a number of pictures, each one of them having a constellation that doesn't seem right.

"I've travel all over the world," Maui explains. "And I have never seen these constellations all in one spot."

"So what are you saying, the sky doesn't match?" Moana asked.

"More like...I don't think it's a sky we're looking at..." Maui said serious.

I open my eyes wide. That just sounds...pretty much impossible.

Moana kinda giggled at that fact. "Good one. Next thing you're going to say 'the sky is falling'."

"I'm serious!" Maui yells.

"Serious about what?"

We all turned to see everyone else coming in through the door. Well, everyone except for Elsa again.

While some didn't hesitate to grab food, everyone else gathered around to hear what Maui had to say. As you can imagine, the reactions were mixed.

"Are you serious?" Astrid said not believing.

"So the big blue thing with the sun isn't the sky?" Ruffnut said astounded.

"It's obvious, you were too tired to think straight," Pitch said dumbfounded with his fingers on his brow.

"But, stars can't really act like that," Rapunzel points out.

"Who cares about the sky?" Snotlout yells. "Can't I eat in peace?"

"This is just like that tv show," Anna said. "The one where everyone in a town was trapped inside a dome."

"That makes sense," Merida said. "That would also count for how much green there is around here."

"Come on," Jack said. "If we were stuck in a dome, they would give us some kind of clue."

"Look, I know what I know," Maui said abruptly. "Those stars don't match anywhere. In fact they shouldn't be up there like that!"

"But then...what are they?" I asked becoming a little nervous.

"They're just stars!" Snotlout yells with food in his mouth. "Who cares? They are not going to help us get out!"

"I hate to say it, but he's right," Pitch said annoyed. "Your research didn't seem to get us anywhere."

"Don't be too hard on him," Rapunzel said, giving Maui a hug. "He tried his best."

"Don't touch me," Maui replied coldly.

"But it does raise an issue," Jack said looking at the pictures. "If these stars aren't supposed to be like that, then where are we?"

"Maybe we are in a dome, like in the Truman Show," Fishlegs said looking at the pictures.

"Well we are certainly trapped enough to be in one," Flynn said.

We all look at each other totally clueless. We still have no idea where we are, and the feeling of being trapped is worse than ever.

"But we can't give up," Anna said in high spirits. "Let's look around again, maybe we'll find more clues."

There was a long moment of silence until we agreed to do that. After we finished our breakfast, we all split up again. Maui finally went back to his cabin to rest; Anna was once again on Elsa's porch, and the others and I searched again. This time, we wanted to do our individual search, I guess because some people wanted their alone time. Not that I mind, I'm used to do stuff on my own. Plus, whatever gets me far away from Snotlout, the better. I know I'll have to deal with him eventually, but not today.

* * *

I decided to look around the Great Fire pit again. Though, there's nothing much to look at. I've already checked the doors; I guess I can search around the fire pit. The fire was still burning as it was the night of the ceremony. To be honest, I don't think I ever died down. Its burning still as brightly as before. I tried to look down at the logs underneath it to see them not even burning.

What the hell is going on? Maybe there's like a burner underneath it...or something.

Maybe there's a hidden door or something near the podium. I mean, if Monokuma could enter and exit there, then maybe we can escape. I run over to the assembly area and see the podium. I tried everything from banging on the floor to moving the podium. But it was stuck, and there seems to be no way for anyone to appear from behind it.

So how did that bear do it?

I hear a ruffle from behind me. I turned around to see Sandy strolling up to meet me. He smiles as he waves his hand.

"Hey," I said to him.

He flips over his note book, obviously to say something to me. 'How are you doing?' He asked.

"Umm...not bad," I said sitting down on a chair.

Sandy also sat down next me. He then passed me over a bottle of water.

"Thanks" I said taking a gulp.

He then wrote again in his notebook. 'How's the investigation going?'

"Honestly, it's going nowhere," I told him. "I just thought we would have a real clue by now."

'But at least you're trying,' Sandy wrote.

"Why?" I asked him. "Has everyone else given up already?"

'Only a few,' Sandy said. 'Mostly Flynn, Anna, Elsa, and Snotlout.'

"Well Elsa and Anna I can understand," I reply. "But I would think Flynn is in a hurry to get out of here."

'He is trying,' Sandy reply. 'Though doesn't show it. Snotlout however seems to have given up all together.'

"That sounds like him," I said.

Sand then leans towards me before showing his next message. 'Everyone seems to know that you two have a history together. What happened?'

"It's not a nice story," I said with a not so pleasant look on my face. I then re-told the story I've told to a number of people already. But as I did, Sandy's face constantly changed from understanding, to worried, and to concern.

By the time I was done, he wrote a paragraph in his note book.

"I can see he is egotistical and rude. But don't ignore him. You two will have a rough time of this isn't resolve. Don't forget, he's just as scared as you are now. Maybe show that you are better than him, and make peace with him. You have to kind heart to do that."

I slightly smile, not too sure if those are the words I want to here. But, Snotlout is my classmate now, and we are trapped in this situation. May e it might be good to form a truce before something happens.

But...I'm not going to do that now, not when he has his eye on me.

"Thanks Sandy," I said with gratitude. "But it won't be as simple and easy."

Sandy smiled as he wrote, "Rome was not built in a day."

I giggle as he silently giggled too. Before I head out to look for more clues, Sandy stopped me and wrote something else down. 'I'm glad I can talk to you like this.'

I smiled and replied..."me too."

* * *

I traveled the main campsite, only to not see anyone else. I mean, I thought we were all going out to search for clues. The camp isn't that big that we can lose each other like this.

Then, I see Astrid walking around:

"Hey!" I called out to her. She stops to acknowledge me.

"Hey," she said.

"Where is everyone?" I ask her.

She groans as she puts down her bag to answer. "Well some of us are still searching for clues, Snotlout is being useless. Anna and Jack are still trying to get her sister to come out."

Jack is still trying to help Elsa? Really?

"And Merida and The Twins are chasing Flynn," she finishes.

"Why?" I ask.

"Apparently he stole Ruffnut's necklace," she explains. "So then she gave chase, and her brother thought it would be fun to join in the chase. Then they bump into Merida, sending her into a mud patch, so then she decided to chase them in anger."

"Why would Flynn do that?" I said dumbfounded. It makes sense, Flynn is the Ultimate Thief. But why steal something from a hot head like Merida?

"Who knows," Astrid answers. "Honestly I didn't bother to ask him when I pummeled him for stealing my necklace."

I giggle nervously. Obviously that necklace means a lot to her for her to attack him like that. "About that necklace..."

"What about it?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I was just wondering...where did you get it?" I was too nervous to ask straight. One look from her can mean kill at any time.

"I didn't get it, I earned it," she replies very strict.

"You...earned it...?" I asked.

She sighs as she stepped closer to me. "Yeah, when I was training, you earn items of clothing depending on what level you are. Like belts in martial arts."

"I see," I said becoming very intrigued.

"So first, I start with this headband," she said pointing to it on her forehead. "That symbolizes my place as a shield maiden. Then, you begin training in all sorts of weapons. The more you learn, the more items you receive."

"You mean like, arm guards and knee pads?" I ask.

"Something like that," Astrid said. "But that necklace, it symbolizes that I can handle weapons level 10 and above. Normally you'd have to be in your thirties to receive it. I managed to get it just last year."

"And weapons level 10 and above are...? I ask nervously.

"Well," she said with a small smile. "A dagger would be level two, and a bow would be level 4. Level 10 would be Gungnirs and Claymores."

"Are you serious?!" I yell in shock. "And you wield then all."

"A good percentage," she replies.

I was taken aback; I would have no idea that a girl could take on that many weapons. I don't know whether I should be afraid or amazed.

"I bet you have to blacksmith some of those weapons," she said to me.

I had to gulp to keep my mind on track. "Yeah, though the ones I made are use more for renascence festivals and decorations."

"I see." She said a little disappointed.

"But maybe, after we get out of here, I can make you one."

Stupid! Why would I say something like that? She probably has like a hidden warehouse to get her own-

"That'll be cool," she said.

"Really?" I blurt out.

"Yeah," she said. "Once we get outta here though."

She then turned to leave. I swear I could feel my heart going a million miles per minute.

No! Stop it! I need to focus on finding a way out.

* * *

It was getting dark when we returned to the lodge. Some people had to laugh at Flynn's bruised face. He certainly had it coming.

But as predicted, no one found anything that can help us. So we spent most of the evening just making idle chats about what we already know.

When that's done, I went back to my cabin, but not first seeing Maui getting out of his.

"Where you going?" I ask him.

"I'm going to look at the stars little man!" He called out back before heading down the path.

I groan, I know it's close to Night time but I can't just leave him out here alone.

So I decided to hurry after him, maybe I can learn what those pictures mean.

It didn't take me long to find Maui, he went to the Great fire pit. He found a seat at the assembly area and looked up.

 **Ding! Dong! Ding! Ding!**

I look over at a nearby monitor to see Monokuma's face.

"Ahem, Hope's Peak Academy School Trip Executive Committee has an announcement to make. It is now 10 pm. So everyone have a good night. Sleep tight. And don't let the bed bugs bite."

I guess he'll make the announcement everywhere. I shake my head as I walk to Maui.

"Hey," I said.

It took him a bit he noticed me. "Hey little man. What are you doing out here?"

"I thought you might want an extra pair of eyes to find some clues," I said sitting down.

"Do you even know how to way-find?" Maui asks as if I was stupid.

"No," I replied. "But I've read about stars and constellations through books. It's not that different."

For some reason, that made Maui laugh so hard he had to hold his gut. "No, way-finding is nothing like that. It's about figuring out where you are and where you been. Using everything around you to help you find your way."

He then leaps towards me as uses his fingers to tilt my head up. From there, I can a beautiful sky full of stars, twinkling above clouds of purple and blue.

"Now, you probably know about the archer," Maui said.

"Yeah," I nod. "Orion, right?"

Maui nods. "Legends say that he points directly to the North Star. But in some countries, you can't even see him. So you can't rely on him to show you the way. Instead, way-finding is the art of messing the stars to find your way."

"How do you do that?" I ask, seemingly dumber.

Maui grabs my hand and puts it to the sky. "Find a set of stars," he said. He then morphed his hand into a V, "And look at them between your finger and thumb."

I look for a bit until I found a set that sits around my thumb.

"Good," Maui comments. "Now, if you're in the water, you would measure those stars. The further and higher they are on your hand, the further you are to them."

"I think I get it," I said, still not really understanding.

"It's takes time and practice," Maui said returning to his spot. "Keep at it, and maybe you'll get it."

I smile as I put my hand down. It kinda hurts keeping it up there for so long. But as I look up, I could see the Dipper...and Aquarius. Maui was right; they are too close to each other.

And over there, I can see the constellation of Orion. I carefully use my hands to map out to what he was pointing to. It wasn't the North Star though. It was a constellation I have never seen before.

It looked like a...bear. But with a number of stars slicing it down the middle, and one star on the...right...side...

A constellation of Monokuma?! What?!

It is defiantly clear that these aren't our skies.

Then...where are we?

* * *

 **Monokuma Theater**

 **Why do people play video games?**

 **Maybe it's because it represents what they can never be in real life. All they have to do is press a button, and the character does what it tells it to do.**

 **But if that's what you really wanna do, then get outside and do it. Learn some magic, weird a giant sword, shoot a gun, ect. If you don't want to do any of those things, then why play that game of doing just that?**

 **Seriously, just pick up a gun and shoot it at someone. Then you'll get the full experience.**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	7. Murder at Twilight (Daily Life Part 3)

**Hey everyone**

 **Here we go with a bit more free time, and some more character interaction. Hope it's enough to get to characters more before the killing starts...oops spoilers. Enjoy.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

"Are you serious?" Anna said as we all gathered in the dinning lodge again for breakfast.

Maui and I just finished telling everyone that the stars last night are indeed not what they should be. But all that did was making everyone confused.

"So, what you guys are saying is that the stars aren't where they supposed to be?" Pitch concludes, seeming very intrigued by this revelation.

"So what?" Snotlout complain. "They are just dots in the sky."

"They are more than dots," Fishlegs interject. "They are balls of gas that we can see from million miles away-"

"Blah, blah, blah." Snotlout mocks. "Either way, looking at the stars is what losers like you do."

"But it brings up a disturbing thought though," Merida said with her arms crossed. "If we can't figure out where we are, then how the hell the police will."

The mood of the area suddenly turned dark.

"You mean...they aren't going to find us...?" Rapunzel said trembling.

"No, they will find us," Moana said trying to bring the mood up. "We all have been gone for a few days now. That's bound to get someone's attention."

"She's right," I said, trying my best to cheer people up too. Though, I'm not very good at it. "My dad is probably on the hunt for us now. We just have to hold on till then."

"You think so?"

We all turned to see Monokuma standing on the table. When Snotlout noticed the he was beside the bear, he screamed and fell backwards.

"What do you want?" Astrid said pissed.

"Oh, nothing," he said putting his hands behind his back and twitching one of his feet. Like a kid caught in a lie. "Just checking to see how you youngsters are doing. You seem to get along fine. Too fine...but you know what I don't see..."

He paused, as if he's expecting us to give an answer.

"I don't see any killing going on!" He yelled in frustration. "You guys are boring me to tears!"

"We don't care about your boredom," Jack said with his arms crossed.

"Yeah!" Rapunzel said trying to be brave. "We are not going to play your game!"

"Awe," the bear said depressed. "But games are no fun if no one wants to play..." His attitude suddenly changed into a sneaky one. "Sooooo, I'll have to force you to play."

"Force us?" I repeat confused.

The bear snicker like a he's hiding a secret. He then disappears like he usually does. It sent a chill up my spine at the thought for what Monokuma has planned for us.

Everyone then slowly left the dinning lodge with heavy thoughts in their mind.

"Hiccup, wait."

I turn around to see that Pitch and I are the only ones still in the dining hall.

"Yes?" I said as I sat back at a table.

Pitch joined across from me as we finished up our breakfast.

"Can you be honest with me?" Pitch asked while looking away from me. "Do you really think the police are going to find us?"

"I don't know," I replied. "But, it's best to give everyone hope."

"Maybe? Maybe not," Pitch replied. "If you give people too much hope, it quickly spirals into despair."

"You think so?" I asked him with curiosity.

"I know so," he said. "I've seen it enough times to guess."

"I suppose you would say that," I said back to him. "After all, you're the Ultimate Fear Interrupter."

Pitch smirked as if there was some hidden joke in there.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get to be an Ultimate like that?" I asked.

"Well, most of my family members are therapists," he said looking back. "So, I knew I would have to follow in their footsteps. So I studied relentlessly, but never could get patients to keep as calm as my parents did."

I think his skin and voice might've made people feel unease.

"So I tried a different topic," he continued. "I asked people about their fears. I then used all that I've learned to help them either overcome them or deal with them. It seemed to work."

"And then the academy found you?" I asked him.

He simply nods. "Still, never thought an invitation could turn out like this."

"Same here," I said back.

"Now then, would you kindly talk about yourself?" He said leaning closer to me over the table.

"Well...I..."

"I've shared my story; it's only fair you do the same."

I gulped, not too sure what to say to the guy that can read fear. So I gave mostly a simple story about my life and how I became an Ultimate.

"Hmmm..." He said stroking his chin. "Interesting..."

"What's interesting?" I ask him curious.

"Nothing," he quickly said. "But you do seem like an honest type of person. Though you are also skeptical and stubbornness. It's nice to have one of those kinds of people around. Especially in a place like this."

"I guess so..." I said still unsure of where Pitch is going with this.

"All I'm trying to say is that...it's good to know who your friends are here." And with that confusing statement, he got up and left.

I'll say this about Pitch; he defiantly has a way to get under your skin.

After a few minutes of staring at my empty plate, I finally got up and left. Still, the thought of the bear is weighing heavily on my brain. What could Monokuma think of to get us to kill? What could it be?

Maybe I shouldn't think like that. After all, we all sort of vowed to not kill each other. So we just have to hold on till help comes; we should be fine…

* * *

I was in my own thought process for so long, I haven't realized till I look up that I was at the stables. It is nice here with nothing much around except the horses. I decided to go into the barn to look at them.

They seem to be happy. They got plenty of food and water. I was particularly fond of the black one. It kinda reminded me of Toothless in a way.

Man...I miss him.

From the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a flash of movement climbing over one of the stalls.

I walked closer and looked down to see Flynn smiling looking at something.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

He seemed to jump at the sound of my voice. His face seemed to be full of sweat and a red blush. "Get down!" He ordered in a whisper. "You are going to give me away!"

"What?" I ask him.

He sighs and grabs my collar. He then pulls me over the stable door and to his side. I groan as I got up.

"What's the big id-" before I could finish, he placed his hand across my mouth. As I struggle to break free, I began to hear footprints on the other side of the stable. They sound heavy and fast.

"You can't hide forever Flynn!"

I recognize the voice as Moana. And she sounded pissed. With a few more of her breaths, she left the barn.

"That was a close one," he said in relief.

"Ok, what did you do this time?" I ask annoyed. Seriously, the moment this guy came to this place, he has done nothing but steal.

"Who said I did anything?" Flynn said oblivious. "She's obvious has the hots for me. I just can't be around her all day, which would not be fair for the other ladies."

I sigh at the obvious lie. "Really?"

"Yeah," he said shuffling away from me. "It's not my fault that ladies flown to me."

Obvious again. Most of them want to kill him at points. Maybe I can get him to confess with a lie of my own.

"Then maybe I should go get her to-"

"No! Don't do that!" He said in a panic. "She can't come here! She'll kill me for sure!"

"I was going to say I was going to get her to go away," I said with a sly smile. "But now..."

I think he secretly cursed on the side before facing me. "I guess the cats out of the bag," he said. He then reached into his pocket to pull out a necklace with a shiny blue shell as the pendent. I recognize it as the one that Moana always wears around her neck.

"What were you thinking?" I said trying to point out the obvious mistake.

"I thought it looked tricky enough to steal," he said with a surprisingly upbeat attitude.

That was his first thought? "But why?"

"Well I can't be the Ultimate Gentleman all the time," he answers. "But in order to keep my reputation, I have to keep practicing. So even if it beats me up a couple of times, it's the take away that counts."

"But being the only thief here...that kinda puts the target on your back," I point out.

"True," he responds. "But you know the saying. A gentleman knows how to swing the ladies. A gentleman thief knows that all too well."

I'm pretty sure that's not a saying at all. "How exactly did you become a thief?"

"Well," he said with a sigh. "I grew up in a poor neighborhood, and the only way to survive is to steal. Eventually I earned enough money to get into school. Then on this one field trip, I saw all this security around a crown. So, I tried to steal it that night."

Is he serious?

"I managed to get it and run. Took the police a total of 8 days to find me. They've been looking for an old man or an expert. They never thought of looking for a kid. So when they caught me, I was sent to the big house for some time. But then the school found me and gave me an invitation."

Hard to believe you get an invite from a prodigious school like Hope's Peak Academy from stealing.

"I know it's not fair." He said very suave. "I'm stealing people's goods and their hearts. But when you look this handsome, how can you not."

"I'll tell you one thing," I said to him. "When Moana finds you, a heart isn't going to be the only thing that's missing."

He gulped with a bit of fear.

I look overhead to see Moana just outside still looking for him. That's when I thought of a solution that might save his life. "Give me the necklace and I can give it back to her. That way, you can get some time to get away."

He sighs, seeing that to be the only solution. "Fine, you drive a hard bargain little man."

I don't know if I should be offended by that comment or not. But he gave me the necklace.

I then leap over the stable door. More like stumble over. I then ran to Moana, just near the side of the barn.

"Hey!" I called out to her.

She turned to face me, her face red with anger. "Hey! Have you seen Flynn?!"

"Ummm...no," I lied. Hopefully she buys it. "But I found this inside the barn. I'm pretty sure this is yours."

I held out the necklace in the palm of my hand. She gasps as she snatched it out of my hand. "Thank you," she said with gratitude. "My grandma would kill me if I lost it."

"That's your grandma's?" I asked her as she puts it on around her neck.

"Yeah," she replies. "She gave it to me before I left for school. She said that it's an ancient rock, past down the family through generations. They say it holds the spirit of life itself. If you believe in that kinda of stuff."

I shrug, unsure what to say. I dare to peak back; hopefully Flynn managed to get away.

"Thank you so much," Moana said with a small smile.

"You're welcome," I said back. Then I thought this might be a good opportunity to ask her something. "So...do you and Maui know each other?"

"Sort of," she answers. "Why'd you ask?"

"Well, you seemed to worry about him that morning-"

"I see," she responds. "I guess it looks that way. But we don't have that kind of relationship. More like an older sister looking after her stupid younger brother. He and I have known each other for a long time. We grew up on nearby islands. He would sail to our island to go to school. That's how he and I first met."

"Must be lucky to have a friend here," I said with a small smile.

She gave me a small pay on the arm. "You're my friend too you know. I just feel bad you know that Snotlout guy. Man, how can you tolerate that guy?"

"Well hiding usually works for me," I reply in my own sarcastic way.

She giggled a bit at that. "Well either way, it is good to have friends here."

And with that, we notice how dark it's starting to get. We made our way to the dinning lodge and grabbed a bite with everyone else. Flynn gave me a thumb up, saying how grateful he was for my help. As for everyone else, we just made idle chatter, just like before.

But I can tell, Monokuma's idea of forcing us to play his game still weighs heavily on everyone's minds. I still have no idea what he's going to do. But we'll find out eventually.

* * *

I returned to my cabin after dinner; It still as small and as clean as ever before. But it feels empty too. Maybe I should unpack my other stuff. I shouldn't worry about that tonight. I slipped into my nightwear and fell to bed.

 **Ding! Dong! Ding! Ding!**

"Ahem, Hope's Peak Academy School Trip Executive Committee has an announcement to make. It is now 10 pm. So everyone have a good night. Sleep tight. And don't let the bed bugs bite."

As Monokuma's anoucment played, I found myself drifting to sleep...

* * *

 **AHREE! AHREE! AHREE! AHREE!**

OW! My ears hurt. I clutch my head to dampen the sound. I shot my eyes all around to see where that noise is coming from.

 **AHREE! AHREE! AHREE! AHREE!**

I hear scuffle from outside. I leap out of my bed and head outside; remembering to grab my e-book.

When I opened the door, almost everyone was in their pjs, holding their hands over their ears.

"What in bloody hell is that?" Merida screams in green shorts and a green tank top.

"A fire alarm?" Rapunzel suggests, wearing a long purple nightgown.

 **AHREE! AHREE! AHREE! AHREE!**

"How can there be a fire alarm when we're out side?!" Jack screams angry wearing nothing but pj pants.

"Then what do you suggest it is?" Anna asks. Surprisingly enough, Elsa was by her side. I guess she can't stand the noise either. Both of them wore matching night dresses. Only Elsa's was light blue and Anna's is green.

"I don't know?" Jack replies.

 **AHREE! AHREE! AHREE! AHREE!**

Everyone elsa came running into my view. Pitch and Sandy had long pj's with their matching colour themes. The twins had dark grey pants with tank tops with skull and crossbones on them. Fishlegs's pjs were hidden by a big grey robe. Flynn had on a blue long sleeve shirt and long blue pants. And Astrid had long dark blue leggings and a long red shirt that hanged off her shoulders.

"Hey! Where's Maui?" Moana asks looking around. She was wearing a small red nightgown with booty shorts.

Come to think about it, I don't see Maui anywhere. I also don't see Snotlout anywhere.

"Snotlout's missing too," I said out loud.

 **AHREE! AHREE! AHREE! AHREE!**

"We have to find them," Astrid orders. Sure enough, we all plugged our ears and went to the main camp site.

From there, we see both Snotlout and Maui holding their ears near the dinning lodge. While Snotlout wore his grey shirt and black pants, Maui still had his usual clothes on.

"There you are!" Fishlegs said with glee.

 **AHREE! AHREE! AHREE! AHREE!**

"What happened?" Pitch asks impatiently.

"I don't know?" Snotlout said totally confused.

"I just heard the noise and ran over," Maui said. "When I did, I found this guy over here."

 **AHREE! AHREE! AHREE! AHREE!**

"Geesh, you guys."

We all turned to see Monokuma with a blue night cap on and a small button up top.

"Why did you have to wake me up so early in the morning?" He said clearly pissed. He then grabbed a small remote and turned the alarm off. Finally my ears can relax. "If you guys wanted to cause trouble, couldn't you do it when the sun is up?"

"What trouble?" Rapunzel asked nervously.

"Snotlout, what did you do?" Maui said just as angry as Monokuma.

"I didn't do anything," Snotlout protests. "I simply wanted a midnight snack. But as soon as I stepped into the lodge, the alarm went off."

"Of course it went off you nicapoop!" Monokuma said waving his arms over his head. "You're breaking the rules!"

"What rules?" He asked totally rude and oblivious.

"The rule stating you can't enter during Night Time!" The bear answers. "How stupid are you bucko!"

I flipped open my e-book and clicked on the rules. I scrolled down to the one Monokuma is talking about.

 **9\. There are two designated time periods to each day. Night time (10 pm -7am) and Day time. (7am-10pm.) please note that some locations will be closed at Night time.**

"You violate the rules!" The bear said, walking closer to Snotlout. "You know what that means..."

If glares could kill, Snotlout would be dead by now. I don't know what to do. I was afraid.

"Umm, where is that rule?"

We all turned to Jack, looking at his e-book and scratched his head.

"What do you mean where's that rule?" Monokuma said slightly confused.

"I can't see where we can't enter the dinning lodge," he comments. He then eyes to everyone else, hoping to get their support. I think I get what he's trying to do...but to help Snotlout?

"Oh yeah," Rapunzel chimes in, looking at her e-book. "I don't see it either."

"Me too," Tuffnut said.

"Not that we read rules anyway," Ruffnut comments.

Sandy, Moana, and Anna all nod in agreement. I don't know if I should too. Though, I have a feeling I know where Jack is going with this. But...should I help...?"

"What are you talking about?" Monokuma said very angry. "All you had to do is click on the location word in the rule!"

I did that and it showed a new text box over the word.

 **Locations closed:**

 **Dining lodge.**

 **Warehouse.**

"So that's how it's done," Jack said overexagerated. "Well, we are high schoolers. You can't blame us for being dumb. Especially someone like him."

"But you all are supposed to be Ultimates, you should be better than that!" Monokuma shouts.

"But think of it this way," Jack said with a cheery smile, "if you kill him here and now, then what would be the point of all of us here?"

"Hmmm," Monokuma said turning away from us and scratching his chin. "Well, he would make an idea first victim. And the way he woke them up..." He then turned to face us. "Alright, I'll let this incident go this time, but I am raring my patients with you kids. I think it's time for me to pull out the big guns. Just sit tight...I'll get my gifts ready...I was planning to give them to you later in the game…but now…puhuhuhu…we'll kick it into overdrive!"

And if that he sank to the floor and disappears; seriously, how does he do that?

"What do you think he means by...gifts?" Rapunzel asks nervously.

Flynn sighs as he looks at us. "Haven't you seen these kinds of shows before? He's going to give us a motive to kill for."

"A motive?" Rapunzel repeats in fright.

"He's sinking into that kind of low to get us to kill each other," Astrid said clearly mad.

"But...we still won't do it..." Anna said. "We still won't kill each other...right?"

"Of course not," I said immediately. Though, when I look around...everyone was hesitant to answer. Most just nod without saying a word.

We all turned to Snotlout, giving our faces of anger.

"What?" He said totally oblivious.

"What were you thinking?" Merida said very crossed.

"Did you forget the Night Time rule we made?" Pitch said disgraced.

"Didn't care about that," Snotlout answers. "No one orders Snotlout around."

"You could've gotten yourself killed," Maui said with anger.

"Heh, no way," Snotlout said. "Don't forget, I'm the Ultimate Ultimate. No one can touch me."

"Ultimate Ultimate?" Tuffnut said confused.

"So far, you're the Ultimate Pain in the ass," Ruffnut comments.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Jack, you'd be dead by now," Rapunzel said.

"I totally could've handled that bear," he protests. "I certainly didn't need any of you losers help."

"Excuse me?" Moana said clearly offended.

"You heard me," Snotlout said confident. "You losers are like ants compared to a giant like me."

"More like your giant ego," Astrid said.

"Knock it off you guys..." I said trying to stop this from getting out of hand.

"I agree..." Elsa said too, inching away from the scene. "We should just leave things alone and-"

"I SAID NO ONE orders Snotlout around! Especially someone who is a scaredy cat like you!" Snotlout yells, aiming his anger towards Elsa.

"Hey, leave my sister alone," Anna said, stepping in front of Elsa.

"I can say whatever I want about her," he points out. "After all, she's done nothing but hide in her room! She's not worthy of even being here. She's just like useless over there!"

I can assume he's talking about me, but calling someone else like that is taking a step too far.

"That's enough!" Jack said stepping up in front of Snotlout.

"How dare you call my sister useless!" Anna shouts.

"I can call anyone whatever I want!" Snotlout said. "Just like you Baby!"

"Baby?" Anna said shocked.

"Cause you baby your older sister," he comments. "That just makes you nothing more than a baby sitter. A baby sitter to a baby."

"Why you..."

An unexpected growl came from Elsa. Her face changed into a cold and stoic one. "I don't mind what you say to me, but no one talks that way about my sister."

She then steps forward, pushing her way towards Snotlout. Her face has the intention to kill.

"Elsa, stop," Jack said grabbing her shoulders. "No good will come from this."

"You should listen to frost boy," Snotlout said with as mug look.

"Frost boy? Is that the best you can come up with," Jack said trying to brush the comment off. But I can tell he's getting pissed too.

"Oh, you want more?" Snotlout said cracking his knuckles.

Oh no, I know where he's going with this.

Before Jack could have time to back away, Snotlout made a leap towards him. I managed to get in between them and took the full force of Snotlout's punch.

"Ag!" I wince as I sink down to my knees while clutching my gut.

"Hiccup!" I hear Rapunzel gasp in panic.

I look to see Anna, Astrid, Fishlegs, Sandy, Moana and Maui instantly rushed to my side.

"Are you alright?" Moana asks gently.

My throat was too clogged with pain to answer, so I just nod.

"Ha! About time," Snotlout said with pride. "I've been waiting to do that for a while."

"What the hell-?" Maui started to say, tightening his fists.

"What is wrong with you?!" Moana yells at him. "How can you be this big of a jerk?!"

"Hey! I'm the biggest guy here," Snotlout said with pride. "So I get what I want, and I take what I take. And all of you will just have to deal with it. After all, I am the Ultimate Ultimate!"

We all did nothing but glare at him. I can tell that everyone's hate for him grew bigger and bigger. But I'm not too sure that it's a good thing…after all, this game is design for us to kill each other.

"Well this has been fun, but I'm feeling tired," Snotlout said. "Soooo, I'm going back to my cabin. I'm not hungry anyway."

"Get back here!" Astrid said crossed. "We're not done yet."

"Snotlout is out-lout!" He called out as he leaves.

We all stood there in silence as we watch him leave. I can see the anger boiling up in them.

"Seriously?! What is wrong with that guy?!" Maui practically screamed.

"I don't know," Rapunzel said shaking her head.

"Was he always like this?" Astrid asked me, remembering that I knew Snotlout for a long time.

"Y-yeah," I said, still feeling the sting in my gut. Thanks to Sandy and Astrid, I managed to get back on my feet. "Pretty much."

"You alright sis?" Anna asked Elsa.

She nods and reverts back to her timid persona.

"I'm glad you both are alright," Jack said looking back at me and Elsa. "But you'd think Snotlout would be more grateful that we stood up for him."

"Snotlout doesn't know the meaning of the word grateful," I said.

"Clearly," Pitch said more intrigued by this scene. "His character suggests that he was more of spoiled source. All his privileges were handed to him on a silver platter."

"Either way, we shouldn't let him walk all over us like that," Flynn states.

"Yeah, we should be more worried about Monokuma's...motive," Ruffnut said while looking away.

"Well, it's late enough," Merida said. "We should get to bed if we're going to think straight tomorrow."

We all agreed and went our separate cabins.

I was able to breathe a huge sigh of relief. Tonight could've gone worst. But...thank god no one was seriously hurt. Except for me of course. Just my luck.

But still...what is Monokuma planning?

Before I can answer my own question...I fell into the emptiness of sleep.

 **Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!**

"Good morning everyone! It is now 7 am. Night time is officially over. So let's all breathe in the fresh air, and enjoy this beautiful day."

I groan as I move out of bed. My eyes still heavy. I rub them to wake them up.

Man...After last night...I don't know what to expect from today.

But as I open my eyes, I saw something on my table. Beside my laundered clothes, there was a small box. It was wrapped up like Christmas present, complete with a stupid bow.

Curiosity got to me to open it. When I did...I was in...complete shock.

"It's...its Toothless's collar!"

* * *

 **Monokuma Theater**

 **Camp is supposed to be a relaxing experience. A time to get away from all the troubling issues of the life, and a break from inhaling that smog we call a city. The trees surrounding you, the cool breeze blowing on your skin... and all the animals picking at your stuff and ripping you to shreds.**

 **That's why you should vacation in the city…much safer**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	8. Murder at Twilight (Daily Life Part 4)

**Hey everyone**

 **Happy New year everyone. So to Celebrate the new year, here is the new chapter...and the first motive. So is anyone going to take it? Is anyone going to die? read and find out.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

My hand began to shake as I look down at the present in my hand. This...this is Toothless's collar. There was no mistaken it. It even has the wear and tear after years of wearing it.

But...how did Monokuma get it. If that bear went to my house...my dad surly would kill it. But...what if...what if...

Arg! My brain hurts so much thinking the worst. But...I can't help it. What happened to my home...for this collar to be here...?

Wait! If I had this...there's no telling what everyone has. I quickly put the collar back into the box and stuff it in my bag. I quickly changed into my clothes and ran out to the dinning lodge.

When I got there, the depressing mood was already set. Everyone that was there weren't sitting next to each other as normal, and they kept eyeing each other. The only ones that aren't here are Snotlout and Elsa.

"Hey!"

I turn around to Jacks voice. He was sitting alone with a plate of eggs. I sat down a little ways away from him.

"I guess you got one too?" He asked me in a low tone.

I didn't know what to say...so I just nod.

"Same as all of us," he said softly. "We all got one of Monokuma's 'gifts' this morning. And as you can see...none of us are happy about that."

"So what did everyone got?" I asked nervously.

Jack shook his head as he leans towards me. "No one wants to talk about it."

I sigh, it seemingly understandable. But the message of the gift is like a punch in the stomach. These gifts are supposed to be a motive to kill. I'm sure at least one person is thinking that.

"Then why aren't we talking about it!?"

My head turned to see Rapunzel standing up with her hands planted to the table. "We should do something about this! We can't let this to get to us!"

"Pipe down blonde," Flynn said stuffing a fork full of food in his mouth.

"But she's right," Moana said standing up too. "We have to focus what we're going to do now."

"I quiet agree," Pitch said with Sandy nodding with him. "The further this unpleasant mood is set, the more paranoia sinks in."

"Exactly," Rapunzel said, "so we should talk about our gifts and-"

"Some of us may not want to talk about our gifts," Merida said abruptly.

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel said unsure.

"Not all secrets are created equal;" Merida said "just like all gifts aren't equal either. Personally, my gift is a little personal to reveal."

"Are you kidding me?" Maui said in an anger shock.

"She's not wrong," Astrid said with her arms crossed. "I don't have to reveal my gift to you guys."

"But...we are all in the same spot..." I said looking at everyone. "We are all in the same position."

"I agree," Anna said a little shaken and tired. "My sister is so closed off right now. I remember this morning hearing her bang on my door saying to not come out any more."

"See," Pitch said stern. "The further we avoid this, the more fear we unleash."

"So then how-?"

Rapunzel's question was cut off by the door slam. We all turned to see Snotlout standing there, with an about 100lb dumbbell in his hand.

"Looky at what I got," he said with a sense of pride. "I've gotten the best present ever."

"None of us care," Merida complained as she sinks her head into her arms.

Snotlout clearly ignored her. "I remember this to be the first one my dad got me. And it was the strive to let me be the Ultimate Ultimate."

"Really," Ruffnut said obviously not caring.

"Wouldn't have guessed," he brother said in the same tone.

"So what did you losers got?" Snotlout asked finally looking at our disdainful faces.

"That is what we're discussing," Pitch said with a straight face.

"We're trying to see if we should share our gifts or not," Jack chimed in.

"Well, who cares," Snotlout said brushing us off. "I guarantee I got the best gift here."

"That's not fair," Moana shouts.

"I know, it's just-"

"I don't mean that!" She continued angry. "A lot of our gifts are very personal and-"

"Blah, Blah, Blah, who cares? I don't. I'll just wait till you all clear out so I can have my breakfast in peace." And with that, Snotlout slammed the door shut. Making the place shook a little.

"Seriously, what's wrong with that guy?" Maui asks.

"I don't know where to begin," I said trying to avoid any awkwardness.

"Back to discussion on hand," Pitch said, "what are we to don't with this motive?"

"Yeah," Fishlegs said. "Some of us don't mind sharing our gifts and some of us don't."

"Then, why don't we have a party?" Rapunzel suggests.

We all looked up…a little bewildered by that proposal.

"Where did that come from?" Flynn asks her with a confused face.

"It's simple," she said with a small smile. "We throw a party tonight. And anyone who wants to share their gifts will do it at the party. For those who don't want to, they can still be inclusive. It'll prove that we are all in this together, and that we won't be taken in by this bear."

A party? I don't know...I've never been one for parties. Mostly because I was never invited to one growing up.

"A party sounds like a good idea," Jack said looking happy.

"Yeah," Anna said excited. "A party is the best thing right now."

"It would establish collaboration," Pitch theorizes.

"And if anyone that doesn't want to show off their gift won't be left out in the cold," Rapunzel said.

"Yeah! A party!" Tuffnut yells while jumping out of his seat.

"Do you really think it's a good idea?" Astrid said concerned.

"Come on, who can say no to a party?" Flynn said.

"Then let's put it to a vote," Moana said while standing up on her chair. "All those in favor to have a party tonight?"

In a split second, almost everyone's hand was up. The only ones that didn't have them up were myself, Astrid, Merida, and Fishlegs. I would've thought Fishlegs would be excited for a party. I guess not.

"Then it's decided," Rapunzel said with a smile. "We're going to have a party tonight."

"PARTY!" Tuffnut screams with joy.

"Where are we going to do this?" Ruffnut asks.

"How bout the Craft Lodge?" Flynn suggests. "It's the only place we can stay after hours."

"Craft lodge it is," Maui said excited.

"We would need to prepare some food for the party," Jack suggests.

"I can make some tasty baked goods," Rapunzel said with glee.

"And I know a thing or two about some nice drinks," Moana said with a smile.

"I can help decorate the place to make it look more festive," Sandy wrote down on his note pad.

"And we found some things in the warehouse to trick up some lights," Ruffnut said.

"Excellent," Rapunzel said with a wide smile. "So let's say at around 7, we get ready to party!"

The entire room cheered as of our spirits have lifted. Finally, there's a ray of hope in this camp.

* * *

So we finish our breakfast and break off to our tasks. Anna went to convince Elsa to come tonight. Flynn, Ruff and Tuff, traveled back and forth from the warehouse to the Craft lodge carrying supplies. Jack, Fishlegs, Sandy and Maui were busy decorating the Craft Lodge. Moana and Rapunzel spent most of the time in the kitchen. Pitch was circling between the locations to make sure everything is going smoothly. I guess he likes being in charge.

But as for Merida and Astrid, they went off on their own. I guess they really aren't keen to the idea of a party. The only one that worries me is Snotlout. What if he does something stupid like he did last night? No one has seen him for a while... I wonder where he can be?

As for me, I was helping out...slightly with the party. I was mostly in the kitchen, being a second pair of hands for the girls. I also went out to pass out water and snacks if people need them.

For the first time since we came to this place, we are working together as classmates.

* * *

A few hours have passed and I finished handing out water to everyone, when I spot Merida looking around.

"Hey!" I called out to her.

"Hey," she replied. She seemed less infused with talking to me than anything.

But I have to try, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing much," she said. "Just trying to keep an eye out for that Snot guy or Monokuma."

That response raised my eyebrow in confusion.

She groaned as if I was stupid. "You don't expect Monokuma to let something like this slide? I'm sure he's planning something to stop this party from happening."

"You really think so?" I ask. "I mean, we're all there together. We can hang up on him and-"

"Need I remind you that he almost blew my face off when I tried to pick a fight with him?"

Crap! I did kinda forget.

"Arg," she groaned. "This whole thing is stupid."

"What makes you say that?" I ask.

"This whole thing about working together is just going to blow in the end. This party is just a test to see what kind of person you are. You're either an optimistic hopeful one by telling everyone your secret, or you're a realistic one by closing yourself off to everyone. Either way, people are going to be judged tonight."

"Judged?" I ask.

She huffs as she turns her back to me. "That's what this is truly about. It'll show who you can trust, and who you can manipulate. As for myself, I just do things on my own. It's better that way."

And with that, she walks away.

But her words filled my mind, making me second guess whether to show my gift or not. I'll probably decide at the party...maybe if more people do it then I'll feel better...but still...what kind of person would that make me...?

* * *

I went back to the kitchen to see the girls still preparing the food and drinks.

"Hi Hiccup!" Rapunzel called out with a smile. Honestly, I haven't seen this kind of smile since she welcomed me in class.

I wave my hand as I go up to the counter. I can see trays of cookies, cheesecakes, and mini loafs near Rapunzel. Over by Moana, there were a lot of scrapped fruit peels and cores. On the counter island, there were vases full of different color liquid. Despite being a lot of dirty dishes near the sink, the place is practically spotless.

"How does everything look?" She asks me.

"From what I can tell it looks great so far," I answer as I go into the kitchen and wash my hands.

"Great," she said decorating a tray of cookies. "I hope this works out for everyone."

"I'm sure we all will have a good time," Moana said dipping a ladle into the liquid in front of her. She then took a sip from it, and thought about it for a few seconds. "Needs more mango..."

I turned around to gather any plates and forks we can use for the party. Lucky for us, there were some paper plates and plastic cups we can use.

All of a sudden, the door slammed opened. We turned to see Snotlout panting out of breath.

"Alright...who stole it?!" He growled.

We all looked at each other bewildered.

"Stole what?" Rapunzel asked.

"My gift!" He screams. "The dumbbell my dad gave to me! It's gone!"

"Are you sure you didn't put it down somewhere and forgot about it," Moana said with a smug face.

"No, I swear. I put it down, the next minute it's gone," he continues to scream at us.

"Well none of us took it," Rapunzel said as calmly as she can.

"Somebody obvious took it," Snotlout said with his face red as a bull. "I mean, I get why someone would take it. They're obviously jealous of me. But still...not to go this far!"

"No one is jealous of you," I try to remind him.

"And besides, why would we need a dumbbell?" Rapunzel asks. "We're busy enough as it is."

"Yeah, what are you guys doing?" Snotlout asks us.

It just occurred to me that no one has told Snotlout about the party. It seems a little unfair, but I'm not sure anyone wants him to come.

I look at Rapunzel and Moana, both having a puzzled face. I guess they aren't sure what to do too?

I sigh as I look at Snotlout, might as well let him in.

"We're planning a party tonight and-"

I was cut off at Snotlout's boastful laugh. Not the reaction I was expecting.

"Seriously?!" He said. "Who would invite someone like useless to a party?"

Both girls and I glared at him at the comment.

"I would," Rapunzel defended me.

"And besides, the party is a great way to get together," Moana said firmly.

"Yeah, well. I've got something better tonight, so you losers have a grand time in you meet and greet," Snotlout said scuffing at us. "In the meantime, I'm going to find my dumbbell."

And with that comment, he left. I wonder what he's planning to do tonight. But the thought went away as Rapunzel handed me a tray of cookies to plate.

Food preparations took all afternoon as the sun began to set. After setting a table at the craft lodge I rush out to my cabin. I decided to take a quick shower before going to the party.

* * *

Soon, night time was beginning to show in the sky. I grab my bag that had my gift inside. I still don't know whether to show it or not though. Would it really tell my character to everyone?

I guess… I'll only show it if others are too.

I walk out and went down the path to the Craft lodge. Fishlegs was standing right in front of the door, looking a little nervous.

"Aren't you going inside?" I ask him.

He violently shakes his head. "I don't really want to show my gift. So I volunteer to stay outside and guard the door. Besides, I don't really like parties."

Wow, he seems more nervous than I am about this. Never the less, I nod in understanding before I went inside.

Almost everyone was already in except for the sisters, Snotlout, Astrid and Merida. They already started to mingle and talk. The room was pretty nice. Small paper cups were hung with lights inside, dinner mats were bundled up with make centers, and there was even a ball covered in mosaic tiles like a disco ball hanging high on the ceiling. Soft music was playing from an old tape player, and everyone looked like they were having a good time.

"Hey Hiccup!"

I turned to see Jack approaching be and wrapping an arm around my neck.

"Nice party huh?"

I shrug, unsure how to feel in a party.

Jack lured me to the tables with food and drink. Gotta say, I think the girls and I did a great job. I grabbed a plate and filled it with cookies and treats.

"Hey little man," Maui said coming up towards me. Moana smiled right beside him.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask them while grabbing a cup full of fruit juice.

"Fishlegs is guarding the entrance," Jack informed me. "Astrid and Merida didn't want to go, so they're staying in their cabins. Anna is trying to convince Elsa to come. And I don't know about Snotlout."

"He told us he had plans for the night?" Moana told him.

"Well, I'm glad he's not here." Maui said with an upbeat attitude. "That'll ruin the party."

Once again I shrugged, unsure how to feel about that.

The door opened again and Anna stepped through, "sorry we're a little late."

We? As she steps away, Elsa came through the door.

"You two made it!" Rapunzel said with glee.

"I just came for Anna," Elsa said firm and nervous. "I'm not showing you what my gift."

"It's ok," Rapunzel hugging to Elsa's discomfort. "Just you being here is enough."

Suddenly the room became quite. We all stood and looked at each other nervously.

"Sooooo... Now what?" Ruffnut asks.

"Now I suppose anyone that wants to reveal their gifts should do it," Pitch said.

"Since this is my idea, I should go first," Rapunzel said reaching into her bag. She pulls out a small brush with a colorful glass like handle.

"Woah!" Moana gasp in amazement.

"This was the first brush that my mother got me," Rapunzel told us." She was very overprotective of me. Keeping me mostly homeschooled. But then she gave me this on my birthday and saw my artistic side. It's what helped me get into a privet high school."

"Looks like a nice gift," Maui said with a smile.

"Yeah," she said looking at it dreamy eyed. "It makes me miss my mom though."

"I hear you," Moana said, pulling a small bracelet out of her bag. It had seashell beads with a medallion in the middle. "This was a bracelet my mom had when she was my age. She said she would give it to me when I graduate Hope's Peak High."

"Then how did you get it?" Tuffnut asks her.

"I'm still wondering how Monokuma got it," Moana answers putting the bracelet back in her bag.

"I guess I'm up next," Jack said reaching in his bag. Surprisingly, he pulled out a small necklace...with a blinged ice skate dangled on it.

"Since when are you into girly stuff?" Ruffnut asked unimpressed.

"Since never," he comments. "This is my sister's. She loves ice skating. She would go to the pond every winter to ice skate."

"So that's… your sister's?" Elsa asks him intrigued.

He nods slowly as he places it back in his bag. "I hope she's ok..."

"I'm sure she is," Rapunzel said with a small smile.

Soon, everyone was taking turns telling about the presents they received.

"This doll was given to me by mom and dad, and it was the first one I blew up," Ruffnut said holding a doll that has been burnt and sewed back together.

"My parents gave me this fisherman's hook," Maui said waving a small hook. "It's was something past down by the gods to the wayfinders."

"This locket has been passed down through my family through generations," Pitch said, holding a small emerald green locket with silver vines. "My mother wore it before I left for school."

"What's inside it?" Moana asked.

"It should be a picture of me," Pitch said. "Unfortunately, I haven't been able to open it."

Shame...I guess.

"I got this!" Tuffnut said pulling out a stuff boar. "This is Bjorn Boar. My favorite stuff animal that mom and dad got me."

"I have something similar," Anna said.

As she reaches into her bag, Elsa's hand grabs her arm, giving her a warning look. "Anna..."

"It's ok," she replies as she pulls out a small pillow with a snowflake embellished on it. "Mom and dad got me this at Elsa's first competition. I guess they didn't want to make me feel left out."

"Anna, I'm sorry if I made look like I-"

Anna cut off Elsa with a smile, "it's alright Elsa."

Man...Those two are tight.

"I'll show mine next," Flynn said. He pulled a small gold coin. "This is the first coin I ever stole. It was thanks to this, I was set on my path to be the man I am today."

"A thief?" Rapunzel said with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugs as he puts the coin back in. "A gentleman."

I guess I should be good now. A lot of people showed their gifts. I should show mine now. I feel like…I can trust them. "Here," I said grabbing the collar from my bag to show everyone. "This is the collar I made for my cat, Toothless."

I suddenly heard a loud laughter from the twins.

"Seriously!" Ruffnut said with a wide smile.

"Why would you name you cat that?!" Her brother added.

I shook my head as I stuff the collar back into the bag.

Finally, it was Sandy's turn. He took out his first dream journal his uncle and teacher presented him to speak.

"So I guess that's it," Rapunzel said with a smile. "See it wasn't too bad."

"Yeah," Jack said with a smile, "that was a huge weight off my chest."

Everyone in the room nod in agreement, even the serious people nod a tiny bit.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's PARTY!" Maui cheered.

"Sorry, I need a bit of air," Elsa said with a smile. I have to say, it's the first smile I've seen on her on this trip yet.

"I'll join you," Anna said before the sisters went outside.

"I have to take a piss for a minute. But I'll be right back," Flynn said before leaving the room.

"I'll go see if Fishlegs wants some food," Rapunzel said as she walked outside.

"Ok, everyone take a breather, then Let's PARTY!" Maui cheered louder.

Soon, everyone was split off. I decided to lean on the wall and enjoyed the food. I watch everyone seem have gone back to idle conversations.

After a while though, everyone were either outside, or dancing to this low music. Flynn came back to enjoy the party, but it was only him, Rapunzel, Maui, Moana, and the twins that were inside dancing. Pitch was here too, only to observe it seems. Everyone else was outside.

As for me…I don't know… I couldn't really get into the beat. I don't have any experience with these kinds of events to know what to do. I can't dance, and I certainly can't mingle like everyone else. So, standing in the corner seemingly is what is best.

Still. My mind is still wondering back to Monokuma. For no other reason than that he hasn't tried to interrupt this celebration. Surely this is against everything that he striving for. So…why hasn't he…

Slowly, I start to grow tired. So I made the decision to go to bed now. Besides, I don't think anyone would miss me. They all seem to have a good time.

I quietly slip out to see Fishlegs talking to Jack and enjoying the food. Elsa and Anna were by themselves just talking.

Man...I can't believe how dark it is now. The sun has set behind the trees, and the stars have start coming out. I yawn and smile as I turn around and began to walk the path back to the cabins.

"Hey!"

I turn around to see Jack racing towards me.

"Hey," I replied back.

"You're not staying?" He asks.

"Not really," I said as he and I walk down the path. "I'm not really comfortable at parties."

"But you were having so much fun," he groaned.

"Maybe," I said. "But I'm starting to get tired from the exhaustion. How can normal teens party all night? It's beyond me."

"It's a mystery," Jack joked.

As he smiled...I noticed something. "Why are you following me?"

"Just so you wouldn't feel left out I guess," he said with a small sigh.

It's nice of him...I suppose.

"I can find my own back," I joke with him.

It caused him to laugh a bit.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jack and I look forward to see a shadow running past us. I couldn't see who it was, but it looked big.

"What was that about?" Jack asked me while walking backwards to keep an eye on the running shadow.

"I don't know?" I replied.

"Cause he kinda looked like-WHAAAAA!"

Suddenly, he fell backwards and fell through the floor...?

I step closer to see a giant hole in the middle of the path. The hole was dark though, I can barely see Jack in there.

"Jack!" I called out. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he groaned. "Good thing I landed on something soft...and...wet...?"

I scramble through my bag to grab my flashlight. I mangled to find it and turned it on.

But when I did...an unholy sight came into light...

Below Jack was a man in a yellow suit...with blood drenching his head...

"Sandy...!" I gasp as I look down with horror in my eyes...

One of my dearest friends...is resting in the dirt...

* * *

 **We Got or first Victim. Sanderson (Sandy) Moone is now sleeping among the stars. I know, Bad Joke. But can anyone guess who did it? I can't wait to hear your thoughts.**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	9. Murder at Twilight (Deadly Life)

**Hey everyone**

 **So our first friend is dead. Killed by another friend. The question is...which one? Time to find the clues and suspect everyone. Time to INVESTIGATE!**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

 **Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!**

I heard that bell ring through the wind. Soon, Monokuma's voice was heard too.

"A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, the class trial will begin!"

A body discovery? The trial? No way! This can't be real! Sandy...can't be dead...

I was such a state of shock that I completely forgot that Jack was still in the hole with a dead person. He jumps up to his feet as fast as he could and called out to me.

"Hey! Get me outta here!"

I quickly nod as I reach down to grab Jack's hand. With some effort, I pulled him out of the hole.

"Oh my god," Jacks aid looking back to see Sandy laying face first at the bottom of the hole. Blood was splattered in his golden hair and the top of his shirt. Some of the blood managed to stick on to Jack's shirt. Thankfully the back of it so Jack wouldn't notice.

"How...how could this happen?" Jack wondered as he looked at me nervously.

I... I was unable to speak. Just the thought of someone here dead send a cold punch into my stomach. Sandy, the best moral a person could ask for...is dead.

"What's going on?"

Jack and I look up ahead to see Astrid and Merida running towards us from the cabins.

"Don't take another step!" I call out. They immediately stopped in their tracks just a few inches from the hole.

The girls then pulled out their flashlights to see the hole for themselves, and who was in there.

"Thor's hammer," Astrid gasps as she kneels down in a prayer stance. Merida at first looked shocked, but then turned her head away in disgust.

"What happened?"

We turned around to see everyone in the party run up to meet us.

"We heard the announcement," Rapunzel said nervously.

"Does this mean what I think this means?" Fishlegs asks scared.

"Yeah," Jack said looking back at the hole. "Sandy's dead."

I heard a lot of gasps from the girls and Fishlegs.

"Dead? What do mean by dead?" Tuffnut asks.

"Like stone cold dead," Jack answers with little to no emotion.

"I wanna see!" Ruffnut said as she walks closer to the hole.

"Careful!" Pitch said with urgency. "Step on the grass."

"Why?" She asks.

I can tell Pitch is struggling to keep himself together. Trying to be strong in this tense moment. "This may very well be a crime scene."

Again, the girls and Fishlegs gasp in fright. For this normal thing to be a crime scene is almost unthinkable.

But... The unthinkable has happened... A friend is dead.

Soon, everyone got their flashlights and circled around on the grass. From there, everyone had a turn to look in the hole, and to see Sandy. We also managed to have a good look around the hole too. And saw a single footprint, and a dumbbell drenched in blood at one end.

"Who...who could've done this!" Anna asked while holding onto her sister's hand.

"Isn't obvious?" Maui said with a bitter taste of anger in his voice. "The psyco bear did it."

"Don't blame me!"

We all turned to see Monokuma pretty much next to us.

"Why would I do something that violates the rules?" He complained. "That would be breaking the purpose of this trip!"

"So if...you didn't do it...who did?" Fishlegs asks with the fear of knowing the answer.

"Isn't it obvious?" Monokuma said with a hint of glee. "One of you did this poor chap in! That's right kiddos! One of you killed Sandy over there!"

"That's not possible!" Rapunzel yells through some tears streaming down her face. "We all just had a party! We were getting together just fine! There's no way any of us would murder someone!"

"Hate to break it to you sweetheart, but you little pow-wow did squat" Monokuma replied. "Why did you think I allowed the party to happen?"

"Because you knew a murder was going to happen..." Moana concluded with an angry glare.

"How could he know that?!" Tuffnut said surprised. "Is he psychic?!"

"No, he's psyco," his sister said dumbfounded.

Honestly...how dumb are the twins!

"It was obviously the cameras that told him," Merida said in a huff.

"Exactly!" Monokuma cheered. "They showed me that someone here that killed Sandy, and that means we're going to have a class trial!"

"A class ... trial?" Fishlegs stutters.

"Yesery!" Monokuma cheered. "The heart pounding excitement everyone is waiting for! The class trial!"

"Forget it!" Maui yells. "I'm not going through any kind of crap like that!"

"Well, your choice I suppose," Monokuma said with a sick smile. "But if you don't show up, that'll be violating the rules. And you know what happens if you break the rules...right?"

He shows off his sharp claws as his red eye glares in brightness. It made all of us back up a bit, knowing we couldn't fight this.

"Do we really have to do this?" Anna asks frightened.

"We have to if we want to live," Jack said regretfully.

"That right boys and girls," Monokuma said. "So put those thinking caps on and get investigating! Come together and find out who among you is the Blackened. Oh, before I forget, here's a little something to help with the search."

He holds out 15 I-pads and hands them to us. They've got a black sleek cover with the picture of the bear on it. He passed them out to each of us, but held on to one.

"It's the MONOKUMA FILE!" He yells with glee. "It'll help you on your search. So do your best...I'll be waiting with anticipation. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go find the lone wolf. Good luck."

And with that, he vanishes. We all stood there completely bewildered at our task. Can't say I'm looking forward to this either. One of our friends, one of the people here, is a murderer.

"This can't be happening," Fishlegs said shaking like a leaf.

"How could this...I mean, we were all having fun," Rapunzel said white as a ghost.

"Why...? Why did it turn out like this?" Moana said astounded.

"I knew something like this would happen," Elsa said bitter. "We should've stayed inside our cabins."

"Now is not the time to say stuff like that," Anna said defensibly.

"She's right," Pitch said trying to keep himself composed. "We can't worry about what might have been. We need to be focused on the task at hand. If we don't succeed, we will all meet the same fate."

"All but one," Flynn said looking over at everyone.

"That's right," Astrid said. "If we don't figure who among us killed Sandy, then we all die."

"So...what do we do now?" Ruffnut asked nervously.

"I guess we need to investigate," Maui said.

"Should we do it individually or in groups?" Moana said.

"I say we should do our own investigation," Merida said with her arms crossed.

"I say we should do it in groups," Fishlegs said. "More eyes are always better."

"Let's let everyone decide if they want to do this alone or in groups," Pitch said. "In the meantime however, we should have someone stay here to keep an eye on the crime scene."

"Why do we need to do that?" Tuffnut asks.

"Haven't you seen any of these kinds of shows?" Flynn said. "If we leave the crime scene unintended, then whoever is the killer can mess with it."

"I haven't even thought of that," Anna said looking around at the crime scene.

"Yeah," I said on the side. "It would be bad if the culprit had a chance to destroy evidence."

"Then I'll stay," Ruffnut said raising her hand. "I'm not that good with figuring stuff out."

At least she's honest.

"No, it has to be two people," Flynn said. "Just in case the one watching the crime scene is the killer."

"That's a…kinda complicated way to think," Jack said scratching his head.

"Then I'll stay too," Tuffnut said.

"No way," his sister objected. "I'm not hanging out with my idiot brother in a place like this."

Then why don't we have the idiot stay behind instead?

"Then I'll stay," Rapunzel said stepping forward. "I...still would not like to believe one of us killed our friend. Besides, I'm a little weak in the knees to do any investigation."

"With that all set, we should get started," Pitch said.

"But...where do we start?" Tuffnut asks.

"Yeah, I doubt any of us have ever done anything like this before," Jack said.

"Let's start with this file Monokuma gave us," Astrid said turning hers on.

We all did the same. Soon the screen blinked on and there was a picture of Sandy. In the picture, there was a outlined circle around his head with some pink in there. Beside the picture was a small description.

 **Victim: Sanderson Moone**

 **Time of death was around 8 p.m. Body was found on the path between the Cabins and The Main Campsite. Cause of death was a blow to the head with a blunt object. Instant death. Other injuries include scrapes and bruises**.

So this tells us everything we need to know about the cause of death and the time of death. Other than that, I guess we have to figure out the rest.

 **Truth Bullet: Monokuma File**

Suddenly, I felt a small rumble in my bag. I pull out my e-book and found my truth bullet function has activated. I carefully touch it to see a bullet with the Monokuma file written on it.

I still don't get it...but whatever works.

"So, let's do this," Anna said with as much enthusiasm...maybe a bit too much. "We maybe amateurs at this, but we have to do it in order to survive."

"Well said Anna," Pitch said. "Like it or not, this is our only path. We have to investigate to uncover the truth."

So we all started our own little investigation in the area. The first thing I notice in the area was the big hole. I walked over and looked into it with my flashlight. God I wish I couldn't see Sandy's dead body. But...I have to. I lean in to look the blood pouring out of Sandy's head. It defiantly looks like the location of the fatal blow.

 **Truth bullet: bloody head.**

I also took a careful look at the rest of the body. Not much was there except for some mud on the tips of his hands.

 **Truth bullet: Mud on Fingers.**

But there were a few things in the hole I didn't notice last time. For one, the small dinks in the walls of the hole. Its small and they seem to dig into the dirt. It's a clear observation that he tried to get out of the hole at one time.

 **Truth bullet: trails in the hole.**

I also saw the net underneath Sandy full of leaves and dirt. If I had to guess, Sandy stepped in it and into the hole. I got that logic from watching too many cartoons as a kid.

 **Truth bullet: net**

"Hey guys!"

I look over to Maui as he shines his flash light on a couple of footprints in the dirt. We all continued to walk on the grass to get to them. While a lot of them seemed to be mixed up in the dirt, most likely by us; one footprint remained unscratched. The weight on the heel seems to tell that the person stopped just before the hole. They also seemed to be in a rush to leave the area. But at least that one solid foot print was easy to make out the shoe size.

"Woah!" Tuffnut gasp. "That's a big foot."

"Way bigger than any of ours," Moana said examining her own foot.

"Let's make sure," I said placing my foot just over the foot print. Sure enough, my foot is way too small. Soon, everyone does the same thing, and all of our feet were too small. Maui almost had the same size foot though, but the style of the shoe is too different.

"Well, it's obvious whose footprint it is," Merida said looking down at it.

"Yeah," Flynn agreed. "It has to be Snotlout's."

"It has to be," Elsa said with concern.

 **Truth Bullet: Foot print**

"Speaking of Snotlout, has anyone seen him?" Fishlegs said looking around.

It took everyone a second to realize that he isn't here. Actually, I'm not too sure that he was here to begin with.

"I guess he's not here," I said unsure.

"Then it's obvious he did it," Elsa said firm but scared.

"Now hang on," Rapunzel said on the side. "We have no proof it was him."

"Look!"

We all turn to Moana as she points to the dumbbell, with a lot of blood on one of the weights.

"That has to be the murder weapon," she concluded.

"Isn't that Snotlout's gift?" Fishlegs asks out loud.

"It is." Astrid said. "He wouldn't stop showing it off."

 **Truth Bullet: dumbbell**

"All signs point to Snotlout being the culprit of this case," Elsa said.

"This is easy then!" Tuffnut cheered.

But...is it really that easy? I'm not sure... But the evidence is showing that Snotlout may be the one that did it.

"I guess that's everything here," Flynn said while scratching his arm.

"I suppose so," Fishlegs said looking around.

"So now what?" Maui asks everyone.

"Now, we do our own little investigations," Pitch said as he turns to leave.

"Ruff and I will stay here I guess," Rapunzel said feeling uneasy.

But one by one, everyone veers off to either the cabins or the main campsite. I'm not sure what everyone is thinking, but I know I have to investigate some more. But it doesn't seem to be anymore here. I look back and look at the hole. Then, I notice something around the hole. There seem to be grooves around the hole. They seem to spread a bit away, mixing the dirt around.

Why would that be there?

 **Truth Bullet: Dirt around the hole.**

Not only that, but there was also some plants near the path that seemed to be moved. Why?

If there is anything about this case so far...is that this investigation will not be easy.

"Hey Hiccup."

I turn to see Jack coming towards me.

"Hey," I reply back.

"I'm not good at investigating alone," he admits. "But if we team up, four eyes are better than two."

"Okay...I guess," I said. Though I'm not too sure about this team up, but he and I discover the body at the same time...so I guess its ok...

"So, where should we start?" He asks me. Figures that I would be the one doing most of the thinking.

"Well," I said. "We should get everyone's statements, like where they were at the time of the murder. We should also look at some places that house some more evidence."

"Where else can there be evidence?" He asks me.

"Well, the hole has to be dug somehow, so maybe we can find the way that it was done."

"Most likely place would be in the ware house," Jack concluded.

"Yeah," I said thinking the same thing. "We should also check the craft room too. Just in case there was something someone left behind."

Jack nods as we head down the path to the main campsite. Already, I see people wondering around different areas. Mostly at the craft lodge and near the forest. Makes sense to start an investigation there.

As Jack and I went inside, the room seemed pretty much the same as I left. I also saw Elsa, Moana, and Anna looking all over the room, but having no clue where to look.

"Anything?" I ask them.

"We got nothing," Moana said shaking her head.

"I still can't believe this happened," Anna said sad.

"But there's nothing we can do now, except solve this case," Jack said trying to get everyone's spirits up. But honestly...how can you?

"Can you two do me a favor and do your investigation away my sister and me," Elsa said clearly angry and scared.

"Sis... We have to work together..." Anna said softly. But it seemed like Elsa ignored her and returned to her own searched.

Jack and I then began to look around to find anything that can help. But everything remained exactly where it was left. The one thing I did notice was in the garbage can. There were cups and plates and food scraps in there, but there was also a small line of green going from the top and into the garbage. Curiosity got to me to run my finger through it. The color stuck on to me as the wet texture made my finger slimy. I can only conclude that it's paint, which isn't that odd in a craft room I guess.

 **Truth Bullet: Green Paint.**

I heard a small yawn beside me. I look over to see Anna leaning on the table and taking a drink. She then splashed some punch on her face to keep herself awake. I bet that wasn't the smartest decision.

"Tired?" I ask her.

She nods as she looks at me. "Yeah, didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"I guess with what happened to Snotlout, it makes sense."

"It's not just that," she said looking around a little weird. She then whispers in my ear, "It's because Elsa was pounding at my door last night. Please don't say anything; I don't want her to feel bad."

"Wait, what?" I ask standing up to her. "Why would Elsa do that?"

"I've got no idea," she replies. "After a while I told her not to worry and went back to bed. Nothing too big, but it was still a bit of a headache waking up. And seeing the gift on my table didn't help either this morning."

So Elsa was up last night at Anna's door. Why would she be up that late?

 **Truth Bullet: Anna's Testimony**

"So...I'm sorry if I don't seem too productive with this," she apologizes.

"Don't be," I said with a small smile. "Every little bit helps."

She shrugs as she moves along. We then continued looking around the area. But then I realized that we only have a limit amount of time, and there was still so much to look at.

I went back to fetch Jack, "anything?"

"Not much," he said. "Only... It's nothing."

"What?" I pressed.

"It's just that...when I was decorating the area, I noticed that more things were taking out then brought in. I mean, I get it, we need to take out the easels and the boards to make room for everyone, but a lot of paint brushes and paint were gone too. That might've been overkill."

So most of the stuff was gone by the time the party was about to start...that is interesting.

 **Truth Bullet: missing craft materials**

Suddenly, Maui bursts into the room. "Excuse me," he said as he races to the table. From the shelves near the wall, he grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil.

"What are you doing?" Moana asks him.

"Just making a piece of evidence," he said while writing something down.

"You can't just make evidence," she replied with a hint of anger.

"Then call it something that might help," he said. "And I need to write it before I forget."

"Forget what?" Jack said leaning over to see. I did too and looked at Maui was doing.

It looked like he drew out the shape of the building. On the inside, he wrote my name, Jack, Maui, Moana, Rapunzel, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Pitch. On the outside, he wrote near the building Anna, Elsa, Flynn, and Sandy. In the top, he wrote Merida, Astrid, and Snotlout with a big question mark near them.

"There," he said. "Now I can rennet where everyone was near the time of the murder."

"I have to say, that's a good idea," Moana said impressed.

I agree. It's good to know where everyone was.

 **Truth Bullet: People Placement.**

So with that, we head out to our next location. But along the way I spotted Fishlegs by himself. That gave me a thought. Fishlegs was outside the whole time we were presenting our gifts. Maybe he spot who killed Sandy.

"Hey, Fishlegs!" I called out.

He jumped at the volume of my voice. "Don't yell like that...it makes me nervous..."

"Sorry," I said. Then I got straight to the point. "You were outside the whole time we were at the party."

"Yes?" He said unsure.

"I was wondering if you saw anything weird or unusual."

"Oh," he said in surprised. "Unusual? Well I guess the fact that girls talking to me would seem unusual."

"The girls?" Jack asked.

"Merida and Astrid," he replied. "After everyone went inside, they came by a bit. We just talked for a bit, and then they left in the direction of the cabins."

"And when was that?" I asked.

"They came by about 5 minutes after the sisters went inside," he said. "Then we talked for a short time, and then they left. Astrid seems to be worried about me being out here by myself."

So Merida and Astrid met up with each other. I wonder what they were doing.

"I also saw another thing that was a little weird," Fishlegs said. "I saw Snotlout."

"What was he doing?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, but he seemed like he was in a rush," Fishlegs said. "He was heading down the path in a hurry."

"Which path?" Jack asked.

"The path leading to the stables," Fishlegs told us.

Ok...that is a little weird.

"Why did he go there?" I ask.

"I'm not sure," Fishlegs said. "But after he went down, that's when everyone was starting to leave the party. After that, I went inside for some food and drink. And maybe company. Staying outside while good, it got very lonely. N…not that I mind, I'm used to it. But still."

So Snotlout went down the stable path by the time our show and tell was done. So, he wasn't anywhere near the crime at that point?

 **Truth Bullet: Fishlegs testimony**

"Thanks Fishlegs," I said with gratitude before we went our separate ways.

Jack and I went inside the warehouse, and there were a lot of things inside. There were a bunch of easels and boxes of supplies from the craft lodge, but there were also the usual ware house stuff. Like camping supplies, tarps and tools.

"Hey, Hiccup!"

I look at Jack point to the row of shovels leaning on the wall. These are what have to be what made the hole in the path. I can't think of anything else that can do that upon closer investigation, the one closet to the window had a lot of scratches and dirt on the rim of the metal.

This one has to be the one that was used.

 **Truth Bullet: Shovel.**

I felt a chill in the air looking up. The window is open. Why would that be? I remember we had to open the window when the twins nearly blew up the place. I guess I forgot to close it. Judging from the size of the window, there was no way anyone can use it to climb inside to grab what they needed and run. The most they can get through is an arm.

But maybe the culprit could use that to their advantage.

 **Truth Bullet: Window.**

"What's this?"

I look over to Jack...and saw something that wasn't there before. It looked like a flatten cardboard box, only it was painted green and brown. There were a lot of dirt on it...and footprints too. But they were all jumbled together so it was almost impossible to tell which foot prints are whose. On the other side of the cardboard were two long 2 by 4s. There was also what appears to be blood splat on the inside of a 2 by 4.

I have no idea of what it is...or how it got here. But maybe the culprit used it and then moved it here after the murder.

 **Truth Bullet: cardboard block**

"What do you think it is?" Jack asks looking all around it.

"I have no idea," I said. Then, I remember the camera function on my e-book. Maybe if I take a few minutes of searching, I can look back at this and figure out what it's used for. So I took a quick snap, and sure enough, the picture appeared in my e-book. But it also looked like it attached itself to the the truth bullet...this whole system is getting stranger and stranger.

We continued to look around just as Astrid walks in.

"You two find anything?" She asks.

"We found a few things," I said walking towards her.

"Good," she replied as she heads up her own investigation. I guess she wanted to do this alone. As Jack searched one end of the room, Astrid went to the shovels and looked at them carefully. I better ask her to get her side of the story.

"I have to ask...what were you doing during the party?" I ask nervously.

"Oh, I get it," she replies a little upset at my question. "Just because I wasn't at the party, that makes me an automatic suspect."

"What?" I said taken back. "No! I mean yes...I mean..."

"Don't worry, I get it. That's logical thinking." She leans in and whispers to me. "I didn't really do much. I just went to the cabins and hanged out with Merida."

"Really?" I question. "Merida didn't seem the type to 'hang out' with."

"Once you get to know her, she's alright," Astrid said with a small smile.

I only know her for a bit, and she's definitely someone you want to stay clear from. "What did you two do?"

"You know...girl stuff..." Astrid slurred as she got up to explore the nearby selves.

I'm guessing 'girl stuff' is code for not wanting to talk about it. Maybe I should press a bit. The more I know, the more at ease I am with this. Cause I really don't want to suspect her.

So I got up to follow her. "Can't you tell me? It may help with this trial."

She huffed as she leans on the wall. "It's none of your business."

"Come on Astrid, please." I try to make my face pleading for an answer.

She wasn't too sure how to take my face. But she sighs, giving in. "We were showing each other our gifts."

"What?" I quietly gasp.

"I wasn't comfortable showing it to everyone. So I just shared it Merida. One of the few people here that I can trust."

Wait...so does that mean that she doesn't trust me? "Then why-"

"It doesn't mean I don't trust you, I just trust Merida more. She's a good friend."

"I see," I said trying to sound present. "In that case, I won't ask about the gift. It's just great you have an alibi in this."

"Well, thanks for being concerned about me," she said with a sweet smile.

 **Truth Bullet: Astrid Testimony.**

"Hey Hiccup!"

We turn to see Jack near an easel. We go to him as he holds up some dried up paint brushes. Each of them having different shades of green and brown at the end.

"What's with that?" Astrid asks.

"When we were looking at the Craft lodge, I noticed some of the paint missing," Jack explained. "Particularly these colors."

"Green and brown?" I observe.

"Yeah," Jack said. "The canisters holding the paint seem to be low. Like someone used them."

"And used those brushes too," I said determined.

"Well that IS interesting," Astrid said.

I agree. I think I know what they must've been used for...I just need… conviction now.

 **Truth Bullet update: Missing craft materials**

"Other than that, that's all I can find," Jack said putting the brushes on the easel.

"So I guess we should look somewhere else," I suggest.

"I'm going to keep looking here," Astrid said backing away from us. "Good luck."

"You too," I said as Jack and I leave. As we head off, we see more people looking around the craft room. Thankfully I already checked so there was no need to go back in.

"Hey!"

We turn to see Merida storming towards us. "Have you seen Snotlout?"

Jack and I look at each other bewildered. Now that I think about it, Snotlout hasn't been seen in quite a while. We both shook our heads to give her our answer.

"Why are you looking for him?" Jack asks.

"Why else, to get answers," she said harshly. "No one has seen him since the murder. And if he doesn't come out soon, the coward will be seen as the culprit. Not that him being here will change my mind. He's obviously the one that did it. But I still need his testimony to prove it."

"That make sense," I said to her.

But it is weird that Snotlout hasn't been seen for a while. Is he hiding or is it...something else?

 **Truth Bullet: Snotlout's disappearance.**

"If we find him, we'll get him to talk," Jack said with confidence.

"We'll see," Merida said as she storms away. Man, she has a chip on her shoulder.

"Where to now?" Jack asks.

Where to next? I still want as many testimonies as I can, but we should follow Fishlegs's and look down the Stable path. And maybe search the crime scene again.

"WHHHAAAAA!"

I look at Jack, having realized that the back of his shirt was still drenched in blood.

"What is this?" He asks. "How long has that been there?"

I shrugged. "Sorry, just kinda forgot with the investigation. Maybe you should go back and change into a different shirt." I said pointing it out.

"That'll take too long." He then looked around and saw the Dining lodge. "I'll wash it off, that'll be faster."

Personally, I think it'll take longer, but Jack ran like a bullet into the dinning lodge. My gut tells me that I can't leave him alone, so I quickly follow him. He and I ran into the kitchen where he took off his shirt and ran it into the sink.

But...looking around the kitchen, it was a bigger mess since I left it. I watch the girls prepared the food for the party for most of the day, and they aren't that messy. The cupboards were all open, the panty was open, and there was white powder on the floor.

Someone was obviously here after the girls left.

 **Truth Bullet: Kitchen mess.**

I went over to the panty to see a lot of jars moved out of the way. There was one jar with the lid covered in the white powder, baking soda. I knew Rapunzel used a lot of it for her cooking, but she was carful as a princess to not get the jar dirty.

So...what's with that?

 **Truth Bullet: Baking Soda**

"What are you doing over there?" Jack asks looking back at me.

"Just looking," I said. Though, I'm not sure why. The kitchen shouldn't be part of a crime scene. But someone was in here. Maybe before or after the party. Instinct took over me as I look around a bit more. Other than the mess and scraps of food left behind, it seems pretty normal.

But I said that before in the craft lodge, and it was only looking through the garbage that I spot something out of the ordinary. So I made my way towards the trash and looked inside.

"Woah!" I gasp out loud.

"What?" Jack said putting his shirt in the sink and headed towards me. "What did you find?"

I reached in...ok totally gross...and I pulled out a white towel with a blood stain on it.

"Woah," Jack repeated back to me.

So the only explanation here is that culprit came in here to wash off the blood on their body. And then threw the towel into the trash.

This is just...crazy...

 **Truth Bullet: Bloody towel.**

"Ok, this is really creepy," Jack said nervously going back to retrieve his shirt. I guess he figured out that the killer had to use the exact same sink to wash the blood off. I'd be nervous too in his shoes.

"With this piece of evidence, the culprit must've been in here," Jack said to me.

"That is a possibility," I reply.

I carefully put the towel back in the trash and took a picture of it. I'm not sure if anyone else will be aware of this, but just to be sure. I also took a quick picture of the mess in the kitchen.

"Let's get out of here," Jack said putting on his half wet shirt back on. We both head out the door where more people were just aimlessly wandering around, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Where should we go," Jack said with same kind of attitude.

"We should walk the Stable path," I told him. "Fishlegs said Snotlout went down there. Maybe we'll find a clue."

"Great idea," Jack said.

We both seemed a little too enthused in going down the path. But...it's the same as it's ever been. There was nothing strange or unusual about it.

"Well, that's just great," Jack said. "There's nothing here. Maybe we should go more towards the stables?"

Not a bad idea. So we went further towards the stables, and once again saw nothing out of the ordinary. So far, coming here was a waste of time. Not even any signs of Snotlout ever being here. Except for his footprints that matched the ones at the crime scene. They seemed to be wondering back and forth up and down the path.

Giving up, we head back down the path when we bumped into Flynn.

"Any luck yet?" He asks.

"With what?" Jack asks him.

"In finding Snotlout," Flynn said. "Everyone is pretty much on the same page of naming him the culprit. We just need him to confess now."

"Really? Everyone?" I question.

"Yeah, all the evidence points to him, so it's an easy case."

Maybe...maybe not. Not after all the evidence we found it doesn't seem that clear at all.

"But just in case, where were you at the time of the murder?" Jack asks him...I think he's trying to sound like me.

"Well, after our gift exchange, I had to use the washroom," Flynn explains. "After that I went back to the party."

"Makes sense, just had to be sure," Jack said.

"Oh come on, you can trust me. I am the Ultimate Gentleman after all."

Ultimate Gentleman...I don't think so.

"What about you two?" Flynn asks us while scratching an itch. "Were you two mostly at the party?"

"Yeah," Jack said as he and I nodded our heads.

"Great, I knew you two can't be the culprits," Flynn said with confidence. "Now if you excuse me, I need to find the real culprit." He then walked up the path and left.

"I'm not sure if that was entirely helpful or not," Jack said leaning towards me in a whisper.

Personally...I don't know either.

After that, Jack and I went down the path and made our way back to the main camp site.

Still...something feels off about all this. With all the evidence we've gathered, it could be possible that Snotlout isn't responsible for this. I've known him for a long time as kids, and not much has changed between then and now.

In my opinion...Snotlout isn't smart enough to come up with a murder plan like this. Maybe I should head back to the crime scene, try to find any other clues.

"Jack, I would like to go back to the crime scene," I told him.

"Huh?" Jack said confused. "But...we checked everything there. Right?"

"Maybe...maybe not," I said. "I'm still up in the air about Snotlout being the culprit. I just want to check to see if we missed anything."

"Hah," he sighs. "I think it's probably a waste of time. But if you think we may have missed anything, I'll come with you."

That's cool of him...I think.

As we walked up, we remembered what Pitch said earlier. So we decided to walk the whole way up on the grass and not on the path. We were carful as we take each side step up. But before we made it to the crime scene...

"WOAH!"

I look across from me to see Jack fallen over and into the grass. I rush over to help him out.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he grunts as he turns over to get up. "It's a good thing I didn't land in the poison ivy. Guess that's why I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student huh."

I'm not sure I would call that a good thing or a bad thing.

I turned back to the path as Jack reached down to grab his belongings. But then, something caught my eye as Jack lifts his flash light. A...reflection of some sort.

"Let's go," Jack said moving away.

"Jack wait!" I said with full force.

"Why?" He asked confused.

I light my flash light over to where I saw the reflection of light and saw something in the distance...Something blocky. I tread carefully towards the object with Jack close behind.

"Be careful where you walk," Jack said looking down at the thick ivy at our feet. But I'm wearing sneakers and long pants so I should be fine.

When I came close enough to the object, it was still kinda hard to see. Because it was painted green and brown. Blending right into the forest surroundings. But it appears to be made out of cardboard.

"What is this?" I gasp as I step closer. I remembered to take a picture before I could forget.

When Jack made it, he was as surprised as I am. "Woah." We circled around the object to find something really weird on the other side. There was an easel holding up the cardboard, and a bit of mud surrounded by the ivy. It appears to be a bit wet with the impressions in it. One being two rectangles with one thin one connecting the two. And what appears to be a footprint in the mud. Not like the one at the crime scene, but thinner and boot like.

"What's this?" Jack asked as he took a picture.

I carefully kneeled down to examine the rectangle marks...that seem to form a shape of a dumbbell. Maybe...it was here before?

 **Truth Bullet: marks in the mud.**

I look up ahead behind the mini fort to see vaguely Rapunzel and Ruffnut up ahead. Maybe, no, possibly this is where the culprit hid before attack Sandy.

 **Truth Bullet: hideout.**

"I think the culprit was here, and then leaped out to kill Sandy," I said bringing Jack up to speed.

"That makes sense," Jack said kneeling down a bit to get a better look at the foot print. "It definitely shows that someone was here."

I lean closer too, being careful not to touch the surrounding ivy. "It's defiantly someone's footprint, but not like the one at the time scene."

"Just in case," Jack said standing up and floating his foot over the footprint. His sneakers and foot size doesn't match this one. His look insisted that I do the same. I did and the foot print doesn't match.

"So who do think this belonged to?" Jack asked.

Hmmm... that is the question. Only a few people here have that kind of shoe. So...who could it be?

 **Truth bullet: Mysterious foot print**

 ** _Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_**

A bell went off that rang through the area. Jack and I stood up to try to find where that sound is coming from. From the looks ahead, Ruffnut and Rapunzel was also looking around to find the source.

But soon, that familiar voice filled the air. "Alright everyone, time is up! Time to drop the investigation and to move on to the long awaited class trial! So, will everyone please meet at the Great fire pit? Right around near the assembly area, take the underground passage and hop on to the elevator. Phuhuhu. See you real soon."

"Times up?" I said in shock.

"Looks like it," Jack said. "Dammit, and I really wanted to get this blood stain out."

I look over to see the girls already making their way back down the path. "We should get going too." We tread through the forest until we reached the path. We quickly made our way down past the Main campsite and towards the Great fire pit.

"Hey Hiccup."

I look over at Jack. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering...would any of our gifts be bad enough to kill someone."

That's right...I forgot part of our gifts was the motive behind them. "Maybe...but most of us shared our gifts with each other. Do you think it's someone who didn't?"

"I don't know," he replied. "But there was a...forget it. It's probably nothing."

Probably nothing? What did Jack see that I didn't? Was it something about our gifts? Could someone kill over theirs? Probably. Otherwise we wouldn't be here now. But still...what is Jack thinking?

It took us a while to reach the assembly area. Naturally, everyone was there waiting for us...except for Snotlout.

"There you two are," Maui said.

"Find anything?" Astrid asks.

"Loads," Jack said.

"Well, it doesn't matter," Merida said with her arms crossed. "We all know Snotlout is the one who did it. The coward doesn't even bother to show up."

"Not showing up? Not likely."

We all turn to see Monokuma actually pulling Snotlout by the leg towards us.

"Let me go! Get your paws off of me!" He yelled in vain.

Monokuma surprising tossed Snotlout towards us, making him eat dirt as he tumble.

"Can you believe that guy?" He said dusting himself off.

"You can't believe him! After what you did?!" Moana glared.

"What? What did I do?" He said totally confused.

"What did you do? You killed Sandy!" Maui shouts.

"Whoa! Hold on. I didn't do it. I would never do something like that." He said.

"Then, where were you during the time of the crime?" Fishlegs asks.

Snotlout bit his lip, looking away nervously.

"You can't even answer? You're useless," Merida said angry.

"But I swear it wasn't me!" He quickly yells.

"Whoa! Hold on! Save the drama for the trial," Monokuma interjects. "I'll go on ahead and open up the secret entrance. See you all soon."

He then disappears the way he usually does. Then the area shook like an earthquake. We all turn to see the podium sink into the floor.

"Everyone get down!" Astrid calls out as she sinks to the floor. We all did that as embers from the fire started to flare out. Then...all of a sudden. The Great Fire Pit rose up, revealing a cylinder holding the flame high into the sky. It kept rising until a door was in our view. That's when the mechanism stopped, and the door swung opened.

We all stood up and stared at it, unsure what to think.

"Sooooo...I guess we go in," Jack said.

"I don't want to," Rapunzel said scared out of her wits.

"None of us want to," Moana said hugging her. "But we have to in order to survive."

One by one, people started to file inside the place. Maui had to basically drag Snotlout in through the doors with Merida close behind.

As I was about to step into the doors myself...

"Ah."

I turn around and see Pitch, holding a small piece of paper in his hand.

"What do you have there?" I ask.

He quickly puts the paper into his pocket. "It's nothing." He said. "Just a little something Sanderson wrote for me." With little time for me to react, he made his way to the door.

I can tell by the sound of his voice that he's hiding something. Though what it is, I cannot tell. I have to keep that in mind as I walk through the door myself.

There was a tunnel that leads through another set of doors. Inside was a single room that was like a metal cage. Once everyone was inside, the door was slammed shot. Then, the room shook and...Descends down.

"This...is an elevator?" Ruffnut said amazed.

"I'm starting to really get a bad feeling about this," Anna said.

"Guess it's too late to go to the bath room," Tuffnut joked.

Though honestly, I didn't think it was funny. Pretty soon, we'll be in a fight of our lives.

One of friends is dead, killed by one of our own. And if we can't figure out the culprit...we'll meet the same fate.

* * *

 **So...who do you think killed Sandy? Take a guess. You'll find out next time.**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	10. Murder at Twilight (Class Trial)

**Hey everyone**

 **So our first friend is dead. Killed by another friend. The question is...which one? Time to find the clues and suspect everyone. Time to INVESTIGATE!**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

As the elevator stops, my heart began racing a million beats per minute. In a moment, we will all go into the class trial.

Though, I didn't think we would do it here...

As the doors open, we were treated to a lavished courtroom. Red velvet curtains hung on the wall with golden rope hanging down off the ceiling. Placed on the four walls were giant tv screens, showing us in 8-bit. The floor had a black and white checkerboard pattern. At the far side of the room as a high throne with a small computer screen in front of it. In the middle of the room, 16 golden podiums were in a circle, facing one another. On one of the podiums was a small golden stand with a portrait of Sandy's face, crossed with a bloody X on it.

"This place gives me the creeps," Rapunzel said hugging herself.

"Yeah," Anna agrees.

"I know right."

We all turn to the throne to see Monokuma sitting high like a king.

"Sure it's not the best court room around, but it'll get the job done."

"It's screwed up either way," Maui said.

"But why...is there a picture of Sandy?" Fishlegs asks pointing to that podium.

"Just because he's dead, doesn't mean he should be left out on the fun," Monokuma replied.

Fun? This is certainly not what I would call fun.

"But enough talk, it's time to get down to business." Monokuma spoke. Suddenly, the doors leading to the elevator slammed shut and a red curtain dropped to conceal it.

"Everyone! Please go to your designated spot, and let's get this show on the road!" As Monokuma roared, we all made our way to the podiums. There were names at the bottom so we can tell whose is whose. I managed to find my name and stepped on. To my left was Maui, then Astrid, followed by Merida, next Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Jack, Pitch, Moana, Flynn, Fishlegs, the portrait of Sandy, Snotlout, Anna, Elsa, and finally Rapunzel to my right.

There was a spot at our podiums to put the e-book in. I guess I case we need to look up any evidence we've collected. I placed mine there and heard a beep. It seems connected to something now.

"I'm scared," Rapunzel muttered beside me.

I feel the same way. I'm scared in my own right. Our friend, Sandy is dead. And one of us killed him. Unless we can figure out who did it, we'll all get executed.

But we have to do this; it is the only way to survive...

* * *

 **Class Trial Start: All Rise!**

"Now then," Monokuma said. Man, it makes me sick to see him pretty much in front of me. "Let me give a simple explanation of the class trial. During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who you think the killer is, and vote for who dunnit. If you vote correctly, then only the blacken will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one... I'll punish everyone besides the blacken. And only that person will be able leave this camp."

"But...is there really a murderer here?" Anna asks while looking at all of us.

"Of course there's a murderer here," Monokuma answers. "A blacken is hidden among you all. And one of you knows who it is."

"Really who?" Tuffnut asks surprised.

"The one who did the killing, duh!" Ruffnut said slightly embarrassed.

"So then...how do we do this?" Moana asks. "I've never been in a trial before."

"Me either," Jack admits.

"Maybe we should discuss the murder weapon first?" Elsa suggests.

"What else could it be but the dumbbell," Astrid said. "It's the only thing that was at the scene of the crime."

"Yeah," I agreed. "It has blood on it, and it could produce the instant kill shot at the back of his head."

"And there were no mentions of other injuries in the Monokuma file," Fishlegs said reading the description on his E-book.

"Except for the scrapes and bruises," Flynn said while rubbing is arm.

"It is most likely those are from when he fell," Pitch said. "He didn't know there was a hole where he walked. Once he stepped on the net, he fell fast and hard."

"Still, falling that hard and deep isn't enough to kill a person," Jack said in turn. "And the Monokuma file said that it's an instant kill."

"So we all agree that it was the dumbbell that was the murder weapon?" Elsa asks.

"Pretty much," I agreed.

"And who does that dumbbell belong too?" Elsa asks again.

"It belongs to Snotlout," Merida said pointing to him. "He's wouldn't stop showing it off to any who doesn't give a crap."

"Yeah, it's mine!" He said with such force. "But I lost it before the murder."

"Yeah, if that's the truth," Moana said with her arms crossed.

"It is! You should believe me!" He yells.

"Except we don't," Moana said with a stoned face.

"Let's deal with one problem at a time," Pitch said. "The first thing we should do is discuss how the crime took place."

"Agreed," Fishlegs said.

"I think it's obvious how the crime took place," Flynn said with certainly. "Sandy was walking down the path, the culprit found him and took him out with the dumbbell, and then **dropped him down into the hole** "

"That's not what happened!" I called out. It seemed to take people by surprise. But I have to make this point come across. "There were traces of mud on Sandy's fingers, and there small holes inside the hole. So I'm certain he was still alive when he fell in, and possibly tried to crawl out."

"I see… That's a good point," Flynn said with a small realization.

"So Sandy fell into the hole, and as he tried to get out, that's where the culprit bashed the dumbbell into his skull!" Ruffnut said.

"That's what is making the most sense," I replied back.

"Wowee you guys, you're making this out like a real trial," Monokuma comments.

"I guess that's ….good?" Anna said with a small smile. "At least we know we're on the right track."

"Speaking of that hole...does anyone know about that?" Rapunzel asks.

"What do you mean? It's just a hole in the ground?" Tuffnut said.

"I meant by how it got there?" Rapunzel said with a little more exaggeration.

"Yeah, I've been wondering that for a while too," Fishlegs said stroking his chin. "How did a hole so deep get there?"

"It was in the middle of the path between the campsite and the cabins," Maui points out. "We all walked that path a number of times since our arrival."

"So how come no one noticed the hole there before?" Tuffnut asks.

"Because it wasn't there before," Merida answers with a blunt expression. "It obviously was dug up recently."

"But by who?" Fishlegs wonders. "Everyone was in their groups getting ready for the party. Well everyone except for Snotlout, Merida, Astrid and the sisters."

"But Merida and I were seen from time to time," Astrid said.

"And I was knocking on Elsa's door," Anna confesses. "There was no way I would be able to leave and go dig."

"I can confirm," Elsa said. "She and I have been talking through my door all that time between breakfast and the party. And I have not heard her once leave the door."

"But what if you two are conspiring together," Snotlout said with anger. "If you did that, then you'll just have to keep your stories straight."

"Umm…Isn't that kinda against the rules?" Ruffnut points out.

"In a way," Monokuma cheers out. "It's only the one that commits the murder is eligible to leave. Anyone that wants to team up to commit the murder is just wasting precious time and effort."

"That… makes sense," Snotlout grumbles.

"So this plot clearly isn't a team up," Pitch said in a loud thought.

"And besides," Anna said. "We all walked that path tonight to grab our gifts and to go to the party. So Elsa and I are not the only ones with alibis for the hole."

"Yeah," Moana said with a sigh. "Then that leaves Merida, Astrid, and Snotlout the **only ones with no Alibis at the time of the party**.

"That's not true," I said to her. "Merida and Astrid have alibis."

"That's true," Fishlegs said. "They spend some time talking with me before heading to their cabins."

"And I can assure you we watched each other go into our own cabins, and then came out to talk," Merida said. "We spent about 5 minutes in our cabins, not enough to dig a big hole."

"Then...what did you guys talked about?" Maui asks them.

"It's…. nothing…. really," Merida said while looking away.

"If it's nothing, then tell us." Maui insisted.

"Just...girl stuff..." Astrid said. She looked at me, giving me the hint not to tell anyone what they really talked about. It's not necessary in the trial to tell everyone what they were doing. So I slightly nod, giving her the sign that their secret is safe with me.

"You two don't really look like the kind of girls that would talk about… girls stuff," Anna said bluntly.

"What's girls stuff?" Tuffnut asks out loud. "What do girls talk about that they can't be the same as boys stuff."

"Regardless, we both have alibis," Astrid said with force.

"So that still leaves only Snotlout that could've dug that hole," Flynn points out.

"Yeah," Snotlout said. Then he just realized what he admits to. "Except it wasn't me!"

"It could've been you though," Jack said. "You were missing for a bit. You certainly didn't come to the party."

"Yeah," Maui said firmly. "You could've been **digging the hole the whole time!"**

"Wait a second!" I yell.

Oh crap! Did I really say that? I mean it is the truth...but am I really defending Snotlout?

"What is it Hiccup?" Maui asked totally confused.

Well, too late to turn back now. "It's just...Fishlegs said that he saw him."

"Yeah, I did," Fishlegs nods. "A few minutes after the girls left, I saw Snotlout coming from the Great Fire pit path, and walk down the stable path."

"So...he didn't even go to the cabin path?" Rapunzel asks.

"Yes...at least that's what I think," he replied. "After that a number of you came out and went in different directions; and I went in for some food."

"So...no one has any idea if Snotlout even gone up the Cabin path?" Ruffnut asks.

"I do," Flynn said while look straight at him. "I was one of the first people out and I saw him going from the Stable path to the Cabin path."

"Yeah, me too," Elsa said. "Though only for a split second."

"By the time most of us dispersed, it was around 8," Anna thought out loud.

"That would line up with the time of death," Moana said studying the file.

"But that still isn't enough time to dig a hole that big," Rapunzel said. "And that short of time too."

"But he still could've done it," Maui said. "There is proof of him at the scene of the crime."

"You mean his gift?" Jack asks.

"Didn't I tell you that my gift was stolen from me?!" Snotlout said with a bit of anger.

"That's your story," Merida said. "Who's to say that you told us someone's stolen it, but you've had it the whole time."

"That makes no sense?" Snotlout objected.

"It actually makes perfect sense," Pitch intervenes. "You could've just told us that story to make us believe you. When all the while you had it to commit your crime."

"What?" Snotlout said, not believing what is happening around him. Not that I blame him, after all, we're all pointing a gun at him right now. But I have to think...did he really do it?

I don't know, but my gut is telling me that something is off here. It seems...too obvious.

"And besides that **, your foot print was left at the scene of the crime,"** Anna said firmly.

Wait! That's it!

"Anna, I think your right," I said loudly. "But that's not the whole story."

"Not the whole story?" She repeats.

"What do you mean by that?" Pitch asked intrigued.

I gather myself to answer that question. "It seemed weird to me that Snotlout's foot print is the only one that was at the crime scene."

"Where are you getting at little man?" Maui asked equally as confused as everyone else.

"Think about it," I said trying to be as collective as I can. "We all know Sandy was alive as he fell into the hole. But where are Sandy's foot prints? They aren't anywhere in the dirt of the crime scene."

"Really?" Anna gasps. "I never thought to look at the ground for any other footprints."

"Maybe he floated over to the hole!" Tuffnut suggests.

"Yeah, I doubt he had the ability to fly," Astrid said remarking how dumb Tuffnut's answer was.

"Maybe Snotlout picked him up and threw him into the hole when he was alive," Ruffnut suggests. "And then clobbered him while he was in the hole."

"That's a possibility," Rapunzel said. "After all he's the Ultimate Weight Lifter. A little man like Sandy would be easy peasy for him."

"Yeah! That's how he did it!" Moana screams. "That's how he killed Sandy!"

"I told you I didn't do it!" Snotlout screams, his face molded into a begging plea.

"There's no doubt now, he has to be the murderer," Elsa declares.

No, that can't be it. There is still one piece of evidence that maybe proves Snotlout isn't the culprit. I can't believe I'm doing this for Snotlout, after all the bad things he's done to me...to us. But...I have this gut feeling he can't be the culprit. And if we chose the wrong culprit, we all get executed.

I just need to think. I looked through my bullets option to find nothing. But I know there's something...

I just need to think...

Break it down...

Before the murder...we all left into our groups...shortly I left the party with Jack...we ran into someone screaming...and then we found the body...

Wait! That's it! I just need to confirm something first.

"I have to ask though," I said loudly so that everyone can hear. "And be honest...did anyone find the body before Jack and I have?"

As I figured, most people shook their heads...

Except for Snotlout. "I...I think so...so what if I saw the body first?"

"Of course you saw the body first!" Tuffnut screams. " **You're the murderer!** "

"That one statement just proves that he isn't the murderer!" I yell.

"Huh? Where's the proof in that?" Ruffnut asks.

"The body announcement," I told everyone. "Monokuma said that he would only make the announcement when three or more people find a body."

"Yes, it's stated in the rules," Astrid concludes.

"So if Jack and I found the body, that means there was one more person who saw the body for the discovery announcement to be made," I told everyone.

"Snotlout!" Jack chimes in. "In fact, I remember kinda seeing him run past us in a frightful expression."

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Elsa asked seemingly angry.

"Give me a break, it was dark out and I fell on top of a dead guy," Jack said jokingly. "Ummm...no offense Sandy."

"So if those three are the three people for the body discovery announcement, they neither of them can be the culprit," Anna pieced together.

"That seems to be the case," Moana said while giving a disgusted look towards Snotlout.

"But...where does that leave us?" Flynn asks. "We've got no suspects now. Everyone has an alibi."

"Maybe we should discuss the hole again?" Rapunzel suggest. "See if we can figure out who dug it."

"Yeah, we were all at the party, so it can't be one of us?" Maui said.

"So that just leaves the girls, Merida and Astrid," Tuffnut said thinking out loud.

"We already told you that it isn't us," Astrid said. "We also have air tight alibis."

"Then...that leaves...no one...?" Tuffnut concluded.

"Yeah... We have no suspects left," Ruffnut said with dread.

But she's right, we have no more suspects. We were either at the party or in the cabins. Where do we go from here?

"Hey! Can you guys hurry this up?!" Monokuma said in a growl. "Times up when I get bored!"

Great, something we defiantly don't need. A cranky peanut gallery.

"I have to ask..."

I turn my head towards Jack's direction. "Do we even know when that hole was dug?"

"The only possibility would somewhere between when the party started and the killing," Maui said.

"I don't think so," Pitch said curling his finger on his chin. "We all have alibis for that time, and no one can be that fast to dig a hole that deep."

"But if the hole was there any time before, a lot of people would've fallen in," Anna points out. " **There is no way that hole could've been there beforehand**."

Wait! I wonder if that can be the reason.

"Hang on!" I said to her. "I think I found something that might explain a few things."

"What exactly?" Anna asks curious.

"There's a board in the warehouse," I told them flipping to the bullet in the E-book. "It was green, and brown, and kinda weird."

"Kinda weird?" Moana asks.

"It's...difficult to explain-"

"Then quit trying to explain something so pointlessly a waste of time!" Monokuma yelled to my annoyance. "If you found evidence and took a picture of it, then just click on it!"

Click on it? I looked down and click on the bullet. Suddenly, a beep came from the big screens. We all look up to see the 8-bit picture of me blinked a couple of times. Then a speech bubble appeared next to me and widens the photo I took of the board.

So that's how that works. Interesting...

I shook my head to get back to my train of thought. "You see that board. It may have been used as a makeshift bridge."

"A makeshift...bridge?" Moana asks.

"Yeah, I can see that," Rapunzel said looking at the picture. "I can see that it looks like the cardboard that was in the Craft lodge. Put a couple of long two by fours underneath it, and it's strong as a rock. And the paint on it can certainly help with blending it into the ground."

"So someone made the hole, and then place this on top to conceal it from all of us?" Elsa concluded.

"Those footprints are proof of that," Pitch said. "We all seemed to have walked on it at least once or twice."

"But then, when did they dig the hole and make the bridge?" Moana asked. "We were all preparing for the party at the time. Except for Snotlout of course."

"Don't forget the two girls too," Pitch said.

"Hey! We were busy keeping an eye out for Snotlout and Monokuma," Merida said in a huff.

"Just stating the facts," Pitch said.

"So if we were busy all day, then none of could find the time to make that hole," Flynn said.

"Then...what if they made the hole earlier than that?" Jack suggests.

Earlier?

"Earlier? How early?" Maui asks.

I think I can answer that one. There was only one time they could possibly dig the hole without anyone else noticing...

"They dug the hole at Night Time," I said with a serious tone.

"At Night Time?" Annal gasps.

"But...most of us were up at Night Time," Astrid said. "Mostly thanks to Snotlout's...alarm."

"But why?" Rapunzel asks. "Why would anyone stay up just to dig a hole?"

"My guess, the culprit planned to perform the murder that night," I concluded. "And then, they only had to wait for the opportune moment for the kill."

"They waited that long?" Snotlout asks out of high volume.

"But what would make them want to commit the murder?" Ruffnut asks.

"Isn't it obvious," Flynn said while scratching his wrist. "It has to do with the motive."

"You mean...our gifts?" Rapunzel gasps with fright.

"Of course," Flynn said serious. "They are the only reason a person would kill right now."

"But, we all shared our gifts!" Rapunzel reared up.

"Not everyone shared their gifts," Pitch reminds everyone. "The only ones that didn't were Merida, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Elsa."

"Hey! Don't put my sister in the suspects list!" Anna yells immediately defending her sister.

"Everyone is a suspect before proven innocent," Pitch said firmly.

"But still... There's no way my sister would even be consider as the killer," Anna said while sticking her arm in front of her sister.

"Anna..." Elsa said softly.

"Maybe we should solve one mystery with this question," Jack ponders. "When did everyone first discover their gifts?"

"I saw mine this morning," Fishlegs comments.

"Same here," Moana said.

"Yeah, I discovered mine just at the morning announcement," Flynn said. "I'm pretty **sure everyone discovers theirs at the same time.** "

"Hang on," I said, remembering what Anna said to me. "Maybe not. Anna, you told me that last night, you heard something outside your door."

"Yeah," she said tensing a bit. "I heard Elsa knocking at my door, telling me never to go outside my cabin again."

"Any particular reason Elsa?" Pitch asks while everyone looks at her.

Elsa looked a little nervous as she sees everyone's eyes like daggers on her. "I...I just want my sister to be safe from you people. You can understand that, right?"

"But you were fine before...sort of fine anyway. But why that night would you come out to warn your sister?" Astrid asks.

Elsa tried to shuffle away, feeling more uncomfortable by the second. I might as well answer for her.

"It's because you received your gift, right?" I ask her.

"Huh?" She responds.

"You might have received your gift that hour, and figured out the motive. That's when you went to Anna's cabin to warn her."

"Y-yes." Elsa said shyly. "I suppose...you could call that the reason..."

"So that's when you went out to set your trap?" Snotlout asks.

"Now hold on!" Anna interjects. "We can't conclude my sister made that hole!"

"She's right!" Jack said, clearly taking Elsa's side. "And besides, I think this open up more problems."

"What do you mean by that?" Ruffnut asks him.

"If Elsa's gift was presented late that night, everyone else's must've had too," Jack suggests. "We can't just point the finger at one person."

He has a point there.

"But we said-"

"We only said when we found them," I said looking at Jack. "Not when they were placed in our rooms. Don't forget, Monokuma could take our dirty clothes and wash them while we're sleeping."

"That's right," Monokuma cheered. "Call me the Ultimate maid of the camp."

"I would imagine someone else with that title," Rapunzel comments.

"So someone who stayed up last night, got their present before any of us were awake, and dug the hole, all that to kill one of us?" Moana concluded.

"Seems that way," Jack said.

"But how? How could they dig the hole in the first place?" Tuffnut asks.

That answer...was obvious. I look down to my bullets to find the answer.

"They use this," I said showing everyone the picture of the shovels in the warehouse. "I believe they must've used one of these shovels to dig the hole."

"Are you kidding?! No way that possible!"

I turn to see Maui leaning towards me.

"I thought you were smart Hiccup, but that answer is stupid." He said glaring at me.

"What makes you say that?" I ask him.

"The warehouse was on shut down at Night Time," he said. "One foot inside and the alarms would go off. There's no way anyone could go in and get a shovel before getting an earful from the bear!"

"That's true," Monokuma chimed in. "Rules are rules."

Hmm. That is true. You can't step inside the warehouse without setting off the alarm.

But there is one other way to get in.

"What about an arm?" I ask him.

"Huh? An arm?" He asks me puzzled.

I point to the picture of the shovels on the screen. "You see, the shovels are right near the window. One person can stick their arm in through the window and grab a shovel."

"That would make sense," Astrid said. "The shovel closest to the window had a lot more dirt and use on it."

"But is that possible?" Rapunzel asks out loud. "Can someone do that?"

"Well Monokuma?" Jack asks the bear. "Can someone stick their arm in without setting off the alarms?"

"Welllllllll, I'm supposed to keep this fair...so yep. Putting your arm in isn't the same as entering the building," he answers. "It's like putting you head in the oven. You'd feel the heat but you're not entering the oven."

"Soooo, they can?" Ruffnut puzzled by Monokuma's example.

"It appears so," Pitch said. "Someone can grab a shovel through the window and dig the hole."

"What about the other stuff?" Flynn asks. "Where are you able to get the board and paint to make the bridge?"

"They're mostly at the Craft Lodge," Rapunzel answers. "I've seen them there enough times to know."

"And the craft lodge is one of the only places you can go at Night Time without setting off any alarms," Fishlegs points out.

"So anyone can enter the Craft Lodge, and use the materials to make the bridge," Moana said.

"So we're basically back to square one," Flynn said looking around. "We have the same undecided suspects. Except for the three people who discovered the body."

"So, maybe we should look at the crime scene again?" Anna suggests. "We may find some more clues."

"I can help with that!" Ruffnut said. She then points at her E-book. Her 8-bit character blinked on the big screens and a picture of the hole and the area around it. Including the dumbbell and the footprint.

"Ruffnut? You..." Flynn stuttered.

"I kinda got bored watching everyone wonder around," She replied. "So I took a couple of shots of the crime scene.

"Ruffnut, that's brilliant," Fishlegs gasps.

"Yeah, I know." She said with pride.

I look up at the picture; it seems to be the same as before.

"So someone made this hole trap to off someone?" Tuffnut asks while looking up.

"But that still could've been anyone," Merida said groaning with annoyance.

She's right; anyone could've set this up to kill someone. But still...why would they kill Sandy out of all people? Why would they want to kill him?

Wait? Was...was Sandy their target?

"Maybe...maybe not..." I spoke out.

"You have something to say Hiccup?" Pitch asks.

"Yeah," I reply. "Did the killer really intend to kill Sandy like that?"

"What other way is it to kill him?" Astrid told me.

"What I mean is...was it their plan to kill Sandy?" I ask.

"What?" Rapunzel gasp.

"Of course they did it to kill Sandy," Maui said. "Why would they set up that trap otherwise?"

"Or maybe...they just wanted to kill only one of us, and Sandy just walked in by accident?" Tuffnut asks out loud.

"Don't be so stupid," Ruffnut said rolling her eyes. "Gods I'm embarrassed to know someone as stupid as you."

"I think Tuffnut might be on to something," I point out.

"Please don't encourage him," Ruffnut said to me.

"What do you mean by that?" Jack asks me.

"I think the hole trap...might've been for someone else," I said with honestly. "And Sandy fell into the trap accidentally."

"And fell to his demise!" Tuffnut shouts.

"So...the culprit wanted to kill…someone else?" Anna asks out loud.

"But how?" Rapunzel asks. "We were all at the party. There's no one you can lure to their death."

"But there is," Pitch said with a proud smile. "The only person with not much of an alibi, Snotlout."

"What? Me?" Snotlout said in surprise.

"Yeah," He said looking at him. "And I have proof of that statement. Take a look at this."

I looked over curiously at what he's doing. He digs into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper and shows it to everyone.

 _'Snotlout_

 _Please meet on the pathway between the cabins and the main campsite at 8 p.m. There's a secret I want to share with you._

 _Please come alone..._

 _Astrid_.'

What? A note...from Astrid?

"wha-what is this?!" She gasp in outrage.

Snotlout's face turned red with embarrassed. "Dude! Not cool! Where did you get that?"

"From when Monkuma dragged you to the Fire pit," Pitch answers.

"A love note? For Snotlout?" Jack said in a disbelieving shock.

"And look who it's from!" Flynn said pointing at Astrid's name.

"H-Hang on! I didn't write that!" Astrid yells with furiously.

"Are you sure?" Tuffnut said. "Your name is right there."

"It's weird to think you would have a crush on Snotlout," his sister comments.

"I don't have a crush on...Snotlout!" She objects. "And I certainly didn't write that note!"

"But...can you prove it?" Pitch asks

"Well...I... I wouldn't have the patience to write a note like that. And the timing around it is the same time Merida and I met up," She told us.

"So...you didn't write it?" Tuffnut asks obviously clueless.

"Of course not!" Astrid screams.

"But you made the foolish mistake in writing you name on it." Pitch said determined.

"It's not a mistake," Astrid replied. "And I didn't write it."

"But you were also on your own for a long time," Pitch continued. "And the five minutes you had without Merida were more than enough to kill someone."

"Yeah," Fishlegs said thinking out loud. "She could've hid the dumbbell in her room, until the time was right."

"I would never do such a thing!" She yells.

Could she really...no. I've talked to her and been with her for a good while to know she would never do something like this. But it seems that Pitch is setting his sights on her. There's no way she can commit the crime. But...how can I prove it?

"Astrid, be honest, did you write the note?" Moana asks.

"No! How many times am I going to say it to get it through your skulls?!" Astrid defends angry.

"But...someone did write that note," Anna observe. "For Snotlout?"

"And the time that note is near the death of Sandy, at around 8," Fishlegs said observing the file again.

"So...someone made that note...to kill Snotlout at that time?" Moana said realizing what the plan was.

"What?!" Snotlout screamed outraged. "Are you saying Astrid wrote that note to kill me?!"

"For the final time, I didn't write that note!" Astrid said.

"But you had plenty of time to go and finishing setting up your plan," Pitch said.

Wait, maybe that's my window. With a bit more time, I can prove Astrid's innocence. I just need to stall until I can think of a plan.

Maybe...I normally wouldn't consider doing this, especially in a trial. But...everyone's lives are on the line.

"Actually, she couldn't," I lie.

"What?" Pitch said stunned.

"I've been walking around during most of the preparation for the party. I would often see her wondering around looking for Monokuma."

"You were watching me?" She asks stunned.

"Yes," I said. "And you weren't doing anything weird or unusual up and down that path. You just walked on it like everyone else."

"Y-yeah, that's right." She said. I don't know if she liked what I did or not.

"Ok, then what about during the party?" Flynn asks. "When you went up to the cabins?"

"I did just that," she replies. "I went into my cabin and came out again. Merida is my witness to that."

"But you lost sight of each other for at least five minutes, right?" Maui questioned. "Five minutes is more than enough to kill someone."

"No it's not," Astrid replied back with force.

It's true...Astrid could've gone and kill Sandy in that hole. But...that five minute window is too short for Astrid to get away with it.

"I believe Astrid," I said with confidence.

"Of course you do, you have a crush on her," Tuffnut joked.

"Um...no...I didn't mean...um..." I said, not expecting...That kind of response. But I quickly went back to my train of thought. "Back to my point. If she did kill Sandy, then she wouldn't have time to clean any blood."

"What?" Pitch said surprise.

"If Merida is Astrid's witness to the five minutes she was left alone, then five minutes isn't enough to fully set the trap, kill the victim, and clean any blood before meeting Merida."

"And I can confirm that Astrid had no trace of blood when we met later," Merida said looking at Astrid.

"So...Astrid isn't the one that did it?" Ruffnut asks.

"No!" Astrid said with a hint of rage.

"Then someone must've made this to lead us all down the wrong trail," Elsa concluded.

"A clever trick," Jack said. "Someone disguised their writing to make it look like Astrid's."

"All to get Snotlout to the meeting place," Fishlegs concluded.

"But...why lure Snotlout?" Anna asks. "Was it all just to kill him!"

That answer...it's obvious...

"Yes," I reply. "Snotlout was the intended target."

"What?! Why me?!" Snotlout screamed outraged. "I'm the Ultimate Ultimate! No one should want to kill me!"

"Geesh, does your ego know no bounds?" Merida said annoyed.

"Ummm, ignoring that comment," Jack said. "We now know that note was meant to lure Snotlout to that hole. So maybe now we can finally get Snotlout's testimony..."

"My...what?" Snotlout asks totally confused.

"Yeah! Tell us what you did when you got that note!" Maui demanded.

"Why should I tell you losers anything?" He scuffs at us like we were beneath him. "My business is my business."

"Well...your business maybe the very clue into solving this mystery," Moana said angry.

"And besides," I added. "If we guess wrong, everyone dies. Including you."

"Do you want that? Do want us all to die?" Elsa asked crossed. Geesh, she has the state of an ice queen.

"I...well...in that case...I'll tell you." Snotlout reluctantly told us. "I got that note just a little after breakfast. It was just sitting on my door mat. Afterwards I thought; I just wait around for the time. I got bored, so I decided to pump some muscle for the date."

"Can you even call that a date?" Anna asks softly.

"Where did you go for your training?" I ask him.

"Just near the path to the Fire Pit I think. But as I did my routine, I decided to take a break and grab some water," Snotlout continued. "When I looked back, I noticed my dumbbell was missing. So I spent the afternoon looking for it."

"And threating us in the process," Moana comments.

"I kept looking till the appointed time, and went down the path. But no one was there. After waiting for a number of minutes, I realized I was on the wrong path. So I race down the right path, and found my dumbbell...and the dead guy too..."

"His name is Sandy!" Maui screams.

"But, seriously? You went down the wrong path?" Ruffnut questions him.

"Yeah! So what?" Snotlout yells.

"That's dumb, even for you," Tuffnut chimes.

But still...the fact that Snotlout went that the wrong path was kinda stupid. But that stupid decision might have save his life.

"So...Snotlout showed up on the path after the murder happened," Pitch concluded.

"And then the murderer cleaned up the scene to make it look like Snotlout was the only one there," Anna said.

"Making it look like Snotlout committed the murder," Flynn said in surprise while fingering his wrist band.

"But...in doing so, they also made the mistake of getting rid of Sandy's footprints along with their own," Astrid said studying the picture of the crime scene. "I have to say, that's pretty stupid."

"So...who did it?" Jack asks out of the blue.

"I...don't know?" Tuffnut said out loud.

That's the one question that has been bugging us for a while. All this time, we've talked about who didn't do it, rather than who did it.

But...I have a feeling I know who did it...they've been giving away a big hint that connects them to the crime...I need to drag them out into the spotlight...

"Arg! This was so straight forward when we came here," Anna groaned.

"I know, if only we had **something more to go on** ," Elsa comments.

I think I have the evidence to do it. I can use this to blow this case wide open.

"I think I've got something," I said out loud.

"Well, spill little man," Maui said as all eyes target me.

I gulp before speaking. "Take a look at this." I click the bullet to make it bigger on the screen.

"Take a look at what?" Elsa questions. "It's nothing but woods."

"What is that?" Rapunzel gasps with her eyes wide.

"What is what?" Ruffnut said looking up at the screen. "I can't see it."

"Really?" Rapunzel said surprise. "You can see the paint clear as day."

"Ummm...I'm with Ruffnut on this one, I can't see a thing," Fishlegs said.

"I know," I told them, "it is kinda hard to see. I couldn't see it myself without Jack's help."

"Yeah," Jack admits. "I tripped on the root and fell into the woods."

"Why would do that?" Monokuma asks with glee. "You're supposed to be the Ultimate Lucky Student. But to have something like that happen, it seems more unlucky then lucky."

"Ummmm...Never mind that," he said in a hurry. "The light of my flashlight caught the edge of a hidden hideout."

"A hidden hideout!" Moana called out.

"It was painted to blend into the woods, making it hard to see from the path," I explain.

"But being the Ultimate Painter, Rapunzel would have to doubt to pick it out," Pitch said.

"Yeah," Rapunzel said ashamed. "Maybe I should've investigated instead of watching the crime scene."

"But still, what's so important for a painted box in the woods?" Flynn asks.

"Here, a picture of what's behind it," Jack said picking a bullet on his E-book. Soon, his 8-bit blinks and his picture showed up on the screen. It showed the back half of the cardboard hideout, with the ivy around, the footprint, and an impression on the ground.

"Whoa!" Anna gasps. "It's like something from G.I. Joe back there."

"So someone hid in that hideout until their target fell in the hole, and then killed them," Fishlegs concluded.

"They leapt out and bashed Sandy in the head!" Tuffnut yelled.

"But who would hide behind that tacky thing?" Snotlout asks out loud.

I know who was hiding in there. It's kinda obvious now that I think about it. They were the only ones that can get there and back in time without anyone noticing, and they left behind a personal clue.

"There is only one person that could hide there," I said determined.

"Hiccup...it sounds like you know who it is?" Elsa said nervously.

"I...I believe so," I said unsure what to say next. But the evidence can't be wrong.

"So? Spill! Who is the killer?" Maui yells.

Everyone looks at me with their full attention. It's time to call out the killer. ...as much as I don't want to. But, it's the only way we all can survive.

I made sure to have good eye contact with him before saying his name.

"It was you...isn't Flynn."

"Wha-whaaaaaaaat did you say?" Flynn said totally surprised.

"Flynn! Is the killer?!" Rapunzel said in total shock.

"Is...is that true?" Anna asks in disbelief.

"O-of course it's not true!" Flynn objects. "How can I be the killer?"

"But it could be you," Pitch told him.

"No way!" Flynn said. "Thsat's impossible. I'm the Ultimate Gentleman. I could never kill."

"Are you really feeding us that lie?" Maui asks with his arms crossed."

"Of course, this just my opinion," I said to Flynn. "If you have any objections, then please…"

"Objection or not… there's no way you should point the finger at me." His face started to get sweaty as he scratches his arm harder. "Besides, we have no proof that I went to that path."

"I think we have proof," I said.

"Seriously? How can you have proof of that?" Flynn asks me.

I had to think back to the party, and what Flynn did. "You were one of the first ones to leave. The list Maui made proves that."

"Yeah, so what?" Flynn argued. "I had to go to the bathroom."

"And...Where was the nearest bathroom?" I ask everyone.

"The Dinning lodge?" Tuffnut suggests.

"No, there no bathrooms there," Astrid said.

"And there were no washrooms in the warehouse," Fishlegs add.

"So the nearest washrooms...are actually our cabins," Jack told us. Honestly, I can't believe we all forgot about that fact.

"And Astrid and I don't remember seeing him anywhere near the cabins," Merida points out.

"I didn't go to the cabins," Flynn said. "I had to go so bad; I decided to go...lumberjack style."

"You mean? You peed in the woods?!" Elsa said totally disgusted.

"That is so gross!" Moana said equally grossed out.

"Hey, when you have to go, you have to go," Flynn said. "But that's what happened. As you can see, **I couldn't have gone anywhere else.** "

"That's wrong!" I call out. "In fact, you did go somewhere else."

"And what proof do you have for that?" Flynn asks. "Where did I go?"

"The kitchen," I said.

"The kitchen?!" He repeats.

"Why would he need to go into the kitchen?" Anna asks.

"It was the only area with a sink," I said.

"That makes sense," Ruffnut comments.

"And there was a small towel in the garbage with blood on it." I added.

"Blood?" Fishlegs screech.

"Yeah, take a look," I said putting the picture on the monitor. To not my surprise, most of everyone gasp.

"How did that get there? Rapunzel asks.

"Obviously the killer wiped off the blood," Elsa said.

"And there was a bit of blood on the underside of the bridge," I said. "The culprit moved it to the warehouse from the crime scene."

"It was already getting dark out," Moana said. "Besides Rapunzel who can pick out the paint, the rest of us would think of it more in the background and not pay any attention to it."

"He placed it in the warehouse," I talked out loud. "And can quickly get to the kitchen to clean the blood off."

"That can still be anyone? So why blame me?" Flynn asks with his anger boiling.

"Well...the kitchen is the only place you can go to wash your hands," Fishlegs said. "Like we said earlier."

"And you were gone for a while...so...you could've done it..." Moana gasp in realization.

"Flynn, please, tell us. Was it really you that killed Sandy?" Rapunzel ask totally afraid of the answer.

"No way am I the killer!" Flynn screams. "Stop accusing me as the killer. **You don't even have proof I was at the scene of the crime**."

"How about this as proof?" I said looking back at the picture of the hideout. "That foot print, which matches yours perfectly."

"What?!" He screamed in anger and shock.

"His footprint?" Ruffnut said in surprise.

"Hang on!" Flynn said clearly loosing his cool now. "You can decide solely base on a footprint. That could be anyone's."

"Seriously? That's your defense?" Astrid said unimpressed.

"Only a few people have a shoe like that," I explain.

"Yes," Pitch said. "Only Flynn and I have that style of shoe. And I was at the party the whole time."

"What about the other thing on the ground?" Flynn asks. "It was clearly something big."

"And from the impression on the ground, it looks like it was heavy too," Anna comments

"Yeah!" Flynn screams, "Where can I hide something like that?"

"You're a thief, you could figure that out," Tuffnut points out.

But I already know the answer.

"You hid it in your bag," I said. "If you took out the flashlight and the stuff animal, you can fit something that size in there."

"So...what did he hid in there?" Maui asks me.

"The dumbbell," I told him and everyone.

"He hid my dumbbell in his bag!" Snotlout scream outraged. "So he's the one who took it!"

"My hypothesis is this. He stole it and hid it in his bag. He then placed it in the hideout as he left to get his gift. Then went back when he left the party," I said.

"And used it to kill Sandy," Jack concluded.

"But I didn't do it!" Flynn argued with rage. "I would never do such a thing! Why are you all pinning this on me?!"

"No one else but you could've done this," I interject.

"But like I said! I was nowhere near the scene of the crime!" Flynn said, his face turning red. "You have no solid evidence to that fact!"

"But your shoe, your absence, they're all evidence!" I yell back.

"That's all you got! That has nothing to do with me! That can be anyone!"

"Maybe, but there is something else that connects you to the crime scene!"

"This is all BS! You got nothing!"

"In fact, you have it on you right now!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! I've got nothing on me!"

"But what I've got is right..."

"Just SHUT UP!"

"Then it proves you are the killer!"

"I'm warning you! BACK OFF! **I got nothing on me that say I killed Sandy!"**

"It's there on your wrist!"

I point to Flynn making him freak out with shock. Sweat really showed on his forehead and his eyes became white.

"Wha-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He yells in terror.

"His wrist?" Moana said in surprise.

"How? How can his wrist become evidence?" Tuffnut ask.

This is it. The final nail in the coffin...

I'm sorry Flynn.

"The poison ivy," I told everyone.

"Poison ivy!" Rapunzel said in shock.

"It's all over the woods, but only about a foot or so beyond the path," Merida said. "From there, the whole forest is covered in that stuff."

"And that hideout was in that area," Jack said.

"I have a feeling when Flynn dropped the dumbbell and reached down to grab it, he touched the poison ivy," I explain. "That's why he was in a rush in getting the baking soda from the kitchen."

"Baking soda?" Ruffnut asks puzzled.

"It's an old trick," Astrid said. "It's a homemade recipe to cure poison Ivy. Just mix baking soda with water."

"And that's why he kept scratching his wrist!" Maui shouts astounded.

"Because he tried to heal the Ivy quickly, he didn't give it enough time to react," I said. "So the effects are still there on his skin."

"But...because he's covered with poison ivy… that would mean he was there..." Elsa said sadden.

"And he killed Sandy!" Anna said outraged.

"No...I mean...I would never..." Flynn was utterly lost for words.

"You can still turn it around Flynn," Rapunzel points out while being teary eyed. "Just show us your wrist. Show that you didn't go into the woods. Show that it is clean…Then...we can believe you..."

Flynn looked down at his wrist band, his hand shaking like a leaf.

But after a few seconds of all of us staring, he sighs as he slums down into his podium.

"Flynn...I'm sorry," I said to him. "I'll fully explain your crime one more time. Then...all questions will be answered..."

* * *

Here is how this case was played out…

This whole plan started last night, when Monokuma gave us our motive gifts. After receiving their gift, the culprit left their cabin, while most of us were asleep. They went to the warehouse, and use the window to grab a shovel. They then dig a hole large enough for someone to fall in. To make sure only their intended target falls in, the culprit managed to make a bridge, using materials in the Craft Lodge. They also made a little hideout to be placed into the woods.

The culprit then proceeded the day with everyone else, like nothing is wrong. Even going along with the Party idea. But before the culprit went to work for the party, they made a fake note to lure their target to the hole at a certain time. Their target, Snotlout. To convince him to come, he wrote it as if Astrid wrote it. During the day, the culprit managed to steal a weapon powerful enough to kill, the dumbbell, Snotlout's gift and hid it in their bag. Then then placed it inside the hideout before heading to the party.

After showing the gifts, the culprit snuck out to their secret hiding spot. Soon they finished setting up their trap, and all they had to do was wait. They even readied the murder weapon, but as they reached for the dumbbell, their hands touched the poison ivy.

They waited there for their intended target; unfortunately, Snotlout went down the wrong path.

Soon though, Sandy went down the path, and fell down into the hole. Realizing it was too late to change a thing; the killer acted through their plan...and killed Sandy.

Thinking quickly though, the culprit scuffled the ground to get rid of his footprints. But that also got rid of Sandy's footprints. They also dropped the dumbbell to make it look like Snotlout committed the murder instead. They used the bridge to hide their movements from the rest of us and placed it in the warehouse. They then raced to the kitchen to clean up all the blood and dirt before joining the others. They even try to hide the effects of the poison ivy, with a baking soda solution and their wrist band.

But it can't hide everything! And it can't hide what you've done!

Flynn Rider! You're the killer!

* * *

"I... I... I..." Flynn stutters. Soon, his words became mopes as he nearly collapsed on the podium.

"I guess, that's it then," Elsa said looking away from Flynn.

"It appears so," Pitch said.

"It looks like you've come to a conclusion," Monokuma said with glee. "Man, the first trials are always exciting. Like a new born babe learning to walk. I was literally speechless there. Now then, let's get on to VOTING TIME! Now then, look at your E-book and cast your vote. Just a reminder though, refusing to vote is call for extermination! So, make sure you vote for the right person."

I look down to see my screen change. It had all our pictures in rows, with an X on Sandy's. Gods, I don't want to do this. But, I have to.

Regretfully, I click on Flynn's picture.

Soon, the screen went blank.

"Who will be chosen as the blacken!?" Monokuma asked like he was in a game show. "Will you make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one!?"

Soon, the big screens around is light up to show a bright wheel with our 8-bit pictures on it. One by one, a bright light flash around them like a whammy game. Till it stopped on Flynn's picture. It then pan out into a slot machine with coins coming out. There was also confetti and cheers on the screen before it black out again.

This was defiantly not an occasion to celebrate.

 **Class Trial End: All Rise!**

* * *

Monokuma raise and wave its arms in the air. "That is correct! The blacken that killed Sandy 'Sanderson' Moone is Flyyyyyyynn Rider!"

"We...were right?" Anna said in total shock.

"Flynn...is the killer?" Rapunzel said with her eyes starting to produce tears.

"why would you?…What were you thinking Flynn?!" Maui asks him in rage.

"I...didn't mean...I didn't mean to kill Sandy!" Flynn said while trying to get over the shock. "That was never my intention!"

"Even so, you were planning to kill Snotlout, why would you do such a thing?" Moana ask in a fit.

Flynn bit his lip, afraid to answer.

"Does it have something to do with your motive gift?" Jack said disappointed.

"You mean that coin?!" Tuffnut said remembering the coin Flynn presented at the party. "Why would you kill for a measly coin?"

"I was talking about his real gift?" Jack said.

"His...real gift?" Elsa asks confused.

"It was something on my mind for a bit," Jack said. "As we presented our gifts, they were related to someone from our family. Our parents, our siblings, even our pets."

I have a feeling he directed that comment towards me.

"But Flynn's gift...there was no connections what so ever. There was almost no reason to go back. So...what was your real reason?" Jack asks.

Flynn nervously looked at the ground, unsure how to answer.

"Maybe I can enlighten everyone!"

We all turn to face Monokuma. He reached down the side of the throne and pulled out what looked like a picture.

"Here is The Ultimate Thief's little gift," Monokuma said. He then places the picture on his little monitor. Soon, the big screens blinked and showed us the picture.

It was a bunch of little boys and girls, all with messed up hair and tattered clothes. They were all standing in front of an old worn out building with smiles on their faces.

"Who? Who are they? Fishlegs asked curious.

"They are the little brothers and sisters in the Peaking Duck's Orphanage," Monokuma answers.

"Orphans? So Flynn is an orphan?" Rapunzel gasp.

"Eugene."

We all turn to Flynn as he talked in a low defeated tone.

"My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert," he said. "Someone might as well know at this point."

"Seriously? Tuffnut said. "Your name is a lie?"

"Not a complete lie," Flynn...I mean Eugene answer. "I changed my name before I came here. It was a story I told the orphans at bedtime. 'The Tales of Flynnigan Rider'. That one was their favorite. Every time I read and acted out that story, they would always smile. But soon the orphanage was undergoing some trouble, and the happiness ended. So to keep the kids optimistic, I would steal. I would steal things that would bring smiles to their faces. Like books and toys. Even some jewelry for the girls."

I guess what he was saying is true about stealing the girls necklaces around camp.

"But...now that I'm here... And got that picture...I became worried about the kids. I was the oldest...so they depended on me a lot..."

"So you made this plan to go to them," Pitch said.

"Yeah," Eugene admits. "I thought I made a good plan too. I even made my own fake gift with the coin, just so you guys wouldn't know the truth."

"But...but..." Rapunzel said, unable to understand. "You didn't have to kill! You could've have waited till help arrived!"

"Help isn't coming," Eugene said. "If it was, it would've come here by now. Either way, those kids couldn't wait. I even picked an easy target too. But I guess I overestimated Snotlout's stupidity."

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" Snotlout yells.

"Umm... You are dumb enough to go down the wrong path," Ruffnut points out.

"And more importantly, I'm the Ultimate Ultimate!" Snotlout yells. "Why would anyone want to kill me?!"

We all look at him with an annoyance look.

"No offense, but no one would care if you were gone or not," Merida said bluntly.

"Hey!" Snotlout yells. "That's not true! Right guys!"

We all turn away from him and focus back to Eugene.

"Right...guys...?" Snotlout said totally stunned.

"Anyway, I would never expect Sandy to fall in instead," Eugene continued. "But once he did, I panicked and…. killed him. But...I...I didn't..."

"You didn't mean to?" Pitch said in total disgust.

"I had to think on the slide," he continued. "So I fixed up the crime scene to pin it up on Snotlout. It didn't take people long to point the finger at him too."

"Yeah," we were all quick to push the blame on him," Anna said depressed.

"And we would not moan for his passing," Merida said on the side.

"Guys...I'm still here..." He said weepy.

"So you were still planning to kill Snotidiot anyway," Monokuma said with glee. "Cause if you were successful in tricking everyone, he would be dead along with the rest of the class. Don't look so blue though, it's what you're supposed to do."

"Shut up!" I yell at the bear. "All of this...is your fault!"

"Sticks and stone will break bones if you throw them," Monokuma said uncaring. "But never mind that; let's get to the main event."

"The main event?" Fishlegs question.

"The punishment of course!" Monokuma answers.

"Pu-punishment?" Rapunzel gasps. "You mean-?"

"Execution!" Monokuma cheers!

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jack yells in disgust.

"No way!" Maui said stepping in front of Eugene. "No way would any of us allow that."

"It's not up for you to intervene," Monokuma said with a sick smile. "It's written in stone, so it must be the law. He killed and got caught. So now he dies!"

"You can't!" Rapunzel yells. "What about the children in the orphanage! Show some compassion."

Monokuma laughed at her plea. "Compassion? You've got to be kidding. I'm immune to that. And besides, brats like that know how to worm their place in the world. They don't really have much of a choice…or a home anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Flynn asked both scared and curious.

"Phuhuhu, you don't know?" Monokuma giggled. "The orphanage was shut down a long time ago! All those children have been scattered all over the world."

Flynn's face became white; his body shook like he's cold. "Wh..what are you talking about? I came from there before coming here. There's no way it's gone!"

"Phuhuhu, believe what you want Eugene, it doesn't matter to me." The bear's red eye glowed as his smiles widen. "I just thought you might want to know the truth before you die. I guess I was too kind though."

That was anything but kind.

"You're not going to kill him!" Jack said as he stands in fronting Flynn. Soon, most of us created a wall with our bodies between Eugene and Monokuma.

"That's right," Maui shouts.

"We won't let you!" Astrid agrees.

Soon, I find myself joining with them. Along with Merida, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Moana. Anna wanted to join too, but was held back by her sister. Everyone else just stood and glared at Monokuma.

But for some reason, the bear didn't seem to mind. "Now then, I prepared a special punishment for Flynn Rider aka Eugene Fitzherbert, the Ultimate Thief!"

"Guys..." Eugene said softly.

"Let's give it everything we've got!" Monokuma yells. "IIIIIIIIIIt's...PUNISHMENT TIME!"

"I'm so sorry," Eugene said. "I…let you all … down…"

Monokuma grabbed a hammer hidden in the throne, and walked a red button in front of him.

The screens flashed and show an 8-bit Eugene being dragged away by an 8-bit Monokuma.

There was a text that reads; ' _Eugene has been found guilty. Time for the Punishment!'_

Suddenly a hatch opens up on the ceiling. A chain came down with a metal claw on the end. It grabbed Eugene by the neck and dragged him up. Away from us.

Soon, the screens blinked again...showing us what's happening to him...

* * *

 **Punishment: Buried Treasure!**

 **Ultimate Thief's Execution: Executed**

Flynn was dropped in a tall metal box, with little to no room to move. He looked up to see the light from the opening. Monokuma peers over, with a conveyor belt. The bear giggled as it steps out of the light.

Flynn bewildered looked up to see the belt moving. Soon, gold coins started to fall inside the metal box. Some hit Flynn in the head as he tries to move out of the way. But it wasn't working. Soon, his feet and legs were covered in gold coins. He tried to claw his way out of the box. But, his waist and chest were covered in coins. He reaches out for any ray of hope as his face and elbow became covered.

As coins continue to pour into the box, Monokuma flipped a lever outside. It opens the bottom of the box, dropping the coins and Eugene into a hot cauldron of molten gold.

Eugene's scream were muffled by the coins as his body melted into the gold. His body was gone…and Eugene was no more.

* * *

We all watched in horror as Eugene was being killed before our eyes.

There...there were no words to describe how everyone was feeling.

"That was EXTREEEEEEEEEME!" Monokuma cheered against our sadness. "The excitement filled my body light lightning!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" Moana screamed.

"Eugeeeeeeeeene!" Rapunzel cried through her tears.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening!" Fishlegs repeats in sorrow.

I could barely hold my own tears back. Watching someone die in front of your eyes can bring horror to reality.

"Why? That idiot!" Maui said through tears and anger.

"What's the point in all this?" Jack asks, turning his attention to the bear. "Why are you making us do this?!"

"What's the point?" Monokuma asked in a growl. "The point is to fill you all with despair! After all, it's what pushes people over the edge, and rebirth the world. So I want to push your world into despair!"

"That's your reason?!" I yell in anger. "That's stupid!"

"Stupid? Don't call a bear stupid!" Quickly Monokuma's expression changed into an anger one. "It's stupid to defy me. After all, I run the show! Not you folks! So one way or another, I will fill you all with despair! Puhuhuhuhu...MWAHahahahaha!"

After that strike of laughter, the bear disappeared.

"He's gone..." Astrid said disgusted.

"Dammit!" Merida said slamming her fist into her podium. "How could Flynn do this to us?!"

"I don't think I can take any of this," Anna said looking down.

"I can't! I can't take this!" Elsa yells while clutching her head. "I knew this would happen, I knew this would happen!"

"What...what are we supposed to do now?" Ruffnut asks.

"I...I don't know," Fishlegs said still in shock.

"We need to keep it together," Pitch said, trying to keep himself composed. "We must not give up hope."

"How can we find hope here?" I ask looking away. "This is the camp of despair. Hope doesn't exist here..."

"It's true," Astrid said making her way towards me. "This room has drained any sense of hope."

"I can't do this!" Elsa screamed. "I can't be around you people!"

"Elsa! Stop!" Anna shouts. "We...can't continue like this. It's...it's better if we try to leave with our chins up, and make sure this never happens again!"

Everyone slowly nod their heads, but still feel very depressed. Soon, the curtain opened up and we were allowed to leave on the elevator. Everyone stepped onto the elevator to go up...

Everyone except for Snotlout.

I look back to see him still staring at the screens wide eyed. His skin almost as white as a ghost.

I decided not to go on the first elevator and went to Snotlout.

"Hey," I said.

I think I saw Snotlout shutter at my voice. His eyes started to tinkle water. I think this was the first time I've ever see him cry. His fist clutch nervously as his body began to shake.

He then fell on his knees...and began to ball his eyes out.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed through his tears. His voice echoes through the out the court room.

I stood there and watch, seeing Snotlout becoming weak. It didn't help that tears coming from my eyes.

It makes me wonder if we can find hope on this island...

And if we can truly escape this hell...

* * *

"Hey...long time no hear."

….

"Yeah...it's good to hear from you too."

….

"So...you found them?"

….

"I knew I can count on your skills."

…..

"Great, I can tell that cop that…"

….

"...so...it's just like back then..."

….

"In that place?"

…..

"...that makes sense..."

….

"Can you...?...ah, you already have. You do work fast don't you?"

…..

"Good idea...I'll gather him."

…..

"We'll find a way to get them out...and to make sure history doesn't repeat itself."

* * *

 **Surviving members: 14**

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	11. The Mighty have Fallen (Daily Part 1)

**Hey everyone**

 **So two of our friends are gone, one killed by another. And everyone has to continue their lives in this game. But as they say, as one door closes...another one opens...**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

 **Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!**

"Good morning everyone! It is now 7 am. Night time is officially over. So let's all breathe in the fresh air, and enjoy this beautiful day."

Arg! I couldn't sleep a wink last night. Every time I closed my eyes, I have memory replays of the events of last night. Sandy...dead. And worst of all, killed by Flynn; I mean Eugene. All to get back to his family at the orphanage; which may not be there now. I can see why he was desperate to go back, but to go that far...to resort to homicide...it's just too much. I can still hear his screams as Monokuma punished him... Gods...why...?

I also remember the wail of Snotlout. I think it was the first time I have ever seen him break down like that. He always had this tough persona, and just duke it out with his fists. Even when people were against him, he didn't care. But...he was crying. Maybe he got the sense that he was alone. That no one backed him up. Maybe I shouldn't think too much of that, he is Snotlout. He'll probably brush it off like he always does.

My stomach begins to rumble for food. Personally, I think if I eat anything I'll end up throwing it up. But...everyone else is going to breakfast, so I should go too. I remember to grab my bag as I head out the door.

As I walked through the cabins, I stopped in front of Sandy's. It still looked the same as ever, but on the porch...a picture was standing. I took a closer look at it to see a painting of Sandy, surrounded by clouds and gold dust. His face beamed with pride as he seemed weightless in the clouds.

Wow...this really captured Sandy's personality. He was firm, but gentle at the same time.

I pulled myself away to look down the road. I remember that I have to meet everyone. But as I walk, I notice another picture. This time on Fly...Eugene's porch.

It was him, with gold coins surrounding him. After a closer look, I notice the coins had the faces of the children in that photo. There were also some jewelry swimming around him.

Unlike Sandy's, this one gave me the flashback on how he died. Drowned by gold and melted. I immediately turned and rush down the path. I try taking some breaths to calm myself down, but I can barely breathe.

"Hey!"

I shudder at the voice. I shook even more when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whip my head around and took a step back.

"Chill." Jack said worried. "It's just me."

"Oh, sorry," I reply as I take in more heavy breaths.

"What got you so freaked out?" He asks me.

I try to find the words, but my voice wouldn't come out. So I try to point towards Eugene's cabin.

Jack looked back to see, "ah, the paintings. I was wondering about them myself."

He then took my shoulders and helped me go down the path towards the dinning lodge. "Come on," he said. "Let's ask the others and see what they are about."

He was carful as he walked with me. When we made it, there was already the table with food and drinks. Mostly everyone was here eating, except of course Elsa. But Snotlout wasn't here either. I guess he didn't want to see any of us.

"What happened to you?" Astrid asked worried. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Jack kindly set me down at a table with Moana and Maui. "He freaked out at the pictures on the porches."

"Oh no!" Rapunzel gasped. She then rushed from her table and sat beside me. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Wait? You made those paintings?" Jack asked he got plates full of food for him and me.

I looked down at Rapunzel's hands to see some splatters of paint on them. "Yes, I did. I went to the craft lodge last night and painted them."

"And why would you do that?" Maui asks her.

She gulped before her eyes began to get teary eyed. "I...I just wanted to pay my respect to them."

"Why would want to pay respect to Flynn, or Eugene, or whatever his name is?" Merida asked with a hint of anger. "He screwed up by killing-"

"I don't want to remember him that way! Or Sandy!" She cried out. "I want to remember them as our friends..."

"Friends?" Merida gruffed as she leaned back to her chair.

"Well, I think they're nice," Moana said with a small smile.

I begin to calm down as Jack gave me my plate. I can see why Rapunzel would do that, everyone handles loss differently. I shouldn't have over reacted to her kind gesture. "I'm sorry if I took it the wrong way," I told her.

"It's alright," she said trying to be positive. "I'm sorry too. For making you feel that way."

"But it's a remarkable talent you have," Fishlegs comments.

She smiles in appreciation as she goes back to her seat.

"So, why are we here again?" Tuffnut asked leaning back and putting his feet on the table.

"As I said before, we need to discuss our next course of action," Pitch said irritated. My only guess he said to say the same thing over and over to the twins.

"What are we going to do?" Rapunzel asks. "Two of our friends are taken in by this place. And we need to make sure that never happens again."

"Well I say we keep our heads up and hold on as long as we can," Anna piped up.

"And not fall for Monokuma's tricks," Jack said. "If we do that, there be no more killing."

"Do you really believe that?" Merida said a little angry. "Once the line is crossed, there is no going back. We'll be in this loop as long as we are here."

"But if we work together-"

"That's what got Sandy killed!" She yells. "You guys keep saying that we go around like friends, but that opens the door for anyone to get close for murder."

"Maybe, but strength in numbers is a good advantage," Pitch said.

"And besides, there is no way anyone of us will kill," Rapunzel said. "I for one don't ever want to go back to that place."

"Besides, we're friends…" Jack started.

Merida huffs as she slammed her fork into the plate. "You guys can do whatever you want; just leave me out of this. I'm better off on my own." She then storms out of the dinning lodge, making it shake with her door slam.

"Oh dear..." Fishlegs said.

"I like that girl," Tuffnut comments. His sister groans as she pushes him back, forcing him to the floor.

"So? What's the plan?" Astrid asks.

"Well... Like I said, we keep holding on," Anna said. "We stick together, and ignore Monokuma."

"Why? I'm so adorable, chicks fall for me."

Everyone jumped from the voice. We all looked to see the bear jump onto the table, my table no less.

"Well, you guys sure are jumpy. Didn't get enough to sleep last night?" He said playfully. "Not that I blame you, the adrenaline rush I had filled me up with such-"

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked as we all glare at the bear.

"No need to get all huffy, I'm just filling in my part of the deal," he said.

"What deal?" I ask curiously.

"The deal we made at the beginning," he said. "If you guys can get through a class trial, I'll open one of the doors. Geesh, you guys can't seem to find you heads if they aren't screwed on right. But anyway, go out, enjoy your new environment. I'm pretty sure you will."

And with that confusing remark, he disappears like he always does.

"A door's opened?" Anna repeats a little uneasy.

"He must mean one of the ones at the Great Fire pit," Pitch concluded.

"Cool," Ruffnut said enthused. "Let's check it out!"

Before anyone could stop her, she raced through the door. Soon, everyone started to file out too. Though I had little time to eat, I need to check this out too. Who knows, there might be a way for us to contact someone. So I shovel a fork full of food into my mouth before heading out myself.

When I got to the Great fire pit, I looked at the door with the sign above it saying 2. And sure enough, it was wide open. I guess everyone else went through already. So I took a gulp as I step through the gate. The dirt path leads me through the trees and shrubbery.

But when I got to the end...I couldn't believe my eyes...

Instead of the woods I was so familiar with, the area before me looked like a small town. The dirt road seemed cleaner, and there were sturdy buildings here. There were still trees that surrounded the area, but didn't feel like a forest anymore. More like a small town in the mountains.

I hear a bleep on my E-book, so I opened it up. When I did, the Rules icon blinked. I clicked on it to bring me back to this rule.

 **9\. There are two designated time periods to each day. Night time (10 pm -7am) and Day time. (7am-10pm.) please note that some locations will be closed at Night time.**

 **Locations closed:**

 **Dinning lodge.**

 **Warehouse.**

 **Pool.**

 **Diner.**

So I guess we have a pool and a diner here. Have to admit, they sound pretty neat.

I guess I better check them out like I did the first day, as well as everything else here.

I walked to the building closet to me. It had a clean white building with crystal like windows. When I stepped inside, it was almost a mirror reflection of the outside. All clean and neat….and white. There was a reception desk, and shelves of bottles. The shelves were divided into 3 sections. A,B, and C. In each section, there were different contents in the bottles. Varying from powder to liquid of all different colors. But the bottles are unquestionably identical. It's hard to tell which is in which bottle; there was no labor or anything.

I hear the sound of pages in the corner. I look to see Rapunzel flipping through a brown book.

"What's that?" I ask as I walk towards her.

"Hmmmm..." She said. "It appears to be a catalog of all the stuff here."

I look and see the book has tabs with A, B, and C on them. Rapunzel was looking at the A section. On the top, it said 'Health Supplements', with a list down below.

A12- Protein powder, chocolate

A13- Protein powder, banana

A14- Protein powder, mango

A15- Vitamin A - pills

The list was going on and on with all these vitamins and supplements. Rapunzel flipped the label with the letter B on it. It was the same kind of list, the top reading, 'Medicine'.

B1-Headache relief -tablets

B2-Headache relief –pills

B3-Headache relief - liquid

B4-Stomache relief- tablets

B5-Stomacje relief- pills

I have to wonder what the letters and numbers mean? I have a guess, but I have to be sure. I walked over to the B section and took a bottle out. I carefully look at until I found something on the bottom. There was some lettering engraved in the glass, B13. I guess with this and the catalog we'll know what's in each bottle.

"AH!"

Rapunzel's gasp almost made me drop the bottle. I put it back before I rushed over to her. She slammed the book before I could take a look.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"You don't want to know," she replied. But that made me want to know even more. I took the book from and read the section myself.

'Poisons'

C1- Clear liquid -lv1

C2- Clear liquid -lv2

C3- Acid pill

C4- Bloodshot pill lv1

C5- Bloodshot pill lv2

C6- Digestive trap liquid

Really? Poisons? I guess that would make sense in this kind or situation. But still, the fact that we can just grab poison off the shelf is unsettling.

"I hate this," Rapunzel said looking at the bottles.

"We'll make this easy then," I said trying to cheer her up. "We will just throw out the poisons and-"

"I wouldn't do that."

I was cut off by the sound of that teddy bear. Rapunzel and I turned to see him sitting on top of the reception desk.

"The chemicals and prescriptions get refilled every day," he said. "So if you just take them out, they'll get replenished the next day. So you might want to use that time and energy into something a little more productive."

As he disappears behind the desk, Rapunzel looked horrified. "Oh no, what if some decides to use any of the poisons to kill; or accidentally grabs the wrong bottle… We'll be in another trial!"

She's right. Having the poisons being left out is a bad idea for everyone. Maybe we can all discuss this at a meeting. But for now, all I can do is maybe label the top sections so everyone knows what's in each case. So I grab some paper, a pen, and some tape and post what's in each section on their glass doors.

"Good idea," Rapunzel said feeling a little better.

"Yeah," I said to her. "And we'll talk about this with the group. Maybe get a lock on the doors."

She nods before leaving the area. Hopefully we can find a lock for the door.

I moved on to the building next door. It was actually a small building with only two doors. One was labeled for the boys, the other for the girls. I walked into the boys section to find a shower room. It had small lockers on one side and hand rails with showers on the other. In between there were long benches that people can sit and change. There was also a door on the other side, the sun shines through the glass. Beside the door, there was a plastic plate of rules.

 **Pool Rules!**

 **Make sure you follow them**

 **1\. Shower before and after entering the pool.**

 **2\. No running**

 **3\. No diving in the shallow end.**

 **4\. No shoes allowed on deck.**

 **5\. No food or drink in the pool**

 **6\. No life guards will be on duty**

 **7\. No going in the pool at Night time**

 **8\. Have fun**

So there's the pool on the other side. Not wanting the bear the give me an earful, I took off my shoes. I managed to find a locker with my name on it. And inside was some swim trunks. I guess Monokuma really prepared everything here.

I went through the door to see the crystal water of the pool. It looked so clean that it looked like the ocean. It was a pretty big pool too, about 5 meters long. There was a shallow end with some pool rafts floating in the water, while on the other end; there was a high diving board. The area around the pool was nice too. With parasols next to some long chairs with white tables, and white beach towels by the side. There was also a small building on the side with an open counter. One peak inside, I can see a small kitchen. With just one oven, a grill top, a counter and a sink. There was also a soda gun for drinks, with a small bin full of paper umbrellas. If I didn't know I was in the middle of a forest, I would say we were at a resort.

"Ah sweet!"

I look over to see Maui and Moana stepping in and looking at the place.

"This pool looks awesome!" Maui cried out before doing a cannonball into the pool.

"Ah!" Moana gasp as she steps away from being splashed. "You're such a child sometimes!"

Maui came back up for air. "Come on in, the water's great!" He said wiping the hair off his face.

"No thank you," she replied with her arms crossed. "Besides, we're supposed to be investigating."

"I am investigating," he said. "I'm investigating the water and seeing if it's safe for swimming. So far it is."

Moana rolled her eyes before finally noticing me here. "Oh, Hiccup."

"Hey little man," Maui called out. "Fancy a swim?"

"No thank you," I said backing away. I walked over to Moana. "How are you doing?"

"Not too bad," she said. "But it's tough keeping him in line. Once he sees water, he's off like a rocket."

"I can tell," I replied. "I'm going to look everywhere else."

"Ok," she said. "I'll stay here and make sure he stays on track."

I nod before I left. I grabbed my shoes before leaving the area.

The next building seemed to be a large building with scaffolding and some old statues. I walked inside kinda expecting the worst. But what I found was even better. Here, there were selves and selves of books. There was even a second floor of books. There was no question, this is a library. Every self has a different section label on top. Everything from romance to sci-fi. I saw Fishlegs and Pitch over at the non-fiction section which covered an entire wall. Instinct took me over there too. Maybe we can finally find some clues as to where we really are, and maybe how to get out of here.

I carefully look through every section in the non-fiction area. But all I mostly see is a couple of how to books. How to make tables, how to make a shirt, and even a book on how to make a relationship work. Like anyone needs that. The next section was mostly about geography. What type of animals live in certain parts of the world, what makes trees grow, that kind of thing.

"I found another one."

I turn to Fishlegs who held up a brochure. It looks identical to the one we found on the first day. He opened it and looked awestruck. "Here's more here."

He hands the pamphlet to me and I began to look at it. Unlike the last one, where they had only one paragraph not covered up by marker, they had a second paragraph readied to read. It was right next to a picture of the pool area.

"A camp that will give you all the pleasures and luxury you can't find anywhere else. Escape the dangers of the outside world, and relax in a covenant environment," I read out loud.

"That still didn't really give us anything to go on," Fishlegs said disappointed. "I would've thought it would give us more clues as to where we are."

"Well, this pamphlet did tell us this is the iron peaks earlier," Pitch said. "But if what Astrid said is true, then this place shouldn't exist."

"You mean on how it was all burned to the ground?" I ask him.

"Mm-hm," Fishlegs nodded. "While the area was completely burned thanks to the effects of the volcano, it still left behind the gases and vapors. It would be like inhaling ash and toxic in your mouth. No one would survive staying here that long."

"So then...we still have no actual idea on where we are," I said piecing it all together.

"It would seem that way," Pitch said. "Even Maui's cannot tell us where we are. But discussing that now should not be our priority."

"I agree," Fishlegs said. "We should think about how to use this new area to our advantage in the hopes of getting out of here."

I nod in agreement, we need to get back on the train of thought everyone has right now. Exploring and then come up with a plan. Fishlegs told us he would remain in the library to see if he can find any new info. I guess the library would be a good place for the Ultimate Researcher. Pitch took off towards the pool area, while I went the other way.

The path was a little longer, showing off all the bushes on the left side. But finally, I came across the last building on the path, a greasy spoon diner. There was big turning sign that read pig & boy with a anime style pig with a chef's hat on it. The building itself was rather small; it had a nice red roof on it and a checkerboard wall. I went inside and was hit with the ac. Inside was a typical diner, with a big bar, booths for seats, and even a jut box in the corner.

There was a menu on the side near the bar. It reads...

 **Menu**

 **Service between 12pm -1pm**

 **Burgers + fries**

 **Hot dog + fries**

 **Poutine**

 **Milkshakes -chocolate**

 **-vanilla**

 **-strawberry**

It kinda makes me feel like I went back in time for a bit.

"Hey!"

I look over to see Anna at one of the tables.

"I have to admit it, this is a nice place," she said looking out the window towards the path.

"Yeah," I said sitting down across from her. "I guess it's alright."

"I guess it's different for me then it is with you," she said with a smile. "I've never been to a place like this."

"Really?" I said surprised.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm hoping I get my sister to come here. Oh well, I'll just have to tell her about it."

"About that, do you think she'll ever come out of that cabin?" I ask.

"Not sure," Anna answers. "Unless she's on the ice, she's been a shut in. As far back as I can remember, she's always been like this. And now...with Monokuma's conditions, it's a lot worst."

"I wish there was some way I can help," I said.

"I'm not sure there is a way anyone can help," Anna said. "But we just have to keep looking for a way out."

I nod my head in response. Hoping something good can help us.

Before I knew it, Astrid, Jack, the twins, Pitch and Rapunzel started to come into the diner.

"This place is cool," Jack comments as everyone took a seat.

"Yeah," Rapunzel agreed.

"So how's everyone's search coming along?" Pitch asks.

"Well, so far there's no escape route," Ruffnut said.

"No hidden door or anything," Tuffnut said with a lay back attitude.

"I don't think Monokuma would ever consider giving us an easy way out," Astrid said with a sigh.

"So, did anyone learn anything here?" Pitch asks with interest.

"So far, it's the same as the other campsite," Ruffnut answers.

"Yeah," her brother agrees. "No way out, but some pretty cool hangouts. Did you guys see that pool? It like we're in a resort."

"Yeah," Anna groaned. "Remind me to give it a zero star rating."

"The only place at this site I don't like is the drug store," Rapunzel said. "I don't feel comfortable with all those poisons being out in the open."

"Poisons?" Ruffnut asks. Clearly she didn't take a better look of the area.

"Yeah," I said. "The entire C section is all poisons."

"Then I have to agree with Rapunzel," Jack said. "Having all of those available is a bad idea."

"Think there's a lock anywhere we can use?" Anna asks.

"There has to be," Pitch said. "Otherwise, we'll think of a way to make sure no poison will leave that room."

We all nod in agreement as Moana and Maui make their way in. Maui looked drenched; he was dripping water into the diner.

"Seems like you had fun," Jack comments.

"Yeah," Maui answers. "That water was great."

I can see Pitch dig his fingers into his forehead out of annoyance. "So you didn't do any investigating?"

"I did," Moana answered equally annoyed. "Though, there wasn't much at the pool. But it does have a nice small kitchen. And while the pool itself can't be accessed at night time, the kitchen can. According to what Monokuma told me."

"That would be a good thing to note," Pitch comments.

"And the diner here seems to only serve food between 12 and 1," Anna chimes in.

"That's kinda weird," Jack said. "Considering this is a diner. You'd think they would have food during day time."

"I guess beggars can't be choosers," I said.

"Hey! Guys!"

We all turn to see Fishlegs bust into the diner, he looked completely out of breath. In one hand, there was a big, brown book, with the brochure sticking out of the end of the book.

"There you all are," he said as he staggers in.

"What's up?" Tuffnut asks.

Fishlegs slammed the book on our table with a loud bang. Everyone bear is gathered around to see what's happening.

"While I was looking through the books at the library, I came across this," Fishlegs said.

He removed his hand from the book so everyone can read the title.

 **"Hope's Peak Academy: Before and After."**

What? Why would a book about Hope's Peak Academy be here?

"Hope's Peak Academy?" Anna gasps.

"Isn't that the school we're supposed to be attending right now?" Tuffnut asks.

"Yes," Fishlegs said. "I quickly scanned through the pages of this book, and it looks like a complete history of the school. From its creator to the symbol of hope it is today."

"So what are you getting all wild about?" Astrid asks.

"Look here!" Fishlegs opens the book with the brochure bookmark. I lean in to get a closer look. But nothing seems out of the ordinary.

"All I'm seeing is words," Ruffnut comments.

"Take a closer look here," Fishlegs said pointing to a line at the bottom of the page.

 _'While the facade of hope still brightens up the public, inside was a dark shadow waiting to pounce. It was only a matter of time until the great walls came crashing down, from inside the building of hope.'_

"Wait? What?" Anna said confused.

"Hope's Peak…. fallen?" Maui asks.

"And it appears from the inside," Astrid said concerned.

"How could this have happened?" Pitch asks out loud.

"I don't know," Fishlegs said scared. "When I went to read more..." He flipped the page, only to have one sentence on it.

 _'Hope's Peak Academy remains strong; its message of hope lives on.'_

"Huh?" Jack asks.

"Exactly," Fishlegs said. "The topic just cuts off. Like it's missing a few pages."

"So...something happened at Hope's Peak Academy?" Rapunzel asks.

"We don't know that for sure," Pitch said.

"Yeah, for all we know for sure, Monokuma could've just thrown that in to confuse us," Moana suggests.

"That's what I thought too," Fishlegs said. "But I've read enough research materials to pick out which ones are true and ones that were just made up on the spot. And this book seems to line up with most of the research I did before attending the school. So I can say that this book is indeed all facts."

"Facts with a number of pages missing," Tuffnut said flipping the pages back and forth.

I took a closer look, more pacifically the numbers on the bottom of the pages. It went from 125 to 136. So in theory, there are 11 pages missing.

"But what does this mean?" Rapunzel asks. "Why would anyone steal pages from a book?"

"Maybe there's something in those pages they don't want us to know," Jack concluded.

"You mean this...dark shadow on the inside?" Anna asks.

"Maybe we are reading too much into this," Pitch said.

"Or maybe, Hope's Peak Academy had a traitor on the inside," Tuffnut said, "and destroyed it on the inside."

"But the building was still going strong when we all showed up," Moana said.

"Yeah, but then we were all kidnapped and brought into this game," I said back.

"So...maybe this shadow, set up this game and is using Hope's Peak Academy as a lure for us," Rapunzel said, getting scared with each word she said.

"Either way, none of this information is important at hand," Pitch said.

"Not important?" I ask.

"It doesn't tell us how we can escape, only a history that we have no knowledge of," he explains. "But the fact of our situation hasn't changed. We are still trapped. Whether it is this...Shadow's doing or not, we don't know at this present time. So let's make the most time we have and figure out the way to escape. Then, we can see the school for ourselves."

"I guess that does make sense," Anna said a little down.

"I can see that," Moana said in turn.

I'm still a bit on the fence to just dismiss this. Could this shadow...really be running this game? And if so, has Hope's Peak really fallen?

"I suggest we should start heading back for dinner," Pitch suggests looking at a clock on the wall. It read 9:00. "It's almost Night time."

"Good idea," Anna said. "I'm starting to get hungry."

As we all stagger to walk back, I just couldn't find myself able to move. Too much was on my mind. Could that book really tell the truth? Could have something happened to Hope's Peak Academy? And what of this…dark shadow? Could they be the mastermind behind all this?

The mastermind...?

Wait! Why did I think that? Well, it seems obvious at this point that someone is controlling Monokuma, and keeping is in this deadly game. So...there has to be a mastermind somewhere nearby, watching us. But where? And why would they do this to us?

"Hiccup!"

I look up to see Jack coming back into the diner.

"Come on!" He said. "Or you'll miss your chance to have dinner."

I nod and hurry back to the dinning lodge at the camp site. Man, who knew how hungry you'd be without much breakfast and too much running around. I manage to find some deli meats and made myself a big sandwich as my dinner. Everyone else is sitting in and having their own dinners as well. But still no sign of Merida, Elsa, or Snotlout. I know they can go off on their own, but I haven't seen them all day, or even the presents of them leaving plates or food scrapes.

Just what is up with that?

We soon finished our food and started to head back to the cabins, though Maui is volunteering to stay up that night in the second place. He wants to see if he can recognize the stars over there to help us guide our way. Though I have a feeling of the answer, it wasn't going to stop him.

 **Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!**

"Ahem, Hope's Peak Academy School Trip Executive Committee has an announcement-"

I drown out that bear's voice as I went into my cabin. I quickly changed into my night time clothes when...

 **Ding! Ding!**

I heard a sound from my door. I carefully open the door to see someone on the other side.

"Astrid?" I gasp in surprise. Never thought a girl, let alone Astrid could be outside my door on any given day.

"Can I come in?" She asks quietly.

Just when I thought a girl would be in front my door is surprising enough, but to ask to come into my room...that's something I would never expect.

Feeling a little awkward, I quickly nod my head and open the door more. "Uh...sure, come on in."

She steps into my room and took a look around, "nice room." She said.

"Yeah," I said closing the door. "But it's pretty much the same as yours. Right?"

"Yeah, I guess," she said. "I haven't really decorated like you have. I just mostly put up my trophies and awards."

"That's amazing," I said trying to break the awkwardness. "Maybe you can show me some time?"

"Maybe," she said with a smile. She then sat down at my table with a heavy sigh. I followed her down in a curious manner. Wondering what she's really doing here.

"Listen," she said quietly. "I remember what you said at the class trial; about you watching me during the setup of the party. You totally made that up, didn't you?"

I gulp and looked away. I guess she caught that.

"Your silence speaks volumes," she said. "But if you haven't said that, then the others would've continued to blame me. So...I guess I should thank you for sticking up for me."

"Y-yeah," I said unsure what to say. "I kinda had an idea who was the real culprit for a while, and I knew it wasn't you. I just needed the others to...sort of listen to reason."

"I can see that," she said. "It was also very sweet."

I can't really tell, but I think I kinda blushed at the comment.

"Look," she continued. "You asked me once if I could trust you. Now, I really feel I can. And to prove it, I'll show you my gift."

She reaches down into her bag, and pulls out a long case. It looked like one that can hold a harmonica or a pendent.

When she opens it, I was shocked to see the contents.

A dagger.

The handle looked like it was made out of bone, and had a white guard with red jewel rocks on the ends. The blade was made out of iron and had a wavy pattern all the way to the tip.

"Wow," I said looking at it.

"Guess I should've expect that reaction for the Ultimate Blacksmith," she comments closing the case. "But, if anyone else knew, they would've probably panicked, or try to take it away from me."

"So that's why you didn't want to show it to anyone," I concluded.

"Merida was the only one I felt like I could show this to without any kind of freak out," she said putting the case back into her bag. "She and I have very similar backgrounds."

"I see." I probably shouldn't ask her what Merida's gift was, that might be bad for the both of us. So I decided to ask a different question. "So what's the story behind that dagger?"

She sighs as she places her hands on the table. "It was my father's," she said. "There was a tournament in my class, where you will combat other students. It keeps going until you reach the top and fight the teachers. And if you win, you will take former top tier's weapon. My father fought my grandfather and won it. He hopes when it comes to my turn in the tournament, then I can win it from him. Only then can I really be a grand master of weaponry."

"Wow, that's quiet the story," I said almost awestruck.

"Yeah," she said. "I still have no idea how Monokuma would even get this. My father would have to die to relinquish this. I don't know what happened, but one way or another, I'm going to find out."

I hear her; I still want to know how he got everyone's gift. That bear is a mystery.

I'm still glad she could trust me enough to show me her gift. I think it's only fair I showed her mine in return. I reached into my bag (need to leave it out from now on), and pulled out the collar. "This is mine."

She looked at it with a confused look on her face. She then returned that look towards me.

I sigh before I talked again. "This was my cat Toothless's collar. I made it for him by hand. He was living on the streets before I found him and took him home. He keeps me company while my dad was at work."

"Seems you two have a close bond," she said.

"You could say that." I replied.

"And you said your dad is a cop, right? Do you think he's looking for us?"

"He's gotta be. One thing about my dad, he's as stubborn as an ox. Once he's sets his eyes on a target, it never leaves his eye of sight. So yeah, me missing for a number of days, he's got to be searching for this place."

"So, best we just hang tight until help comes. Thanks Hiccup, this was a really great talk."

Then...she hugged me! Ok...wasn't expecting that...not that I mind...it's just...never thought that would happen to me.

Out of respect, I hug her back. For a moment, time seemed to stand still. It was like the world was at peace.

But here...peace can't last forever.

* * *

 **Monokuma theater...**

 **Ah, love. It can turn your world upside down, or send your heart a flutter. But it can also go deep into your wallet and dig a hole so big you can't sew it. Maybe that's why they made me so adorable and cute. You love me so much; you'd pay a million dollars to see me smile.**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	12. The Mighty have Fallen (Daily Part 2)

**Hey everyone**

 **I am so sorry it took me so long, I have so busy with work to have time to write. and I have to write the entire case to fit the chapters, so nothing is out of place for the trial. So I hope you guys like this.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

 **Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!**

"Good morning everyone! It is now 7 am. Night time is officially over. So let's all breathe in the fresh air, and enjoy this beautiful day."

I woke up this morning feeling a little refresh. I think it may have been the best sleep I've had here. I guess because the day ended on a high note. Astrid coming to my room...gods that's sounds so creepy. But she came into my room and showed me her gift. I'm happy she can trust me enough to tell me, and she's fun to be around. If we make it out of this, maybe she and I can hang out.

Maybe that's dreaming a little too far.

It's almost time to meet everyone again.

I quickly put on my clothes and head out to the dinning lodge. As expected, everyone was here. Except for Elsa, Snotlout, and Merida. I wonder what is up with those three.

"Hey, little man!"

I turn towards Maui's direction. And sure enough, he sits at the table with Moana and Jack, leaving a seat for me.

I quickly grab my food and sat with them.

"What's going on guys?" I ask.

"Nothing much," Jack said. "I think we are all just going to go off on our own today and wonder around."

"But, shouldn't we continue to try to find a way home?" Rapunzel asks from another table.

"We will keep that in mind," Pitch said. "But for now, there isn't much we can do."

"I'll keep searching in the library for more information," Fishlegs informs us. "Maybe even try to find those missing pages."

"I'll look around to try to find Merida and Snotlout," Astrid said. "I don't like the idea of those two alone."

"And I'll go see if we have a lock for that cabinet in the drug store," I said.

"Sounds like a plan," Jack said with a smile, figuring he doesn't have to do anything.

The rest agrees as we finish our breakfast.

* * *

I figure the best place to look for a lock would be in the warehouse, so I decided to go there first. When I went inside, I had to notice that the makeshift bridge that Eugene used for his murder is gone. Come to think of it, everything involving the murder is gone. I guess I never really thought about that before to even notice.

I shook my head and began to scavenge though the boxes to try to find anything. But all that was there were basic gardening supplies and neutrons, the stuff we used for the party, and balls and water guns for I guess games. Still, there seems to be no locks anywhere. I guess Monokuma really has his heart set to giving us every possibility to kill.

Does that bear really have a heart? Doubt it.

Suddenly, the door opens behind me. I turn around to see the twins coming in.

"Hey, if it isn't the little fish bone himself," Tuffnut comments.

I groan once I heard that nick name again. Gods I hate it.

"What are you doing in here?" His sister asks me.

"Looking for a lock for the poisons," I reply back. "What about you two?"

"Just seeing what we can use to make a big explosion," Tuffnut answers before he began to look though the boxes.

Ok, that sentence makes me nervous.

"Ok, why?" I ask dumbfounded.

"We wanted to mix a couple of those bottles in the pharmacy to possibly break down the walls of this place," Ruffnut answers. "And if we can't, then we will at least get rid of the poisons. Great idea, right?"

"Monokuma told me that he will just replace them if we empty them," I told her. "So, I don't think we can get rid of the poisons like that."

"Won't know till we try," Ruffnut said before looking back to her brother. "Anything?"

"Nope," he said. "Just all the stuff we used the last time."

"That's a start," she said. She then turned to me. "Feel like helping out?"

That made me more nervous. Being next to the Ultimate Demolition Duo is not exactly what I had in mind for today. "Ummm, I'm not going to get blown up...right?"

"Who knows," Ruffnut shrugs.

I gulped as sweat starts to cover my face. But it was two against one. I...can't really say no. Besides, I can make sure these two don't blow themselves up into pieces. So Tuffnut pushes a box full of wood chips into my arms as he carries a jug of oil.

We then began to walk towards the pharmacy. It felt totally awkward going there in silence. It made rethink my decision to do this. I had to ease it out.

"So, what made you two want to become Demolition experts?" I ask them.

"It's not something you want my little friend," Tuffnut answers with a smile. "It's something that is born within you. Like the thoughts of an ancestor, whispering to you from the past."

Ok, not the answer I was expecting.

"It kinda started when we were kids," Ruffnut explains. "Our father asked us to help light a great fire pit in our backyard. It was for a family barbecue. We got the fire going and had sparklers out for decoration."

"Your father allowed you to play with fire!" I shout. I would be surprise if their house was still standing after all that fire.

"After seeing the sparks and feeling the heat, we totally became obsessed with this," she continued.

"Yeah," Tuffnut jumped in. "So then we try to make something grander and exciting. And few things can compare to an explosion."

"Really?" I ask.

"Well think about it," he said. "The heat on your face,"

"The thud in your gut," Ruffnut added.

"The shockwave that can push you back,"

"The adrenaline of you heart,"

"Nothing can compare to that!" They cheered together.

I guess I can argue with that kind of thinking. It was kinda like when I banged at metal for the first time.

When we arrive at the pharmacy, we saw all the bottles still in their proper place. Ruffnut grabbed as many bottles from the C section as she could carry and headed outside. Her brother and I follow her as we made our way back to the road.

"This seems like a good spot," Ruffnut said as she puts down the bottles.

Her brother nod as he puts down the oil. I immediately put down the wood chips while I had the chance and took a step back.

"Now the fun begins," Tuffnut said as he grab some wood chips and puts them in a pile. He then poured the oil all over them. Ruffnut grabbed one of the bottles and threw it to the ground, breaking it into big chunks of glass, and the liquid inside steaming out on the ground. I guess why this would be in the poison section, if can almost burn the ground, I would hate to see what it can do to a person.

Ruffnut grabbed one of the bigger pieces of glass and held it close to the wood. She then moved it up a bit to catch the sun light. I guess she's trying to use the sun to hear up the wood. But I thought that only worked with a magnifying glass, I'm not sure how it works with regular glass.

After a few seconds though, nothing happens.

"Ummm, sis," her brother spoke up. "I think you're forgetting something."

"Oh, yeah," she said. She then reaches out and tears off a piece of Tuffnut's shirt. She then held that close to the glass facing the sun. Within a few seconds, smoke started to come from the fabric.

"Here it comes," Tuffnut said excited. Nervously, I took a couple more steps back.

The smoke became a small flame, and Ruffnut threw it into the wood chips.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

"Wha!" I scream as an invisible shock wave pushed me back. My ears winged in a deafening tone. I shook my head to get my senses back I working order. When I looked in front of me, all I can see is great big bonfire with black smoke spieling out of it.

Both twins laugh for joy upon seeing their creation. Their faces were covered with black sot.

"We did it!" Tuffnut cheered.

"Now let's get to work and see if we can make this bigger," his sister said.

But as she reaches to grab a bottle, she was hit by white liquid foam. Soon, her brother was hit with the same stuff, and then the fire. It quickly died just as fast as it started.

Before I knew it, I was hit with the foam as well. I look over at the source to see Monokuma with a fire extinguisher.

"What the hell are you three trying to do? Burn down the whole forest?" He yells.

All three of us looked at each other bewildered. Mostly because we were all covered in foam, but also to the bear yelling at us.

"Look, I admire creativity when it comes to killing someone," he continues, "but burning down an entire area is not the solution. I live here too you know."

"But we weren't-" I start.

"And look at this," Monokuma said, ignoring me and pointing at the broken bottle. "Didn't your parents tell you not to litter?"

"Not really," Tuffnut answered honestly.

"Grrrrr," Monokuma growled. "Thanks to you bozos, I now have to add to the rules. I expect this spot to be cleaned up by the time I get back, or there will be trouble."

Once again, he disappears into thin air. We all heard a dig coming from our e-books. We took them out to examine them. In the RULES section, there was a '!' next to it. I carefully click on it and scroll down the rules to see two new rules there.

 **11\. Littering is prohibited, and will be delt with extreme measures.**

 **12\. You can only start a fire at designated fire pit areas, and under supervision by the teacher.**

Wow, to think we would something that would make Monokuma put in more rules is something.

"Well, we better get started," Ruffnut said.

"I agree," I said going down on my knees and picking up the pieces of glass. When I looked up however, the twins were leaving the area. "Where are you two going?"

"Where do you think?" She said as if I was stupid.

"Aren't you going to help?" I ask a little frustrated.

"We are," Tuffnut said. "We're getting out of your way so you can clean up."

"What?"

"If you think about it, it is kinda your fault for not stopping us," Ruffnut said.

"What?"

"Don't worry though," Tuffnut said, "at least you didn't get blown up."

And with that, the twins dashed right out of here, leaving me alone in the heap of rubble. I groan in frustration, I can't believe those two would dump me like this. But getting angry won't get this cleaned up, and I would hate to see what Monokuma would do if he isn't happy. It might give him the edge for a motive for us, and I don't want any of us to die just for that.

So I continued to pick up the pieces of glass and put them in the box the wood chips were in. I took a look at where the liquid toxin was, and it already steeped into the ground, melting the dirt and turning the brown path black. Now I really don't want to know what would do to a person.

I found the piece of glass that had the number on it, C-21. Clear sign to avoid that number.

"Hey!" I look over my shoulder as I drop the glass into the box. I look down the path and saw Jack and Maui running down.

"We heard a big boom and the puff of smoke." Maui said as they reached to me. "What happened?"

"The twin tried to blow up the poison bottles," I explain. "Then they left me here to clean up the mess."

"Looks like a big mess," Jack said looking around. "Need help?"

I quickly nod. Jack ran to grab a broom from the warehouse, while Maui stayed to help me.

I hear a tiny giggle from him as we clean up.

"What?" I ask.

"You look kinda ridiculous," he said.

I must be after almost getting blown up! "I'll clean myself up after this," I told him.

He chuckles heartily as he grabs the bottles of poison and puts them safely on the grass.

"So what have you guys been doing?" I ask him.

"Oh, trying to find a way out again," he replies. "But as you can imagine; no luck so far. So we were on our way to lunch when we heard the noise."

"Gotcha," I said as I picked up the few remaining bottles.

"I was wondering about the noise."

Maui and I looked up to see Moana. She looked like an angry mother looming over us.

"What did you do this time Maui?" She asks as if she had to ask that before.

"Nothing! I swear!" He said putting his hands up.

"Yeah," I jumped in, "it was the twins that almost blew me up."

"Oh," Moana gasped, realizing her mistake of jumping into conclusions. "I'm sorry."

"Just because I made that mess one time, you're still assume I'm the fault of everything," Maui comments.

"Well someone has to make sure you don't wreak a thousand year old statue." She smirks as she bends down to help clean up.

I clearly want to ease any tension around here so people won't fight, and I also wanted to ask this for a while.

"So, how did you two meet?" I ask.

Both of them seemed to blush a bit and look away from each other. I don't know if it was right of me to ask that question at this time.

"Well, I believe it was at elementary school," Maui said trying to recall.

"Yeah," Moana agreed. "Maui got transferred to our school by about grade 5 or 6. If I recall though, you were hold back a number of grades."

"Two at best," Maui said.

"You were held back?" I ask him.

"Yeah," he said. "But only because I got lost at sea for a number of years. They don't exactly have a curriculum on the ocean. And my old school didn't want me as a representation to their learning."

"By the time he got to my school, he was lost as a puppy but as big as a mountain," Moana said. "Most of the kids avoided him for that, but he and I bond with our love of the ocean."

"And that's pretty much how we met," Maui concluded. "After that, we pretty much stayed connected while I traveled the ocean while Moana had her swim meets."

"That's amazing you guys," I said completely amazed by the story. Who would've thought water could gather people like them together.

"I'm back."

We look back to see Jack with stuff in his hands. In one were garbage bags, the other had a broom and dust pan. We then all worked together cleaning the area. While Moana went to put the poison bottles back, we all cleaned and bagged up the fire mess and broken glass.

Soon, Monokuma came back and had his jaw dropped and our work. "Wowee! You kids did a fantastic job here! It must be my words of inspiration to set you on your path to a clean life."

Yeah, I'm not too sure I would put it that way.

"Here, have these as a reward!" He then threw small clear bags into our hands. Upon closer inspection, I can see brightly colored jelly beans inside. Before I can say anything to the bear, he disappears, again.

"I'm not sure about these?" Moana said looking at them. "They could be poisonous."

"Wouldn't that conflict with the rules?" I said with a hit of uncertainty.

"Should we try one?" Jack asked picking up a red jelly bean.

Then, we all heard a muffled noise. We turn to see Maui already shoving handfuls of candy in his mouth.

"What?" He asks with his mouth full.

We all broke out in laughter, just for how silly this situation is.

* * *

As soon as we were done, I went back to my cabin. I took a look in the mirror and I can see what everyone was laughing about. My face is covered in soot and white foam, and my hair is sticking up like I was an anime character. I quickly took my clothes off and took a shower. It took me almost an entire bar of soap to get every bit of black off me. I scrubbed so much; I almost turned pink from it. My hair was no different; I had to get that burning smell out.

After what feels like an hour, I was done. I stepped out of the shower with steam coming off me. When I looked out the window, I see the sky almost black. That's when I realize that it must be getting close to nighttime, and I haven't eaten yet. I want to put on my clothes, but they were still slightly chard. I don't want to put all the work I did to get myself clean only to smell like that again.

With quick thinking, I just put on my pjs. They should be ok to walk around in, and there is no rule saying I can't be in them outside. Though, it would be embarrassing if anyone saw me like this. It's ok, I'll just rush over to the Dinning lodge, get something to eat, and bring it back to my cabin to eat. There's no rule against that.

I grab my bag and head out to the lodge, but when I got there, I was surprised to see someone there.

"Elsa!"

She turned from her plate of food and looked at me.

"Oh?" She said with food in her mouth. She quickly swallowed in order to speak properly. "I thought everyone already left for the day."

I didn't fully expect to see her outside of her cabin. But, I'm slightly glad to see her actually get out.

"I'm sorry," I told her as I made my way to the kitchen. "I was late getting here, so I'll just grab some food and leave...if that's what you want?"

She looked away from me, unsure. After what feels like an awkward moment, she turned back to me. "No… I...wouldn't mind the company."

I'm not sure if she just said that out of loneliness or kindness, but at least it's a start. I quickly grabbed my food and sat down at the table. Not directly beside or in front of her, more like on the other side of the table a few center meters away.

"Nice jamies by the way," she comments.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her. But immediately regret saying that, I might've sounded mean. "Not that it's wrong or anything, in fact I like seeing you out of your room. It's just that...well..."

She sighs, cutting me off. "I was hungry and came here once everyone was gone."

"But doesn't Anna usually bring you food?"

"Not enough some times," Elsa answers. "I think she would take some of the food on the way to my cabin."

I nod, it would make sense.

"So today, I was just a little more hungry so I waited until everyone gone to their cabins and came here for a bite to eat. I never expected you to show up though."

"Yeah, the twins tried to blow up the stuff in the drug store and nearly me," I explained. "So I had to clean up and missed dinner time."

"Wait, what?" Elsa said. Wow these sisters sound alike.

"Yeah, it's a long story," I said.

"Why would you go along with a plan like that?" Elsa asks.

"I didn't know that was their plan. And I didn't want them to blow themselves up and we ended up at another trial."

"Yeah, that's the last thing I want to," Elsa said. "That's why we should just stay inside our cabins, where it's safe."

I can't argue with her logic, but it's not for everyone. "It might be safe, but it's not a solution."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asks.

"Well, if you stay locked up, then you would be a prisoner of fear," I told her. "You'll never find a way to escape, or have the courage to fight back."

"Fight back? Against what?" she asks looking down at the table. "The people who kidnapped us? Our classmates? At this point everyone is an enemy. You can't count on anyone out here. So…why do you do it? Why do you hang out with people that may be after you?"

I had to think about this one before answering. "Sometimes we need some interaction to show that we are not alone here. Yes, we're trapped. But that doesn't mean we have to give into our fear."

"Eugene gave in and killed Sandy," Elsa points out.

"True," I agree while remembering that tragic memory. "But we still held on. We understand the reason behind that. It's unforgivable sure, but most of us would still try to defend him against the real enemy. The person controlling Monokuma. And we can't do that alone, we need each other to do that. And we can't if we just hide in our rooms. We need to show support so the trials don't happen again."

Elsa remained quiet for a bit, slightly unsure what to make with my speech.

"Listen," she said stern. "I would never kill. I want to survive, just like you. But unlike you guys, I would never give in to temptation."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask her.

"Say I'm the blacken, and you discover me as the culprit, I would have to leave my sister here alone," she explains. "But if you don't discover me, then Anna would die along with you, leaving me hurt and heartbroken. So either way, I would lose. Because I would lose the one thing in this world I care about."

I can tell her heart was in her reasoning. She and Anna are very close, not wanting to kill for their own benefit.

"I know," I said to her with a smile to cool her down. "And I know your sister won't kill either. None of us want to kill."

"But how can you be so sure?" Elsa asks. "You all could be like Eugene, and I can't trust that."

"Maybe...you don't have to trust," I said almost unsure of myself. "But, you can trust your sister. And maybe working together and helping each other would be better than to just hide away."

Elsa stared in silence, almost taking back at what I said. I don't know what she's thinking right now, but she seems deep in thought.

 **DING! DONG! DING! DONG!**

Oh no! The announcement! And we are still in the dinning lodge. Without thinking I grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled her out side.

"What are you doing?!" She shouts angry.

As soon as we were out she pulled her hand away and glared at me.

"Night time," I said back as soon as we made it outside.

"Ahem, Hope's Peak Academy School Trip Execu-"

As the Night time announcement rang, Elsa began to calm down. "Thanks," she said. "I almost forgot that the dinning lodge is off bounds at night."

"It alright," I said looking back at our plates of food. Then back at Elsa with a small smile.

She politely smiles back as she dusts herself. "Listen Hiccup," she said, "you helped us all at the trial, so I can...kinda trust you. But, no matter what, I will protect my sister."

"I understand," I reply. "I want to help her too, help us all to escape. But it's not going to happen if we hide all the time. But, do what you're comfortable with, I'm not trying to judge."

She remained quiet a bit, seemingly deep in thought. I take it as my cue to leave her alone. "Well, goodnight."

She didn't reply back as I go back to my cabin. I honestly don't know if she will take anything I said into consideration. It would be great if we have another person helping us out.

We could all the friends we can get...

* * *

 **Monokuma theater**

 **Weather can be unpredictable. Isn't it just amazing that the weatherman can predict the weather 7 days in advance? But then had to change their predictions when they're only 3 days away from the day. Is it like fortune tellers saying you will marry a billionaire one day, and then 5 days later you're going to have 5 kids with a man working the car wash? It's an enterprising hobby, to tell people lies of the future.**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	13. The Mighty have Fallen (Daily Part 3)

**Hey everyone**

 **I am so sorry it took me so long, I have so busy with work to have time to write. and I have to write the entire case to fit the chapters, so nothing is out of place for the trial. So I hope you guys like this.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

 **Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!**

"Good morning everyone! It is now 7 am. Night time is officially over. So let's all breathe in the fresh air, and enjoy this beautiful day."

I became fully awake when the announcement ended. I stretched out to wake my body up as I walked over to my clean clothes. Then it was back to my usual routine of grabbing my bag, leaving my cabin, and heading down for breakfast to greet everyone.

...including Elsa?!

Yeah, Elsa was here before me, enjoying breakfast with her sister. She didn't smile, mostly due to being around everyone else, but it was nice to see her out of her cabin.

"Hey Hiccup!"

I look over to see Jack waving at me, along with Moana and Maui. I smiled as I wave to them before grabbing my food.

By the time I sat down, Jack smile was as wide as a melon slice. "Can you believe Elsa is here?"

"Yeah," I nod. But I can't help but noticing that Merida and Snotlout aren't here. I'm starting to get a little worried.

"It kinda surreal to see her out like this," Moana comments before drinking some milk.

"I hear you," Maui said. "But at least she's not freaking out. We all agreed to keep our distance between her and Anna until she feels comfortable talking to us."

"That makes sense," I said.

"So then, what are we going to do today?" Jack asks while keeping one eye on the sisters.

Before anyone could answer, we heard a familiar sound.

 **Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!**

We all looked up, confused. Never have we heard that bell during breakfast. But soon, the monitor in the lodge turned on and we all saw Monokuma.

"This is an announcement!" He said. "Everyone, please gather at the great fire pit. Your attendance is mandatory."

As the screen turns off, we all look at each other confused and worried. We all have a feeling the point of this sudden assembly is to present us with a new motive to kill. As much as we all don't want to go, it would be more trouble for us if we don't show up. Reluctantly, we all stopped eating and head towards our destination.

* * *

As quickly as we were told, we all gather around the great fire pit.

I sat down on the same bench as Astrid, with Jack, Moana and Maui behind us. The sisters sat on the same bench with worried looks, behind them were Rapunzel and Pitch. The twins were behind them, looking a little laid back, with Fishlegs shaking like a leaf.

Then, Merida showed up and sat on a lone bench in the back.

"Glad you can make it," Pitch said unamused.

"It's not like I had a choice," she replied.

"Where have you been?" Rapunzel asks worried.

"It's none of your business," she said harshly.

We all remained silent as we see Snotlout walk in...

Woah, I'd never thought I would see Snotlout like this. His face was white as a ghost and it was stuck in a depressive state. He paid no mind to us as he slums his way to the other empty bench in the back.

"Woah, what happened to him?" Jack asks.

I have a feeling Snotlout has been like this since the trial. Who knew he can take in such an impact.

"Hm mm, now that we are all present..."

I turn around to see Monokuma on top of the podium. Ok, how did he get there? Why am I questioning this now?

"I'm so happy to see you bright faces," he said with glee.

"Yeah right," Moana said under her breath.

"What do you want with us?" Tuffnut asks impatiently.

"Nothing much," he replies, "just needing to hand these out." He reaches down in the podium and takes out a fist full of envelopes. He then throws them into the air...and surprisingly the letters float to us individually.

I reach out and grabbed one that flown towards me. I turn it over to see my name on it.

Everyone looked at their envelopes confused. But as they opened them up to see the contexts, they just became more confused.

I open mine up to see three pictures inside. One was and airplane view of a fancy white mansion with a picket fence, a big driveway, and acres of land. I can There was also a horse stable a few feet away from the house, next to a thick forest. The next picture had a nice clean living room with three little boys that look incredibly the same. They had short curly red hair with freckled faces. They also had matching vests and slacks. For a strange reason...they kinda look like Merida. The last picture was of the stable, with a beautiful black horse infront. I remember Merida telling me about riding horses at her home. I guess all of these belong to her.

But as I turn the picture, it changes. The stable was on fire and the horse disappeared. Just…What is going on? I looked at the triplet one to see it change as I turn it. The boys were gone; the clean white living room turned dark with broken furniture and ripped curtains. I quietly gasp at the scene before me.

And it seems like I wasn't the only one who had horrible pictures. I quickly look at the people around me, and they all had either had disgusted or scared faces.

"They say a picture takes a thousand words, but this is pathetic," Monokuma comments.

"But what's with these photos?" Maui asks.

"Yeah," Moana agrees. "I've never seen a dojo with all this kind of crest."

"That's because these pictures are not yours!" Monokuma clarified. "These pictures are of places, people, and memories another person holds dear."

"So we have pictures that belong to someone else?" Rapunzel asks.

"But why is it changing back and forth," Ruffnut asks turning the picture in her hand.

"Call it a before and after shot," Monokuma answers. "A picture of what it looked like before, and what it looks like now."

"What do we do with these?" Anna asks nervously.

"Whatever the hell you want to sweetie," he answers. "I just want everyone to appreciate the gift of the outside world. You've been complaining about it for a while, so hope these help." Before we can say anything else, the bear disappears.

I can't say that I appreciate the gift, these pictures are all for Merida. So...who has my pictures? And what do they show?

Anna was the first to stand up and look around. "So...do we just hand these out to the rightful owners or...?"

"We should," Fishlegs agree.

"No," Pitch said firm. "No one is trading photos."

"Why not?" Ruffnut asks.

"Yeah," Maui said with anger. "I want to see my photos."

"And then what?" Pitch continued. "You would want to go home and see the places and people for yourself. Just seeing your photo may give you the notion to kill."

"And that's what Monokuma is planning on," I concluded.

"Exactly," Pitch nods.

"That does make a lot of sense," Jack said.

"So, it is better if we just don't show any of the pictures," Rapunzel said.

"I guess," Astrid said unsure.

"So we just put them away and forget about them? I like that plan," Tuffnut said.

Though, I don't it would be easy to just forget about the pictures. Not with the hint of devastation on them.

"So then, this whole assembly is a waste of time," Merida scoffed as she gets up to leave. Before we could stop her, she went down the path to the second campsite.

I was even surprised to see Snotlout left without any of us noticing. He must really be out of it. It's kinda unhealthy and scary.

"So, we keep these to ourselves and never speak of these again," Anna said trying sound cheery. "So let's just move on and enjoy the rest of the day." She then grabs Elsa by the arm and lead her away. Soon, everyone started to leave the area.

I still remain unsure about holding these pictures. They belong to Merida, I should have no right to view them. And I can hear a little thought in my head, wondering where my pictures are, and who has them. And if mine are like Merida's...what does my home look like now?

I violently shake my head to get that thought out of my mind. I am not stooping down to kill for that knowledge. Besides, how do I know if these pictures are lies created by Monokuma. I should just forget them and move on.

* * *

I wanted to go to a place to get my mind off of these photos, but that proves to be almost impossible. Maybe if I try to find the story behind it, maybe I'll be at ease, and the library seems like an ideal place to look. I walked in and headed straight of the non-fiction area. I pulled out as many books about the world and of history as I can carry and put them down on a table.

I started to look through the table of contents of each book, so I can narrow down my research. But so far, it's not yielding the results I want. I guess of a single home being destroyed is not in the grand scheme of a history book. Maybe this whole thing is a waste of time.

"Hey Hiccup!"

I look over to see Fishlegs carrying a stack of books so big I can barely see his head.

"Hey!" I chime back. "You ok over there?"

"Yes!" He answers putting the books down. "What are you doing here?"

Crap. I can't really say I was trying research my photos, we all kinda agreed not to discuss them. I have to come up with something and quick. "Just doing some light reading."

Fishlegs took notice of how many books are on my table. "That is light, compared to how many books I read."

I look over at his table and raise an eyebrow to the amount of books he has. "Clearly. How can you read so many?"

"I kinda have a photographic memory," Fishlegs answers. "So I can research stuff pretty fast."

"That's amazing," I comment while putting some books back. "Is that how you got to be the Ultimate Researcher?"

"Not quite," Fishlegs said with a smile. "I just won a ton of trivia games and contest. This one contest, they were asking all sorts of questions about this place in Norway, the winner gets an all expense payed trip for two to Norway. My mother had work hard all her life raising me, so I decided to enter the contest in hopes to give her a vacation. And the questions were really tough, consisting of the country's history, biology, culinary, and language."

Wow, that sounds hard. "So you won?"

"Of course," he answers. "But you should've seen the judges reaction to me being 10 years old. But ever since then, I didn't stop looking stuff up and exploring the world. That's when I got the offer to come to Hope's Peak. Life certainly takes interesting turns."

Indeed it does.

"What about you?" Fishlegs asks. "What made you become an Ultimate Blacksmith?"

Hmmmm, I never really thought of that. Certainly I didn't do something as grand as Fishlegs or anyone else here. "I was just looking for something to do while my dad was away at work. A family friend name Gobber gave me a position as an apprentice. But after some time I became better. I honestly didn't think I would ever become an Ultimate, but it happened and now, here I am."

"So you came from humble beginnings and into a shiny star," Fishlegs comments. "You almost sound like a movie star."

I wouldn't go that far...but it does sound nice.

Looking around, I have a feeling I won't find what I'm looking for in here. So I bid Fishlegs goodbye and turn to leave.

* * *

As I walk up the path, my head turns to the diner and see the sisters talking and laughing. They seem to enjoy the burgers and fries in front of them. I'm honestly shocked that Elsa would even like a burger. But I'm glad to her out and about and seemingly having fun.

But at the corner of my eye, I see Jack hiding behind a sign. Wow, who knew he was a stalker.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Wha!" He screams and jumped away from me. I didn't think I was that scary. "Dude!"

"Sorry," I apologize.

"Ah, don't be," he shaking his head. "I let my guard down."

"Why are you spying on the girls?" I ask.

"Spying? Who said I was spying?" He said trying to hide the red blush on his cheeks.

"Ok, stalking," I corrected.

He gulps as he looks back and forth between the girls and me. "I'm sorry, I can't help it. Have you ever seen someone so beautiful?"

"You mean Elsa?" I ask in surprise.

"Yeah," he said almost dreamy.

I would never think someone so carefree would have a crush on the shy but sometimes scary Elsa.

"You're kidding right?"

"No," he said to me. "I don't know why, but every time I see her, I can feel my heart beat a million miles a minute. Is this normal for guys to feel this way."

"I'm not sure..." I said, having flashbacks to my night with Astrid. But this conversation is starting to get a little too weird for me.

I notice that Jack has a silver chain down his neck, if I have to guess, he's wearing the present from his sister.

As he turns to face me, he can guess where my eyes were. "Oh, you like this?" He picks up the chain with a finger and lifts it up for me to see the skate hidden down his shirt.

"It's nice," I said to be polite. That necklace would please a little girl, not me. "That's from your sister, right?"

"Yeah," he said hiding the skate back into his hoodie. "I gave it to her as a birthday present. I managed to find money in a drain and was able to get it for her."

Ah, right. He's the Ultimate lucky student here. "Guess that's lucky," I comment.

"Yeah, I guess," he said with a small smile. "Though I'm not sure if I'm the Ultimate in good luck or bad luck."

"I guess you could say that, given our current situation..."

"It's not just here," he said leaning on the sign. "My family recently has a string of back luck."

"What do you mean?" I press.

He sighs before telling me the story. "My father died when I was around five years old. It took a toll on my mom so much that she didn't go to work for a while. There was a time when she couldn't pay the bills so the landlord evicted us to a worn down shack. We barely had any food for days. When my mom tried to get her acted together to get a job, they wouldn't hire her. So a lot of the time, my sis and I would stay together with our signs to ask people for money and food."

Wow, that does sound unlucky.

"My mother would only use the money dad left behind to pay for us to have a decent education, but other than that, we were living very poorly. I would even ask my mom to let me go and find a job to help the family out, but she wouldn't hear it. She would say, "Go have a better education, so you can have a better life." I would not forget the face she made; she tried to stay as strong as possible."

"I can imagine her face once you received an invitation to Hope's Peak Academy," I said, trying to bring some positivity in this.

"She screamed for joy," he said with a light smile. "She was so happy and proud, just like any mother to a child who succeeds."

"And what of your sister?" I ask.

"She would not stop jumping up and down for joy." He said with a smile. "But, one thing is for sure right now, I would rather have my sister stay in a rundown home, then to be here. In my opinion, she's the lucky one right now."

I couldn't help but nod. Though, with the new motive I can't be sure. But, best to hope then to give into despair.

"And once we get out of here, she be waiting to give you a big hug," I tell him.

He looked away for a minute before smiling back at me. "Yeah. Thanks Hiccup, talking to you certainly helps."

I smile before giving him a firm hand on the shoulder. I'm sure he's going through a lot, in fact we both are. We both have family waiting for us at home. I just hope we can all make it out of here in one piece.

We turn back to the diner to see the girls long gone. Jack hurries to try to catch up to them, while I just stood there, shaking my head with a smile.

* * *

Soon, nightfall came. I walked down a bit until I reached the dinning lodge. Seeing everyone's plates on the tables I guess I'm the last one to get here. I head inside the kitchen when I met someone sticking their noes in the fridge.

"Umm, hi," I said.

The person shriek as it looked like they banged their head in the fridge. The person turned around to reveal themselves.

"Don't you know it's bad to sneak up on people," Astrid comments.

"Sorry," I said backing away, "I didn't mean..."

"Arg, it's alright," she replies as she closes the fridge. In her hand was a bottle of what looks like mineral water. "Just came in here for a drink, what about you?"

"Making myself some dinner," I replied as I walk towards the meat fridge. I grab some sliced pork chops and turned on the stove.

Astrid grabbed a glass and poured her water in it. She opens the fridge again to put the water back; I began to cook the pork chop on the grill pan.

"I can't believe how much food and drink is still left," Astrid comments as she closes the fridge.

"I guess Monokuma wasn't kidding when he said we have an endless supply," I comment.

Astrid walks towards the counter and leans on it. "I wonder where he gets it all from. You don't suppose there's a farm anywhere near here."

"I'm honestly not sure what to believe in anymore," I told her. "Especially with that bear."

"I hear you," Astrid said taking a sip of water. "Kinda makes me curious about who would set this whole thing up."

"I've been thinking about that too," I said turning away from the stove and towards her. "I mean a game this big certainly couldn't have been made by one person."

"Maybe it's a terrorist group?" Astrid said taking another sip.

"I'm not sure," I said thinking out loud. "If it was, then what would be the point in making us kill each other? They would've kept us alive and demand a huge sum of money. No, whoever is keeping us here has a different agenda. One I can't figure out."

"I wonder how our parents are doing outside of this place," Astrid wonders. "If they are making any attempt in finding us."

"I'm sure they are," I said with confidence. "My dad is probably hot on the trail now. So don't worry, we will all get out of here, together."

Astrid smiled as if I said a bad joke. "That's why I like you Hiccup, your optimism. It sort of childish, but it brings hope. I suppose all we can do is hope."

"It the best way to get through this," I agree. I'm not so sure if any of this is helping, but it's making me feel better of our chances.

"Hey guys!"

Astrid and I turn to see Jack walking in. But then he stops and sniffs the air. "Is something burning?"

Oh crap! My dinner! I turn around to see my pork chop chard black with smoke coming from it. I was so busy talking to Astrid, I completely forgot about my dinner.

I quickly grab the pan and chucked the pork chop out into the trash. I then rush it to the sink and dropped it in. The smoke started to die down as I move away from the mess.

I could hear Astrid's chuckle as she moves back a bit. "Nice one Hiccup."

"Hardy-har-har," I reply back.

Jack came into the kitchen and shook his head. "Sorry, I guess some of my bad luck brushed off on you."

"I'm not sure if it was luck, or bad turn of events," Astrid said.

"Well, might as well make something else," I comment going to grab another pork chop.

"Well I came in for dinner too," Jack said. "How about we just make a plate of nachos to split?"

I'm not usually a fan of nachos, but it seemed a better idea then to add more smoke in here. "Sounds like a plan." I then look over at Astrid. "Care to join us?"

She shrugs. "I grab a few chips if you're offering."

We then worked together to make a big bowl of nachos. Jack grabbed the chips from the pantry and found some shredded cheese and salsa from the fridge. Astrid made some guacamole with avocados and a pestle. Meanwhile I cooked up some ground beef for the top. Add some chopped tomatoes and a whip of sour cream, and we made a pretty big nacho platter. We all sat down on the table and began our feast. We talked while our mouths were full about our days here and the friendships we made.

We were so happy in each other's' company we almost forgot that the lodge would be closed soon. After we quickly cleaned up before the announcement ranged.

We all walked back on the path to the cabins. We said our goodnights before parting ways. I smiled at the fun time I had tonight, it's been a while since I smiled this big.

But still, the motive burned in my mind. I pulled out the pictures and put them on my table. I don't even want to think about them, not if it is a reason someone could die.

But...will someone kill for that kind of knowledge?

* * *

 **Monokuma theater**

 **Humans are so confusing. They're so full of emotion over the silliest things. Like forgetting a date can cause heart ache and tears. Or when they win a silly contest, they feel like their king of the world. Or when they bleed out they scream in agony have water fall from their eyes. Why? Why do humans feel that way? Are they jealous that they're not a bear?**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	14. The Mighty have Fallen (Daily Part 4)

**Hey everyone**

 **So now we have a motive, will anyone take Monokuma's bait? Who will be the next to die?...**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

As the morning announcement ranged, I picked myself up off my bed. I start the usual routine of getting dressed, grabbing my bag, and heading out for breakfast.

When I got there, everyone, (except for Merida and Snotlout, again) were busy talking and eating. Oddly enough though, Pitch wasn't in either. Wonder what's keeping him?

Anyway, I grab my plate of food and head over to my usual table. Once I got there, Moana and Maui had huge smiles on their faces. They seem too big to be natural smiles.

"What's going on?" I ask unsure.

"Well," Moana explains. "People are still a little nervous about the photos. So Maui came up with the idea of a little swim to... "Cool the mind off" as he puts it."

"But then, a couple of people ask if they can join in," Maui said. "And before we know it, we've got a party at the pool this afternoon! Well more around lunch time."

A party? Now? I'm a little worried. Last time there was a party, someone died. I really don't want history to repeat itself.

"Well not exactly a party," Moana firmly said. "More like a gather. We're just going to hang out for a couple of hours just relaxing and swimming. You know, more like a break from the stress here."

That does sound like fun. But I'm still a little wary.

"It's not a necessary thing like we tried to do the last time," Moana said. "Anyone who wants to come is welcome."

"I still don't know," I reply.

"Come on," Maui said grabbing my arm. "Don't get all embarrassed because you've got a scrawny body. It's all for the name of fun."

Great, it's been an awhile since I got picked on for my body size.

Moana grabs Maui's arm and pulls him away from me. "If you don't want to go, that's fine. Pitch and Fishlegs aren't going either. And I pretty sure Merida and Snotlout aren't interested. It's up to you though."

"But he'll miss out of the barbecue and your smoothies," Maui said.

Moana gave him a disapproving look that made him groan. I admit I liked Moana's smoothies the last time, and the ribs sound delicious.

"Speaking of which, we should start setting up. Come on." Moana picks up Maui and leads him to the kitchen. I just went back to my food and in deep thought. Another party? Is this just a ploy to let someone else die? No, Moana and Maui are setting this up; they would never think to kill. And the timing, it's too quick for anyone to set a trap they would get away with. So, the party should be fine… right?

I quickly finish up my breakfast and left. My mind became fuzzy as I walk back to my cabin for a rest. The whole idea of a party sounds nice, but it's giving me flash backs of the last time we had a party.

I look up to see Merida walking towards me in a glare. Oh no. Has she found out about that I had her pictures? How? Fear began to take a hold of me as I became too stiff to move.

Merida stopped right infront of me, looking at me as if I was weird. "What?"

I...honestly don't know what to say.

So she spoke first. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Finally, I gather myself to come up with an excuse to fool her. "Sorry, just having a weird...flashback."

"Huh?" She asks confused.

"Moana and Maui are throwing a pool party this afternoon," I explain to her. "I just remember what happened the last time we did that."

"Ah," she said putting her hands on her waist. "You think it's a plan to kill someone again. Best to think that. After all, the name of the game is to kill."

That comment sent me off the wrong way. "That's not funny."

"Wasn't supposed to be," she replies. "Everyone out here is an enemy, and the bear is fueling the fire. As for me, I don't want any part of it."

"Is that why you're off on your own all the time now?" I ask. "Because in a game of adding suspicion, I think the more friends you have, the better."

"Don't forget, there can only be one way to win," Merida said firm. "Everyone is trying to escape, by any means now. All I want to do is survive; and the best way for me to do that is on my own. I don't need anyone else looking out for me."

"But-"

"So do me a favor, and don't worry about every little thing people do. Focus on yourself and how you can survive."

While her words do ring some truth, it seems wrong. We're all trapped here, so wouldn't it make sense for all of us work together and comfort each other?

Merida huffed as she storms past me. "Where are you going?" I call out.

"Don't worry about it!" She calls out as she passes Astrid and Rapunzel walking down the path.

"What's with her?" Rapunzel asks me.

"I honestly don't know," I told her. "I try to make some kind of peace with her, but she wouldn't have any of it."

"Don't be too hard on her," Astrid said with a smile. "She's been through a lot."

I know I promised Astrid I wouldn't press too hard on Merida, but she's barely tolerable at this point. I honestly don't see what Astrid and her find relatable.

"Everyone is finishing breakfast at this point, so all we can do is just wait for the party," Rapunzel said while walking down the path to the cabins. Astrid and I walked down too and separate at our own cabins.

* * *

I sat down at my bed in deep thought after all that's happened. Why would Merida be so determined to do things all on her own? Maybe...no! I promised to myself I wouldn't look at her photos anymore! But...they might give me some clues about her. I'll just look at the positives, not even think of the bad sides.

So I took the first picture out of the envelope, it was the one about the three boys. I carefully placed it on my bed so it doesn't shift to the bad photo. I did the same with the mansion estate, and the stable. It would seem that Merida came from a rich family. I say that compared to my conditions of living. Maybe the entire area around the White House is her land, and she rides her horse into the forest area in the back. That would make the most sense on how she learned how to ride a horse bare backed.

I scan over to the picture of the boys; I assume they're her brothers. They pretty much look like her with their red curly hair and their freckles. And in the background, I can see a room that looked neatly organized with a few flower arrangements around a single blue window.

But...why does it show only her brothers? What about her mom and dad? Surely I would expect to see one of them with the boys. So where are they? Maybe it's one of those families that vacations a lot and leaves the children home? In my opinion that's a bad way to parent.

But then I remember what Elsa said to me. That her family has forced into competitions and then to her room. She didn't have much time for her sister until she came to the academy. Is it the same thing here? Was Merida forced from her siblings? I don't want to think that, but it might be a possibility.

Crap! I spent so long looking at the pictures I completely miss the time! The pool party will start soon. Even a part of me is still wary to go, I have to. I'll make sure no one will be killed this time.

* * *

I closed the door and started heading out for the pool. But as I walk down the path towards the great fire pit, I notice someone on the second path.

Snotlout! He finally came out of his cabin. And he doesn't look well. From the way he was walking, it could almost be confused for sleep walking. Except his eyes were wide open, and had this despairing look on his face.

I wonder what he's up to? I need to follow to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. So I crept up behind him, making sure he can't see or hear me.

We walked pasted the pool, I can hear the laughs of everyone having fun without me. But I need to do this before I feel comfortable joining them.

I continued perusing Snotlout to...the library? I would think that'll would be the last place Snotlout would ever go. But, to my surprise, he went in. I quickly grabbed the door before it completely shuts and went inside.

Once there, I saw we were completely alone in the library, oddly enough I would think Fishlegs would've been here already. But no.

I watch Snotlout climb up the stairs, keeping one hand to the railing. That's when I saw a new expression on his face, one full of fear. His eyes began to water. I quickly caught up to him, while remaining out of sight.

And that's when I became shocked with fear.

Once Snotlout got to the balcony, he proceeded to step onto the railing and looked down.

Oh my god! Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?! No! I won't allow anyone else to die here!

So as he takes a breath and closed his eyes, I leapt out of my hiding spot and charged towards him. With all my strength, I grabbed his waist and pulled him back onto the balcony.

"Wha?!" He yelled in surprised as his heavy body lands on top of mine. "Fish bone?!"

I looked to see Snotlout's angry face. I rolled him off me before seeing the red in his eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I ask trying to contain my nervousness.

"What does it look like!?" He yells. "I was trying to end my misery. I wanted to...wanted to..." His anger face slowly shifted into a scared one. He pounds his fist into the ground. "And I was all set too. I had my resolve. Why would you stop me?!"

I slowly backed away from him, just to give him a little distance to breathe. "I just...I didn't want you to throw your life like that. That's so unlike you to-"

"Shut up!" He said coldly. "How the hell would you know what I am? I was a champion, the ultimate ultimate. And now look at me, I'm a loser, just like you."

Ok, pushing that comment a side.

"I'm a failure," he said through tears. "No one wants a failure. So, it's better this way."

"No it isn't," I interject. "How would killing yourself solve anything?"

"It solves everything," Snotlout said. "One less nobody in the world."

"Nobody is a nobody," I tell him. "Plus you're the Ultimate Weight Lifter. That counts as a someth-"

"I was that, now I'm just like all of you...worthless..."

He sank his head in his arms and knees and began balling. It was kinda weird to see Snotlout like this. Most of the time, he would never show any other emotion except for anger and ego. But now, he's like a lost child that had a toy taken away.

"I lost...so that makes me a loser..." He said under his arms.

That kinda got me interested in what he meant by that. I sat close to him to try to look him in the eye. "What do you mean you lost? You didn't die, so that should make you happy."

"How can you be happy when everyone's turned their back to you?" He asks through his sobs. "You saw what they're like. All of them blaming me. No one believing me..."

"No offense, but that all happened because you were telling us off," I said. "Even pushing us away when we tried to help you."

"That's because I...I..." He tried to find the words but couldn't. "I was the best. The ultimate ultimate. I was better..."

"No you weren't," I told him honestly. "You were the same as everyone else. And you went around like you were king, not showing any respect for any of us."

"But...everyone back home was ok with..."

"This isn't home," I told him. "And it's not like back when we were little. We are in a whole new world, one where we need friends to survive. And no one is going to back up a guy that looks down on everyone."

"Then why does it work for my dad!" Snotlout yells. "He talks down and everyone grovels! So why...why...?"

His dad? Come to think of it, I never saw or heard of his dad. But I have to wonder what kind of father someone has to be to raise Snotlout like this.

"Does your dad have something to do with this?" I ask.

"None of your business fish bone," he said with a hint of anger. Clearly I'm stepping on a touchy subject. But, I really don't want to leave Snotlout to attempt suicide again.

So I stay and lean on the balcony. "You just made it my business," I said firmly. "You and I have known each other for years, maybe not good years but good enough. I'm closest thing you have at the moment as a confidant. So?"

I can't tell what Snotlout's thinking with his head in his arms. But slowly, he raises it, showing me the wet streams under his eyes.

"My father…is great," he told me. "All my life he's shown me the medals and trophies he's won throughout his career. Yet for all his efforts, he didn't get an invite to Hope's Peak Academy. So he thought that none of his hard work mattered. So when I was little, he decided I would be a successor. He pushed me hard, trained me harder. When I got down, he would yank me back up. Some nights I couldn't sleep because I was so sore. That didn't matter either. Dad would always say, 'rest is for the weak'. Whatever he said goes."

I listen with great intent. This is the first time I've ever seen him this soft and honest before.

"Thanks to his standards and expectations, I ended up winning a lot of competitions. The more I won, the harder my training was. But I guess I should be grateful that I was able to become stronger because of him. But, I lost my chance of having a normal childhood. The only time I ever felt that was when I was picking on you."

"Glad I can...help?" I said feeling a little conflicted by that comment. I can guess with that combined with his father's influence made his ego grew.

"I thought coming to Hope's Peak Academy would help me get away from all that. But the first thing my dad told me on the way here was to come home a winner. And to do that, I needed to act like I was the best of the best. And that over time, people would truly see that I'm the best. But I would never thought it would bring me here, and I never felt such an epic failure before. It scared me. So I just do what I normally do, and it seemed to work. Until the trial..."

I can kinda see how one can react to something like this. Maybe they would've thought it best to continue living as if nothing happened. But then one day reality slaps you in the face and you have no clue how to react.

"Now I'm a loser, I can't live in a world where I am alone," he said softly.

I figure that was my best angle to go in. "You're not alone," I said firmly. "We are all trapped in this situation. You can still turn it around for yourself. Just corporate with us in finding a way out of here."

"What good will that do?" He asks me. "My father will still see me as a loser out there."

"It doesn't matter what he thinks," I told him straight. "I would think he would be more happy to see you alive than anything. And besides, wouldn't be better with we all got out instead of you alone."

He slowly lifts his head to nod, his face wet with tears. "I guess."

"Then help us," I ask him calmly. "Don't be like Monokuma, help us beat him."

He smiles with a bit of anger. "Yeah! I can totally beat the stuffing out of him," he said. "Yeah, I'm the strongest one here. If I can't find a way out, who can? I'm the main mussel of our group!"

Well...I guess that's a start.

But then a thought came to him. "What about the others?" He asks. "No way would those guys even give me a chance after the trial."

"I don't know about that," I reply. "I think I know of a way you can start."

He looked at me confused. I took his hand and helped him back on his feet. I then lead him away from the balcony and down the stairs. "Most of them are at a pool party about now," I told him. "They'll give you a chance if you want to join the fun. And apologize too."

Snotlout looked up at me as I pick him up, "Think they'll believe me though"

"Only one way to find out."

Snotlout was unsure, but he didn't want to pull away from me. For the first time ever, it feels like Snotlout is trusting me like we're friends. This is the closet I've would've think we'd get to actually getting along with each other. I guess for now, I can help him out with getting along with the others, and then figure out a way to get out of this mess.

We walked out of the library and towards the pool. Once we reached the entrance, we can hear laughter and cheers from the pool. I guess they've already started. Snotlout and I went through the change room and onto the pool's deck. From there we can see everyone; From Elsa and Anna relaxing on the long chairs, to Maui, Rapunzel, the twins, Jack and Astrid swimming in the pool.

As soon as we step out, everyone's eyes were locked on to us, even Moana's who was behind the counter of the kitchen.

"Snotlout?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" Maui asks suspicious.

Snotlout didn't speak, his body trembled. So I spoke for him. "He wanted to join the party."

"He wanted...to join us?" Ruffnut repeats in surprise.

"Y-yeah," Snotlout said walking away from me. "Guys, I'm...I didn't...dang I'm not good at this."

Jack swam over to the edge of the pool and hopped out. He then walked over to Snotlout. "You wanted to be here to have fun with us, right?"

"I guess," he replied. "And also that I'm...I'm...sor...sor..ree...for before."

I can get that it took a lot of him to say something like that. He probably never had to apologize to anyone in his life.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Jack said. "Get your swim trunks on and join us!" He then ran into the pool and did a cannon ball in the water. Getting me and Snotlout soaked.

Snotlout grumbles and he walks back into the change room, leaving me wonder if he's going to leave now. I certainly hope he's not having a relapse of his suicide attempt.

"Hey,"

I turn back to see everyone looking at me.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Astrid asks me.

"Yeah," Anna said. "I can never forget what he said to me and my sister."

"Believe me, I know," I reply. "But believe it or not, he is trying to be better. Just be patient with him for now. He has a lot of baggage to deal with." I decided not to tell them about the episode at the library. That might make them worry.

"Well little man," Maui said. "I trust you, so I'll let it slide."

"Alright," Astrid said with a smile. "But I'm keeping an eye on him."

Good, everyone seems to be on board with this. Just as soon as everyone agreed, Snotlout came out in his swim trunks, ran towards the pool, and did a cannon ball bigger then Jacks'. It got me and the front deck totally soaked. Everyone laughed at my misfortune as well as applaud Snotlout's cannon ball.

"I'm going to go get changed," I said walking towards the change room.

"Hurry back!" Moana called out. "Smoothies will be ready soon!"

She disappears behind the counter as I walk in. I found my locker with ease and find a forest green swim shorts. I struggle to take off my normal clothes since they're all soaking wet, but mange to get out of them after a few minutes. I them slip on my swim wear and dunk my head in the shower. I didn't think it mattered since I'm already wet, but rules are rules.

By the time I came back out, it seems that everyone resume having fun. Snotlout and Maui seemed to be bonding over contests each is challenging to. Astrid, Tuffnut and Jack join in to prove their might, while Rapunzel and Ruffnut leave the pool. Rapunzel lay out on a long chair with the sisters under a parical, while Ruffnut gorged on the ribs in the tiki hut. I decided to stay out of the water for the time being and sat on a normal chair.

From there, I watch as the ones in the water see who can hold their breath the longest, dive the deepest, and who can make the biggest splash. With that contest, all of us on the side pulled our chairs away from the pool and gather at the tiki bar. There we ate the ribs and gossip.

"Mm mm," Anna said with her mouth full of food. "Maui makes the best ribs."

"Maui made these?" I ask before taking a bite.

"Yes," Elsa said. "He said the rub is a special recipe from his island."

"I can't wait to have Moana's smoothies," Rapunzel said. "The recipe is from her island too."

"Yeah, I can't wait," I said looking at the kitchen. I can't really see her but I bet she's working hard. I remember when she made smoothies all the prep work she had to do to make them taste so good. Guess we just have to wait.

So after the ones in the pool had they're contests, we were allowed to swim peacefully again. So Ruffnut jumped in, only to have a stomach cramp. Guess the rule of wait an hour after eating is true. She wobbles to a chair to sit down, making her brother laugh at her pain. The rest of us sat down as Jack and Astrid leaving the pool for ribs. That leaves Maui and Snotlout, in another contest to see who can do the most laps in the pool. They race around so fast they actually made a whirlpool in the pool.

The rest of us just watch as our hour was up. Then Rapunzel, Anna and I jumped in to the pool. A lot colder then I was expecting. But thanks to the whirlpool the other two made, we had fun getting swept away with the he current. Astrid found a beach ball and we had a little game of keeping the ball out of the water. Soon, everyone on deck came in to play the game, and if you werethe last one who touched the ball before it hits the water, you have to get out of the pool. Even Elsa joined in on the game.

After a few minutes of taping the ball, Jack became the first one out. Talk about being unlucky. But soon, Rapunzel went out as well. Then Ruffnut, still suffering her stomach cramp. And then me.

The four of us were benched as we watch everyone else played. It became very boring, very fast.

"This was fun," Rapunzel sighs on her long chair.

"I guess it was," I reply.

"I need a drink," Ruffnut complained. "Where's Moana with those smoothies?"

Yeah come to think of it, Moana has been in the kitchen for a long time. Maybe a little longer then she should be.

"I'll just go and grab something," Ruffnut said as she leaves to the kitchen.

I turn my attention back to the game where Elsa came out of the pool. She squeezed her hair to get rid of any excess water out before sitting on a long chair.

"How are you doing?" I ask her.

"Alright I suppose," she reply. "I never smiled this wide in a long time, it kinda hurts."

"Well, I'm glad you're out here," I said, smiling back at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

We all turned to the sound of Ruffnut's scream. Even the ones in the pool stopped playing to react to the sound.

"What was that?" Astrid asks.

"It sounded like a scream!" Anna shouts.

"Sis?" Tuffnut said jumping out of the water.

We all instantly ran towards the kitchen, everyone closest to it ran for the door while some leaned over the counter.

From there...we all saw a horrifying image.

There was glass on the floor, with orange liquid spread out. Next to it was a white board with marks on it. Then next to that...was Moana. She laid stomach down...with a couple of knives in her back and blood dripping onto the floor.

I can see Ruffnut clinging onto counter's underside as she gasps for air at the sight.

And then...

 **"Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!"**

Oh no! A screen flickers.

"A body has been discovered!" Monokuma's voice ranged. "After a certain amount of time, the class trial will begin!"

Oh no…Not again.

* * *

 **The Time has come again, out next victim. Who is her killer, can you figure it out already?**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	15. The Mighty have Fallen (Deadly life)

**Hey everyone**

 **Yes. Our beloved swimmer has died. Killed by a friend. Who did the deed? How did they do it? And can Hiccup figure the truth out? Let's start with our investigation...try to find some clues.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

A dead body... A dead body...

Those words kept playing through my head as I look down at Moana on the floor; her black hair masking her face, and sharp knives piercing her back.

I can't believe it...she's dead. Why?... Why would anyone want to kill her?

"Oh my gosh," Anna gasps with her eyes wide open.

"Not again, not again," Rapunzel whispers as tears began to form in her eyes.

Everyone had the same expression of despair, frozen with shock at the sight of the scene.

Everyone except for Maui. His knees shook as his breathing became heavy. "No...Moana..." His voice shook more than his body. I kinda expect this kind of reaction; after all, he and Moana had been friends for years. It would be more devastating to him then to us to see her like this.

He then turns angry at all of us here. "Who did this?... Who did this?!"

"Don't look at us," Tuffnut said defensively.

"Yeah," his sister said. "We were all out there at the party." She pointed at the pool as she said her statement.

"Can we all agree now that we should not have any more parties," Snotlout said. "Every time we have one, something bad happens."

I hate to agree with him, but I'll agree with him.

"And none of us came into the kitchen during the party," Elsa calculated. "So it can't be any on us."

"Are we sure she's dead?" Anna asks. "She could be...lying down to exhaustion."

"I think the knives are a clear give away that she's dead," Astrid said trying her best to stay strong.

Maui looked back at Moana, letting the tears fall on his face.

"Moana!" He cried out, lunging towards her.

But Jack quickly grabbed him and hold him back. "Maui, wait!"

"What?!" Maui sneers looking back at him.

Jack leaned closer to try to calm him down. "I'm sorry, but you can't go near her."

"Why not?!" Maui yells while trying to act tough. "She's...she's..."

"She's now a crime scene," Jack said strong.

"I'm afraid he's right," Astrid said stepping forward. "We can't do anything that could tamper with the evidence."

"But..." Maui said letting his anger get to him.

I step out and place my hand on his arm. "I know how you feel," I said. "But we can't catch who did this if we just rush in."

Maui took a couple of deep breaths before looking towards me. "You better promise that we'll catch whoever the son of a Te Ka is little man."

The tone of his voice made the threat seem too real for comfort. Best I can do is nod, "yes, we'll catch them."

"Then you better hurry up then."

We all turn towards the food counters see Monokuma there.

"You!" Maui growled. "You know who did this! Tell me who it is!"

"If I did, then it won't be as exciting at the trial, would it?" the bear grinned.

"Why do we even have these trials to begin with if you're looking forward to see the culprit fail?" Elsa asks crossing her arms across her chest.

"It's not that I want to see the blacken fail, but they should be given an equal chance to fight for their lives," Monokuma answers. "Plus, it's a lot more fun."

"You're sick, you know that," Jack comments.

"Be as it may, you now have to do your investigation to find who is the one that killed our sweet and caring Moana. Can't believe she would get kill off this earlier, I thought she would last way longer than this."

"What was that?!" Maui growled at the bear for that comment.

"Nothing!" The bear answered in fright. "Here, a good start towards your investigation. The Monokuma file!"

He frighteningly threw a bunch of iPads into the air for all of us to catch. There were the same tablets we had before during Sandy's case. But Monokuma still held on to three of them, probably to give out to Merida, Fishlegs, and Pitch.

"Now chop chop," the bear said. "We have a murder to solve."

"Can I just get change first," Rapunzel asked raising her hand. "I'm a little cold right now."

I look at her and to everyone else. I totally forgot that we're still in out swim wear.

"Sorry, no can do," Monokuma giggles.

"Why not?" Anna asks.

"You said it yourselves; you have to treat everything like its evidence in a crime scene. So that means, your clothes are staying put. Don't want to mess up a crime scene right?"

Really?! We have to do the investigation in our swimsuits and swim trunks. There has to be somethings illegal in this.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have three more Monokuma files to hand out."

As the bear began to leave, we heard a voice behind us.

"I head the announcement!" Fishlegs said out of breath. "Who is it?"

"Excellent! One less person to track down," Monokuma said. He then throws the tablet right at Fishlegs through the window on the counter. The big man grabbed it with a shriek of fright.

"Toot-a-loo!" The bear called out before he disappears behind the counter.

"God I hate that bear," Ruffnut comments.

"So...who's dead?" Fishlegs asks nervously.

"Moana," Astrid sighs.

"Oh no," he gasps.

"Let's get this over with," I said opening up the Monokuma file.

The screen blip on and showed a picture of Moana. It circled her back to the knife injuries...as well as the neck. My eyes scan to the paragraph with her death description

 **Victum: Moana Tui**

 **Time of death was around 12:45pm. Injuries include a swollen throat and 3 millimeters cuts in the back due to a sharp object. No other injuries before the murder.**

 **Truth bullet: Monokuma file**

Wait. That's it? That's all the information we have to go on? There was nothing here that tells us what killed her. What the hell?

"Umm, am I missing something in this?" Tuffnut asks after finishing reading his tablet.

"We all are," Elsa said.

"Yeah, the cause of death is missing form here," Jack points out.

"I guess with each trial, Monokuma is going to make it harder on us," Anna said.

"What does he think this is? Some kind of game?!" Rapunzel cries out loud.

"Maybe," Ruffnut shrugs.

"Alright enough," I said. "This is just something we have to figure out. So let's do like we did last time and investigate."

"It seemed to work out the last time, so let's do it," Anna said with a weak smile and fake optimism.

"So then, if memory serves, two people have to stay behind to preserve the crime scene," Elsa said.

"I volunteer...," Ruffnut said before grabbing her brother's arm, "my brother to stay behind."

"Sure," he said with a dopey smile. "Wait, what?"

"That's one, who else?" I ask.

"I'll stay," Fishlegs volunteers. "Gives me a chance to catch up with what's going on around here."

"Then it's decided," Jack said. "Let's all start with our investigation here, and then fan out."

"Good idea," Astrid said. "Then we can figure this crime out. What killed Moana? And who killed her?"

"Well, we can rule out the first three people who found her," Snotlout states. "Just like that last time."

"But we all discovered her at the same time pretty much," Rapunzel points out. "So that loophole is out."

"So in this, everyone is a suspect for an unclear crime, this should be interesting," I said to myself.

Might as well get started. I start by looking around the room, picking up the obvious things that are related to the crime.

 **Truth bullet: Body**

 **Truth bullet: knives**

 **Truth bullet: Blood**

 **Truth bullet: White board**

My eyes glance over to the other side of the kitchen to see a big mess on the floor. A strange orange liquid spreading across a floor mat, with bits and pieces of shinny glass spread across the area along with thick pieces of fruit. Maybe mangoes, pineapples and...I don't even know what kind of fruit is that. What could've happened over here?

 **Truth bullet: Glass**

 **Truth bullet: Strange liquid**

 **Truth bullet: Floor mat**

I carefully made my way to the other side of the kitchen when I heard Rapunzel explains her side of the story to Fishlegs.

"So let me get this straight, you all were at the party, and then Moana died in the kitchen." He concluded.

"Pretty much," she nods. "I'm sorry to ask, but where were you at the time of the murder?"

"I was in my cabin," he answers. "I was just doing some light reading when I heard the announcement. After that I rushed over here as quick as I could."

"Did you see anyone else? Jack asked. "Like Merida or Pitch?"

"No," he answers. "I didn't see them on the way here."

That's weird; I would think that they would want to see the scene of the crime too. And if Fishlegs was in his room, he can't be the one responsible for this. Also too, we would defiantly notice if he came to the party, so he's off the suspect list.

 **Truth bullet: Fishlegs testimony**

As I glance away for a minute, I notice the small window on the wall. It was open with enough space for maybe a small person to fit through. I decide to look on the other side to see if there were any clues. But the grass was undisturbed and there were no footprints behind.

 **Truth bullet: Window.**

I turn around to see some people already gone to investigate on their own. Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel, Snotlout and Ruffnut were all gone.

"Anything?" Astrid asks me.

"I'm not sure," I answer. "I can't make out how the culprit got in here. It can't be any of us; because we would've seen each other come in here."

"Then there is only a number of suspects we can list," Maui concluded. "The people that weren't at the party."

"Can we really narrow it down like that?" Jack asks looking in the trash.

I quickly took a quick peak inside the trash, and only see fruit peels and milk cartons in there.

"It seems logical," Fishlegs said. "But look, I know my alibi is weak, but I'm telling the truth."

"I believe you," Jack said.

"I don't know," Tuffnut said stretching out a bit.

I look over to see Maui to see how he was doing. His face was hard as stone, but his eyes focused on Moana. I don't even want to know what's going through his head and heart. But I can guess that their hurting seeing her like this.

"Maui..." I whisper as I lean closer to him.

"I still don't understand...why anyone would want to kill her," he said in a low voice.

"I don't know," I answer. "But they must've had a reason. We can maybe figure that out during this investigation."

"We better," Maui said, making his hand into a fist.

"What exactly happened in here before the party?" Fishlegs asks Maui.

"Well, nothing much," Maui said. "We gathered our materials. When we got here, we got to work. I made the ribs and Moana prepared the smoothies. Since my ribs take longer, I was in the kitchen while Moana put up the decorations, chairs, and pool toys. I was roughly done when people started to show up. So I went out to put out my ribs, while Moana came in here to make her smoothies."

"Sounds like a set up to me," Tuffnut said. "Maybe you went and killed her while you both were in here?"

"He couldn't have," I said. "Because Moana was poking her head out of the kitchen when Snotlout and I came for the party."

"And then Maui was outside with us the entire time before she died," Jack reminding him.

"Oh, um...never mind," Tuffnut said backing up.

I roll my eyes before looking back at Moana's body. So she was in perfect health before Snotlout and I came in. So what could've killed her in an area with a dozen eyes?

 **Truth bullet: Maui's testimony**

One fact about this has me confused. A swelling neck? What could've happened to give Moana a swollen neck...and how bad is it. I need to see it; maybe it can help with this investigation.

"What are you doing?" Jack asks noticing me stepping closer to Moana.

"I just need to see something," I told him loud enough for everyone to hear. I carefully kneel down and brushed away Moana's hair. Man, she has a lot. And it feels like she takes care of it.

Snap out of it Hiccup...you need to focus. I brush it near the neck area, I don't want to look at her face and have that image burned into my nightmares. But as I brush the hair to stay on the other side of her body, I can see something that made me back up in fright. Her neck was the size of a melon, except its all bubbly and white, save for one black streak running down what I can assume her throat.

"Whoa!" I cried out in surprise. I have never seen an injury like this. I'm almost afraid to find out what could've caused this.

 **Truth bullet: Moana's neck.**

"What is it?" Astrid asks as she and the others came closer to the neck. It didn't take long for their opinions to speak up.

"Dude..." Tuffnut comments.

"Wha-what?" Fishlegs said.

"Huh?" Jack comments.

Maui remained silent as he kneels down in front of Moana.

"What could've caused this?" Astrid asks Fishlegs.

"I don't know," he said taking another glance at the neck. "I've never seen anything like this."

"Oh come on," Maui complained. "You're the ultimate researcher. And yet you don't this?!"

"I know some things!" Fishlegs said, clearly offended by that comment. "If the neck is that big, it could easily close the valve in the throat, making it almost impossible for any air to go in and out. The swelling could be the result of an allergic reaction, but I've never seen it so big before. As for that black mark, I don't know."

"So someone chocked her...and then put the knives into her?" Tuffnut questions.

"That's impossible," Astrid shook her head. "There wouldn't be any time for them to do that without anyone else seeing it."

"So then, how did her neck get like that?" Maui asks.

"I don't know," I said out loud.

Soon, everyone began to shuffle around the room again, looking for more clues. I honestly think I got enough so I step outside. Also, I needed some breathing space to think.

Ok, so Moana is dead on the ground, with knives in her back, and swelling in the throat. That doesn't give me any clues as to who did the deed. It could be anyone at this point. Honestly the most common suspects now are Merida and Pitch. Could any of them do it? It's plausible but… I don't know.

And I don't really have an answer to the knives and how someone came in. Furthermore how someone got in without anyone else noticing, not even Moana. She didn't scream or cry for help. Maybe the culprit used a different method in getting Moana to be quiet. Maybe it has to do with the swelling of her throat. Maybe...

Wait! Why didn't I think of this before? Maybe they used something from the drug store, maybe a poison to get to Moana.

Thinking quickly, I ran past the boys shower room where Snotlout was looking, and ran down the path towards the drug store.

Suddenly...

 **BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

What the? Where did that sound come from? It sounded like it came from the woods...but I don't know which direction it was from.

 **Truth bullet: strange sound in the woods.**

As I walk closer to the drug store, I saw someone coming out of the woods. It was Merida, but covered in dirt and...ash? Her hair was messier than usual, and she smelt like burnt wood.

"Merida!" I called out as I ran towards her.

She was dusting herself off as she looked at me, frustrated. "What?"

"What happened to you?" I ask her urgently.

"Nothing," she said brushing dirt off her shoulder. "Just had a rough time in the woods."

I can't believe she would brush my worry like that. "Well, in case you can't tell, we have a trial coming up."

"I know," she replied digging out her Monokuma file out of her bag. "That bear wouldn't shut up about it."

Man, the more I'm close to her, the worst the smell is. "Well, I would like to know your side of the story."

"There's nothing much," she said. "Basically I was in the woods at the time of the murder. That's it."

"That's...not really a strong alibi," I told her.

"It's the truth," she said firmly.

 **Truth bullet: Merida's testimony**

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to wash off before the trial," she said walking away.

"Hey! Wait!" I called out. But she flat out ignored me and continued on her way towards the cabins. Man, what is her problem.

"Hey! Little man!"

I turned around to see Maui coming towards me. "Yes?"

He stopped about two inches away from me, looking down with this serious glare. "Listen up; I'm coming with you for this investigation."

Clearly, this is a demand, not a suggestion. "Listen, I like your company. But do you think its wise-"

"You totally solved the last case," he said cutting me off. "If I'm going to have any chance to catch Moana's killer, I want to team up with your brains. You got it!"

There is no way I can seriously say no to a threat like that. Best to go along with it. And with his friendship with Moana, maybe I can dig up some clues as to this case.

I nod my head violently as he steps back.

"Good," he said. "So where should we start?"

"I want to check out the drug store," I told him. "I have a theory as too how Moana's throat got swollen."

He nods as we made our way inside the drug store. From there, I can see Rapunzel already inside with a horror look on her face.

"Rapunzel?" I shout, startling her.

"Hiccup! Maui! It's awful!" She said running towards us with a book in hand. I recognize it as the one that had all the information of the drugs in the cabinets.

"What's wrong?" Maui asks.

"Well...look!" She opened the book to us, and we see the entire 'C' section of the book was ripped out.

"What?!" Maui shouts grabbing the book from Rapunzel.

"So someone took all the pages from the book?" I ask out loud.

"Do you think it was the culprit?" Rapunzel asks in fright.

"It could be." I said, making my theory seemingly more plausible.

 **Truth bullet: Ripped pages.**

"I took a picture of the other pages, just in case," Rapunzel said to us.

"Thank you," I said to her while eyeing the cabinets. If my theory is correct, the culprit must've used one of the poisons to get to Moana. But after looking at the 'C' section, I became puzzled. All the poisons were still there. Every single poison was still here and counted for.

"What?" I gasp out loud.

"What is it?" Maui asks me.

"Well, I thought the killer could've used a poison to get at Moana...to kill her," I explain.

"But, they're all here?" Rapunzel asks.

"Maybe Monokuma replaces them after someone takes them?" Maui said.

"That would be a waste of time!" Monokuma said.

Monokuma! Here! On top of the counter! This is getting almost ridiculous how he pops up everywhere.

No surprise we all jump and shriek at his sudden appearance.

"Man, how rude of you guys," he sighs.

While the others are catching their breaths, I approach him with a question. "So, you don't replace them if they are used?"

"Of course I do," he replied. "After all, I do your laundry, cook your breakfast, it's a lot of work for one bear. But as for the drugs, I just restock them at around midnight. It would just be a pain if I just replace them every time they get taken outta here."

"Midnight?" I ask him.

"What about if the killer used any of the drugs?" Rapunzel asks him. "Then we can't tell if anyone took it or not."

"Relax," he said. "As I explained before, if the killer used a drug from here, it won't be replaced. I gotta keep it fair for everyone else."

Wait, he never said that before. "Wait, you never told us about that."

"Seriously?" Monokuma said shocked. "I swore I at least told one of you. Oopsy doopsy." And with that, no surprise, he slipped out of the room.

So he has told at least someone about replacing the drugs at around midnight. But looking at the bottles, they're all here. No one has taken any thing off the selves. So...none of them were used for the murder?

 **Truth bullet: Drug Store Cabinets**

I quickly took a picture of all the cabinets, just in case. But it pushes my whole theory out the window. If it wasn't a poison...what could've done that to Moana?

"So now what?" Maui asks me.

I scratched my head for a bit before saying something. "The only other place I would think to look for clues is at Moana's last location."

"You mean the pool?" Maui asks.

"No," I said. "Where was she before the pool?"

"At the dinning lodge," he said. "That's where we got a lot of the ingredients for our party."

"Then that's where we need to go," I said before exciting the drug store. Rapunzel chose to stay behind to look for more clues.

Maui and I quickly made our way to the dinning lodge, where we see the dining area was clean. As we got into the kitchen, there were a few noticeable differences. Like the pantry being opened, a number of fruits going missing, and that the counter is missing a few knives. I'm guessing that's where the knives were before being in Moana's back.

 **Truth bullet: Kitchen**

Instinct led me to look insane de the trash can, only to see the mess from breakfast. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"This is where we got most of our stuff," Maui said. "Moana was in charge of getting stuff for her smoothies, while I focused on the ribs."

I opened the freezer to see a set of ribs missing.

"What exactly did you guys take?" I ask him while making my way towards the pantry.

"Just the stuff we needed," he replied.

I slightly sigh in annoyance. "I mean what ingredients did you take? Maybe someone took more then what you guys had."

"Good point," Maui said. "I just took the ribs and some herbs for the rub. As for Moana, I think she took some from fruit, extracts, and of course coconut milk."

"She really likes that coconut milk," I comment while opening the fridge to see some cartons missing. Most likely those are now in the trash in the pool area.

"It reminded her of home," he replied. But add those ingredients with a bit of water, and you would have fantastic smoothies. She told me it was her grandma's recipe. She would say, to make a great smoothie, you need the freshest fruit, and a group of good friends."

"It's too bad I didn't get to drink it," I comment while looking down in shame.

 **Truth bullet: rib recipe**

 **Truth bullet: smoothie recipe.**

"Now what?" Maui asks. "You've got more leads, do you?"

I wish I have. But my theory has flown out of the window. I have no idea who could've done this. I'm at a lost.

Best to keep my mind on the case though. I flipped open my e-book to relook some evidence. I scroll my way down through the cabinets, pass the orange liquid, through the window and back to the Monokuma file. So far, none of it makes sense. What am I missing?

The most obvious killing shot are the knives, but nothing is explaining the swelling neck, or the big mess. What am I missing?

I look back at the Monokuma file, not wanting to go back to the scene of Moana's death. I reread the description over again.

 **Victum: Moana**

 **Time of death was around 12:45pm. Injuries include a swollen throat and 3 millimeters cuts in the back due to a sharp object. No other injuries before the murder.**

Again, those marks are from the knives, and it doesn't read the source of the swollen neck. What is it that I'm not getting?

The time... 12:45. Right where most of us were at the party.

Injuries...the neck. I assumed it was poison, but all the poisons were still in the cabinets.

The knives... They must've been the killing blow. With all that blood there...but 3 millimeters? I wonder?

"Hey," I called out to Maui as he was staring at me for a while. "Would you do me a favor and see if there's a tape measure in the warehouse?"

"Sure," he said leaving in a hurry. While he was away, I grabbed a peace of steak from the freezer and defrost it in the microwave. Once it was done, I placed it on the counter and grabbed a small knife, similar to the ones Moana had in her back.

After a while, Maui came back with a rape measure in hand, and was surprised at the scene before him.

"What is this?" He asks me.

"Just a little experiment," I told him taking the tape measure. I looked at it to make sure that it would read in millimeters, and it could. I place my thumb at the three million meter mark, and it's actually smaller then I would think. It's not even close to the width of my pinkie finger. I then took the knife and stabbed it into the piece of meat, hopefully hitting it to the 3 millimeters mark. But no matter how steady my hand is, it made the knife go deeper and deeper into the meat.

"Interesting," I comment pulling the knife out to see the blood soaking the blade.

"What is?" Maui asks.

"Well, if someone had the knives in the pool kitchen, and used it to stick into Moana, the knife would've defiantly got in a lot deeper into her tissue then 3 mm," I explain.

"So...what does that mean?" He asks me.

"It may mean that someone didn't use the knives to kill Moana. Or at least, didn't use the knives with their hands."

"They must have," Maui argued. "How did those knives get in her?"

"I don't know," I said while having a sudden thought clicked in my head. "But it would almost impossible to kill Moana with the knives."

"What?!"

I began to pace around the room while thinking out loud. "I don't much in the way of human anatomy, but there aren't a lot of vital organs in the back. Just mostly ribs and mussel. And the knives that are stuck in her back probably didn't even go in that far to hit any of that. 3 millimeters isn't that thick. So, maybe those knives may have nothing to do with this murder."

"Ok, so what killed her?" Maui asks me.

"Most likely the swollen neck," I declared. "I'm willing to bet that is how Moana died. As for who did it and why, I haven't got a clue. Whoever did this, they're clever. I need more to go one to figure this out."

"Well it's easy who are our suspects are, Merida and Pitch," Maui said. "You think one of them did this?"

"I don't know," I said.

Suddenly, a familiar sound rang through the air.

 **Ding! Dong! Ding! Ding!**

No! I need more time.

"So...I'm getting a little bored. So I'm calling it in. It is time for all of you to come to the Great Fire pit and get this trial on the way."

Once Monokuma finished his speech, my heart sank into my gut. After all that, all I have are theories of how this crime could've been accomplished. And even after all that, I have no idea who did it.

"I guess we have no choice now," I said putting the knife on the counter.

"I guess not," Maui said looking mildly disappointed in his choice to investigate with me.

I have a few ideas on what killed Moana, but still have no idea on whom. Maybe looking a people at the trial would help. That's all I can really do at this point.

Maui and I arrived at the Great fire pit with everyone else here. Everyone except Merida. Where is she? I remember her looking like a complete mess, but what could make her late.

Or...could she have done the deed? And could she just be hiding from the trial? No, Merida isn't stupid. No way she would back out and hide like this.

As soon as I was thinking, Merida walked up, completely clean with clean clothes on. Wait, she was at her cabin this entire time? Cleaning herself up? What about what Monokuma said about our clothes being part of evidence? Sure enough the state she was in would've made perfect evidence, despite the smell. So...why did she get special permission? Does she have something to hide?

"I guess everyone is here," Rapunzel comments looking around the area.

"Yep! All in attendance," Monokuma said with a giant grin. "Let me go and get everything set up."

As he disappears, I can see Astrid, Jack, Anna, and Elsa step closer to Pitch. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him all day.

"Where were you during the investigation?" Anna asks him.

"I was in my cabin all day," he said calmly.

"How could you do an investigation while staying in your room?" Jack asks suspiciously.

"You'll see," Pitch respond with a smile. "I will make sure to solve this case single handed."

Ok, how? If he was really in his cabin during the investigation, the most he would get is the Monokuma file. How could he solve the case base on that?

 **Truth bullet: Pitch's testimony**

As I pounder, I felt the familiar shake of the Great fire pit rose up. Soon, the door leading down appeared and opened to us.

None of us spoke as we entered, but I saw Pitch hold his bag close to his chest. Wonder what's in there that's so important to him?

My thoughts halt as we stepped on the elevator and began to descend down to the trial room.

My thoughts circled my brain. Moana is dead, the killer left no clue as to who it is, and used a method deemed impossible to calculate. I need to figure out this case, and fast.

If I don't, then we all die.

* * *

 **Coming up next, the trial. Who is the killer?**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	16. The Mighty have Fallen (Class Trial)

**Hey everyone**

 **It's TRIAL TIME! Time to figure out who killed our friend in this heart racing event. It'll be full of twists and turns, so I hope you pay attention.**

 **Also, to put in note, it'll be a while before I post more chapters, seeing as i have write alot to make sure all the facts line up with eachother. with that, please enjoy.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

When the elevator stopped, it opened the doors to the trial room. It looked the same as ever, except the walls seem to be painted sea blue. Among the podiums, three picture stands were placed, showing Sandy, Eugene, and Moana with X's across their faces. It makes me sick to think I have to look at them.

"Welcome back boys and girls!" Monokuma cried out from his throne. "To the most extreme trial of the century."

Clearly, that's pushing the feeling of the trial a little too far.

"So if you all can do me a favor, and head to your spots, we'll be all set to start."

We all quietly went to our podiums and place our e-books in their slots.

This is it. Now we have to fight for our lives again. And give Moana some peace.

Who would ever want to kill Moana? She was almost like the big sister of the group. But the truth is, someone killed her. And we need to find them, or we all die.

* * *

 **Class Trial Start: All Rise!**

"Now then," Monokuma starts, "Let me give a simple explanation of the class trial. During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who you think the killer is, and vote for who dunnit. If you vote correctly, then only the blacken will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one... I'll punish everyone besides the blacken. And only that person will be able leave this camp."

Man, that pretty much sounded the same as before. Is this robot on repeat?

"I can't believe someone would kill again," Rapunzel said to herself, but out loud so everyone could hear. "Who would do such a thing?"

"That is the purpose of this trial," Pitch said firm. "We need to catch the culprit, or we all die."

"Ok, so who do you want to blame first?" Tuffnut asks. "The red hair chick? The big guy? Or the pale dark creepy guy?"

"Hang on!" Merida yells. "Why pick us?"

"Because none of you were in eyesight of the rest of us at the time of the murder," Tuffnut said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right," Elsa said. "Out of all of us, none of you have a solid alibi."

"Yeah." Ruffnut agreed. "None of you were at the party. And the Monokuma file states that the murder took place during the party."

"But how could any of us go in a kill her?" Merida objects. "If we went in to kill her, I'm positive one of you would've seen us."

"She is right about that," I point out. "The only way in or out of the pool are the change rooms."

"Maybe they climb through the window?" Anna suggests. "I mean, that's how the killer got his tools the last time."

"Yeah," Snotlout shouts. " **The killer made their way to the window, grabbed a knife, and then plunged it into her back!"**

"I don't think so!" I object. "According to the Monokuma file, those knives in her back only went about few millimeters deep. No way would they be able to damage any vital organs."

"What are you saying Hiccup?" Rapunzel asks.

I had to be sure of this; this statement can steal the trial. "I'm almost certain that the knives aren't the murder weapon."

"What?!" Everyone pretty much shouted.

"But...they're the most obvious thing that can be a murder weapon!" Anna shouts.

"Maybe that's the thing," Fishlegs thought out loud. "Maybe the knives were a red herring."

"They're a fish?" Tuffnut questions.

Fishlegs groaned at the statement. "I mean, they were a miss direction. The killer must've thought that we would spend all this time focusing on the knives, and not to think of any other way to kill Moana."

"But if that's true, then why only put the knives in like that?" Astrid asks. "I mean, if I wanted to make the knives be the center focus, I would've made them a lot deeper."

"Yes, it would be a good stage," Elsa said. "So then why are the knives like that?"

"Maybe instead of focusing on the knives, we should actually discuss what actually killed Moana," Anna suggests.

"That sounds like the best course of action," Pitch said.

"Good, let's get this done," Maui said pounding his fists together in anger. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can beat the crap of whoever did this to her!"

"Whoa!" Monokuma interjects. "You should know I don't allow violence in court."

"And yet in the end, he kills," Jack comments.

"Back on to the topic at hand," Astrid said. "Maybe we should look at the other injury on Moana."

"You mean the swollen throat?" Ruffnut asks.

"So then the killer went through the window," Snotlout thought out loud. " **And then strangled her! Yeah! That's how they did it!"**

"That's not the way!" I told him with force.

"What's wrong with that?" Snotlout asked confused.

"Think about it, strangulation doesn't result to swelling," I told him straight.

"He's right," Fishlegs said. "The person would most likely have a mark from the source of the strangulation. Whether it is from a hand or a rope."

"So then, what could cause her neck to swell like that?" Rapunzel asks everyone.

"That's not the only thing we should ask," Jack points out. "We should also figure out about the black mark going down her neck."

"From the way it looked, the mark was looked like a really bad bruise," Astrid said.

"So what? She just got hit really hard in the neck?" Tuffnut asks.

"Again, that doesn't make a neck swell," Elsa said.

"Maybe it does," Anna said. "Like, when you receive a bump on the head if you hit it very hard. Maybe it's the same thing here?"

"I doubt that," I told her. "You would most likely get a red mark and a bruise and nothing like a white bump."

"He's right," Fishlegs said. "According to my research, bumps are usually the result of all the blood in your head damaged in one place. While in the rest of the body, the blood sort of fans out so-"

"Thanks fishface, we don't need a biology lesson," Snotlout interrupts.

Fishlegs groan at that comment.

"So...what could make that mark on her neck, as well as the swelling?" Rapunzel asks.

"I think the answer should be obvious by now," Pitch said with certainty.

"Oh really?" Elsa said. "Enlighten us."

"If you insist," Pitch said standing up straight. "She was poisoned."

"Poisoned?!" Maui said in anger.

"Yes," Pitch said. "Since no one could find a lock for the poisons in the drug store, it should no doubt that the killer used one of the poisons to kill Moana."

"That does make a lot of sense," Astrid said. "The culprit could easily get their hands on any of the bottles before the murder."

"So the killer went through the window," Snotlout began again. " **And then snuff her with the poison! Finally, on the money!"**

"Hang on!" I told him. "I'm not sure if it's possible."

"What are you talking about?" Fishlegs asks.

"I had a feeling of poison being the solution too. But when I looked, all the poison bottles were there."

"Really?" Jack asks.

"Yeah," I told as I scroll through my evidence to find my picture. I press it and the picture of the cabinet appeared on the big screens. "See every bottle present."

"But, didn't Monokuma say that the bottles get refilled every time we use them?" Ruffnut asks.

"True," I said. "But he said he only refills them after each day. Around midnight. Not when we use them."

"Yeppers," the bear said. "It would be a pain in the butt to refill the shelves every hour, so I just stick to at night time."

"Ok...so what does that mean?" Anna asks?

"It means that if a bottle has been taken, that spot in the self would be empty," her sister clarified.

"So then...none of the poisons were taken?" Ruffnut asked really confused.

"Not necessarily," Pitch said as he reaches down his podium. "Because I found this."

Our jaws dropped to the floor as Pitch pulls out an empty brown bottle and places it on the podium.

"A bottle?" Jack said surprised.

"But, I thought none of the bottles were taken," Fishlegs said.

"If that is the case, then why would I find this," Pitch said twirling the bottle.

"But, where did you find it?" I ask him.

"It doesn't matter where I got it-" Pitch began.

"uh…Yeah! It kinda does matter!" Snotlout said.

"Pitch? Why would you have that bottle!" Maui asks with his anger growing. "Is it because you killed her!?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Pitch said in a calming matter. "If I were the murderer, then I wouldn't be showing this to you."

"So then..." Anna said leaning into her podium. "Care to explain about that bottle?"

Pitch frowns before answering. "I found in the trash can of the dinning lodge kitchen's trash this morning."

"The kitchen?!" Tuffnut gasps. Everyone else had a lot of either shock or disbelief.

"But, Maui and I looked in the kitchen and saw nothing in the trash," I told everyone. But then a realization hit me. "Don't tell me you removed it on purpose."

Pitch frowned at me, clearly telling me the answer without speaking it.

"Why would you do that?" Maui shouts. "We could've solved this sooner!"

"I had my reasons," Pitch answers. "For one, I wanted to look up the effects of the poison."

"But thanks to the poison sections of the book being destroyed, we're never going to figure that out," Rapunzel said. And then she gasps, "Did you have a hand at that too?"

"No," he answers. "Those pages were gone by the time I went to look. But the letter C on the end of the bottle was enough to convince me that it is poison that killed her."

"As much as I hate to admit it, all evidence does seem to draw to that conclusion," Fishlegs said.

"Unless Pitch has any other evidence in his pocket?" Merida said pointing at him.

"No, I don't," Pitch said.

"But, how did the poison get from the kitchen to Moana at the pool?" Ruffnut asks.

"Maybe it's a delay poison?" Jack suggests. "Like one that kills an hour later?"

"Maybe the killer used it at the pool, and then rushed back to the kitchen to dump the evidence there?" Rapunzel said.

"But then what about the knives?" Astrid asks. "What part do they play in all this?"

Everyone is asking so many questions, yet nothing is concrete yet. It could be that Moana was poisoned, certainly the side effects are there. But what about the knives? and all that blood? What's the story about that?

"Enough beating around the bush!" An impatient Monokuma shouts. "Isn't it about time you discuss who did the crime and has to pay the time!"

Monokuma is right; we've been talking about how the murder could be down. But we still don't actually know how they did it. And now we're supposed to discuss on who did it. We don't have anything yet.

"So, who should we talk about first?" Snotlout said.

"Well I say we should point the finger at Pitch first," Anna said point her finger at him. "After all, he did remove the bottle from the kitchen."

"Yes, I won't deny that," Pitch said. "But it was only to research the contents of the poison."

"So then explain why you waited til now to tell us?" Tuffnut asks.

"It's was an old trick to catch the killer off guard," Pitch said. "Sadly it seems to not be the case."

"Yeah, you just put a bigger target on yourself," Astrid said. "But why would you do that?"

"Like I said, I have my reasons," he said. "But that's nothing to do with the crime itself. Instead, would you all like to hear my testimony for what I was doing before the crime?"

"Wait? What?" Anna said stuttered.

He continued on as if he didn't hear her at all. "I was mostly in the dinning lodge this morning. Then, I went to my cabin for a good hour or two in the morning. And then afterwards, I went to the library and spent a few hours there. Then back to my cabin for the remainder of my time."

"That's not a very strong testimony," Jack comments.

"And if I may ask, what time did you go to the library?" I ask him.

" **At around 11:00,"** he answers.

"No, that would've been impossible," I told him. "Otherwise Snotlout and I would have seen you come in."

"Wait, Snotlout was at a library?" Tuffnut said totally shocked.

"I didn't know he could read," his sister said.

"Of course I...can read," Snotlout said eyeing me. We both really didn't want to talk about what actually happened in there.

"I found him there sulking and invited him to the pool," I told everyone. "And we definitely didn't see Pitch there."

"Pitch, why would you lie like that?" Rapunzel asks him trying not to let emotions get the best of her.

"That isn't a lie," Pitch said. "I was at the library."

"Then how come we never saw you?" Snotlout asks angry.

"Because you didn't look my way," Pitch said. "But if you want proof, here." He touched his screen and his 8-bit picture blinked. When the screen light up, it showed a picture of the library; just a view from below the balcony. It also showed the stairs, and me helping Snotlout down.

Oh my god! He was there at the time of the conversation! I didn't know! I didn't even think to look for anyone else! It was slightly embarrassing for me; I don't even want to think about how Snotlout feels.

"Whoa!" Jack said looking at the pic, "that's you two."

"What are you two doing?" Anna asks.

"Nothing!" Snotlout and I said at the same time.

"That picture is out of context," I quickly said.

"Yeah, it's nothing," Snotlout said angry glaring at Pitch.

"Either way, I think this photo should be my proof of innocence," Pitch said with a cold smile.

"Arg," Astrid growls. "Yes, it does."

"So the only suspects we have now are Merida and Fishlegs," Pitch looking at both of them.

"Look, I know I don't have a strong alibi," Fishlegs said. "But people saw me going into my cabin. That's where I was the whole time."

"And as for me," Merida said. "I was mostly on my own. I wasn't near the pool or the kitchen."

"But, we didn't see you at breakfast," Anna said. "Or any other time for that matter."

"Yeah, where did you go?" Maui asks.

"Just around," Merida said. "Unlike you guys, I'm still trying to find a way to escape this place."

"And since finding a way didn't work, you decided to kill," Pitch concluded.

"Of course I wouldn't kill," Merida yells. "I'm not a winpaling jackanape!"

"Huh?" Tuffnut said confused at her language.

"But you're agile enough and small enough to fit through the window of the pool kitchen and kill her," Elsa said.

"I wasn't even near the pool at the time of the murder!" She said with force. "I was in the woods the whole time!"

 **"Do you have any proof of that statement?"** Elsa asks. " **I doubt you have**."

"She does, me," I told her. "I ran into her while investigating; Right after a big booming noise in the woods. When she came out, her hair was tangled, dirt was all over her clothes, and she smelt burned."

"I saw her too," Snotlout said. "While I was investigating, she was on her way to her cabin."

"I only went there on the bear's orders," Merida scoffed. "Otherwise, I wouldn't mind investigating the way I was. But he ordered me to change into cleaner clothes."

"That's not fair!" Anna said. "The bear ordered us to stay in our bathing suits. Why was she allowed to change?"

"I asked her as a safety precaution for the rest of you," the bear said. "Didn't want the smell coming off of her to burn up your noses."

"She smelled that badly?" Maui asks surprised.

"As for your attire," Monokuma continued, "you just can't buy fan service like this!"

"Ah," Rapunzel gasp while trying to cover her chest with her arms, "the bear is a perv!"

"What were you doing in those woods?" Jack asks her.

"It's nothing, just exploring," Merida said glaring at everyone.

"Where did you explore to get that messed up?" Ruffnut asks.

"Or maybe she got that way in the kitchen of the pool?" Tuffnut suggests. "Once she got in, Moana put up a fight before she died."

"Is that were to happen, then we would've heard the struggle," I said.

"Or at least something make a noise to put her in that state," Elsa said.

"So then, we'll ask you again, where were you?" Pitch demanded.

"Like I said, just exploring," Merida said. "Let's just leave it at that."

"You're not making a convincing argument," Fishlegs said. "Just tell us where you were."

"Like I said! In the woods!" She said in frustration.

But, why would she be angry about that? Is it really to cover up what she really did? Or is it something else entirely. What could she be hiding?

Wait, maybe she is hiding it from not only us, but from Monokuma too. Is that it, is she trying to cover up where she's been from Monokuma?

"Merida, is the reason you don't want to tell us, because you can't tell us?" I ask her.

"Huh?" Merida said looking at me. Everyone turned to look at me with a confused look.

"Are you afraid of someone knowing about it that you wanted to keep it a secret from everyone," I said.

"That's..." Merida stare at me light a deer in headlights.

"Merida, what did you find out there?" I press.

"Is it another bottle?" Tuffnut asks.

"Or a way out?" Rapunzel said with a glimmer of hope.

"I...I..." Merida stutters.

"Don't keep us all in suspense, you're in the spotlight now," Monokuma said leaning over his chair. "What did you find out there?"

We all stared at her, almost aiming at her heart. No doubt she was a little set back from the attention. But after a few minutes, she glared at us.

"This is exactly what I was talking about," she said in a low tone. "Like I said, I'm better off on my own. I can actually do something practical on my own. Unlike all of you. You keep leaning on each other for guidance, looking for a shoulder when things go wrong, wanting to be so god dame perfect when authority shows up. Well I'm not like you, and I'll never will be. I can make it out here on my own."

What? That was not the response I had in mind for her. She seemed so pissed off, like she's ready to rip our heads off at any time.

"So, are you admitting to murdering Moana," Pitch asks.

"I had nothing to do with her," Merida answers. "I never wanted to be a part of this group; it has nothing to do with me. Instead, I kept focus on the real task, finding a way out of this nightmare."

"And what did you find?" Jack asks.

"I found something none of you would believe in a million years," she responds coldly. "I thought I would protect you from the image, of what I saw. But I guess you guys are just like vultures. Grabbing at the first piece of meat you see. And yes, I wanted to make sure that bear didn't get a wif of what I was doing. But it seems to be no point at that, right?"

"Of course not," Monokuma said. "Why did you think I placed all those land mines there at the start?"

Land mines? What is he talking about?

"Just tell us already!" Snotlout shouts. "Where were you?!"

Merida turns with a cold look at him before looking at her screen. She presses a button on her podium and her 8-bit blinks. We all look up in anticipation to see what she found.

My eyes shot open when the picture came up. It was an old building, covered in vines and dirt. The building had three towers that were taller than the trees, and a big metal vault door on the front. But then...I saw the logo at the front of the building. It was like looking at a flashback in my head. I know that logo, I've seen it before.

"So what's the big deal of the building?" Tuffnut asks, breaking the silence.

"You idiot," Jack said. "Don't you recognize it?"

"It's...its Hope's Peak..." Rapunzel said in shock.

"Yeah," Astrid said stunned. "It's the building we all came from?"

"But what's it doing here?" Maui asks.

"And what's with the weird door?" Ruffnut asks.

"Sorry, that's the limit of my generosity," Merida said coldly. "All I can tell you is that if you try to go near the place, you get hit with a land mine. I tested it with a rock first and I got hit with the blast."

So that's why she looked the way she did, and that reason for that mysterious boom earlier.

"I think this should clear my name of the crime," Merida said.

"Y-yes," Anna said terrified of Merida.

"But, why would Hope's Peak Academy be here?" Elsa asks.

"And why does it look like that?" Jack asks.

"Why do bears know how to fly? Who cares?!" Monokuma shouts. "You're getting way off topic here! You need to solve the murder of Moana before I loose it!"

'Wait a minute!" Maui shouts. "This is important!"

"No it isn't!" Monokuma said.

"Then tell us, why is the school here." Pitch asked intrigued.

"Because it's here," The bear yells. "They build the school here, and now it's here. Merdia was just lucky to find it. And since none of the rest of you found it, it has nothing to do with the case with Moana. So get back to the trial!"

But, there so many things I want to learn right now about that building. But it's probably best to obey the bear for now. We need to avoid all of us getting killed for a reason. But the bear is clearly hiding something. I need to find out after this trial.

"Ok, so where did we leave off?" Ruffnut asks.

"It would seem that three prime suspects all have pretty strong alibis to the time of the murder," Elsa said.

"But all of us were at the pool at the time of the murder too!" Anna deduced.

"So, once again, we're back around to no one being the murderer," Snotlout said.

"But someone has to be," Maui said. "Moana is dead! And someone killed her!"

"Maybe we should look back at the evidence to her murder?" Rapunzel suggests.

"So we all agree it can't be the knives," Astrid said, "since those are only a few millimeters deep."

"So it has to be the poison," Fishlegs said. "It's the only way Moana can get that black mark and swelling in her neck."

What are we missing here? So far there isn't any clue as to who did the crime. Nothing personal, nothing concrete, nothing wrong with the testimonies. So what am I missing?

"But what kind of poison can do that?" Maui asks. "Why would they make Moana suffer like that?"

"I don't know?" Rapunzel said. "I just wish we knew **what's in the poison, maybe it would help**."

Wait? Everything is centered on that poison. What was in it?

"Pitch, can I see that bottle for a second?" I ask holding out my hand.

Pitch looked at the bottle curiously before passing it down to me. I look inside to see it completely empty. And then I look at the bottom to see the number.

'C-21'

What?

"Look as much as you like," Pitch said. " **That bottle had the poison that killed Moana. It's simplicity at its finest."**

"No it's not!" I shout, startling everyone.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asks.

"This bottle had poison in it, but not the one that killed Moana," I stated.

"And how would you know that?" Astrid asks.

"Because I've seen it in action," I told everyone. "When the twins tried to blow up the poisons, one bottle broke and spilled all over the ground. The reaction was horrifying. The ground melted like acid."

"Yeah, I remember seeing something like that when we cleaned up," Maui said remembering the day.

"Same here," Tuffnut said. "We did a good job cleaning that mess up."

I rolled my eyes at that comment.

"But if melted the ground, I don't want to know what it does to a person," Fishlegs comments.

"That kind of poison defiantly wouldn't swell a neck, it would most likely melt the neck," Elsa said.

"Please! I don't that image in my head," Fishlegs begged.

"But, what does that lead to?" Snotlout asks.

"That maybe... this poison didn't kill Moana," I said.

"But...we all agreed that poison is the only way she could be killed," Anna said.

And I agree. She would have to be poisoned to die like that. But, it's not from the bottle Pitch found. So where was it?

Maybe the culprit only needed a little bit and left the rest there? Or maybe...maybe they hid the poison somewhere else.

That had to be it.

I flick back to my picture of the cabinet and found all the bottles. I quickly skim to where the bottle of C-21 would be and found it. It looked like a yellow liquid filled to the top. I look at the poison section to find any bottle that looked like that. But there were none. I then looked at the other sections...

And I found the yellow liquid, at the B section near the bottom. The section usually used for medicine.

"I got it!" I shout confusing everyone. I quickly put the picture up on the screen. I then point to the C section. "You see that yellow liquid, that's the poison."

"Ok, so what does that mean?" Ruffnut asks.

"Yeah without those pages in the book, we don't know what's in it," her brother agrees.

"True," I said. "But take a look at the B section, near the bottom."

"There's a bottle with the same type of liquid," Anna points out.

"I see," Pitch said. "So the culprit switched the contents of the poison and the medicine to hide the poison in plain sight."

"But why that medicine bottle?" Elsa asks.

"Let's find out," Rapunzel said as she puts a picture on the screen, showing a list of the medicines in the cabinet. I look down at my screen to figure out what number the bottle was.

"The bottle I think is somewhere between B-30 and B-35," I told him.

We all looked at the section to find anything that could be a clue. But most of them say they'll help with Neuropathic pain, blood pressure, and with diabetes.

"There!" Rapunzel points out. We all looked at B-31 to B36, at the end of each one, there was a warning.

'Take one per day. Any more could lead to pain or death'

Take one per day? I look at the cabinet again to see most of the bottles beside the poison were all tablets or pills. So narrowing it down, the poison was left in B-34. A tablet used to help with Blood pressure.

"B-34," I said out loud. "That's the one. Moana must've had an overdose of that medicine and it lead to her death."

"But Moana isn't on any medication," Maui said. "No way would she take something like that, she was in perfect health."

Then, she must've been tricked into taking the medicine. Maybe during breakfast or...

Oh no.

It can't be...why...why would they do such a thing?

After everything we did together...why…..?

Why would they want to kill Moana?...why?

"So she must've been tricked into taking them?" Anna said.

"Or someone climbed through the window and stuffed it into her mouth," Snotlout said.

"But who? We all have alibis," Rapunzel points out.

"What I don't get is why Moana?" I ask, hoping my suspicion is wrong. "Why would they target her of all people here?"

"I know, she was very sweet and optimistic," Anna said. "There should be no reason for anyone to kill her."

"Maybe she wasn't always so sweet?" Tuffnut said.

"Don't be like that!" Maui said taking offense to that. "She's as sweet as the sea and as soft as a mother turtle."

"That's one way to put it," Jack comments.

"I don't know," Snotlout said. **"Maybe it's something she said..."**

That's it, that's the connection. "I think you're right," I told Snotlout.

"Wh-what did I say?" He said confused.

"Not what you said, but what Moana said," I told him. I then looked at everyone. "Tell me, does anyone remember what everyone said when we got our motive?"

"The motive again?" Anna sighs.

"We agreed not to talk about those photos," Fishlegs said.

"Yes, but before, Moana said something about the photos she got," I said.

"Yes," Pitch said. "I remember her making a comment on the photos before the bear told us what they were about."

"What did she say?" Elsa said trying to remember.

"She said something about a dojo I think?" Maui said.

"Yeah, a dojo, that location is a clue to whose pictures she got," I said.

"Letting out a location certainly puts a piece in the puzzle," Pitch said.

"So the person's photos Moana had must be the one that killed her," Ruffnut said.

"So, who has a dojo?" Elsa said.

"My father has a gym? Does that count?" Snotlout said honestly.

"A gym isn't exactly the same as a dojo," Fishlegs said.

I'm pretty sure surprise that the culprit is being quiet right now. They don't want to let anything slip that would accuse them.

But as much as I don't want to...and I really don't want to...I have to expose them for Moana.

"There's only one person here that not only has a dojo, but is capable enough to have the time to poison Moana," I said with a heavy heart.

"Really?" Maui said looking at me with intent. "Who is it?"

My eyes locked on the culprit, and I said in a low, defeated voice...

"The culprit of this crime...is...Astrid."

All eyes turned to her completely taken by surprised.

"Astrid?" Maui shouts.

"It can't be," Anna said.

Astrid looked at me shocked and angry. "Really, you're going to put this on me? All because of a dojo?"

"You're family has one," I told her. "It's almost part of your Ultimate talent to have one."

"So what?" She said clearly upset. "That doesn't mean other people have dojos. So why limit it to me Hiccup?!"

"Because you're the only one who had the time to switch the poison and the medicine," I told her.

"When?" She asks. "When would I have the time? I was at the pool along with everyone."

"That is true," Rapunzel said. "And I've been with her most of the day before the party."

"See, so when would I have the time to go and kill her?" She asks again.

"It took a while to figure it out, but managed to get the general idea of the crime," I said. "And I can figure out how you did it."

"Hiccup?" Astrid said looking at me with dead eyes. "Why would you want to make me the killer? What did I do? Isn't all that time we spent together worth nothing to you? Because if you do this, I won't back down. But I'm asking you to think about this as a friend. Please… think about it clearly, are you really sure I'm the killer?"

I can't believe it. She's really putting me on the spot. A part of me wants to believe her. After all that time, I've known her as a really good friend, someone I would always back up. But, the facts are irrefutable. All the evidence points to her. And if we screw up the trial, then we all die.

I have to do this; I can't let my past feelings get the best of me. I know she did it, and I have to fight her with the truth.

I'm sorry Astrid, I hate to do this…but I have no choice now.

I continued. "I am positive that you were the one that killed her. And I've got proof."

Her face twisted like some primal lion that was going to leap and attack me. "So you are going to go through with this?! Then what's your proof?!"

I can sense the tension in the air. Everyone else were too scared to jump in and intervene, as this moment, I'm on my own.

"The fact that you didn't decide to kill her that day, instead you decided to kill her yesterday," I said with a firm face, proving I wasn't going to back down either.

"What?" Everyone shouts almost at the same time.

"That's your proof?" She asks. "That's hardly anything."

"It doesn't seem like much," I said. "But put it with the flow of events, and it matches perfectly."

"What events?" She asks.

"As we all can assume now, the medicine that was taken was a pill or a tablet. The culprit; after switching the contents of the bottle brought the medicine to the kitchen."

"So what does that have to do with me?" She asks.

"Don't you remember?" I ask her. "You and I met at the kitchen last night."

I heard a tiny gasp from Jack; I guess he must've realized the truth by now.

"Yeah," she said. "We met up with each other and we had dinner with Jack too. Would you think he's suspicious too?"

"No," I told her. "Jack came in after you and I started talking. He would have no time to set up the murder. But you, you came in earlier then us."

"But that still proves nothing," Astrid said. "Moana died today. How could I have killed her the night before?!"

Everyone turned to me for the answer. "It has to do with the pills the culprit brought in," I said strong. "That with a tool from the kitchen helped set up this crime."

"And what tool would that be?" She said letting the anger get to her. I can see the nervous sweat coming off her headband. " **You saw me, what tool would I have used at the time to hide a pill?** "

"The mortar," I said. "I remember you using it when you were making guacamole."

"Huh? What? She stuttered.

"I bet you took it so that Jack and I wouldn't be able to use it," I said. "Or for what you used before we got there."

"Wait," Jack said. "You mean she...?"

"Yes," I replied. "She must've used to crush the medicine into powder."

"Arg!" She growled.

"But what's the purpose of doing that?" Anna asks.

"Yeah, taking the medicine in pills or powder, what's the difference?" Tuffnut asks.

"The main difference," I said with a heavy heart, "is where the medicine was hidden."

"Hidden?" Rapunzel gasps in shock.

"Hidden where?" Ruffnut asks.

"Since it's the kitchen, it can only be one place," I said.

"In the food?!" Fishlegs squealed in fright.

"I ate some food, am I poisoned?" Tuffnut ask clasping his throat.

"No," I said. "The medicine was hidden in something only Moana likes," I deduce. "Something the culprit knows she would go for."

"Ok," Astrid trying to contain herself while nearly crunching the sides of her podium. "I will admit, that is a logical theory. But it's just that, a theory. If you're so smart, then where would the medicine be now? I bet you can't figure that out!"

"I already figured it out," I said with determination. "In Moana's favorite drink, the coconut milk."

"Wha-?" Astrid shouts in anguish.

"The coconut milk?" Elsa said in surprised.

"The medicine is really in there?" Anna adds.

I nod. "I'm very certain that when I walked in, she was just putting the medicine into the containers. She must've panicked and needed to come up with an excuse of just getting a drink. Isn't that right?"

Astrid said nothing, but instead growled at me like a pissed off tiger.

"So, Astrid put the medicine into the coconut milk, and then just waited for Moana to drink it," Ruffnut recaps. "That is so cold to kill her like that."

"But then, what about the knives?" Jack asks, "How did they get into her back?"

"That, is a very good question," Pitch said with his finger to his chin.

"Yeah, what about the knives?" Astrid asks pinning the question on to me. "If you can't answer that, then you can't pin this on me!"

True, the knives are the only mysterious thing in this crime. How did they get into Moana's back like that? But, I think I can answer that with another question.

"There is one thing we need to solve first," I said. "How did the coconut milk get from the kitchen, to the pool?"

"Moana and I carried them there," Maui answers. "Along with some other food and stuff needed for the party."

"And that was about 3 to 4 cartons of milk," Anna said. "I remember seeing them in the trash can."

"There's no way Moana could drink that many coconut milks without the medicine kicking in," Fishlegs said.

"Exactly!" Astrid shouts. "So then we can conclude that maybe your logic is flawed, and that there was no medicine in the milk."

"Maybe..." Rapunzel said unsure.

Oh no, I'm loosing them. But this piece of evidence...is the key to the whole mystery. I just need to present it.

"Wrong, there was medicine in the milk, and Moana drank some of it," I said unfazed.

"Are you serious?!" Astrid shouts. "You're still going to pin this on me?! Are you deaf? Are you blind? We just contradict your statement!"

"I know," I told her. "But I figured out where the medicine is, as well as when Moana drank it."

"There were four cartons of milk in the trash!" Astrid points out. "She couldn't have drunk it all without being effected."

"That's true," I said. "She only needed to drink at least a gulp for something to happen with all that medicine. And that's all she probably took. One gulp."

"4 cartons in one gulp? That's impossible!"

"It's not impossible! If they were all held in one place!"

"You're not making any sense! You're dumber than I thought!"

"But if I'm right about this, it blows the whole case out of the water."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! **You have no idea where the medicine is and you know it!"**

Here it is; my final bullet. Astrid...for all the time we had...all the laughs and stories we shared...I'm sorry...

"It's in the smoothie mixture."

"Wha-ah-ah!" Astrid said as that statement hit her hard.

"The smoothie?!" Anna gasps.

"Maui told me her recipe," I said. "The ingredients called for the freshest fruit, some extracts, water and coconut milk."

"I remember back at the first party when she made it," Rapunzel said trying to think back. "She tasted it to make sure it was good."

"So, it is most likely that she was tasted her smoothie, and then got poisoned due to the medicine hidden inside," Pitch concluded.

"But, I don't remember seeing any smoothie bowl," Tuffnut comments.

"That was probably that liquid on the floor," I told him. "You know that orange-yellow liquid."

"And that glass would probably be the container," Jack concluded.

"My theory is that after Moana realized what was happening to her, she wanted to make sure that no one else would be poisoned."

"So she pushed the smoothie bowl off the counter… to save us," Anna said stunned.

"And because of that mat on the floor, we didn't hear the glass shattered," Elsa adds.

"But what about the knives?" Snotlout asks. "How did they get into her back?"

"Think about it," I said to everyone. "If you were becoming weaker due to illness, or in this case poison, what would happen to you?"

"Well, you wouldn't be able to focus on anything," Fishlegs said. "Also people normally would lose their balance and coordination."

"I feel light headed whenever I was sick," Ruffnut called out.

"I threw up! Take that sis!" Tuffnut called out.

"This isn't a competition!" Jack called out.

I will try to keep calm around those two. But I need to get back to the topic.

"I would think being light headed and lose of balance would be in Moana's case. After all, she was more focused on her neck and not being able to breathe. So she would step back and fall backwards, right on to the cutting board."

"The same one I was preparing the ribs?" Maui asks.

"The very same," I answer. "She might've just made it lean on the cutting board and collapsed on the floor. Flipping the board off the counter, spilling the blood, and sticking the knives into her back."

"That is some detail," Elsa comments.

"Meanwhile, Astrid would just have to wait for the medicine to take effect," Pitch said.

"As she did it while she was hanging out with us?!" Anna said shocked. "How could you have smiled like that while you were planning a murder?!"

"I...I..." Astrid said clearly angry.

"I bet she just hanged out with you lot to keep her alibi in check," Merida finally speaker up. "And you all nearly fell for it. Though that is a brilliant tactic, you lost your guard Astrid."

"Hey, you two are friends right?" I said to her. "Why would you talk about her like that?" I remember the bond these two had was strong enough to show each other the first motive gift. So why is Merida behaving like this?

"I'm sorry; you have the right to defend her after this?" Merida shouts. "She's the one who betrayed you. She betrayed me! Even after I put my trust in her, she betrayed it. That was her game, and we all played it."

"Merida..." Astrid said shocked.

"She's not a friend; she's a selfish villain now." Merida huffed

"It doesn't matter," I said. "She's as human as the rest of us."

"It's that kind of trust that made it easy for her to manipulate you." Merida argued.

"I know," I told her. "But I'm not going to brush her off like you are. Do you know how much it hurt me to have to do this right now? To convict her like this?"

"It's your own fault," Merida shouts at me. "Didn't I tell that everyone has their own agenda? That there are people who you can trust, and who you can manipulate. And she manipulated us all. It is time for her to pay!"

"So what are we supposed to do?" I ask her. "Be cold hearted and stubborn like you. This could have easily been pinned on you, because you refuse to work with us to get out of here."

"I work better on my own," Merida shouts. "I actually found the school, I finding the way out. You all just are slowing me down!"

"I can't believe you!" I yell back. "You're just a self-centered princess with that attitude!"

Dang, I didn't mean to go too far.

"Why you little-" she growled.

"ENOUGH!"

Merida and I turn to Astrid who was stiff as a board. "Please...stop. Merida...you're better than this, I know it. And Hiccup...you were never meant to be this... brutal. I'm... I'm sorry, I put you all through this."

Merida and I stare at her blankly, never seen her this petrified before.

"So, are you confessing to the murder of Moana," Pitch said.

"Y-yes," she answers before looking at me. "You got me, right down to the letter. But, before you vote. Can you do me a favor Hiccup...as a friend..."

I slowly nod to her.

"Give me the finishing blow, like you did with Eugene," she asks. "It should be the right way to go with the sword of truth, the words hitting my heart and soul. Please do this, so that I can face some form of a warrior's death."

She looked at me with a look of defeat. She finally conceded with what she's done. As much as we all know now to vote, I should grant her last wish. And then maybe we can get an explanation as to why she did it.

I sadly nod to her. "Alright Astrid. I'll retell your crime. So we can put it to rest."

* * *

Let's start at the motive presentation. We were all presented with photos of someone else's life. Moana accidentally blurred out a location on her photos, making a person know that she had their photos. After that, the person came up with a plan to kill Moana, and become the culprit in this detailed crime.

They first went to the drug store, and got their weapon. They picked out a medicine in which can cause death through overdose. After emptying the container, they needed to throw every off the scent of the true murder weapon. So they also empty a container of poison into the empty medicine bottle and put it back. They then teared out the poison sheets and destroyed them, making sure we wouldn't figure out the true content of the poison.

The culprit went to the kitchen late into the night to set it their trap. They took the medicine in the empty poison bottle and used the mortar to grind it into powder. They put the powder into something only Moana would take to ensure no other victims to stay within the rules. Their choice...the coconut milk.

But as their pour the contents of the medicine, something unexpected happened. Someone came into the kitchen. Me. The culprit played the situation out as if they were getting something to drink. They probably figured I would leave the kitchen, but I made dinner instead, causing their plan to derail a bit. While making fake conversation, the culprit sneaked the poison bottle in the trash without me noticing. Then, Jack arrived at the scene and we had a big dinner together. The culprit took extra measures to make sure we didn't use any of the tools they used previously. Once we were finished, we all left the dinning lodge together, making the culprit leaving the bottle behind.

The following day, Moana announced the idea of a party to cheer everyone up. To make sure it would be a success, she and Maui volunteered to make ribs and drinks at the party. But among the ingredients, were medicine filled cartons of milk. So, all the culprit had to do is wait for her to take the medicine, while securing a strong alibi.

And the timing couldn't have been more perfect. While the culprit was having fun with everyone at the party, Moana spend her time in the kitchen of the pool, making the smoothies. But as she tastes the mixture, the medicine took effect. It swelled her throat, making it hard for her to breathe for air. Realizing the she's dying, she used her remaining strength to push her smoothie bowl off the counter, making sure no one else would suffer. But as she did, she fell on the cutting board, and made two knives stick into her back.

All that said… it was a perfect plan. And I still can't believe you did it.

Astrid Hofferson, this is your sword.

* * *

"Well said Hiccup," she said looking down at her podium. "This...this was the best way to end it. I feel like I'm at the end of the rope, and there's no way out. It's an old familiar feeling I can't place, but it's...relieving."

"Astrid..." I said leaning closer to her.

"Monokuma," Astrid said still looking down. "Let them cast the vote. I'm as ready for this as I'll ever be."

We all look stun as she tries to muster as much bravery as she could. Who knew that the Ultimate Warrior could crumble in defeat?

"Phuhuhu, you got it sweety," Monokuma chuckled with glee. "Now then, let's get on to VOTING TIME! Look at your E-book and cast your vote. Just a reminder though, refusing to vote is call for extermination! So, make sure you vote for the right person."

The screen in my podium flashed to show the pictures of everyone's pictures. Giant X's were on Sandy, Eugene and Moana. And now I'll have to add another to the collection. My finger went over to Astrid's, and I close my eyes as I push on it.

"Who will be chosen as the blacken?" Monokuma asks in a attention grabbing voice. "Will you make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one!?"

Soon, the big screen changed to the wheel again. The wheel spin, lighting up our pictures, until it landed on Astrid's. The confetti and cheers made way to sound of coins pouring out. And I lay my head in shame, knowing what's going to happen next.

 **Class Trial End: All Rise!**

* * *

"You did it! You got two in a row!" Monokuma cheers. "It was our fearless Astrid Hofferson that murdered Moana Tui. Totally didn't see it coming though."

"I can't believe it," Anna said as she refuses to look at Astrid.

"You...you really did it..." Snotlout stuttered.

Suddenly, a growl came from Maui. I look and I've never seen him so pissed. He leaped out of his podium and ran to Astrid. He then tried to tackle her, but she got out of the way.

"Why...?" He growls as tears started to come from his eyes. "Why would you do such...a horrible thing...? Why would you kill Moana?!"

"I think you already came to that conclusion," Astrid said without looking at him. "It was because she had my photos. And I wanted to see them."

"Really? That's the reason?!" Maui said angry. "It is the most stupid excuse I've ever heard!"

"Yeah," she replied. "I guess you can say that from your point of view. But for me, my family and life were much more than simple. My family, my clan, my way to excel into the world..."

"Excel?" Anna said confused.

"I think I know where she's going with this," I said trying to hold myself together. But then I remember my promise to her that I wouldn't tell anyone else about it, because it would lead to her gift from the first motive. "Do you want me to tell?"

She looked at me before she answers. "It's alright, I'll tell." She then turned to everyone in the room. "My family would have this contest along with dozen of students across the country. Whoever wins gets to take on the winner of the previous contest. My father is the reigning champion, and I was going to fight to take his place after high school. But, after we got sent on this trip, everything changed."

"Woopie do," Snotlout said sarcastically. "We've all changed since coming here."

"I've tried to stay strong," she continued. "But then, things just been falling apart. I may be the Ultimate Warrior, but I'm still human."

I can sympathize with her, after being her friend for so long.

"So, when Monokuma handed out those pictures, and Moana let out what she had, I had to make sure my family is ok."

"So then you decided to kill her just to find out?!" Maui shouts.

"Not yet," she said. "I had to talk with her first. I figured I could see at least the one with my family in it."

"But she refused?" Pitch concluded.

"Yeah," Astrid responded. "But then she followed up with something that...that I didn't need to hear."

"What did she say?" Elsa asked.

Astrid looked at everyone with a dead eye. "You don't want to see this... It's too horrible...that way your family looked...it's too disgusting for words."

I was stunned with shock. What could be on those photos? With mine, Merida's brothers just vanished. So what was on Astrid's that made Moana so uncomfortable to talk about?

"After that, I snapped," Astrid said. "I figured that if she wasn't going to tell me, I'll find out for myself. That thought came racing through my mind, with the need to leave this place. And I know...I know I shouldn't have chosen her as my target. She's been so kind, and thoughtful of everyone. But...she was the only one I can guarantee to kill without being too suspicious."

"It was an almost perfect crime," Pitch acknowledged. "But if it wasn't the connection of the photos, you would've gotten away with it."

"I guess so, too late now." She said. "Actually, it was too late when I placed the medicine in the milk."

"Astrid." I said leaving my podium and to her. I can feel my emotions bubbling up inside me, and it's hard to keep them down. "I...I don't understand. Why would you do this? We were...we're friends...did you..."

"Shh," she replied holding my hands. "I don't regret spending the time with you. When I was with you, I forgot about the uneasiness of this camp. I...I should've talked to you about this before I made this huge mistake. I'm sorry, if you feel I've betrayed your trust. But, I still want to think of you as a friend."

She leaned up and kissed me on the cheek. Her lips felt soft against the water fall of my eyes. I instinctively grabbed her in a hug, never wanting to let go...I don't want her to go!

"Awwwwe! Cut this sappy sap!" Monokuma cried out. "It's time for the punishment!"

"No!" I cried out, shifting her away from the bear while holding her tight. "You can't!"

"I most certainly can," the bear said gleefully. "She confessed, and now has to push up with the daisies. Or don't you want Moana's murderer to be avenged?"

"It's your fault that she's dead!" I call out in furious rage.

"Hey! I don't make the rules! I just enforce them!" The bear said in anger

"Then who is making these rules?" Pitch asks curiously.

"Yeah!" Anna shouts. "Who's making us do this?! Tell us!"

"Phuhuhu." Monokuma giggled. "That's on a need to know bases, and you don't need to know! Now, shall we get this special event started?"

I growl as I hold Astrid tightly. But then she uses her hands to break away from me. "Astrid?"

"Its fine Hiccup," she said trying to stay strong. "I'm prepared myself for this." She then turns to the podium. "Merida, as a friend, could you bring me my bag?"

Merida looked down at Astrid's podium to see her bag. Merida groaned as she picked it up and walked over to us. "I shouldn't be doing this," she growls.

Astrid takes her bag and bows her head. "And I know I shouldn't say this, but you need to trust the people around here. You need all the help you get, so stop pushing people away Merida. Especially Hiccup, I don't think you'll be able to find a better confidant then him. So please...don't abandon him."

Merida look at me confused, to be honest I have the same expression. After we basically fought each other, Astrid is asking us to trust each other instead? Well, I can at least try.

"If we're finally ready to get the show on the road," Monokuma said annoyed. "I've prepared a very special punishment for Astrid Hofferson, the Ultimate Warrior."

"You're right," Astrid said coldly. "It is punishment time."

With one swift movement, Astrid grabbed something from inside her bag and lunged out towards Monokuma.

"EEEEEEEEKK!" He cried out as he jumped out of the way.

I finally got to see that Astrid grabbed her dagger out of her bag. Wait? She had that during the entire trial?

Everyone had a mix of emotions seeing this.

"Wha-what?!" Fishlegs cried out.

"Ahhhh!" Rapunzel shouts ducking her head below her podium.

"Where did that come from?" Snotlout asked confused.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Monokuma shouts.

"What do you think?" She said throwing her bag to the ground. "Putting an end to you."

"Wait! You don't really want to do this," he replied trembling. "I'm too cute to die!"

"You can go to hell!" Astrid said leaping towards him in anger.

"Whaaaa!" He cried out as he rolls away from her. He then got up and ran towards a wall. It opened up to let him through.

"You're not getting away from me!" Astrid shouts as she chases after him.

As she's running a thought clicked in my mind. Monokuma can easily avoid her, and yet he's being chased by her. This is the same bear that almost blew us up on the first day, no way could he be scared of her.

Wait...he's not running from her in fright. He's baiting her!

"Astrid! Wait!" I yell as I chase after them. But by the time Astrid went past the wall, it closed me off before I could get through.

"No!" I shout as I bang my hand on the wall. I knew it, it was a trap.

"Look!" Rapunzel cried out as everyone looked up. I looked up to see the screen blinked to show a 8-bit Monokuma running away from an 8-bit Astrid. But the caption on the bottom read, _'Astrid has been found guilty. Time for the Punishment!_ '

From there, I can only watch in horror as her execution is played right in front of my eyes.

* * *

 **Punishment: 100 vs 1**

 **Ultimate Warrior's Execution: Executed**

Astrid ran towards Monokuma in a fit of rage, with her dagger in hand. Monokuma tripped over a rock and fell over, giving Astrid a perfect chance to kill the bear. But she is then stopped when a row of armored Monokumas guard the ailing one with spears at hand.

As Astrid took a step back, she realized that suddenly became surrounded by Monokumas. She griped her dagger tightly as she mentally prepared herself for a brawl.

One by one, the Monokumas attack her, lunging at her with their spears. But Astrid either dodges or blocks them, giving her an entry to kill the attacker. She slices and dices each Monokuma she encounters, making a floor full of Monokuma bodies. But more solders just keep coming and coming. Taking a moment to breathe, Astrid continues to destroy the Monokumas.

Soon, most of the Monokumas are dead, more than 80 of them are destroyed with their body parts scattered. But there were still a few making their way towards Astrid, and she was getting tired. But she gathers herself to continue the battle, destroying every remaining Monokuma present.

As she turns to finish the job, she hesitated. In front of her...was Hiccup. He stood there, smiling at her.

She looked him bewildered, when a sharp pain came into her back. It was the lone Monokuma she chased before, sticking a spear right into her back.

She chokes on the blood in her throat and the spear continued into her body, finally making its way to the other side of her body.

Monokuma raised the spear up so her motionless body could hang on the spear's edge. Blood drips from her back and mouth as she became lifeless, and her dagger slipping out of her hand and on the floor.

The Hiccup that was watching slowly fizzles away, revealing that he was nothing but a hologram.

* * *

"Oh no!" Rapunzel whimpers as tears flowed out her eyes.

I could hear the sobs from some of my classmates echoing throughout the room. I could barely hold back my own tears. I can't believe Astrid is gone. I just held her...and now she's...she's...

"Wow! That was exciting."

I turn to the source of the voice. Right back on the throne was the conniving bear itself.

"I was seriously scared for my life there," he said with a hint of satisfaction. "You all will understand that I should file this under self-defense, right?"

"Shut up," I grunted. "Just shut up!"

"Awe, don't take it personally Hiccup," Monokuma said. "I'm sure your girlfriend is in a better place now. If you can call being pierced by sharp pointy objects a better place."

That's it. I've had enough of this bear. I lunge at him to tear him apart, but I was stopped by a pair of arms holding me back.

"Hiccup!" Jack said from behind me. "Don't let him get to you."

Right, I forgot that I would die if I hurt Monokuma. Which is a pain in the ass! Seeing that he is here only to make us feel despair. Why? Why would someone like him do this?!

"But still," I growl.

"Come on," Jack said as calmly as he can. "You're not going to avenge Astrid like this."

"Yeah kid," Monokuma said leaning towards me. "You've come so far already; don't blow your chances at life. There's nearly enough of that to go around."

I growled through my teeth as I looked up at him.

"If we're done here, I would like to leave."

I turn around to see Merida walking towards the elevator.

"Wait!" Pitch said looking at her. "Before you do, tell us how you found that building."

"It's in the woods," Merida said not looking back at us. "You figure it out for yourselves."

"Please don't be like this," Rapunzel begged.

"Indeed," Elsa said. "Believe me, it gets you nowhere."

"Look," Merida said sharp. "I do better on my own. It's just the way it is."

"Really?" Monokuma said slyly. "Are you sure you don't want any of these servants to help you?"

He gestures to...us? What? Why is he calling us servants?

"What did you say?" Merida growled through her teeth.

"I mean, it is part of your Ultimate title? Is it not?"

Just where is the bear going with this? Merida made a sharp turn and had a look to kill. "Shut up you stupid bear."

"Why?" He replied innocently. "Is it my fault you were named the Ultimate Heiress?"

Heiress? Her?! You've got to be kidding me?

Clearly I wasn't the only one who was shocked.

"Say what?!" Snotlout yelled.

"Merida?...an heiress?" Anna gasps.

"No! Fricken! Way!" Tuffnut said.

Merida looked around at all the shocked faces around her, and seemed really pissed at us.

She then looked at Monokuma giggling on his high throne.

"What?" He said. "Did you think going over there would have some repercussions? Welp, my job here is done. So long! Bear well! Hey maybe that can be my catchphrase."

With that, he disappears. Leaving is alone with not only a death, but maybe a revaluation.

None of us were quite sure what to do, so we all just stood there as Merida leaves with a huff.

Could what the bear said be true? Was Merida lying about her Ultimate title? And how did a building like Hope's Peak Academy be here?

So many questions so far, and I know the mysteries won't end here...

* * *

"Knight to C2"

"Pawn to D6"

"Bishop to D6"

"Nice move."

"Am I supposed to be grateful?"

"It is a compliment, so I suppose so."

"We'll see after the match."

"We will, Rook to J8"

"Bishop to C7. Check"

"Though I have to say, I'm rather surprised on how slow you're progressing in the real game. Queen to C7."

"Why say that?"

"When I picked you to sabotage the trials to kill everyone, I would think you would be...grander."

"How could you be a mole if you give yourself away so quickly? Pawn to E7"

"Speaking of giving yourself away so quickly, Bishop to H6, check mate."

"I lost, again."

"Sorry, but it's in my talent to never loose."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm more focused on the other game."

"As you should. Remember, if you do fool them all, not only would you grant immunity from the execution, but also your family would be spared."

"There's only one thing I don't get, why are you determined to play this game even though your end is to kill everyone?"

"Call it tradition. Every great moment in history starts with a push of despair. With this, we can start a chain reaction that will plunge the world in absolute chaos. Last time was a pre-show, but soon, it would be a despair utopia."

"Last time?"

"Ah, right. Rest assure, you'll know soon enough. Now head back before anyone gets suspicious."

"One last question? ... Why did you bring the school here?"

"Call it a...part of the programing. One I can't erase. If that is all, get going."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Soon, the world will embrace my despair! Just. You. Wait."

* * *

 **Surviving members: 12**

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	17. Disorder Syndrome (Daily Life Part 1)

**Hey everyone**

 **Here we are, a new chapter, a new location. Will it help our classmates to escape? Will it strengthen their bonds? Or will the stress and distrust tear them apart?**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

"See anything?!" Maui calls out.

"It would be easier if it wasn't so dark out!" Ruffnut yells out.

After the trial, we all set out to search for the school Merida found. But so far, we haven't had any luck. It was dark outside, and only a few of us could look past the poison ivy. Leaving Elsa, Fishlegs, Rapunzel, and Pitch on the path, while the rest of us dig through the forest, with only our flashlights for light.

"Are we sure it's on this campsite?" Tuffnut called out from far away.

"I'm sure," I yell. "I saw her all messed up in this location."

"Would've been helpful if she just told us where the school is," Snotlout's said.

"Not exactly a team player, is she?" Ruffnut screams.

"And what about her Ultimate Heiress status?" Tuffnut comments. "Is that for real or not?"

"I don't know," I said. "And it really doesn't matter. She's stuck here like the rest of us."

"So, why would she keep that hidden from us?" Jack asks everyone.

"She must've had her reasons," Fishlegs yells. "Maybe we would have thought of her differently if we only knew that side to her."

"Or maybe she doesn't trust us to tell us," Tuffnut said.

"She did say that," Pitch comments. "She exclusively said that she would be better off on her own."

"Why though?" Anna said worried. "Why would anyone think it would be better to be on your own? It's a horrible way to live."

I can see her sister shift at that comment, remembering their childhoods alone.

"But now that I think about it, Merida did seem to get tense whenever any of us called her princess or something by that nature," I said.

"I guess she maybe doesn't like that title," Jack answers.

"But then if she was admitted to Hope's Peak Academy by the Ultimate Heiress, how did she change it to the Ultimate Archer?" Fishlegs asks. "Is it against the rules to get to change your status?"

"I don't know," I said, knowing there was no clear answer to that question. And it's not like Merida would tell us.

"Guys..." Elsa called out as a familiar ring buzzed through the trees.

 **Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!**

"I suppose that's the Night time warning," Pitch said.

"Awe man, I missed dinner," Snotlout said.

"Should we call it a night?" Anna asks.

"We should," I said making my way back to the path. "If we fall asleep, we fall in the poison ivy."

"Good point," Jack said as he and everyone else walks back. "Then we can refresh and try again tomorrow."

"Good idea," Ruffnut agrees. "I'm getting sleepy."

"And if she gets sleepy, I get sleepy," Tuffnut chimes in.

"I'm going to stay up a bit," Rapunzel said.

"Why?" Elsa asks.

I think I get an answer that. "Those memorial pictures?"

"Yeah," Rapunzel said before looking at both Maui and I. "If that's ok with you two. Last time I didn't bother to ask, but I know Moana and Astrid means a lot to you two. So is it ok...?"

We both looked at each other, coming to the same conclusion.

"Yeah," I nod.

Maui places his big hand on her shoulder. "Just do Moana justice."

"I will. Thank you," she replies as she bows her head.

After that, we all made our way back to the cabins, except for Rapunzel who headed to the craft lodge.

Once I got inside my cabin, I didn't bother changing my clothes. I just lay on my bed, and became deep in thought.

Today...today was a mess. First off, Moana, the big sister of all of us, is gone. Killed by Astrid... My best friend...one of the people I deeply cared about...why? Why did this have to happen? That dame bear! What's his motivation into making us kill each other? It just doesn't make sense! And on top of that, the School is somehow here? Where?...and why?

Arg! My head hurts too much for thinking about this. I turn by body around to get comfortable on my bed. But comfort isn't a luxury here. Here...is where people fall...to despair...

* * *

 **Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!**

The morning announcement rang though the tv screen as I open up my eyes. One giant stretch later and I was up off my bed. Seeing that I was already in my clothes, and I didn't wear them too long to smell, I decided to just head out for breakfast.

Then I remembered Rapunzel painted those pictures. Might as well see them before heading out for breakfast. Now that I know what they're supposed to be, maybe I won't get freaked or by them like last time. Though, that is wishful thinking.

I stepped to the girls' side to see Moana's picture first. I looked like a lovely picture. Moana seemed to be in this magical girl pose with waves of water around her hands and feet. There were also some fish and sea turtles all around her. Defiantly shows her island nature as well as her love of the ocean.

Just a little ways away was Astrid's cabin. Truth be told, I was a little nervous to see hers. To only have this picture to remember her by, it's uneasy.

But I soon as I took a look at it, I became awestruck. Astrid was there, in this warrior stance, holding her dagger in one hand, and a shield in the other. On her left was a bunch of shadows charging towards her, and too her right...it looked like us. Granted they were small and didn't have much detail in their faces, but I can tell Merida's bushy red hair, Pitch's skin complexion, and...my clothes... Rapunzel put me in front of everyone else...wow...just wow...

"Wow..."

I look back to see Maui practically kneeling before Moana's picture. He's eyes are so emotional, yet he remain strong by not shredding a single tear.

I walk over to him and place a hand on his shoulder. He shudder a bit by my cold hand.

"Hey," I said in the smoothest voice I could muster.

"Oh, hey," he replied back. "How're you holding up little man?"

"Not bad," I answer while trying to show no weakness to him. "Rapunzel did a great job."

"Yeah, she did," Maui said standing up and looking at Moana's picture. "Moana would've loved this. She's always say that her friend is the sea, till the very end."

"I remember," I said with a small smile.

"But," Maui continued. "I don't think she would want us moping around like this. And neither would Astrid."

"Maybe," I said softly.

"Not maybe, defiantly," Maui said while giving me a hard slap on the back. "So come on. Let's live the life they wish. Not sticking our heads in the dirt, but to raise them up and fight the good fight. So from here on out, I got your back if you got mine."

I'm not sure how to take this. Maybe because we're both suffering from a loss of a friend that Maui thinks it's a good idea to stick together? Or is this some form of blackmail in case of him going in for the kill? Probably not that last thought, after all, Maui here would never kill. Then again, that's what I thought of Astrid too.

But, for now, I suppose having a friend is good.

I nod and raise my hand out for a handshake. Maui instead took my hand and gave it a solid squeeze. I guess that's a sign of ...brotherhood?...I really don't know.

Soon, we start to see Ruffnut, Elsa, and Anna coming out of their cabins. At first they weren't too sure about seeing guys on their side of the site, but then quickly realized that we were here for the pictures. So Anna suggests that we all go down to breakfast together.

We got there before anyone else has, and I finally had first dibs on the breakfast buffet. The eggs were so warm, the salmon was refreshing, and the bacon was so crisp, everything tastes so good. Soon, the rest of the boys show up, and we all sat down with our breakfast. The only people that aren't here are Rapunzel, (I guess she's sleeping in due to last night), and Merida. I'm pretty sure we're the last people she ever wants to see. But we need to know about the school.

"So I guess after breakfast, we go and search for the school again?" Anna asks.

"Or we can stay here till Merida shows up and make her tell us," Snotlout said while pounding his fist.

"There's no way she would come in here while the rest of us are here," Jack said.

"She's stubborn but she's not stupid," Maui comments.

"Then I guess we have no choice but to look for it ourselves," I suggest.

"Why do that when you can explore someplace new!"

We all jumped at the sound of Monokuma's voice. Gods...every single time.

"Now what?" Snotlout groaned.

"Just here to tell you that Campsite 3 is open," the bear said.

"What?" Ruffnut said surprised.

"Yeah, you all made it through the trial, so I opened up the camp site as a reward," Monokuma said with glee.

"That's stupid," Tuffnut said. "Why not open all the campsites up?"

"Because...well...I can't think of another reward for you punks!" The bear growls.

"Well if you can't think of a reward, why not tell us where the school is?" Jack said slyly.

Soon, the bear was covered in sweat. "School? What school?"

"The building Merida found!" Ruffnut yells.

"What building?" The bear asks.

"The one that was in the picture at the trial!" Tuffnut practically screams. "How can you not know?"

"He knows," Elsa comments in annoyance. "He's just toying with you."

"Typical for a toy to toy around," Anna said with a snarky smile.

"Oh, phuhuhuhu, that was a good one," Monokuma giggled at the joke. Personally I didn't think it was that funny.

"Just for that, I will clear the path to the school."

Wait? What? "Seriously?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yeah," the bear nods. "It'll be a lot of work, but I'm supposed to keep things fair and all. If all of you know about it, no point in hiding it."

He then turned and glared at us with his red eye. "But, you might not like what you find there. And you will also regret asking for the favor."

"In other words, your next motive will be more devious then before," Pitch said.

"You better believe it bucko," Monokuma said. "Now this is going to take all day, so stay away from the area till further notice."

The bear disappears under the table as we all looked at each other stunned.

"You hear that? He's going to open up the school!" Snotlout yell.

"Hang on," I said trying to calm him down. "He said he's going to show us the school, not open it up. But showing us could mean several things too." Like putting all that effort to only show us only the roof.

"He's right," Pitch said. "Plus, the deal we just made might kill one of us in the end."

"You mean that mention of a new motive?" Anna said a little scared.

"Exactly," Pitch nods his head.

He's kinda right. We just made a deal with the devil. He's going to torture us for this vital clue that may or may not help us escape. But, it's too late now to change the verdict.

"So I guess we can go and explore the new campsite," Jack said.

"I'll stay behind and inform Merida and Rapunzel of our current standing," Pitch said.

"No way are we leaving you alone like that," Maui said.

"In fact, you shouldn't be left alone at all," I said in agreement.

"You don't trust me?" Pitch said with a raised eyebrow.

"With what happened at the last trial, yes," Elsa said while crossing her arms.

"You took a vital clue from the crime scene," Fishlegs said. "If you haven't, we would've solved the crime minutes ago."

"I would admit, it was a poor judgment call," Pitch said. "I was only thinking of finding out the contents of the bottle. And I...I didn't want any of you to get infected."

"Likely story," Ruffnut said not believing a word. Truth is; I can hardly believe a word too.

"Yeah," her brother agrees. "Where's your proof?"

"It seems that I don't have any," Pitch said turning his head away.

"This is getting us nowhere," Anna said before leaving. "I'm going to explore the campsite."

Her sister followed her in haste. Soon everyone starts to leave, leaving Pitch, Jack and myself here. Didn't we just talk about leaving Pitch alone? No way I'm going to take responsibility with him.

"I'll stay here with Pitch," Jack said with a strong smile. "Go on and explore. Just tell me all about it at dinner time."

"Good idea," Pitch said leaning his arms on the table. "We all meet up back here for dinner, and hopefully Monokuma will be done with the school."

While it seems like a plan, I hate to agree with it.

* * *

As I walk through the Great Fire Pit, I noticed that the Campsite 2 doors are closed. I guess Monokuma was serious about not anyone go there while he's renovating. I least that's what I hope he's doing.

But sure enough, Campsite 3 doors are open and I can get through. I quickly checked my e-book to see if there were any locations closed at Night Time. But it looks like there aren't any new locations closed at night. Good to know.

Wow, the path towards the campsite is longer than the others. It seems to go on a mile. But, eventually I made it to the clearing.

And I thought resort site was the oddest spot to find in a forest... I would never expect a desert here.

Laid out in front of me was a barren land full of nothing but dirt and sand. While trees still surround the area, they seem more like short palm trees with thorns on them. I can see buildings across the area, but they seem to be wore down and weathered. It's like if this area was outside of Vegas. Still has a big show time appeal, but completely abandoned.

I decided to look at the first building on my right.

It seems to be a big white building with a Red Cross mark on the door. Curiosity made me open the door to a small clean blue room. It had benches along the walls, a desk with a glass cover, and a bulletin board with clip on pamphlets on it. There was also a push door that led to a long hallway with about 6 doors on each side. On the other end there was a staircase going up to a second floor.

I look ahead to see Elsa and Anna coming down those set of stairs.

"Hey Hiccup!" Anna called out. "How's it going?"

"Not bad," I said as I rush to meet them. "Found anything here?"

"The only thing we can conclude is that this seems to be a hospital," Elsa said.

"The bed rooms down here kinda give it away," Anna said. "And upstairs seems to be storage."

"Other than that, nothing unusual here," Elsa said.

"I'm not too sure you can't call any of this unusual," I reply.

"True," Elsa nods.

"Ok, we're going to look at the other places," Anna said. She then grabs Elsa's arm and pulls her towards the door.

"Sorry," Elsa said. "Anna gets excited when exploring new places."

"I can see that," I smile as I see those two go off. "Just meet back at the Dinning lodge for dinner!"

"Will do! Anna said as she waves goodbye.

Her sister shrugs as they leave through the door.

That gives me the opportunity to explore this place myself. I peer through one of the windows of the rooms, and see a plain hospital bed with a small table, and some equipment I can't name. But it seems to be a basic hospital room.

I then made my way upstairs to see a big mess. Beds were folded on top of each other; cabinets were over stuff with...stuff. And hospital gowns were spread across the floor. Defiantly not the most organized hospital.

* * *

I quickly left the hospital to my next location. It seems to be as big as an old elementary school gym. I step inside to see a big wide open space before me. It was very open spaced except for the pillars all around. On the other side was a giant stage and spread to one wall to the other. There was a mic set up, as well as lights and speakers the big thick curtain in the back seem heavy and dropped on the floor of the stage. To my left, I see a bar with a few alcohol beverages. Defiantly not for me. Right beside it was a small room. I took a look inside to see different color lights, different backdrops, as well as a couple of cardboard standees. This small room is better organized then the hospital room.

From what I can gather, this is a stage where people can perform. Lucky for me I don't have a talent for performing. I would hate to be embarrassed like that.

* * *

Next building...is actually a parking lot full of trailers. There were about 6 large trailers all lined up in parking spots, each with a door open.

"Wow!"

I look to see Snotlout jumping out of a nearby trailer.

"What did you find?" I ask while running up to him.

"I never knew how big these things are," he said. "I didn't know you could fit a bed into one of these things."

I silently groan, of course trailers have beds.

I cautiously looked inside to get a better look. I must admit that the space seemed smaller on the outside. Inside has a nice air mattress on one side of the trailer, along with a fold up bed on the side. There was also a small sink and refrigerator, a couple of cup boards, and a sofa with seat belts. The driver seems to have a comfortable seat too, with a Monokuma doll hanging off the rear view mirror. Besides the security camera hanging on the ceiling, this would make a nice spot to live at camp.

"I checked out all the others, and they're all the same," Snotlout said as he steps back in.

"Good to know," I said.

"I have to ask though, why are they here? We already have cabins," Snotlout points out.

"I wondering how they got here," I told him. "There's no way any of them can get past the trees in this area."

"Maybe they just...got here before the trees showed up," Snotlout suggests.

"No," I groan. "Trees take longer to grow then to..." Forget it. He's not going to get it.

"So then...maybe there's a hidden road somewhere?"

"Maybe…" That's all I can really say. Unless we find a real way out, there is no way to be sure.

* * *

I left the trailers and continued down the road. I manage to find my next stop pretty quickly. It was a small area plaza, full of little stores. It was surrounded by big cut out buildings to mask this place. The inside was crazy though, a lot of electrical outlet stores. Flashing signs on top of each outlet, wires hanging all around, and electric boxes that don't seem to be working.

Each store services a different media. One store seems to have phones, (in which Fishlegs is inside to see if any one of them works), another having computers, a home media center, (complete with tvs and dvds), a robotics area, and a music store.

Ok, how in the wide world did all of this get here? And why is it here? Was all this really part of the resort idea? Or did Monokuma just put it here just to build our hope for an escape? Maybe to drive us into despair. Either way, this is messed up.

"Did you find anything?"

I look over to see Maui coming out of the robotics store. Wow, didn't think he would care about that kind of stuff.

"Nothing yet," Fishlegs called out. "Only about 120 more phones to check."

Maui nods before turning his head to me. "Oh, hey little man. How's it going?"

"To be honest, this place seems to get weirder and weirder every day," I told him.

"I can see that," he said. "Who would've thought this kind of place exists. Fishlegs and I were thinking we can use some of these...robots to try to find a way home."

"I doubt Monokuma would've let us have this place if there was a chance to escape," I said.

"True," he said. "Besides, I don't know how to use any of this stuff. I barely know how to use my e-book."

I guess from being on the sea, Maui would have little connection to technology.

"So far we've found nothing here that can help," I thought out loud. "So what's the point of just opening a door at the end of the trial?"

"Who knows," Maui said with his arms crossed. "But whatever the reason, we just have to press on."

I guess that's all we have to do.

"Oh no!" Fishlegs cried out in disbelief.

"What's the matter?" I ask him.

"I forgot which ones I've already done!" He cries out. "I have to start all over again!"

Wow, for being the Ultimate Researcher, he gets flustered a lot.

Not wanting to watch this drama, I decide to take my leave there.

* * *

Finally, I made it to the last building. It seemed to be a super market with a nice red roof, large windows to show the inside, and a vending machine next to the door. And it doesn't seem to take money. I just pushed the cola button and it came right out of the hatch. I was getting thirsty anyway, so I'll take it.

I step inside where the twins were running around like children looking at everything. There were a couple of aisles that were for junk food, like chips and pop. Another aisle had hardware stuff like hammers, nails, saws, tape and lightbulbs. The aisle next to that was labeled survival kits. It was complete with rope, night vision googles, vests, a knife set, and tarps. The next isle had sport goods, mostly for fishing with all the rods, lures and spools of thread. And the last row had freezer stuff like ice cream, milk, and frozen pizza.

I honestly don't know what to make of this store. It seemed like an average convince store in a gas station. So again, what's it doing here?

I hear the door slide open to see the twins pop in.

"Woah," Ruffnut said.

"Mine!" Tuffnut cried out as he ran towards the chips and hugged four or five bags together to his chest.

"You can't hog all that to yourself?!" His sister argued.

"Yes I can," he snaps back. "I already called dibs."

"Well...I'm undibbing you!" She shouts as she tries to yank the stuff out of his hands.

They then proceeded to this tug of war over the chips. Best I get outta here before I'm caught up in all this.

* * *

Finally, it was dinner time. I head back to the lodge to see everyone else there. It seemed to be a table full of food, mostly chili, buns, hotdogs, fries, and a plate of raw vegetables.

"While Pitch and I were here, we might as well as make dinner for everyone," Jack explained.

How thoughtful of them...I suppose.

I quickly grabbed my plate and sat down with Jack. "I take it, Merida didn't come in."

"Nope," he sighs. "Not even for breakfast."

I shake my head in annoyance. Man, why would she want to distance herself like this?

"So, here's a review of what we found on the new site," Anna says out loud. "We have a hospital, we have a autotorium, a super market, a trailer park, and a electronic ally way. And once again, nothing that can help us escape."

"That seems to be the theme around here," Maui said. "We find something new, but it doesn't help us in the end."

"Surely there has to be something?" Fishlegs spoke out. "What about the brochure? or the pages missing from the book? Did anyone thought to look for them?"

"Honestly...didn't think about that," Ruffnut said.

Great. So no one remembered to look for those things.

"Is this what you guys are looking for?"

I turn to see Snotlout pulling a brochure from his bag and placing it on his table.

We all rush over to take a look at it.

"Awesome," Jack comments to Snotlout.

"Where did you find it?" Elsa asks him.

"In one of the trailers," he answers. "I put it in my bag so I wouldn't forget it."

I lean closer to the paper to see the section clear of marker. It showed the auditorium with bright lights. Next to the picture was a paragraph.

Jack read this one out loud.

"Music, games, and fun in the sun. Here, we will make sure your stay is stress free. If the world is flung into chaos, you won't feel a sting of fear."

Ok...what?!

"What's with the mumbo jumbo?" Tuffnut said as we all finished reading the section.

I hate to agree with him, but I have too. It literally doesn't make any sense as to our current situation.

"If the world is flung into chaos...you won't feel the sting?" Anna repeats. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Doesn't it?" Pitch said, curling his finger on his chin.

"Um, yeah," Ruffnut groan.

"But if you think about it, there is a lot about the outside world we don't know about," Pitch said in a grim tone. "The only real clues we have are what Monokuma has given us. The gifts, the photos, and let's forget those missing pages from that book. There may be something happening out in the world that we don't know about."

"And yet with all that, we're stuck in this twisted game," Elsa comments while hugging her arms together.

"But...why? Why would anyone do this?" Rapunzel asking sitting down.

"I don't understand the purpose of all this," Fishlegs said. "Why go through all this trouble just to make us kill each other?"

"Maybe it's for a tv show?" Tuffnut said. "It'll explain the cameras."

"If that's the case...then who's the audience?" Jack asks uncomfortably.

"And if there is an audience, then why aren't they coming rescue us!?" Rapunzel yells in tears.

"Hang on," I said trying to sound confident. "We don't know if there is a rescue right now. We only know what Monokuma is telling us. The whole world ending thing could be something he just made up. How can we trust something that the little bear is saying?"

"Trust...that is the key word in this whole game," Pitch said sitting down. "At this point, it's almost evil to trust yourself. How do you know that at any point...you might be pushed to the edge? Like Eugene and Astrid."

"What are you saying?" Maui asks.

"How many times are we going to go through this roulette?" Pitch asks us seriously. "How many times are we going to wait for someone to die? Can you honestly look at yourself and tell yourself that you'll never kill? Because the longer we stay here, the most likely the less of ourselves we'll be. By then end, we'll become strangers to each other and ourselves. We'll let in fear and despair to rule our lives."

"So what are we supposed to do?!" I yell at him. "Just sacrifice someone like their cattle? Or just distance ourselves till we loose our hope. I can't do that. That is no way to live!"

"Then you might be dead soon if you think you can be friends with everyone," Pitch standing up and towering in front of me.

"Well at least I'm trying to keep everyone alive," I sneer at him.

"That might be our undoing," he whispers to me.

Just what does he mean by that?

"Aaaaaaaaaaaam I interrupting something?"

We all turn to see Monokuma with a hard hat and a cross guard jacket, covered in dirt and sweat.

"What is it?" Jack asks him.

"Oh, nothing," the bear said grabbing a hotdog and eating it. "Just wanted to inform you that campsite 2 is clear and you guys can go back in. But, just be careful of the debris."

Instantly, we all rush out the door and made our way to campsite 2

* * *

It didn't take long to find the building; it was almost next to the bridge. Huge trees were knocked down, ripped at the trunks for us. The poison ivy cleared and dirt and rocks overturned for us to get a closer look.

We all stared at awe and horror. There it is… the similar shaped building of Hope's Peak Academy. It had the same towers, the same gate, even he same number of windows that should be at the front of the building. (I've seen the building so many times online, so I've memorized the majestic building). The only main difference was the aging of the site. It looked something that was abounded for years. How could that happen? Also the ivy and vines that surround the building gave it an eerie vibe.

But what's more unsettling about this, is that between us and it, was a large metal fence, and about five feet of dirt to the door. Why would they keep us so far away?

"Wha-What!" Fishlegs squeal looking up.

"Is that really Hopes Peak Academy?" Rapunzel asks.

"It sure looks like it," Snotlout comments.

"But...nothing explains what it's doing here," Fishlegs said.

"Maybe it's just an empty building," Jack said. "And Monokuma just slab the Hope Peak's logo onto it."

"Then why go so far just for show?" I ask looking at the building. "If it's meant to be a fake, why make it in the first place?"

"Maybe to give us false hope?" Anna suggests.

"False hope? For a school?" Snotlout questions.

"The mention of the school is hope itself," Pitch said.

"Maybe that is our way to escape," Elsa said pointing at the door.

We all look at a big iron door in front of the school. It was like a bank safe, with a computer on the side, and a machine gun on top. That is just over protected to not have something inside.

"Eek! A gun!" Rapunzel cried out.

"Cool!" Ruffnut said with her eyes glistening.

"Yeah," Tuffnut said rolling up some invisible sleeves. "It's too tempting not to blow it up."

"Maybe you want to hold on that, Fishlegs said. "Who knows what might happen..."

"But that's the best part," Ruffnut groaned. "Seeing what happens next."

"Yeah," her brother agrees. "So let's go to the door and see-"

"I can't believe you morons!"

We all turn to the sound of the voice, and sure enough, Merida was right behind us, pissed.

"Look who finally decided to join us," Snotlout shouts. "The princess herself."

"I believe it was heiress," Fishlegs whispers to Snotlout.

Honestly, I don't know why they want to make her angrier at us.

She storms to us with a face full of furry. "Why?! Why would the school be out in the open like this?! What kind of deal did you guys do to get Monokuma to show the school?!"

"It's nothing really."

We all turn again to see Monokuma on a tree stump.

"All they did is ask very nicely," he said in a sweet tone. "Maybe you should take some lessons, princess."

"I'm not a...arg!" Merida's frustration grew. "You guys had to bargain with the devil! Do you have any idea what that'll cost?!"

"We figured," Anna said. "The next motive will be bigger."

"I advised against it," Pitch said showing no emotion. "But the bell has rung, and there's nothing that can change that."

"Darn tuten," Monokuma said gleefully.

Merida groaned as she walks towards us. "You may have doomed yourselves with this."

"Maybe so," I said stepping forward. "But at least we're one step closer to our freedom."

Merida laughed as she picked up a small rock off the ground. "Don't get your hopes up. In case you've forgotten, there's a steel door on the building. With an input password, in which I'm betting if you get wrong, the gun will kill you. And besides that..." She threw the rock over our heads and to the open area between us and the school. As soon as it touched the ground...

BOOOOOOOMMMM!

A cloud of dust and dirt came from the ground, sending a small shockwave our way.

We all had our mouths open in fright, tasting the dirt in the air.

"Small land mines are between us and your so called freedom," Merida said crossing her arms. "That's how I got all messed up before the trial."

"Holly..." Snotlout gasped.

"Man..." Maui sighs.

"Cool!" The twins said together with excitement.

"But, why place the land mines there?" Anna asks out loud.

"For precaution," Monokuma answered. "If I can't go into that place, I'm sure ain't letting any of you brats go in."

"Wait, so you can't go in?" I ask curiously.

"Nope," the bear said. "Try as I might, I can't get the blasted door to open. So I figured, best to make it a fair game and made it so none of you can enter it either."

"But, what's behind the door?" Maui asks impatiently.

"And why is the school here?!" Fishlegs asks desperately.

"That's none of your bear-ness," Monokuma said. "Either way, I've done my end of the deal; soon it'll be your turn."

"But I wasn't a part of any of this," Merida said with a glare. "So leave me out."

"Sorry sweetie," Monokuma said. "Majority rules in this group. So you'll have to suck it up. Or is that not up to your standard of living...princess?"

With that last comment, Merida growled like a bear as the teddy bear disappears.

We all stared back and forth between the building and Merida.

"Next time you guys make a deal with that cursed bear, tell him not to include me," she said in a low voice.

"Maybe if you didn't go off on your own, you would know these things," Ruffnut said.

"I told you, I'm better off alone," she said confident. "I don't need any of you."

"Oh yeah," Snotlout mocked. "Little Miss Princess only does things her way, and looking down on all of us beneath her high heels."

In one quick moment, Merida rushed to Snotlout, grabbed him, and threw him over her shoulder.

"Don't. Ever. Call me. A Princess."

We all caught our breath as we watch her walk away.

If things weren't tense before with Merida, I think it landed into overtime.

* * *

 **Monokuma theater**

 **Did you know that if you're a construction worker, most accidents tend to happen an hour before lunch and a hour after lunch? I guess during that time your mind is more focus on what you're going to eat, or what you've eaten, that you loose your concentration; and then slip! Bang! There goes a head!**

 **Well, humans minds are jello anyway, so it no big loss.**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	18. Disorder Syndrome (Daily Life Part 2)

**Hey everyone**

 **Here we are, some more down time. A chance to have some fun in the sun and to relax among friends. But...it is not easy to relax in a death game. there are new surprises around every corner.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

 **Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!**

"Good morning everyone! It is now 7 am. Night time is officially over. So let's all breathe in the fresh air, and enjoy this beautiful day."

I stretch myself up as the morning announcement rang. I began my usual routine of changing clothes and leaving for breakfast.

As I left, I quickly glance at the portrait of Astrid, Still having her friendship weigh heavily on me. I know I promised her I would try to connect with Merida. But at this point, it is like making friends with a grizzly bear. An angry one at that.

I shake my head and proceed to the dining lodge, where breakfast was ready. There were a few people there already; Jack, Maui, the twins and Rapunzel.

I grabbed my food and say with Maui and Jack. "Where's everyone else?"

"Pitch and the sisters left already," Maui said shoving a fork full of eggs into his mouth. The dark bangs under his eyes tell me that he went way finding at the third campsite.

I can only assume he found nothing...again.

"As for the others, we really don't know," Jack comments.

"So what are we supposed to do today?" I ask them.

"Whatever I guess," Maui said nearly falling asleep.

"Either search to find more pages from the book, find a clue about the code, or just..." Jack slouches on the table. "To be honest there are too many things to concentrate at once."

"I hear you," I said eating more sausage. "I'm personally worried about the next motive Monokuma will send out."

"Yeah," Jack said. "Now that I think about it, it may have not been a good idea."

"Too late now," Maui said. He then got up and threw his plate with the dirty dishes. "If you excuse me, I need to nap."

As he left the dinning lodge, Fishlegs came right in. Saying nothing, he grabs a plate and filled it with food.

That's when I noticed it, the vibe of the room. Everyone seemed so down and distanced. It was like the fear and suspicion of each other is finally catching up to them. Instead of a comradery of friendship, it was almost like we're becoming strangers to one or another.

I'm scared of the people were becoming.

* * *

I went back to my room as I pounder about our situation. Monokuma is clearly trying harder to divide us into murdering each other. I don't know what his next motive is, but it can't be good.

But I can't let that bear win. I have to try to help people stay together. It seems like the only way we can get through go this. Maybe...I should talk to people I haven't had much time with, maybe build a bond.

If I had to think back on the people I haven't spoken to in a while...Rapunzel, Pitch, Merida, and the sisters would be at the top of the list. But Anna and Elsa are having a great time together, and Pitch and Merida are loners. Besides...can I really trust them? While one goes off on their own, the other has this eerie vibe with him. It makes me slightly uncomfortable. Plus, the fact that he hid vital evidence during the last trial is also bad on his resume. I should talk to him unless I absolutely have to.

That leaves Rapunzel. She seems pleasant enough, maybe too pleasant at times. Can't hurt to talk to her.

I decided before I leave, I grab the pictures from the last motive and shove them in my bag. If I spot Merida on the way, maybe the pictures would be my way to talk to her.

Maybe...?

I exit out of my cabin and head towards the craft lodge. I figured that would be the best place to look for Rapunzel.

Sure enough, she was there...with Pitch?

Ok...defiantly the last people I would think would group together.

"Oh, hey Hiccup!" Rapunzel cried as she steps away from her easel.

Crap! They spot me.

"Hey," I said awkwardly stepping inside. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, this seemed to be the only relaxing spot for me to read," Pitch said while holding a small black book.

That comment has me confuse; "why not the library?"

"Fishlegs is like a kid in a candy store in there," Pitch explains, "it's becomes troublesome to concentrate. So I came here and read while Rapunzel paints."

"Not that I mind," Rapunzel said as goes back to her painting. "We just mostly kept to ourselves."

Ok...maybe it seems like a bad time to get to know Rapunzel.

"Ok," I said backing out. "Then I'll just leave you two-"

"Oh no, stay," Rapunzel insisted. "I don't mind the company."

"Well actually, I was hoping to talk with you," I said honestly. "But of your too busy-"

She leaves her painting, comes and grabs me by the arm and pulls me in. "No, it's ok," she said with a smile. "I can talk and paint at the same time."

"And don't mind me," Pitch said standing up with his book. "I'll just move somewhere else."

He left through the door, leaving me and Rapunzel alone.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Rapunzel went back to her painting. "I'm honestly glad he left, he was kinda giving me the creeps."

"Yeah." I replied. "He has that kind of vibe to him. Don't think it's his fault though."

"I know," she said. "I wonder how he got that skin condition though. I would've thought it would only exist in an anime."

"You watch anime?" I ask wondering over to her.

"Yeah," she said. "I try to immerse myself with as many media as possible."

"Cool," I said.

When I finally reached around her, I saw what she was painting. It was a huge open area with high city buildings around it, with lights on the billboards and signs. A number of white lines went in every direction and people walked all over them.

I think I remember this place. "Isn't this the Shibuya Crosswalk?"

She nods as she paints what looks like some details on the shirts of the people. "Supposedly it's of the busiest places in the world. What I would give to go there."

That comment took me by surprise. "You've never been on it."

She shook her head. "No. I was mostly homeschooled. You could say that my mother was reeeeeeally over protective. So she mostly forces me home and to never go outside."

Really, I would never think of anyone who can do that to a child.

"Then how did you become such a good painter?"

"It was my only real escape," she said. "After reading of a few places, both real and fictional, I found myself drawing and then painting those places and imagining myself there."

"And what about that mural that Jack mentioned earlier."

"Oh, that...well..." She said stepping away from her art. "It was mostly an accident. I was about 11 when I decided to run away from home. I was slightly panicking at the sights, the sounds, and the people around me. So the only way to comfort myself is to paint. So I grabbed the paint and brushes I took with me, and I began to paint on the only canvas there, a wall. Little did I know it was a wall of a church. So I kinda got arrested for it."

Wow, never thought a sweet girl like her would get arrested. "So then what happened?"

She sighs as she continues her story. "While I was there, they found the way mother raised me was deemed abusive, so I was moved to a foster system. They did find me a lovely family, but I don't know if I can call it mine yet. Not with all the years I spent with mother. I love her, with all my heart. I just don't know if I can let that go

I guess that makes sense.

"As for the painting, apparently the preacher liked it so much, he decided to keep it on the wall."

"Wow, that's quiet the story," I comment.

"To be honest, it's been a while since I told anyone that, that's for hearing it without judgement."

"You're welcome," I said. "And it's thanks to your mother, you became the Ultimate painter."

"It's actually more than my memory I think," she said with a small giggle. "I have a photographic memory, so I can recall a number of things. Like the crosswalk, I remember seeing that picture 9 years ago."

"And you're able to paint every detail of that picture, that's amazing!"

"It's nothing special," she comments. "Enough about me, let's talk about you."

Great, my least favorite subject. I told her the same way I told everyone else on how I became the Ultimate blacksmith and my own upbringings.

"Seems we learned a lot by our single parents," Rapunzel comments.

"I guess," I shrug.

"But it seems you and Snotlout are getting better, if the pool indicated anything."

"Yeah," I said. "It may still be rough around the edges though."

She smile quickly turned into a sorrowful look. "I'm sorry about what happened to Astrid. She meant a lot to you."

I silently nod as I lower my head.

"But."

I perk up as I hear her voice. "I bet she's really happy that you're still braving through this. And are trying your best to keep everyone sane."

She and I giggle at the comment. She and I gently hugged and said our good byes and broke apart. While she went back to her painting, I left the lodge.

As I did, I notice a shadow moving from the window to the other side. I try to run after it, but as I turn the corner it disappeared. I can't even see it in the woods.

Was someone...watching us?

* * *

I found myself wondering around the 3rd campsite. Still felt very out of place compared to the other campsites. I walk past the auditorium to hear music. Curiosity got to me to check inside.

What I saw was quiet surprising.

Elsa and Anna were singing on stage. They had mics in their hands, purple and pink spotlights on them, and music pumping out of the stereos.

"You'll never see it coming!" Anna cries out with a bit of a pitchy voice. "You'll see, that my mind is too fast for eyes!"

"You're done in!" her sister followed in a more harmonizing voice. "By the time it hits you, your last surprise."

"I'm coming! For you! My game's always so fast, so fine," they both sang together. "You're spun in, by the net you didn't catch it in time!"

"Whoo!" Anna cried out as the song reached it end. "I like that song!"

"Yeah," Elsa nods as she catches her breath.

Anna jumps off the stage to the counter on the side. "What song do you want to do next?"

"Doesn't matter," Elsa answers.

But as Anna played with the machine in the back, she looked up to notice me.

"Oh, didn't know we'd have an audience."

Elsa jumped a bit when she noticed me.

I held up my hands and walked in, "sorry, I just got here."

"Ummm..." Elsa said looking at her sister and then back to me. "Did you hear us?"

"Only the ending bit," stepping closer to their light. "It looked like you guys were having fun."

"We are," Anna said. "We're doing the things we didn't get to do at home."

"Oh yeah," I said. "With all the skating competitions I guess."

"Exactly!" Anna said rushing over to me. "We didn't get to do a lot of sister bonding stuff. So we'd figure now would be the best chance."

"Not exactly the best conditions for something like this," Elsa comments. "But it's the best we can do."

Elsa smiles a sweet smile, probably the best smile I've seen since being out here.

"I'm glad you're doing this," I said with a goofy smile. "It must be great to have family here."

"I hope we find a way to get everyone back to their families," Elsa said.

"We will," Anna said. "We just have to keep our spirits up. Like I always said, when you go high, we have to keep our spirits high."

"When have you ever said that?" Elsa chuckled.

"Now," Anna answers.

"So what are you doing around here?" Elsa asks me.

"Just wondering around," I answer. "Try to look for any clue or...anything out of the ordinary really."

"Kinda hard to do in a place like this," Anna said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Well, if you find Jack, can you please tell him to stop following us," Elsa asks me seriously.

Wow, I guess she did notice him watching her.

"Wh...what?" I said acting as if I surprised.

"He's been off near a corner of my eye for a while now, it's a little creepy. I don't want to think it, but he may be attempting to murder me or Anna," Elsa said with a bit of fright.

"There's no way he would do that," Anna objects. "He's one of the funniest people here. Always looking for a good time that guy."

"But still-"

I have to clear this before she thinks of sinking back into her room. "It's a misunderstanding. It's mostly because of his sister."

"Huh?"

I have to make this good. I can't exactly tell her that Jack is starting to develop a crush on her, that'll be suicidal for the both of us. "He said that his sister likes figure skating. Which is why he had that skate necklace at the party. I think seeing you, brings back some of those fond memories for him."

"Well...never thought or expected that," Elsa said unsure how to feel about that. "But if you can tell him to back off a bit, I would really appreciate it."

"Sure, I'll let him know if I see him." I said.

She smiles and nods in appreciation.

"Enough of that," Anna said with glee, "let's get back to singing!" She rushes back behind the counter before any of us could say anything.

Elsa giggles as she looks at me. "Anna was always the one to try new things, even if she's not that good at them."

"Hey Hiccup!" Anna cries out as she rushes towards me. "I found this camera behind the counter. Could you do me a favor and film our performance?"

"Me?" Being a camera man is defiantly not one of my talents.

"I just want to remember this moment," Anna explains. "A moment where Elsa and I are having fun as sisters. Please."

How can I say no to a reason like that? So I nod as Anna hits play on the song. The song slowly starts up to what sounds like a small piano, before slamming a beat and melody.

Anna then jumps on the stage and began singing again with her sister. I quickly find the record button on the camera and focused on the two of them.

"I'm giving you everything, all the joy can bring, this I swear," they sang together.

It felt like I've heard this song before on the radio, but can't place what it was or by who.

Anna moved away from her sister to sing a solo, "last time, that we had this conversation, I decided we should be friends."

She's defiantly a better singer with this song then the last one.

"But now, we're going around in circles, tell me will Deja vu never end, oh."

"And now that you tell me that you've fallen in love, well I never thought that would be-e," Elsa sang with a clear voice. "This time, you gotta take it easy, throwing far too much emotions at me."

I kept filming them as they sang the song, keeping the focus on their smiles and their fun. I hope this will bring them closer together.

* * *

The sun was starting to set as I walk around the third campsite about 3 times already. My stomach starts to growl for food, maybe I should start to head back to the dinning lodge.

I walk by the plaza with all the electronics when I notice something...something odd...

There was a bright blue light, coming from the one of the stores. It didn't light up the entire plaza, but it was very noticeable among all the broken neon signs and lights.

There could be a number of explanations for this. Maybe it's the twins fooling around and made something light up? Or it could be Jack having fun with a light up toy and left it behind? Or...or it could be a light lure for someone to fall into and meet their untimely demise?

No! I don't want to think that! No!

But...it could be?...

Only one way to find out I suppose.

I carefully walk into the plaza, keeping my back towards something solid. I poke my head through the entrance way, to see no one there. Nor do I see anything that looks deadly either.

I peek around to see a computer screen on the floor of one of the shops, with its screen light up.

Odd, I thought the machines here didn't work. But the screen is on in a bright blue, and it looked like words are appearing in white.

MN: we_don't_have_much_time. _Is_there_anything_that_can_be_done.

HH: I'm_no_miracle_worker._ This_was_all_set_up_before_any_of_us_had_any_idea_this_was_happening.

What is this?

HH: If_only_there_wasn't_38_firewalls. _This_would've_been_a_sinch._I'm_sorry.

TH: Just_keep_trying_little_bro. _We'll_get_through_this.

NK: Yes!_You're_their_shinning_hope_through_this_ordeal.

I look down as the white writing keeps scrolling in. Almost like the computer is talking to itself. Or maybe...could it be someone from the other side?! I honestly don't know if this is a trick or not, but I don't care. This could be my chance to call for help.

I look beside the computer to see a keyboard still attached. It's missing a few keys, but I know the letters that are supposed to be there. I moved it to the front so I can work it and see the words too.

HH: The_system_is_reacting_faster_then_anticipated.

HH: Just_keep_going. _We_need_to_succeed.

MT: One_of_you_should_take_a_break. _You_both_look_exhausted.

HH: No! We_have_to_keep_cracking.

I think carefully on how to enter this conversation, not knowing who is on the other side. From the looks of it, there is defiantly more than one person. I've got to be cautious about this.

I carefully type "hello?" On the keyboard and press enter...but it doesn't show up on screen.

HH: Why_don't_you_take_half_an_hour? _Tadashi_can_take_over_for_abit?

HH: If_its_the_doctors_orders.

I quickly try again, but my word isn't popping up. What the hell? I need to get through! I need to send out the S.O.S!

TD: So_is this_liner? _or_bionary?

Work! Just work! I need to get through here. But after pressing the enter key about 20 times, my patients is at its limit.

"Oh Come on!" I groan as I slum my head down.

HH: Oh_come_on!

I curl my lips as I feel ready to break this stupid thing. But as I look up in anger, that's when I notice it.

TD: Did_you_type_this?

HH: No_that_wasn't_me.

I look up to see the comment HH made earlier. Only I remember saying that. So...can this thing...hear me?

I need to test it...carefully. I lean towards the screen and talk in a low voice "Hello?"

HH: Hello?

HH: Hello?_what_is_this?

MN: What's_going_on?

TD: We_don't_know._It_just_appeared_on_the _monitor.

So it looks like I can get through, just by talking to the screen? Weird.

I have to keep going though. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Sure enough, my words scrolled onto the screen.

HH: Is_someone_asking_for_us?

TD: I_have_no_idea?

MN: Hello! Who_are_you?

"I'm Hiccup Haddock," I quickly said.

HH: Hiccup_Haddock?_isn't_he_

TD: Yes_one_of_people_trapped.

NK: I_knew_there_will_be_a_shining_ray_of_hope_here.

MN: We_don't_time_for_this. Go_get_him!

KK: of_course.

MN: Can_you_talk_to_us?

I can only assume he's talking to me. "Yes! So far anyway."

MN: do_you_know_where_you_are?

"I'm not sure," I tell them. "My friends and I trapped in this...killing game in the middle of the woods."

HH: A_killing_game?

MN: I_see. _So_it_is_like_the_last_time. _Can_you_see_us?

"No," I answer. "I can only read what your words. Who are you?"

MN: I'm_Makoto_Naegi. Member_of_the_future_foundation_and_Heaaaaaaaaaa-.

What was that? "I'm sorry; you got cut off near the end.

MN: Weird._but_that_part_doesn't_matter. _what_matters_is_getting_all_of_you_outta_there.

"You're here to help us?"

HH: yes! _we've_been_trying_to_get_you_out_for_the_past_week.

Yes! I knew help was coming.

HH: Whats_going_on?

HH: We_got_through_a_bit. We're_talking_someone_on_the_inside.

HH: Really?_ Hello?

"Hello," I said back.

HH: Amazing. _now_we're_connected. Let's_do_something_about_it.

HH: Keep_talking_to_us_Hiccup. _It'll_really_help_us_out.

"Ok," I said. "But please hurry. I've lost four of my friends already in here."

KK: So_that's_what_those_red_lights_mean. _out_of_curiousity_is_this_game_run_by_a_black_and_white_teddy_bear?

"Yes!" I answer with force. "It calls itself Monokuma and its forcing us to kill each other."

KK: I_shouldn't_be_surprised_that_he's_involved_with_this.

MN: But_I_thought_he_was_defeated_years_ago?

"Wait. You've faced him before?"

MN: yes. I_was_part_of_the_first_killing_game. Along_with_Kyoko_and_a_few_others.

So there is more than one killing game? Why would anyone want to make a sport of this?

MN: Monokuma_will_try_everything_in_his_power_to_make_all_of_you_fall_into_despair.

NK: It's_a_trap_you_almost_can't_escape_from. _Trust_us_we_know.

MN: Just_know_that_we_are_coming_to_get_you._Just_keep_holding_on_to_that_hope.

"But...how?" I ask myself with uncertainty. How can we hold on to hope in an awful place like this.

HH: Trust_your_friends. _They're_be_there_in_the_darkest_times.

Oh crap, I guess they heard that part.

KK: But_you_should_be_aware_of_something. Not_everyone_is_playing_the_same_game. There_may_someone_among_your_group_that_is_pulling_the_strings_of_that_bear.

ARG? I never wanted this thought to cross my mind. "You mean like… a mastermind?"

KK: I_cannot_say_for_sure_but_it_is_a_strong_possibility.

No. I don't even want to think about that. One of us, maybe the mastermind? It does make sense in a way. What better way to make sure the game goes off without a hitch is to be one of the players. But to think someone I trust can be the mastermind of this whole thing.

"But, why would they do this to us?"

MN: We_don't_know. There_hasn't_been_a_situation_like_this_in_the_pas

Suddenly the screen shut off. A black void was before me.

"No! No! No!" I cried out shaking the screen to turn back on again. But it was in vain.

"Phuhuhuhu, technology can be a fickle mistress."

I turn around and see that stupid bear with its usual evil grin.

"What the hell was that?" I ask him as I rose up in anger.

"Oh, nothing," the bear sighs. "But you have to be careful around this stuff. You don't know what stupid things you can find on the Internet. Better to shut the whole thing off in my opinion."

Monokuma then waddles away, leaving me alone with all the electronic junk. I look at the computer, hoping it will turn on again. But as the minutes passed, it doesn't look like it.

But still, I got to talk with someone outside of this place. They're helping us find a way out.

So...why am I not happy about this?

Maybe it's because I actually don't know if I did talk to people. Maybe it was all a trick, orchestrated by Monokuma.

But if that's so...then why was he in such a hurry to shut it down, and then brush me off.

Maybe they are people trying to save us. But can I trust them? Can I trust this Makoto person?

Can I even trust the people around me anymore?

* * *

 **Monokuma theater**

 **What is with kids these days? All they want is the newest phone, or the bloodiest game. What ever happened to playing tag? Or just chatting with the person beside you? Instead, they have those devices and text to each other. I should jump onto this bang wagon, get in with the cool kids.**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	19. Disorder Syndrome (Daily Life Part 3)

**Hey everyone**

 **So...Our hero has manged some form of contact with the outside world. But can those people be trusted? And what about Monokuma? And his motive? How will our classmates survive?**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Are you serious?!" Anna shouts from her table.

"Yes," I said with a studied voice. "The computer connected me to people outside of this camp."

"And they said for sure that they are coming to rescue us?" Rapunzel asks.

"Yes," I said I don't know how many times. I've had to retake this story for everyone person in the room. When I came in charging into the dinning lodge, Jack, Maui, and Pitch were all here. And after telling what happened to them, Elsa and Anna came in. So I had to retell it to them. Then Fishlegs, then Rapunzel, then the twins, and then to Snotlout when he finally came in.

"And you are sure it wasn't something Monokuma did to trick you?" Pitch said.

"I don't think so," I said. "Otherwise he wouldn't have tried to shut it down."

"But still, people are looking for us," Anna said with a small smile. "If we just hold on, we'll be rescued."

"Now, let's not get our hopes up," Pitch said stern, "we don't know that for sure. For all we know, those people Hiccup mentioned could've been fakes. For instance, has anyone even heard of the future foundation?"

Everyone looked down and grumble, mostly saying no.

"Fishlegs, have you heard of them?" Maui asks.

"Not really," he answered. "Unless they're a recent group. But I think I've heard of Makoto Naegi before. Trouble is… I can't remember where."

"It's strange, but I feel like I've heard that name once too," Elsa said.

"Same here," Ruffnut said with her hand raised.

"Maybe he's famous," Tuffnut shrugged.

"A famous person we only vaguely remember? Unlikely," Pitch scoffed.

"Well, if he's real, he's pushing to make sure we all get out," Anna said. "But the one thing that has me confused is that this Makoto has been through a game like this before."

"So does that mean there have been other killing games besides ours?" Ruffnut asks.

"If there are, then how come we haven't heard about them before?" Fishlegs asks.

"Maybe they're private games?" Maui suggests.

"What if this Makoto person survived because he was a blacken in his game," Tuffnut asks.

"Then why would he mention the other survivors?" I ask.

"Maybe the winners formed a group to stop these games?" Snotlout suggests.

"So far I trust this Makoto then Monokuma," Rapunzel said. "So for now, let's just hold on for as long as we can and not give up on hope."

Hope. Then only thing keeping us together and sane at this point.

Silently, everyone nods their head as they finish dinner and head off to their cabin.

I quietly sat back down at the table and ate. The one thing I didn't tell them was KK's warning. Just the thought of a traitor makes your stomach turn.

After a few bites, I suddenly wasn't hunger. So I just left my plate and head back to my cabin.

Once there, I changed into my pjs and lay on my bed.

Makoto Naegi...can he really help us? And will any one of our group try to stop him. Why? What would anyone gain for making us kill each other? I keep asking myself that question, and yet still haven't gotten an answer. But to think a person could be making us play this awful game.

So who...who is the mastermind?

* * *

 **Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!**

The sun shines brightly at my eyes as I wake up. It looked like another shinny day in the camp site of hell. I got up and gave myself a stretch before starting the day's routine. Brush my hair, put my clothes on, reach for my bag and-

Huh? What the? On my left wrist is a black bangle with a red mark on it.

What is this? And why...can't I...get it off? I yank on it and try to push it down my hand. But no, it's locked tight around my wrist.

I better go out to see if anyone has one and knows what's going on.

I quickly change and rush to the dinning lodge, where Rapunzel, Maui, Jack, Snotlout and Fishlegs were all waiting, and all of them hand black bracelets.

"You too?" Jack asked me.

I nod and lift my wrist for show.

"This was on me when I woke up," Rapunzel said.

"Same here," Snotlout said. "And no matter what, I can't get it off."

"I doubt this is a new fashion statement," Pitch said as he walked in. "It seems we all have one."

"But why," Rapunzel asks. "Why do we have them?"

"I think the answer is obvious," Pitch said. "One way or another, these are our new motive."

"What? A piece of jewelry?" Snotlout questions. "No friggin way they are next motive."

"Then, care to explain why we each have one on our wrists?" Pitch asks him.

"Well...uh..." Obviously, Snotlout can't think of another answer.

I look down at my wrist at the new accessory. "Still, how can this thing become a motive?"

"I suppose we'll find out eventually," Jack said.

"Guys!"

We all turn to see Tuffnut racing into the dinning lodge.

"Tuffnut?" Maui said surprised.

Tuffnut took the time to catch his breath before speaking. "It's horrible, truly horrible."

"What is?" Rapunzel asks nervously.

"Did someone die?" I ask horrified. Please don't let it be another dead person.

"No, worst," he said before he's turning to the door. "Look at what's has happened."

I turn to see Ruffnut and the sisters walk through the door. Other than the sisters holding up Ruffnut, everything seems fine.

"What?" Snotlout said. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary."

"You have no idea," Tuffnut said. "Look at what has happened to my sister?!"

We all looked again, but she's looking fine.

"I don't get it," Maui comments.

Tuffnut groaned before grabbing Ruffnut and flinging her towards Maui. She nearly collapses on his chest.

"Hey sis, I think Maui wants a big kiss," Tuffnut shouts.

"What?" Maui said angry and shocked.

"Really?" Ruffnut said lifting her head towards Maui. "Then I hope he likes it." But as she leans in to kiss his face, Maui leaned back in disgust.

"What in all taka nuki is this," he said stepping away from her. But she pursues him to the table.

"Never mind sis," Tuffnut said, "it was Jack that wanted it."

"No! No I don't!" Jack quickly said in a panic.

"Ok then," Ruffnut said with a weird smile.

Ok...other than her voice making it sound like she's in dream land, she seems to act a little nuts. Well, more than usual.

"It was like this all morning," Anna said.

"She couldn't really do anything without some kind of direction," Elsa adds.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"Watch," Anna said before turning to Ruffnut. "Can you get me some food Ruffnut?"

"Right away," She said. She sways over to the food station and started to stuff hot scramble eggs into her hands.

"Huh?" Fishlegs gasps.

"No! Please stop! That's enough!" Anna said in a panic. She then race to Ruffnut and slap her hand, making the eggs fall to the floor, and leaving a slightly red hand from the heat.

"What's happened to her?" Maui asks a little scared.

"I don't know," Elsa said crossing her arms. "It took all three of us to instruct her outta her room this morning."

"And that's not all," Anna said grabbing Ruffnut before she sways away. "Feel her forehead."

I walked up and touched it, it felt like touching a hot kettle at its boiling point.

"Ah," I gasp as I yank my hand away. "She's hot."

"Hey! Don't make that comment about my sister," Tuffnut rudely said.

"I don't mean like that," I groan. "I mean she's got a bad fever."

"Why though?" Rapunzel asks. "She was fine last night."

"Call me crazy, but I think has something to do with these things," Jack said raising his wrist.

"So the bracelet made her sick?" Snotlout asks in fear.

"It's the only explanation," Pitch said.

"Correctamundo!"

We all jump up hearing Monokuma's voice on top of the table.

"Those bracelets you have comes curtesy of yours truly," he said proudly. He then shows off a bracelet on his hand, and talked like he's in an information. "It's stylish, functional, waterproof, and will never come off of the wrist. It has so many hidden features in it, like a hidden watch, a flashlight, and a vile of despair disease ready to inject."

"Wait, what?" Anna asks confused.

"What the hell is a despair disease?" Snotlout asks.

"Oh, it's nothing really," Monokuma answers. "It's a disease that will give you despair, and also a really high fever. Symptoms may vary for person."

"What?" I shout.

"This is crazy!" Jack shouts too.

"So what will it do to us?" Rapunzel asks fearful.

"I don't know," Monokuma shrugs. "It'll be different for each person. But the ones who get it will always have a high fever."

"Just like Ruffnut," Pitch points out as Ruffnut sways back and forth against Anna.

"In fact, you'd get so hot, it'll be better to take off your clothes," Monokuma said on the side. "why don't you do that Ruffnut?"

"Please don't," Anna said quickly making sure Ruffnut didn't hear that.

"So how do we get these off?" Fishlegs asks nervously.

"Simple," Monokuma said. "They're come off when a murder happens."

"Of course," Jack said completely unsurprised.

"But these things can't get us to kill someone," Rapunzel quickly said. "Can they?"

"If we're full of despair, who knows what will happen," Pitch said.

Great, so this is our new motive. With this, anyone of us can commit a murder with no thought of hesitation.

But then a thought came to me. "Isn't this breaking your own rules?" I ask Monokuma.

"Breaking the rules? What do you mean by that?" Monokuma asks intrigued.

"One of the rules state that you can't help commit with the murder," I said. "But with these things, you're influencing the murder."

"So in other words, me giving you guys the means of murder I help out with the murder. And that breaks the rules? Preposterous. Just because I give you the motive, doesn't mean I'm held sorely responsible for the murder. The rules state I can't help the murderer, not giving the murderer a reason to murder! Don't you dare confuse the rules to help your case!"

Dang. Thought we could get away with that.

"Then at least tell us how to treat this disease," Fishlegs beg.

"Yeah," Tuffnut agree. "I can't stand to see sis like this."

"Why would I treat it?" Monokuma asks with glee. "This is perfect to mold your soft hearts into murderous fiends!" He laughs villainously before disappearing; leaving us alone to ponder this new motive.

"Well that's just great!" Maui said angry.

"So there's nothing we can do about this?" Elsa asks in fear.

"Nope," Pitch said. "This is Monokuma's ultimate motive. To fill us with despair."

"But, Ruffnut doesn't look like she would kill," Rapunzel points out. "She can barely stand as she is."

"But she's has lost all sense of control, eager to do what others tell her to do," Fishlegs said. "If anyone tells her to kill, she might do it."

"So then what do we do?" Tuffnut asks, clearly worried for his sister.

"We could ask her to stay in her room?" Anna suggests.

"Then we can't tell if she's ok or not," Fishlegs said.

"Besides, we need to make sure she eats and sleep right," Jack said.

"Then let's take her to the hospital," Pitch suggests. "It's the best place to go if someone is sick."

"I agree," Fishlegs said. "That way we can also supply them with any medical care."

"Sounds good," Tuffnut said grabbing his sister by the arm. "Come on sis, we're going."

"Okaaaaay," she slurs.

We all accompany Tuffnut to the hospital and setting his sister in a bed. He also put a few straps on her to prevent her from falling off the bed.

We then gather in the lobby of the hospital to discuss what to do with this motive.

"So, are we just going to leave her here?" Elsa asks.

"No," Pitch said. "One person should stay here to keep an eye on her and any other infected."

"Just one person?" I ask. "Would it make sense to have more than one person just in case that one person becomes infected?"

"Yeah, it does," Jack said.

"But I'm sure everyone will have other things to do today," Pitch said. "And you know the saying about too many cooks in the kitchen."

"He does have a point there," Fishlegs said. "We can't treat people if we have to push each other outta the way."

"And besides, none of us know about miss heiress," Maui said with his arms cross.

"Indeed, we don't know if she knows about these bracelets or not," Elsa said. "We have to at least warn her.

"Fine," I conceded.

"But who is staying?" Rapunzel asks. "None of us have any type of medical training; except for maybe treating the common cold."

"It should be fish face," Snotlout suggests. "He knows more about this than any of us."

"No way am I staying here by myself!" Fishlegs quiver.

"I'm sorry Fishlegs, but you're the most qualified to do this," Pitch said.

"But...but!" Fishlegs said.

"Guys, we really shouldn't make him do this if he doesn't want to," Anna said.

"Then can you think of anyone else?" Pitch asks.

"Well...um..." Anna slurs, not really coming up with an answer.

"Then it's settled," Pitch said. "Fishlegs will stay here, and keep an eye on Ruffnut."

"But...really guys?" Fishlegs said nervously.

Everyone groaned as they start to leave. Knowing this will be uncomfortable, I decide to leave too.

* * *

As I leave, I notice Jack had stood in front of the building while everyone else has scattered.

"What is it?" I ask out of curiosity.

"I don't know?" Jack said looking down. "I guess I'm just worried."

"About the motive?" I ask.

"Yeah," Jack said. "If these things can make us not act like ourselves, then what happens when a murder happens?"

"It won't happen, not if we have anything to say about it," I said.

"And if it does? Does that person go back to normal with no recollection? Do they remain that person throughout the trial? Or will they kill themselves and we just go around in circles."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," I said trying to keep my cool.

"Sorry," he said shaking his head. "I guess I'm also worried about how this disease will affect me. What would I become if I'm full of despair?"

"It...is kinda of a scary question," I said looking down at my device. "If Ruffnut lost the ability to control her actions, what'll happen to the rest of us?"

"I don't even want to think about it, but knowing my luck it'll happen to me first."

"Don't say that," I said trying to console him. "Don't jinx yourself like that."

"Sorry," he said as he sinks to the ground.

"I get you through," I said bending down to meet him. "I'm nervous about this too. But we're pull through it. And who knows, maybe we're be rescued before this gets too outta hand. We just have to hold on to hope."

Jack nods before looking at me. "You really talked to someone outside of the place?"

I nod quickly, making sure I leave no doubt on my face.

"I guess all we can do is to wait," Jack said.

"And make sure a trial doesn't happen," I said while helping him back to his feet.

"Help!"

We both turn our heads upon hearing a voice in the distance.

"Someone help!"

We turn as the voice grew louder. I recognize it as Anna's voice, but why does it sound like she's struggling?"

"Help!"

Finally, I see her, carrying Elsa's arm over her shoulder, and struggling to hold her up.

"Somebody?! Help!"

Jack and I race to them to see what the trouble is.

"Thank god you guys," Anna said outta breath. "We need to get Elsa to the hospital."

Jack and I look at Elsa, and she looked awful. Her face was all red and wet. Her face twisted into a wail as she grunts though her tears. When I went to pick her up, she felt heavy. Like, heavier then what she's supposed to be. It was like picking up a bag of boulders.

"I'm...I'm...s-s-s-sorry," she said horribly.

"What happened?" Jack asks grabbing her other arm.

"I'll tell you later," Anna said as I grab Elsa's legs. "Right now, we have to get her to bed."

We all pitch in to get Elsa to the hospital and on to a bed in a separate room from Ruffnut. Fishlegs came and helped us with the doors and the belts so Elsa can't hurt herself.

"Elsa," Anna said holding her hand firmly. "It's alright, your safe."

But Elsa was still crying rivers out of her eyes. "N-no," she whispers. "I-I-I left you...alone. All those y-y-y-ears...alone."

"It doesn't matter," Anna said cupping her hand on Elsa's hot head. "We're together now."

Elsa continues to cry as Fishlegs came in with a gas mask and a container.

"What are you going to do with that?'l Anna said protective and alarmed.

"Relax," he said. "It's just a little sedative to put her to sleep." Without hesitation, he put the mask on Elsa, covering her mouth and nose. Having been forced to breathe in the contents of the container, it took a while till Elsa could breathe normally and fell to sleep.

"There," Fishlegs said pulling the mask away. "I'm so glad I didn't use the needle method. Have no idea how to use it."

"So what exactly happened?" Jack asks worried.

"I don't know," Anna said. "We were walking and talking, and then Elsa said 'ouch'. Then, she nearly collapsed to the floor, but I managed to grab her in time. But her head felt hot, like Ruffnut's was this morning. Then, she started crying. Literally out of nowhere she started to cry! And she couldn't stop! No matter how many times I try to reassure her or calm her down, she wouldn't stop. What happened to her?!"

"If I have to guess, it would be this despair disease," I said looking at Elsa.

"But why isn't she acting like Ruffnut?" Anna asks.

"Remember what Monokuma said? It'll be different for each person," Fishlegs reminds her.

"But...why so soon?" She asks.

"Maybe Monokuma wants someone to hurry up and kill someone?" I said.

"I'm in no big hurry!" Monokuma said, again popping out of nowhere behind us. "I just set the bracelets for a random time period. It could happen in an hour? A day? Maybe even a week? Either way, you'll be full of pleasurable despair!"

As he walked away, all we could do was stare at the door terrified.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to check on Ruffnut," Fishlegs said before leaving us alone.

We all remain in an awkward silence as we stare at each other.

"Are you alright?" Jack asks Anna.

"Not really," she admits. "I've never seen my sister like this. Even after all the hardships of her competitions. She just...lost it."

Jack carefully put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure she'll get better."

"I wish I can be that sure," she replies without looking at him. "It's unfair. I finally get to spent time with her, only to have this happen."

Anna's sorrowful voice is almost unbearable. "Since Elsa's is going to sleep for a bit, maybe we can see if we can get a milkshake at-"

"No," Anna said brushing me off. "I...I wanna stay here by her side. I don't her to be alone again."

Jack and I silently look at each other, having the same thought. We decide to leave her alone. Besides, Fishlegs is also here, he can keep an eye on her. For now though, it's best to leave her alone.

* * *

Jack and I leave the hospital and just stood there like a couple of idiots.

But in the corner of me eye, I see someone walking down the path, and it's Merida. Finally, maybe I can talk to her.

"I have to go, see you around," I said to Jack and quickly took off without giving him a chance to respond.

I ran as quickly as I could down the path to the great fire pit to see Merida heading down to campsite 2. I followed her till she stopped in front of the school.

"If your here to kill me, I advise against it," she said stern.

Crap, I guess she could hear me. I carefully step out into her plain view.

"Oh, it's you," she said disappointed.

I clearly show the same emotion, "hello to you too. Did anyone tell you about-"

"The bracelet," she finishes before holding her wrist to her face. "Yeah. I overheard you guys at the dinning lodge."

"You were there?" I ask. "Then why didn't you come in a joined us?"

"And what would happen if I did?" She asks me back in a sarcastic tone. "I would get pounded with questions. That'll just be a waste of everyone's time. Besides, it seems you have more stuff to worry about."

She pointed at my wrist, indicating my primal thought would be the motive.

"Speaking of which," she said coming towards me. Before I could do anything, she places her hand on my forehead.

"Just making sure you aren't under," she said.

"Thanks, I guess," I said completely not sure why she did that.

We both stood in front of each other for a bit.

"Well?" She asks. "Aren't you going to check me?"

"I think it's kinda obvious you're not sick," I reply. "I bet if you were, you'd be a little nicer."

"Who says I can't be nice?" She said walking away from me. "I'm talking to you aren't I?"

"Oh for the love of Thor, what's up with you?" My voice cracked as I yell at her. "Why are you so stubborn with people?"

"It's just the way that I am, deal with it," she answers cold.

My frustration levels grew to a boiling point; I just can't take this anymore. "Look! It clear you don't like me, or anyone here! But you need to stop with this prideful attitude of yours, because it will only lead you to be alone."

"What did you say?" She asks me, clearly showing me her anger.

"You heard me." I said back with force. "You've been like this the moment we got here. Off on your own, saying you don't need anyone. Well like it or not, we are all trapped here, trying our best to stay alive. And you going off with your head high and looking like this; it's not helping anyone. In a matter of fact, it's making things worse."

"Excuse me?" She said pissed. "But who found the school first? Who warned you about the land mines?"

"Who nearly got killed by them?" I remind her. "And who was the prime suspect at the last trial? You! All because you never once try to actually to communicate with us. Never try to let us help-"

"Did you forget what kind of game we're playing?" Merida snaps. "A game of life and death. You've seen what happens when you get too close. In fact, you should know that better than anyone!"

"I know! It hurts," I reply. "But, that's why I have to try to keep everyone together. So we could try to escape together, to get through the rough times. Even if it's during a trial, I have to keep everyone together till the end. Maybe then... Maybe then we can actually beat this game together."

"You're so naive," Merida comments.

"Maybe so," I said. "But at least I have people who can rely on me. So far...no one trusts you."

"I don't need their trust. Besides, I doubt they want to work with me anyway."

"Is it because of your heiress status? Because I'll tell you right now, that doesn't matter to me. Whether you're the Ultimate Heiress or Archer; WHO CARES! But what I do care about is what you're doing to either help us or hinder us."

"I told you, I better off alone," she said with authority in her voice. "I can actually do stuff and not have to worry about anyone else. When was the last time you were useful and actually helped-"

"I made connect with someone outside of the game!" I yell.

"You...what?" She said stunned.

"Yes, I actually made contact with people working to get us out," I told her. "You would know that if you were there with everyone else."

"Are you sure it wasn't just a trick by that bear?"

"Positive," I said, though I'm still not completely sure if it was a trick or not. Better not show that to Merida.

"Wow, good for you," She said in a sarcastic voice. "You're doing something."

"I've been doing it ever since we got here," I said. "I've been looking for a way home for all of us. But it doesn't help if we have a loose nut to worry about."

"And I'm the loose nut?"

"You and Monokuma, yes."

"Don't you dare compare me to that bear!"

"Why not? You're both stubborn, you're both tactful, and to top it all off, you both want us dead."

"What? No! I don't want you guys to die!" She yells in force.

"Doesn't seem that way," I said. "The cold way you've been acting, wanting nothing to do with us-"

"I can't help it if everyone else is so stupid around here. Not just brainless like the twins or Snotlout. But everyone is wrapped in their own thing; it feels like no one wants to leave."

"Of course everyone wants to leave! But they're trying to make the best of a bad situation. Doesn't mean they're giving up the life outside. People just deal with it in different ways. Yours is going off on your own and refusing to be with us."

"Better that then getting told what to do and what to think!" she said with a hint of anger.

But...that comment took me back abit.

"What? Who said you have to do that?" I ask her.

"I...well..." She stutters. I think she realizes what she just told me. "Never mind."

"No," I said firmly. "Tell me."

"It's none of your business," she said coldly. As she turn around to walk away, I hurry to stand in front of her.

"Is it why you won't be with us," I ask.

"I don't need to tell you anything," she brushes off, attempting to go the other way.

"Yes you do," I said jumping in front of her. "Because I think I'm the only one who will give you a chance."

"Why? Because of a promise you made to Astrid?"

"Because of these!" Without thinking, I pull out the pictures from my bag and held them in front of her.

Immediately she connects the dots. "Heh, funny how fate can be. So you had mine."

"Yeah," I said. "And I couldn't help but to look at them."

"I'm guessing they showed my big house," she said.

"Yeah," I said.

She smiles to herself with anger. "I've always hated that house," she comments. "So many memories there. Did the pictures show any family members? I don't really want to look."

I guess it would make her uncomfortable to look at the picture of her family, only for it to disappear later. So I just nod. I hold on to that one as I hand her the other pictures.

She held them firm before eyeing at me, "was…my mother in the family one?" She asks with a hint of caution.

"No," I answer confused.

"Good," she said. "Don't really want to see her." She then carefully looks at the other pictures, carefully studying them. "I see, so you've seen most of my life."

"I guess..." I said. "But it's you I want to try to get along. I don't really care what title you have, or where you come from. I just us to...to..."

"I get where you're going," she said still looking at her photos. "But...I just can't. I don't need any help-"

"Then help us," I said in a gentle snap. "Help us."

"Help..." She said as she sank to her knees. "Heh...never really been asked that before. But...there's no way anyone will want me to participate."

"That's not true," I said sinking down to meet her eye. "People said the same with Snotlout, remember? But, he just needed time to realize he's not alone in this."

"And that he's not an Ultimate Ultimate," Merida jokes. Never thought she had that side to her.

"He became one of our friends." I said. "I'm not asking the same from you if you don't want to be like that. But, at least... Please, don't turn us away if we're trying to help."

She sighs before speaking to me again. "I know what you're trying to say and do, but this isn't that kind of game."

"I know," I said. "But we're better surviving together, than we are fighting alone."

She became stunned at the comment, I guess what I said impacted her abit.

"Just something to think about, I guess," I said standing up.

But as I began to walk away, I hear her voice. "Hiccup!"

I turned around to see her stand up and hand me the photos. "Please, take these back."

"I really shouldn't, they are yours."

"I just...I have no reason to hold on to these," she said.

"Neither do I," I said stepping back.

"Then..." She said look at the back of her photos. With a determined face, she takes both photos by the ends and rips them. She repeated this a few more times, till both photos were in little pieces.

She then looked at me. "Can you do the same to the other one?"

I thought carefully about this one. The picture I have is of her brothers. I guess it makes sense why she doesn't want to see it, but to rip it up? Doesn't it tear up your heart strings to rip up your family photo?

Then again, if it is ripped, she won't be tempted to see it. And if I do this, I could earn her trust. It may be a small step, but it can lead to us finally getting along.

So I nod and took the photo, making sure she doesn't see what's on it. I see the smiling faces of her brothers before I grab the photo by both hands. With a lot more strength the I thought be needed, I rip the picture in half. I then proceed to rip it again and again, leaving the picture as nothing but little pieces.

Remembering the littering rule, I grab the pieces and stuff them in my pockets. Merida picked up her pieces and handing them to me. We then walk together to the nearest garbage can near the school and dump all the pieces in there.

"Hiccup..." She said as she looks down in the trash. "I..."

I could tell she was struggling with what she wants to say. So I better stop her before she snaps. "Just... Take care of yourself. And know that there are people here who do care about you."

She remains speechless as I leave. I certainly hope she could join us after this. But it is wishful thinking. People can't change who they are in a day, so why do I hope Merida could be part of our group.

It was a good try, and maybe it will turn alright in the end. But this may have been a long shot.

I should head back to the dinning lodge now. It's gotta be close to dinner time now. And maybe the others are there. I would like to get up to date about everything and-

"Ah!" I gasp.

I felt a sharp pain enter my wrist. I have no doubt it came from the bracelet. But, why did...it...hurt..?

Oh...I started...to feel woozy...my eyesight started to darken...my head...feels light...my legs...feel heavy...

"Hiccup!"

A voice...sounds faint...who...

"Hiccup...Hic..."

My head...so...so...soon darkness took over me...and I felt myself...hit the floor...

* * *

 **Monokuma theater**

 **Day dream is a mysterious thing. You remain aware of the real world. Yet at the same time youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	20. Disorder Syndrome (Daily Life Part 4)

**Hey everyone**

 **So..a bit of a warning. There will be some disturbing stuff in this chapter...so...BE WARNED**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Nm...

ah...

Ag...

Ohh...my head...

It felt like a parade of drums marched through it.

I think...I think I can open my eyes...

Man, they're heavy...so is my body...

I wiggle my fingers and toes first… just to get some numbness out. I can feel my heartbeat of the floor, and my chest rising up and down.

Was...was I dead?

I slowly blink my eyelids open as I see a purple beam of light shining down. It's so blinding, I groan in my dry throat.

It takes a few more blinks until my vision becomes clear and I see...a clear cabinet? It's full of plaques and trophies?

Huh? I've...I don't think I've ever seen that before. I mean, I've seen trophy cases before, but not like this.

Ok, I think I can feel my legs and arms now. I use them as my balance for me to get off the ground. I manage to get on my knees, and had enough strength to lift my head. From there, I can see where I am… Which doesn't really help me much.

It looks like I'm in a plain room, with two big doors at either end of the room. And on one wall, was the trophy case that spread to each side. There was also a shelf just below the trophies that also had a couple of statues on the sides, and a golden sword in the middle. Above me were red flags hanging up in a neat row that had a golden symbol on it, one that I feel like I've seen before… but can't remember why.

Finally I had enough energy and strength to fully stand up and look around.

Just...what is this place...where am I?

Last thing I remember was... Nothing. How did I get here? Where did I come from? And why am I here? No matter how much my head hurts, I can't remember anything. I mean, I know my name, and my home, but nothing about this place.

Just...where am I?

 **'BRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGG!'**

The loud noise came bursting from the ceiling. I had to cover my ears it was so loud.

As I recover, I could hear noise from the other side of one of the doors. It sounded like people. Maybe they can tell me where I am.

As I open the door, I see a whole flood of people walking in every direction. They were all wearing almost the exact same thing. A clean white shirt with either light brown pants or skirts for their respectful gender. Some of them were wearing a match light brown jacket and a bright red neck tie.

I look down at myself to see that I'm wearing the exact same thing. A formal jacket over a white shirt with matching pants and black shoes.

The only reason I would think we all match is that this is a school uniform...does that mean I'm in a school? It has to be, I'm sure of it. Unfortunately, there was no logo on the uniform, so I can't pick out what school it is.

Maybe if I ask someone, they can give me an answer.

So I step out of the door and into the sea of students. Most of them seem to talk in big groups of friends, so I shouldn't but into them. Maybe if I go down the hall, I can find someone I can talk to. But, that seem to be a losing thought as most people are in their groups.

Oh there! There is one person off on they're own. A young man with skunk like hair; holding onto a couple of hamsters.

"Excuse me?" I said walking towards him. He looks up to see me...and then walks away from me. He walks into a crowd of people and starts talking with them.

Ok...that was weird.

But there's a girl on her own, looking at her phone.

"Umm, hi," I said to her. "I was wondering if you could help me."

She looked at her phone, typing away and not paying any attention to me.

I take it as a hint that she wants nothing to do with me, so I leave her alone and continue down the hall.

As I walk, I look around at my surroundings to see where if I can find any clues as to where I am. But so far, the only thing to notice is the nurse's office and a computer room.

"Woah!" I gasp as I suddenly found myself falling towards the floor. I manage to use my arms to brace my landing so I wouldn't get hurt too much.

"Hey!"

I hear a gruff voice behind me. I turn around and look up to see a tall man with crooked eyes with black eye liner, and a pompadour that could poke an eye out.

"Wanna watch where you're going punk?" He said.

There was a boy beside him. He was a little shorter with spiky black hair, large matching eyebrows, and piercing red eyes.

"Cool it bro," he said in this almost influential voice. "It's not your fault he wasn't paying attention." He then turns to me. "But as for you!" He extended his index finger at me, "you need to keep you head out of the clouds and your eyes forward to what is in front of you!"

"I'm sorry," I said getting back up. "But I was wondering if you guys could tell me where I-"

The big guy seemed to ignore me and look towards his friend. "Come on bro, or we'll be late for class."

"Yes!" The other said. "Tardiness is inexcusable." He then glared towards me. "You should head for class too."

"I would, except I-" they didn't even let me finish as they turn around and leave.

I stare at them as they walk off down the hall.

Suddenly, I felt a hard jab to my arm. "Ah!"

I rub to see a girl with a long side pony tail. "Oops," she snickers. "Didn't see you there pig mouth." She chuckles as she walks away.

Ok, these have got to be the worst students I've ever had the pleasure to meet. What's with this school?

I shake my head and continue down the hall. Hopefully there be someone who can help me.

Then...my heart stopped. Down the hall, I see this girl looking so sad. She wore a brown hair band to keep the blonde bangs from covering her face, and a long braid to hold back the rest of her hair. Her blue eyes shine down as she hugs her arms close to her chest.

I...know her...I've seen her before...

I watch as she walks closer to me, only to go towards a door on her left.

"Astrid!" I call out as I push past some people to get to her.

But it seems like she didn't hear me as she walks through the door.

"Astrid!" I call out again.

Finally, I made to the door before it closes. I yank the door open to find...

What...?

It's...a bare room. There's...there's nothing in here. Not even Astrid. Where did she go? The only thing that is here is a table, two chairs...and a chess board? Huh? Just what is going on here?

The door shuts behind me as I walk around. I look up to see a small surveillance camera in the corner of the room. Was someone watching a match in here? Well, the match seemed to go for a while, I could tell with the few pieces left on the board. White must've won because the black king was down on the board. But...that's when I notice some red smudging on some of the white pieces. Is that paint?

Sniff..sniff..

Sure doesn't smell like paint. It smelt more like...blood.

What? Why would there be blood here? In a room in a school no less. Whatever the reason, it can't be good.

I have to get outta here!

I quickly ran to the door and yank the door open.

Once I did, I became more confused.

The hallway...looks very different from the one I was at moments ago. The lighting was greener, the students are all gone, and when I looked out the window, night time came. When I took a few steps to look around, I hear the door slamming shut behind me. But once I turned around, the door was gone.

I place my hand on the wall to see if it was just a trick of the eye. But no, the wall replaced the door. Just what is happening here?

"Ahhhhh!"

I heard a loud cry in the distance. It sounded like someone was in pain.

Instinct took over as I ran towards the sound. I need know if the person is in danger or not.

But, then I heard another scream, and another, and then two overlapping each other. What...what is happening? And why can't I stop running towards it?

Finally, I did stop...and my eyes widen to a horrifying scene before me.

The hallway was splattered in blood, on the pillars, walls and floor. There were students on the floor, four of them...covered in blood...and not moving...

I had to cup my hands to my mouth so I could avoid gagging at this. But seeing all this is making my stomach turn knots.

Why? Why is this happening? Who would do this?

I heard more screams down the hall. Maybe there's a murderer on the loose here? I just run and call the police...or I could try to catch the perpetrator myself.

Without thinking, I ran towards the source of the screams, passing a few more dead bodies on the way. I spot an open classroom door; chances are the person I'm looking for is in here.

I carefully place myself in the door frame, and look to see a man over a body of a student. He was wearing a black suit, and had long wavy black hair, dark as coal. The very aura around him is terrifying. I was too scared to even breathe with this man present in the room.

He lifted his head, as if he can feel me here. Sure enough, he turned around, and looked me with cold, red eyes. We stared at each other for a bit, trying to read each other.

"Hiccup Haddock," he said in a dull voice.

Even though I don't know this man, a name comes into my head.

"Izuru… Kamukura...?"

We remained perfectly still for a few seconds, almost unsure what to do. You can cut the tensity of the room with a knife.

But then, he walked past me with a bored look in his face and walked down hall.

I...I couldn't believe it. How is he unfazed with any of this? His face was hard as stone…and as cold too. I look back into the classroom and see nothing but chaos. The walls full of bullet holes, desks thrown everywhere, blood staining everything, and dead bodies on every corner of the room.

As I look into the room, my breathing became more erratic. I needed some air!

I ran outta there as quickly as I could! Running past the bodies, the blood, the flames, and the students killing each other left and right! I race past them all, dodging all I can as I head up to the roof.

I push open the door to the roof…and from there I see horror…

I can see a giant school just a little ways away... and I can see all the chaos and distraction in front of me. It's was up in flames, the smoke blocking and chance of a ray of hope, and the screams for children being snuffed out of life.

It's...it's all so much. I sank to my knees as I watch this show before my eyes.

Soon, the show took a drastic turn. All the students that were killing everyone else, jumped from where they are to the ground below. Blood sprouted from the impact, and their bodies ceased to move. Anyone that could move ran straight into the fire and is burned alive.

Laughter began behind me, and just grew and grew into a high pitch sound of joy.

An explosion went off on the side of the school and the shock wave push me back to the floor-

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAhh!"

I shot my eyes open as I breathe heavily. Sweat covered my face and my bangs hanging low on my eyes. I touch my hand to my face, trying to gather myself together. After a few deep breathes, I open my eyes to what was around me.

It looks like...a hospital room. I'm... I'm in the hospital? I look down to see my clothes all wrinkled and worn; as well as a few wet stains here and there.

 **"Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!"**

I react to the sound coming from a loud speaker. And soon I heard a voice on the other side of my door.

"Good morning everyone-"

As I look around my room, things started to come back to me. The camping trip, the death game, the trials, Monokuma...I'm still in the game. So...was all that stuff just a dream? But it felt so real. The fire, the death, it was all so real. But...Arg! I just don't know anymore.

The only thing I do know is that I shouldn't be here. I need to get out. But as I got out of bed, I stepped on something. I bend over to pick it up, and realize it was an open black band. Kinda like the one I'm wearing on my wrist.

Wait...

It's not there anymore... The bracelet on me is off!

So wait? Does that mean that this was my bracelet? It has to be. This is great!...wait...maybe it isn't. If it's off then that means...

It means someone is dead!

Without thinking, I ran out of my room. As I enter the hallway, I see Rapunzel there just in front of the door next to mine.

"Hiccup!" She cried out. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, I guess," I said unsure. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure," she said. "I woke up here. I must've been sick too. Though I can't remember much."

"Me either," I said.

"Help!"

Rapunzel and I heard a cry from a door down. She and I instinctively ran and open the door. Inside, we see Elsa struggling to break free from her straps, and her face and clothes soaked.

"What's going on?" She asks fearfully. "What am I doing here?"

"You were sick," I said unstrapping her. I look down to see another bracelet on the floor near her bed. "Anna took you here."

"Anna?" She asks with wide eyes. "Is she alright? Where is she?"

"I don't know," I said. "We just woke up ourselves."

"I'll go check on the twins and anyone else that might be here," Rapunzel said running out of the room.

I help Elsa to her feet as we both try to grasp the situation. "Was this...the bracelet's doing?" Elsa asks picking up hers.

"Most likely" I said as we made our way to the door.

When we got out, Rapunzel was panting two doors down. "They're gone!" She said. "Both Ruffnut and Tuffnut are gone."

"Both of them?" I ask.

"But I thought Ruffnut was the only one who was sick?" Elsa said.

"It was," Rapunzel explains. "But then you got sick, then Hiccup, then Tuffnut this morning, then I guess me."

"So there supposed to be five people here?" I ask.

"I think," she said. "I don't know if anyone after me got sick."

"Then let's meet up with the others," I said as I turn to the front door. The two girls follow behind me as we left the hospital.

I figure the best place to meet everyone is at the dinning lodge at the first campsite. So we all went down the path leading towards the fire pit-

"Whoa!"

Out of nowhere, something grabbed my leg. It lifted me up and dangles me in the air.

"Hiccup!" Rapunzel cries in worry and fright.

"Are you alright?" Elsa asks.

"As alright as I can be," I said struggling to get myself loose.

"Alright, hold on for a minute," Rapunzel said before turning to Elsa. "Think you can lift me to the rope?"

"I think so," Elsa said bending down so Rapunzel could get on her shoulders. With all her strength, Elsa lifts Rapunzel closer to me and held her there long enough to untie the rope around my ankle. However with me not being there to help balance, we all fell over on the ground.

"Ow!" We all collectively said.

"Who would set a trap like that?" Elsa asks as she got up to her knees.

"I don't know," Rapunzel responds.

Before we could get fully up, I heard a click from a bush nearby.

"Look out!" I said instinctively. We all duck as a dagger came out of the bush, over our heads, and struck a tree about a foot up.

We all look in horror, realizing the gravity of this predicament. If the girls hadn't gotten me down, I would've been pierced and maybe have died.

"What just happened?" Elsa asks in horror.

"It appears we may have escaped a death trap," I said getting onto my feet. I walk over to the bush and peek on the other side. It seems to be a contraption with a wooden plank, some bungee cords, and a holder for the dagger.

"We should get outta here," Rapunzel said fearful.

I agree, we need to know what's going on. So we rush down the path to the great fire pit...only to see a horrific sight...

Near the doors that lead to this came...were two blood-soaked people hanging on ropes.

One was hung on the neck, her face almost covered by her big pig tails, but it didn't hide the dagger in her chest, and the blood surrounding it.

The one next to it, the rope was tied around her ankle. Her body hanging upside down with her arms swinging back and forth with blood covering her chest and face.

Rapunzel and I couldn't find the words as to the discovery before us, but Elsa couldn't contain the sorrow building up inside her.

"Anna...?" She whimpers as she stood there, white as a ghost. She found the strength to stumble past Ruffnut's body, and sank as she got to her sister.

"ANNA!"

Her painful cry pierced my heart as we look at the two girls. I can't believe someone would not only kill one person, but two!

What are we supposed to do now...?

* * *

 **OHHHHH...It's the curse of the third trial...Two dead...but who did the deed? The truth may be too much to take...**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	21. Disorder Syndrome (Deadly Life)

**Hey everyone**

 **Here we go, the curse of the third trial. Two people dead...and maybe a few more surprises to confuse our classmates. But who has done this terrible deed? Investigate and find out.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

"A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, the class trial will begin!"

"A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, the class trial will begin!"

No...That was no echo...there are two bodies. Two people dead! ...H...How? Why?! Why would anyone kill two people? How could this happen again?! When will this end?

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look to see Rapunzel with tears streaming down her face.

However, how we are feeling right now, it can't even come close to what Elsa must be feeling. Anna...her sister...is dead. We can hear her soulful cry as she grabs her sister's hand and wept her heart out. Her voice...broken...

...I…I can't even imagine what she must feel like.

"Hiccup..." Rapunzel whispers to me. "We should find the others.

I nod as we took our leave. I can't help but to look back at Elsa...having a feeling of pity for her.

But as soon I take a couple of steps away, something grabbed my leg and lifted me up by the ankle.

"WHA!" I yell as my body seats back and forth. I look up to see a similar rope snarl I was in moments ago.

"Why is it always me," I comment as Rapunzel hurries to free me. Since she didn't have Elsa this time, she had to jump up and hold on to my body. Then climbs on me to get to the rope, and unties it, sending us both crashing to the floor. I felt a slice of wind on my back as I see a dagger hit the tree.

Again, I fell for a trap that would've killed me. But Rapunzel and I pushed it out of our minds as we focused back to our mission.

We power walked down the path and found ourselves at the fire pit. Then...coming from campsite one, Maui, Jack, and Snotlout ran out like a bat outta hell. The boys almost had some trouble stopping before colliding with us.

"WHOA!" I think we all said at the same time.

Bonk!

We all fell down as we were smacked into each other.

"Ow," I groan. "Wha-?"

"Hey!" Snotlout shouts, "watch where you're going!"

"Take your own advice," Rapunzel groans.

"Thank Ta fiti you guys are ok," Maui said helping me up. "We were freaking out about you guys."

"Yeah," Jack said helping Rapunzel up. "When we heard that second announcement, we got nervous."

"What are you guys talking about?" I ask confused.

"Well we were walking," Jack explains, "and then we saw the body...then we heard the second announcement. We were all confused and-"

"Slow down," Rapunzel asks him gently. "It's a lot to take in."

"He's died!" Snotlout shouts. "That idiot died! And then we heard the second announcement! What's up with that?!"

What?... He...? Who is he talking about? Only Ruffnut and Anna died. So...who is Snotlout talking about?

"Wha-?"

"Arg! This will be easier!" Snotlout shouts as he grabs both our arms and began dragging us towards the campsite one. Maui and Jack quickly followed behind as we were pulled past the craft and dinning lodge.

Near the path towards the cabins, we see Pitch, Fishlegs and Merida were waiting near the entrance. They looked at us coming, and then looking up at a tree.

When Rapunzel and I saw their view...it made my stomach turn.

Hanged by his neck, wrists and torso, Tuffnut was tied to the trunk and branches of a tree. Blood flowed from his neck to his stomach and dripping to the ground below his feet.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-What?!" Rapunzel yelps as she steps backwards at the sight.

I couldn't believe it either. Tuffnut...dead... How is this possible?

"He was like this when we were up," Fishlegs informs us. "Someone must've killed him last night."

"But as we all gathered around, we heard the second announcement," Pitch said. "So I set those three to look for the second body. Instead, they all brought you two here. The imbeciles."

"Hey!" Snotlout shouts.

"This doesn't make sense," I said out loud in horror. "Three...three people dead."

"Wait!" Pitch gasps with his eyes wide, "three?"

"Yes," I said. "Both Anna and Ruffnut..." Then I quickly realize that we have left Elsa there alone with two dead people. "Oh no!"

With no time to waste, I ran out to find Elsa back at the third campsite.

"Hiccup! Wait!" Jack shouts as he chases after me.

"What's going on?" Fishlegs yells as he, Merida, and Snotlout follow suite.

Pitch turns to Maui, "stay here! Keep an eye on the scene!"

"Why me?!" He complains as he and an immovable Rapunzel stayed behind.

I ran as fast as I could to Elsa, running past the fire pit. But when I got there...I had to stop in my tracks...

Before me was an empty scene. Anna's and Ruffnut's bodies were gone. All that was hanging from the trees were ripped pieces of rope, and on the ground was Elsa laying in the dirt.

"Wha?" I gasp looking down.

Jack easily caught up to me, and his eyes widen with fear. "Elsa!" He yells as he races to her. He squats down and lifts her upper body to his chest, and proceeds to shake her.

Soon, everyone else arrives, confuse at the scene.

"What is this?" Pitch asks me.

"It's...this... Anna and Ruffnut...were hanging up there," I explain pointing up to the rope.

"Ruffnut...and Anna?" Fishlegs said surprised.

"But...where are they?" Snotlout asks me.

"I don't know," I said continuing pointing to the rope. "They were hanging up there. But now...now..."

"Wait," Fishlegs said counting his fingers. "That makes...three people. Three people dead. How can that be?!"

"What do you mean?" Jack asks him.

Fishlegs pulls out his e-book and flips it on. He plays with it a bit until he manages to find what he was looking for. "See!"

I peer closer to see a certain rule, ' **5\. The Blackened can only kill up to two students.'**

"Look! I know what I saw!" I said swatting the e-book away. "Ruffnut and Anna were hanging up there! Dead!"

"I do not doubt you," Fishlegs backed away in fright. "I'm just stating the facts."

"Nhm..."

We all turned to a soft moan. Elsa began to stir as Jack leans over her like a mother hen.

"Hey...Elsa..." He whispers as she opens her eyes.

Only...the reaction is not what he was expecting.

"Ahhhh!" She yells as her reflexes punch Jack in the jaw.

"Ow!" He winces as he backs away from her.

"Elsa," I said as I race between them.

"Oh," Elsa slurs as she gathers her strength. "Anna..?" She then looks up at the empty air where the body used to be. "Anna?! ANNA! ANNA! Where are you?!"

"Elsa..." I said putting a hand towards her to try to calm her down.

But my efforts are futile. She stands up to look at the area around her. "ANNA!"

"Elsa!" Pitch said stepping towards her. "Tell us, what happened?"

"I...I don't know," she said holding her head. "I was here...with Anna and the other girl. They were both hanging...I think. My focus was only on my sister. I...I then felt something...something hitting my head. I think I fell hard. Then...I woke up and...and-"

"We get the picture," Jack said as he stands, holding his jaw.

Elsa tries to gather herself by pacing back and forth. She then stops and looks at us...furious.

"So what did you do?!" Elsa glares at us.

"Pardon?" Pitch questions.

"What have you done to my sister?!" She yells as her sorrow turned to anger.

"We didn't do anything!" Snotlout yells back.

"Yeah," Jack said. "The bodies were gone by the time we got here."

"Likely story," Elsa said with venom in her voice. "One of you must've killed her, and decided to take her body away from me."

"Ooh, that's a good hypothesis."

We all turn to see that stupid bear again. He defiantly has a habit of showing up at the wrong time.

"Who knows, maybe that theory could be fact," he continues, "or it could be false. Only time will tell."

"Hey Monokuma!" Jack yells. "What's the deal here?"

"I would think the deal should be obvious," Monokuma said. "I give you guys the usual item, and then you get investigating."

"But this...this is just wrong," Fishlegs said.

"Right? wrong? That's for us to decide," the bear said. "But first things first, here is you Monokuma file!"

Monokuma handed us the files and most of us began to look through them. Unlike the last ones, this one had three pages for us to look through.

 **Victum: Tuffnut Thorsten**

 **Time of death was around 6:35am due to blood loss. The only injury is a slit on the throat with a sharp object. No other injury occurred before then.**

 **Victim: Ruffnut Thorsten**

 **Time of death...unknown. Cause of death...unknown**

 **Victim: Anna Arrendale**

 **Time of death...unknown. Cause of death...unknown.**

What the hell is this?! We only get Tuffnut's condition. This isn't telling us anything about the girls, or even anything about the murder weapon.

Clearly I wasn't the only one who is upset and or confused.

"What the hell is this?!" Snotlout yells in anger.

"I hardly call this accurate," Pitch said dissatisfied.

"There's nothing about Anna!" Elsa said coldly.

"You've giving us buckus!" Jack yells.

"Buckus?" Monokuma said. "I've given you everything I can. With the two bodies going missing, I couldn't get all the information I can. So you'll have to work with what you've got. So put your brains together and figure out the culprit in time for the trial."

Likely lie. He has cameras all over the place. There no way he doesn't know what happened. So what is he hiding from us?

"But why are we even having the trial?" Fishlegs asks. "This crime goes against your rules."

"Goes against the rules? Enlighten me," Monokuma asks him."

Fishlegs flips through his e-book to pull out that rule again. "The rule stating that the blacken can only kill two people. With three people dead, how can you call this trial fair?"

Monokuma puts his paw to his chin as he leans in to the e-book. He then pulls away and looks at us. "I can see your confusion, but I can clearly say that no rule has been broken."

"What?" I yell.

"No rule has been broken?" Pitch questions.

"Then how come there are three people dead?!" Snotlout yells.

"That's for you to figure out," Monokuma groans. "But the blacken has followed all the rules, so there's no need for an immediate punishment. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to give the files to the other two."

As he vanishes again, we all look at each other with disbelief.

"Three...dead..." Fishlegs said awestruck.

"How can someone kill three people?" Merida questions as she looks around.

"That's the question," Pitch said. "But as for this case, we should proceed as we usually do. Two of us will stay behind while the others investigate."

"But there are two crime scenes," Fishlegs points out.

"Well, Maui and Rapunzel have volunteered themselves at Tuffnut's crime scene. So we need two people here. To save the headache, I'll volunteer as one of them."

"But still, that means only five of us are investigating," Merida said. "That's barely enough to gather evidence."

"This procedure worked before, it'll work again," Pitch said firmly.

"I don't care what you do, I'm going to find my sister," Elsa said as she starts to walk away.

"Elsa! Wait!" Jack cried before Elsa turned back with an icy cold stare.

"No!" She yells. "I trusted all of you, and one of you has killed my sister! So I'll do this on my own. And when I find the killer, they're going to regret coming here."

She turns back around and storms away. I can understand that's she's not exactly stable right now. But we need to come together and figure this out; otherwise, we're all doomed.

"Well, quiet the way to start this," Snotlout comments.

"We should get started too," I said looking at everyone.

"Not so fast," Pitch said. "Another person has to stay behind."

"Oh come on!" Snotlout groans. "We don't have time for this."

"Order must be establish," Pitch said.

I look around; realizing no one else wants to volunteer to stay behind.

Then, I hear a groan from Jack. "Fine. I'll stay. Anything to get this investigation under way."

"Excellent," Pitch said. "Now all of you can investigate."

"Thanks, dad," Snotlout sarcastically said as he and Fishlegs began to wonder around.

I look around at what is left at this crime scene, wondering how someone was able to kill three times.

This has to be the most complicated case yet.

 **Truth bullet: Monokuma file.**

I stroll around the area, trying to find anything that can be a clue. So far the most obvious one is the rope that used to hold Anna and Ruffnut.

 **Truth bullet: Hanging Rope**

I look on the ground to where Elsa was, and I see a pretty large stick that had blood at the end of it.

 **Truth bullet: Stick**

"Whoa!"

I look over to see Snotlout looking down at the ground. I go over to see what he's found. I surprise to see two daggers on the ground. One covered in blood from the blade to the handle, the other one only having blood on the handle. You would think that both would have a lot of blood on them, but why only one?

 **Truth bullet: Bloody dagger**

 **Truth Bullet: Bloody handle dagger**

I then turn to Snotlout. He was there at Tuffnut's body, maybe he can give me a clue as to what happened.

"Hey Snotlout, what exactly happened this morning?"

"Do I look like I know?" He asks me as if I was stupid.

"I mean, what happened when you found Tuffnut?"

"Oh," he awed. "Well I woke up for breakfast, just as the announcement was playing. You know, the one for breakfast, not for...you know. Anyway, I was walking, and then I heard a gasp. I look behind me and saw Jack. He was looking up at the body, and then I looked, then we all looked!"

So Jack found the body first, interesting.

 **Truth bullet: Snotlout's testimony**

I look over to see Jack, looking almost bored from standing there. No better time to ask him.

"Hey Jack," I said. "So you were the first to discover the body?"

"Yep." He replies. "Not really a good start to the day."

"But then, what happened afterwards?"

"Well, after I saw the body, Snotlout came and screamed like a horror movie victim. Then I believe… Maui came in afterwards. Fishlegs and Pitch arrived as then body announcements played. Then Snotlout, Maui and I left to find you guys, and I guess Merida came in afterwards."

"Ok, thanks."

 **Truth bullet: Jack's testimony**

Ok, I think I have a bit of an understanding as to the events over at the other crime scene. But I better get over there to try to get the full picture. I should come back here in a bit though, just to see more things with not too many people around. But I quickly took a picture of the scene before anything else happens to it.

I hurried over to Tuffnut's crime scene where I see Merida and Maui there. But...where's Rapunzel? She's nowhere in sight.

"Hey!" I said to Maui.

"Hey little man," Maui greets me. "How are you?"

"Wishing we can fare a little better," I admit. "Where Rapunzel?"

"She said she had to do something important before she forgets, and ran off before I could stop her," he answers.

Where could she be going?

 **Truth bullet: Rapunzel's disappearance.**

"It's a good thing you hanged around here," I told him. "Both the girls' bodies vanished."

"Yeah," Maui said. "Merida told me."

I looked over to see Merida...trying to pull something that is off the path.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I walk towards her.

"What does it look like?" She asks me. "Trying to see how heavy this is."

I look down to see what she was pulling at. It was big, wooden step ladder, lying on its side.

From what it looks like, Merida is having some difficulties trying to stand it up. I reach over to try to help, keeping my hands out of the poison ivy, and we manage to get it up right again.

"Why would a step ladder be here?" I ask while catching my breath.

"It may have been used for the crime, obviously," Merida said while rolling her eyes. She then pointed at the little splatter of blood on the top step of the ladder.

Point taken.

 **Truth bullet: Step Ladder.**

We both step back on the path and looked up. Oh gods, Tuffnut looks horrible up there. The blood thankfully dried a bit so we wouldn't have to see it drip, but still.

 **Truth bullet: Tuffnut's body.**

I look at him to see that his torso, hands, and neck were all tied to the tree, almost like a cross impression. There was a slit on his neck just above the rope, making it easy to tell where the blood loss happened. I look at his hands to see that they're clean. No shred of blood on the ropes or the bracelet either. So what could've done him in?

 **Truth bullet: Rope**

 **Truth bullet: Blood**

 **Truth bullet: Neck injury**

Merida stares up there for a long time while I proceed to take a picture of the scene.

"I wonder who would have the gull to do this," Merida wondered as she surveys the scene.

Meanwhile, I walk over to Maui. "So what exactly happened this morning?"

"It all went pretty fast." Maui said. "I was up for quite a while, but I didn't leave the cabins till I heard a scream from the path. I ran over to see Jack and Snotlout, and we found the body. Then we heard the announcement, and then heard it again. We got confused and went to look for you."

It's pretty much what Snotlout and Jack told me. But there's one thing Maui said that had me intrigued. "What we're doing beforehand?"

"Nothing," Maui said. "I was just outside, you know, taking some fresh air. Merida can vouch for me. She saw me."

"She did?" I said looking at her.

"You are talking about me?" She asks suspicious.

"Just that you saw me this morning," Maui quickly said.

"Oh yeah," Merida said. "You were in front of that Moana picture. I remember."

Maui...at Moana's cabin? He gave me a look that says he doesn't want to talk about it. I guess I should respect that and back off.

"What time did you see each other?" I ask them.

"Maybe a half an hour before the morning announcement," Maui said.

"Yeah," Merida said. "I usually do my morning jogs beforehand."

"Morning jogs?" I ask her.

"Yeah," she said. "I do them before anyone wakes up. I just circle around the cabins; I never go down the path."

"Ok," I said. "Good to know."

 **Truth bullet: Maui's Testimony**

 **Truth bullet: Merida's morning jogs**

I look around to see if there is anything else that can help. But it doesn't seem to be. Is there really nothing here that can help? Well, maybe I can solve a few things with what I have so far. The rope has to be from the super market on the third campsite. And possibly the daggers came from there too. So someone would have to go from the third campsite, kill the girls, then kill Tuffnut, then go back and hid the girls' bodies, then come back to...

Arg! No, that would be impossible for anyone to do. How can anyone do that, and then come back to everyone? What is up with this crime?

I then felt something cold on my shoulder; it made me jump a bit. I turn around to see Merida's hand on my shoulder.

"Wow, you're as jumpy as a jackinape," she comments.

"Sorry," I said. "Deep in thought."

"Ah," she replies. She then leans closer to me. "Listen, I can pretty much tell that you can't be the culprit in this."

"Really?" I said a little upset. Of course I wouldn't kill!

"You've been sleeping in bed the whole time," she continued as if she didn't pick up on my attitude. "I have serious doubts that you've committed this crime. So...I want to try...would you..I mean… Could you investigate with me?"

I was totally shocked at this. Merida. The one that goes off on her own, saying she doesn't need anyone, is asking to join me? Am I sure I'm not sick?

"Since when are you a team player?" I ask her.

"Since we're in another trial," she replies. "But I am confident that it can't be you. So, I would like to use your brain, and you can use my wit, and we can figure this out. Besides, I know about Tuffnut's case, and you seem to know about the girls."

"A bit," I admit.

"It's better than nothing," she said. "So...how bout it...wanna...team up?"

I can tell she was struggling to actually ask for help. It might've been the first time I've seen her nervous. Maybe she is taking what I said to her to heart...or is planning to just use me to help herself through the trial. Either way, two heads are usually better than one.

I nod with a smile. "Sure."

"Alright," she said a little relieved. "So, what are you thinking?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet," I answer. "I was thinking of going back to the other site. See if there more clues there."

"Sounds good to me," Merida said as we both leave the crime scene.

On the way, I had to ask her something. "So, what exactly happened to me? The last thing I remember was talking to you, and then the next, I woke up in the hospital."

"Oh, that," she said. "Well, you were hit with the despair disease. You didn't do much, just collapsed. I had to carry you all the way to the hospital. And just to tell you, you're a lot heavier then you look."

"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically.

"You were pretty much out of it the next day," she continued. "I came by to check on you once in a while. But by then, we had Tuffnut and Rapunzel to worry about."

"I heard they got sick too," I said.

"Yeah," Merida said. "Tuffnut was the same as his sister; couldn't do anything without someone's instructions. And Rapunzel was mostly telling... I dunno. It was like she was quoting Shakespeare. A lot of what she said was like painting a picture with no brush."

"Really?" I ask her.

She nods. "An example would be...'fear not, for as we journey through life, we will all reach the ultimate euphoria. We will all soar across the sea of freedom, and will join Moana and the others in unity.' You can only imagine Maui's expression from that."

I can picture him getting pissed, maybe yelling at her.

"But, no one else got sick?" I ask her.

"Not that I'm aware of," she answers. "The only other people that were there were Fishlegs and Anna. They were mostly trying to take care of everyone. Well, Fishlegs was, Anna was mostly looking after her sister."

"But, neither were there when we woke up," I comment.

"Well, Pitch insisted that they go back to their cabins to rest," Merida explains. "But from the look of things, Anna might've went back to check on Elsa. Couldn't leave her alone."

 **Truth bullet: Sick patients.**

 **Truth bullet: Care Givers**

"What is this?" Merida asks as we stopped at a dagger in a tree.

"Oh, yeah," I said. "I was tied up here."

"What?" Merida shouts.

"Yeah," I said rubbing my head embarrassed. "I walked into a foot trap this morning and Elsa and Rapunzel had to help me outta it before a dagger could hit me. Then after we discovered the bodies, I fell into this trap."

Merida looked around on the side and pushed back some bushes. There, we saw a small wooden contraption with a long rope tangled in it.

There was also what looked like a homemade crossbow on the thing. I'm guessing this is where the dagger was. But it looked lower than I thought; like it could only hit a knee.

"Looks like someone got creative in arts and crafts," I joke.

"And the craft building is one of the only buildings unlocked at Night time," Merida said.

"To be able to make this and the other one, someone must've stayed up all night," I said.

"But who?" Merida asks.

 **Truth bullet: Wooden traps.**

"Let's continue forward," I said. "We maybe are able to expand on this at the crime scene."

We made it to the girls' crime scene to only see Pitch and Jack there. They turn to look at us like we had three heads. I guess you can only find so much enjoyment at just watching over a scene. Or maybe they're surprised to see Merida and I together.

Either way, we try to ignore them as we look around. Other than the daggers and the rope, there isn't really anything else here.

"So the bodies were here?" Merida asks as she looked up at the rope.

"Yeah," I answer. "And if my memory serves, Ruffnut was upright by the neck, and Anna was upside down by the ankle."

"Interesting," Merida comments, "Why different body positions?"

"I have no idea," I said.

 **Truth bullet: Bodies.**

Merida looked down to see the daggers. Then...kept walking towards the edge of the woods.

"What is it?" I ask her curiously.

"Look here!" She commands. I quickly walk over to her and looked down. There, I see nothing but footprints and tracks in the dirt.

"I don't see anything," I said.

Merida bent down and points with her finger. "You see this here."

Curiosity got Pitch and Jack to walk over too.

"See what?" Jack asks.

She points to marks on the dirt that looked like two long trails. And in between them were a set of footprints heading towards the girl's bodies.

"So, it's someone heading for the girls," Jack comments.

"Either that, or someone was dragging the girls," Pitch said.

It's a strong possibility. But then why aren't there two trails for the girls. Maybe it is possible for the culprit to drag both of them the same way.

This is starting to get interesting.

 **Truth bullet: Dirt Trail.**

"Look at the foot prints," Jack comments. "Those look like sneaker prints."

"But, mostly everyone wears sneakers," I said.

"So, how can we tell whose they are?" Jack asks.

"Let's take a picture for now, and then we can get a full answer," Pitch said as he took the picture. He and Jack left as we saw Fishlegs coming to the scene.

I need to take one too, just in case. I quickly went to where the girls were and took the picture there. I go to review it, I notice something. Something flashed in the camera, right on one of the prints. It's small, hardly noticeable with our eyes. Honestly, if it wasn't for the flash, I doubt anyone would've notice it.

I quickly dug a bit into the foot print to see something black. Merida sees it too and helped me dig. With enough dirt moved, we pulled out a bracelet out of the ground.

"Hey, isn't that-"

"One of the despair bracelets," I finish for her.

But, what's it doing here?

 **Truth bullet: Despair Bracelet**

"Maybe the culprit dropped it?" Merida suggests.

"Or one of the victims," I comment. "I'm going to quickly look around to see if I find another.

"Ok," Merida nods. "I'll go and see where this trail leads."

We both stand up and head in different directions. Merida went into the woods to try to follow the trail, while I stay to find anything else that might help with this case. I even use my camera to see if I can get anything flashy.

And I manage to grab something on the ground. A bit away from the bracelet, there was a small strip of black tape lying on the ground. I closely exam it to see to the adhesive side has gathered a lot of dirt and small rocks, while the other side is pretty clean.

Just what is something like this doing here?

 **Truth bullet: Tape**

Merida came back with her leggings covered in leaves.

"Anything?" I ask.

"Nothing," she shakes her head. "The brambles and ivy were too thick. I lost track of the track."

I chuckle at her misguide attempt of humor. But it looks like the culprit took the girls well beyond the forest. So, where are they?

"Hiccup?" Merida looked at me curiously.

"Just thinking," I said out loud. "If my theory is correct, the only place the culprit can hide the girls is either in the forest, or at the third campsite."

"It makes sense," Merida agrees. "Otherwise, someone would've seen them."

"The question is who," I said. "Who would have the time to do all of this?"

"And not let anyone else see them," Merida adds. "Cause I've got up this morning and I haven't seen anyone besides Maui all this time."

"So far; everyone has a strong alibi, and we have three people dead," I remind myself, only to scratch my scalp in anger. "This one is hard! If only the Monokuma file would tell us something about the girls."

"Yeah," Merida agrees as she opens her file. "They don't even give you the time of the deaths. It's clear that Monokuma really wants us to fail."

"While I still don't get why he wants us all dead, there has to be another motive about this," I said looking over her shoulder.

"You've put a lot of thought into this," she comments, "Though we should focus about surviving this case."

 **Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!**

Almost right on cue

"Alright people. Time to get this show on the road! Head over to the Great Fire Pit, and let's solve this mysterious mystery!"

We both groan as we heard the announcement. We turn to see Pitch, Jack and Fishlegs heading down the path. But Merida and I stood there, still trying to wrap our heads around this.

"Arg!" I growl. "This is almost impossible."

"What do you mean by almost?" Merida asks.

"Well, we know some things," I explain. "All the supplies for this have to be from either the craft lodge or the superstore, all the murders happened last night and we only know about Tuffnut's case. But it still doesn't give us who did the deed, and how did they manage three murders."

"It certainly is a toughie," Merida comments.

"I have to say, it was nice working with you," I said, trying to show how grateful I am that she's being somewhat nice to me.

"I'm trying," Merida comments. "But I-"

"Hey you two! Get a move on! Everyone is waiting for you!"

We turn to see an angry bear behind us. That gave us a motivation to hurry to the fire pit where the others were waiting. Even the fire pit seemed ready to go as the fire was raised and the door appeared.

"Look, who's last again," Snotlout points out.

"Easy," I said to him. "She was with me investigating."

"Really?" Maui asks unsure.

I nod, "yeah, we investigated together."

"Wowiee!" Monokuma said from behind us. "Dump one girlfriend for another. You are one stud."

My face became all red with both anger and embarrassment. "No. No. No! That's totally not it!"

"Ah, whatever," the bear comments. "Now that everyone is here, let me get everything prepared for this heart racing trial!"

Once again, he disappears, leaving us in an awkward stage.

Without even a moment of hesitation, Elsa marches to the door and stepped into the elevator. The rest of us followed, though nervously. None of us know what to expect with this trial. We have no idea where to start.

As we descended down, I spot Rapunzel and walk towards her.

"Hey," I whisper to not freak her out. "Where were you during the investigation?"

"Oh, sorry about that," she said in a meek voice. "Just had to draw something before I forgot."

Just when I was about ask her what she meant by that, the elevator came to a stop.

I gulp with nervousness and fear as we were going to begin our task.

Three of our friends...are dead; two of them missing, and one hanging on to despair. And if we don't solve this mystery...we will all feel the same way.

* * *

 **Wow...three people dead?! And not alot to go on with. How can our heroes figure out who the blacken is? Do you know who it is?**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


	22. Disorder Syndrome (Class Trial)

**Hey everyone**

 **Here we go again...into another trial. But this time...we have three victims. who is behind this terrible deed? who planned this horrific event? Try to figure it out.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

The doors open to a familiar sight. We were back in the trial room again. Monokuma changed the walls again, with a deep purple background to match the red velvet curtains. The pictures around the podiums were there with the addition of Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Anna. Though Anna's and Ruffnut's pictures had an orange question mark on them, I'm guessing it's because we still couldn't find the bodies. But either way, they're all dead, and we need to figure out who did the deed.

"Welcome back," Monokuma said. "Well it looks like everyone is accounted for, so let the show-"

"Let's get this over with," Elsa said coldly as she takes her spot at her podium.

"Ooooh, someone's eager," Monokuma comments. "Well let's not keep the girl waiting, on with the show!"

We all walk quietly to our spots, and prepare for the fight of our lives. We have to find the killer in this complicated case. If we don't, we all die.

Here we go again.

* * *

 **Class Trial Start: All Rise!**

"Now then, let's me give a simple explanation of the class trial," Monokuma said as usual. "During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who you think the killer is, and vote on who dunnit. If you vote correctly, then only the blacken will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one..."

"Then everyone gets kill and the blacken goes free!" Snotlout interrupted. "Can we get on with this?"

"Geesh, give me a break, I'm only doing my job," Monokuma comments angrily.

"And you are positive that this murder fits with all the conditions and rules?" Pitch asks with his arms crossed.

"Yesery!" The bear cheered. "No rule has been broken for this case. Everything is right as rain!"

"Except for the purpose of the trial," Jack comments under his breath.

"Who did it?!"

We all turn to see Elsa's cold glare as she's ready to kill.

"Who kill my sister?" She said in a low, threatening tone.

"That is what we are all trying to figure out," Fishlegs said nervously.

"Why don't we start with the obvious statements?" Pitch suggests. "Maybe discussing them, it will lead to more clues."

"No!" Elsa yells slamming her hand on her podium. "We need to discuss about Anna's murderer!"

"We will get there," Maui said. "But since she and Ruffnut's bodies are missing, we can't really discuss anything without going around in circles."

"Maybe...if it will help..." Rapunzel started.

"He's right," Merida said. "We need to talk about the other murder too and see if there is a connection."

"Gr...fine," Elsa concedes in a huff.

"So, let's get started," Pitch said as he puts up a picture of Tuffnut on the screen. "According to the Monokuma file, the murder of Tuffnut was taken place a bit before the morning announcement."

"And most of us discovered the body on the way to breakfast," Snotlout adds.

"We heard the first body announcement, and then a second one, that's when some of us left to find the second one," Jack said.

"Except we didn't," Maui said. "We were only able to see the scene when the bodies went missing."

"With the exception of Hiccup, Elsa, and Rapunzel," Pitch comments. "They were the last to see the scene before trying to find us."

"But...what if..." Rapunzel said.

"But let's push the conversation back to the Tuffnut's body," he continues. "He was hung up by the rope, mostly died in that position."

Snotlout then had a thought, **"Think he could've been hanged by the rope?"**

"Not possible," I said flipping towards the Monokuma file. "The file said blood lost was the cause of death. And if you can see around his neck, there's a slit where the blood must've poured out."

"What a way to go," Merida comments as she looked disgusted.

"And it obviously the dagger would be the cause of it," Maui said.

"Is it really?" Rapunzel asks.

"Then what else could've it been?" Maui asks her, almost yelling in my ear.

"Maybe a kitchen knife?" Snotlout suggests.

"No," Fishlegs said. "I checked and all the knives were clean and unused"

"So it has to be a dagger," Jack said thinking out loud. "Maybe the killer used the dagger to kill Tuffnut and used it again to kill the girls."

"Then why would there be a second dagger at the girl's scene?" Merida asks him.

"Yeah," I agree. "When we got back, there were two daggers left at the scene. One full of blood and one only having blood on the handle ."

"Still," Jack asks, **"couldn't someone have used both daggers to kill?"**

"Not really," I said. "If they did, they how could only one dagger be clean. It's obvious that dagger was used as another purpose."

"For what exactly?" Pitch ask with his intense eyes.

"That...I haven't figured out yet," I admit.

"I believe I have," he said with a smirk.

"Say what?" Maui said shocked.

"What is it then?" Rapunzel asks.

"It should be obvious," he said. "It has something more to do with a certain item at both scenes."

"Seriously? You're doing this in a riddle?" Jack said dumbfounded.

The dagger was used for something else at the crime scene? Well, only one thing comes to mind.

"You mean the rope," I answer.

"Correct," Pitch said. "The rope was obvious cut to have different lengths. So the clean dagger has to been used to cut the rope."

"But that's stupid!" Snotlout comments. "Why not use scissors like normal people would?"

"Because the only scissors are in the craft lodge." Rapunzel replied. "And they're all accounted for."

"So someone used the daggers and rope, went to kill Tuffnut and then proceed to kill the girls?" Maui tries to put together.

"Or they killed the girls first and then went for Tuffnut," Fishlegs adds.

"Arg! This case makes no sense!" Snotlout screams out.

"It would help if we had any knowledge of the girls," Maui comments.

"But there's nothing in the Monokuma file that can help us," Jack points out again.

"Hey!" Merida calls out to Monokuma. "You certain this trial is fair?!"

"Fair as fair can be," Monokuma answers.

"It's bogus," Snotlout complains. "You've given us nothing about the girls, not even their cause of death!"

"Not to mention that there are three victims this time," Fishlegs added. "The rule states that the killer can only kill two people. So why are there three people dead?"

"That's not my department," Monokuma said. "You sweet kids have to figure that out."

"Enough of this!" Elsa yells, clearly her anger getting to a boiling point. "Which one of you did it?! Who killed Anna?!"

"H-h-hey! Try to calm down!" Maui said.

"Calm down? How can I calm down if my sister's murderer is out there?!" She yells. "One of you better confess...so… so help me..."

"Yelling isn't the solution," Pitch said stern. "Besides...there is a thought we haven't discussed about."

"And what would that be?" She asks like a raging bull.

"Is there really only one murderer in this case?" He asks with a clear voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Jack asks.

"If Monokuma says that this trial is on point with the rules, then how can there be three dead?" He explains. "What if there are two blackens, and only one of them killed two people."

"While the other one killed only one," I point out.

"Exactly," Pitch nods.

"You've got to be kidding me? Two Blackens!" Snotlout shouts.

"But if that's true, then what happens then?" Rapunzel asks.

"Yeah," Maui said looking at Monokuma. "What happens if they are two blackens?"

"Well, that's easy," Monokuma giggled with glee. "It's first come, first serve. Only the blacken that nip the bud first will be allowed to leave."

"The one that kills first you mean?" I summarize.

"But who is that?" Jack asks. "We don't even know the order of the murders."

"I don't care who it is," Elsa said stern. "But the one that killed Anna deserves to die."

"Hang on Elsa," I said. "We don't even know if your sister is a part of the first killing, or the second."

"It doesn't matter," she said. "If they aren't convicted, then I'll kill them myself."

I gulped a bit at what she said. It's obvious that reason won't get her to back down. She's looking for justice, and nothing is going to bring her out.

"How are we supposed to figure this out?" Snotlout asks.

"Maybe if we give out our alibis, maybe we can pin point the suspects," Fishlegs suggests.

"Alright then," Pitch said.

"Well, we know the culprits can't be anyone who was sick in the hospital," Jack said.

"Why rule out them?" Snotlout asks angry.

"They could hardly do anything to start with," Jack explains. "Elsa and Hiccup were mostly in bed, and Rapunzel was almost too weak to move around."

"But it happened at night," Pitch points out.

"So?" Jack said. "They can't be the culprits if they're bed ridden."

"What about the despair disease?" Maui asks. "What were their conditions again?"

"Well, Elsa couldn't stop crying unless we gave her a sleeping drug, Hiccup was sleeping like a rock, and Rapunzel spoke in metaphors," Fishlegs explains.

Jack continues,"either way, I can't really see any of them being the culprits."

"Besides," Fishlegs butts in, "for them to see the girl's bodies, they would have to be in the hospital."

"While the rest of us took to our cabins that night," Merida said.

"But does that mean that any one of us could've done it?" Snotlout asks frightful.

"Not necessarily," Fishlegs said. "If you take in count the events from this morning."

"Yeah," I agree. "While it is possible that the half an hour before the morning announcement, one person could go back to their cabin and clean up after Tuffnut, it's the events of the body discovery announcement that could decide. So please, share what you guys did."

"Well," Rapunzel began. "When we heard the announcement. Hiccup and I ran to find you guys, leaving Elsa behind." There was a hint of sorrow in the last part, regretting that action.

"Jack, Snotlout, and Maui ran off to find you after we discovered Tuffnut in the tree," Fishlegs explains. "While Pitch and I waited there, Merida soon came from her cabin just as the rest of you arrived."

"So it was you!" Snotlout shouts, pointing the finger at Merida.

"Are you kidding me?" Merida didn't seem fazed at all through that direct shot. She seemed more pissed though. "It couldn't possibility be me."

"Why not?!" Elsa asks angrier.

"Because, how was I supposed to kill them, and make it back in time to meet all of you? One of the two groups would've seen me if I did the deeds."

"You don't have to kill all three, you just needed to kill one," Pitch said.

Snotlout shouts again **. "And you were the last one to arrive! There for; it has to be you!"**

"No it doesn't!" I yell back. "She couldn't have possibly killed any of them."

"Why not?" Pitch asks.

"Because of Maui!" I said.

"Wait? What?" Maui jumped at my time of voice.

"Remember what you told me?" I ask him. "How you saw Merida before the morning announcement."

"Oh right...I did," Maui admits sheepishly. "She stepped out of her cabin just a few minutes after I did."

"And why were you two out?" Pitch asks intensely.

"None of your business," Pitch argues.

"You just made it our business," Jack argues back.

"I...just couldn't get enough sleep lately," Maui confesses. "So I… huh…. I wanted to ask Moana for her advice."

"What? You talked to Moana's ghost?" Rapunzel said frightfully surprised.

"No," I said. "Most likely he was going to talk to her... through your painting."

"Really?" Rapunzel said touched by that.

"And what was Merida doing?" Snotlout asks.

"I was just doing my morning jogs," she replied. "I've done that almost every morning before the morning announcement."

"That's a stretch," Jack said.

"It's the truth," She said in a glare.

"Regardless," Maui said. "I did see her jogging just around the cabins, in nothing but her pjs."

"And she didn't go too far to see the hanging body?" Fishlegs asks nervously.

"That's correct," Merida said folding her arms together.

"Then it has to be Maui!" Elsa points out. "He was up earlier then her."

"Me?!" He shouts in anger.

"You killed them just as a means for revenge for Moana!" Elsa yells.

"Don't you dare drag a dead friend into this!" He shouts back. "Besides, there's no way I could've done it!"

"Agreed," Merida nods. "I saw him this morning and he had no blood on him. Or have any indication for him washing it off. So neither of us are the culprits."

"And...You didn't see anyone else?" Fishlegs asks.

"Nope," Merida said. "No one left their cabin, or entered them this morning."

"Yeah," Maui said. "Between the two of us, we had both the male and female side pretty much covered."

"But...but...someone must've left!" Elsa snarled. "What time did you go back into your cabins?"

"I went back 5 minutes before the morning announcement," Merida answered.

"And I stayed outside until Snotlout came out," Maui explains. "Then Jack followed as I got up. By the time my hand reached for my e-book, I heard the screams."

"So...it sounds like no one really left the cabins to commit the crime," Rapunzel concludes.

"Please," Elsa snaps as she folds her arms. "They're lying. They must've seen someone go and kill my sister."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Pitch said eyeing Elsa. "For all we know, you could be the culprit behind this."

"What?" Elsa said taken back.

"You were the last one in the scene of two girls," he explains. "And had plenty of time to hide the bodies. And then made it look like you were knocked out."

"What? Why?...why would I kill my own sister?!" She yells as tears formed in her eyes.

My mind clicked back to the small conversation Elsa and I had back in the dinning lodge that night. She told me that she wouldn't kill anyone under any circumstances. And to say that she killed her sister is a low blow.

"Besides, she was hit with a crying disease, she couldn't do anything else," Jack points out, quickly defending her.

"But she was full of despair," Pitch said. "Anything could be possible. Even crying her way to kill."

"But Anna was watching her the entire time!" Jack said.

"And where is Anna now?" Pitch asks. "Dead somewhere in a ditch."

"Don't talk about my sister that way!" Elsa shouts. "Besides, any one of you could've done it! So why don't you all confess!"

"Because we have nothing to confess to," Maui said.

"Yeah! We didn't do it!" Snotlout shouts.

"Maybe if we could..." Rapunzel said so shy no one could hear her.

Finally, my frustration is at a boiling point. "All right enough!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

I slam my fists on the podium; everyone stops to look at me.

"Look," I said trying to calm done. "None of this passing on the blame is getting us anywhere. We still have no concrete evidence as to who's done it. So let us just concentrate on the facts and then go from there. We need to figure out the order of the murders, what caused them, and furthermore, where are the two girls. Can we all agree on that before blaming each other?"

Everyone looked at me shocked, probably didn't know I can make a loud noise. But it got everyone to stop and think for a minute. Then everyone relaxed at their podiums before getting serious again.

"Alright Hiccup," Elsa said while still having a cold face. "We'll look at the facts. Then we'll figure out who killed Anna and the other two."

"Thank you," I nod my head to her.

"So what do we know for sure?" Snotlout asks everyone.

"We all know that Tuffnut died of blood loss on the pathway between our cabins and the campsite," Maui retold.

"And while most of us were at that scene, Hiccup, Elsa and Rapunzel found the two girls between the 3rd campsite and the fire pit," Merida adds.

"That still doesn't get us anywhere," Rapunzel states.

"If only we had more to go on," Fishlegs said putting up the picture of Tuffnut.

"Can anyone see anything that can help?" Maui said scratching his head.

I look up, trying to find any clue as to what can help us further the case.

But then, I think I spot something. "Hang on, why does he still have the bracelet on?"

"The bracelet?" Snotlout asks looking up.

"Yeah," Jack said. "On his wrist, there's the bracelet."

"But...all of ours were unlocked," Snotlout said looking at his wrist.

"They came off this morning when the murder happened," Merida points out.

"So you think he was killed while he was under the influence?" Fishlegs asks.

"It's most likely," I said.

"And what about Anna and Ruffnut?" Maui asks. " **There's no evidence that they were killed the same way.** "

"I think there is," I said putting up the picture of the second crime scene. I use my fingers to scroll to the image I'm looking for. "See, there's a bracelet stomped in the mud. Right inside the foot print."

"Hey, you're right!" Maui said looking up.

"So...what does that mean?" Snotlout asks.

"It's a possibility..." I said unsure of myself. "But it may help us with the order of the murders."

"I think I gotcha," Maui said. "If the bracelet is on Tuffnut, and one of them fell off one of the girls, then it's possible that the girls were cured right before they were murdered."

"Or at least one of them," I said. "After all we only found one bracelet."

"So...then that's the order?" Snotlout asks.

"Could be," Pitch said curling his finger to his chin. "The order is most likely Tuffnut first and then the girls."

"So the one that killed Tuffnut was the first one!" Snotlout shouts. "So if we figure out who killed him, we're home free!"

"But what about Anna!?" Elsa shouts. "We have to figure out who killed her!"

"That may not be important," Pitch said stern.

"How is that not important?! She's my sister!"

"Other people's lives are in jeopardy," Pitch reminds her.

As I try to focus back to the topic at hand, I can't help but notice Jack looking down...completely unsure.

"Jack? Are you alright?" I ask him straight out.

"It's just...I don't know, a weird thought." He said.

"Explain?" Pitch asks him.

Jack sighs before looking at us. "Don't you remember what the twin's decease was?"

"Loss of control," Fishlegs answers.

"I was wondering, what if someone told Tuffnut to kill himself, and then proceeded to kill the girls?"

A large gasp came from all around me.

"I didn't even think about that!" Rapunzel cries.

"It can't be... There's no way you can order someone to kill themselves!" Snotlout yells.

"Why not?" Fishlegs argue. "Generals and warlords have done it for centuries. For some people, it's a code of honor to die for something they believe in."

"Yeah. Like I needed to hear that," Snotlout groans.

"Either way, we should consider that option," Pitch said.

"But if that's true, then who are we going to blame? Tuffnut? Or the guy that ordered him?" Maui asks.

"Monokuma? Do you have an answer for us?" Jack asks looking back at the bear.

"Hmmm...That is a tricky one," the bear said in deep thought. "Who is to blame? Who can we call a murderer? Well, as it states in the rules, the one that actually does the deed is the blacken. So I guess we can call it the answer."

"So if Tuffnut slit his own throat, then he's the blacken? Not the guy who told him?" Rapunzel asks.

"Correct missy! Give yourself a prize!" The bear cheers.

"But, that doesn't really tell us anything," I said.

"Who cares?! We can vote now!" Snotlout screams.

"What? No we can't!" I said back.

"Come on, we know that Tuffnut has to have died first, and the only possible way is suicide. So let's vote," Snotlout said.

"I agree," Pitch nods. "Thanks to everyone's alibis, not one of us could've committed the murder. Even if someone told him to kill himself, he's the only one that would be guilty."

"But what about my sister!?" Elsa yells, "We still haven't figured out her murderer!"

"Doesn't matter, as long as we get the first murder right, then we can leave," Pitch said. "So let's-"

"Not!" Merida interrupted him.

"What?" Pitch questions her angrily.

"I'm not convinced that Tuffnut's death was a suicide. In fact, I don't even think he could've committed his own murder by himself."

"But we just discussed that it's the only solution," Maui said.

"Is it though?" Merida asks. "There's one piece of evidence that convinces me that he died by someone else's hand."

"Really?" Pitch asks pulling up the picture again. "What evidence?"

"You don't see it?" Merida asks looking up. "It's there at plain sight."

"Where?" Jack said looking up.

I look up too to see the picture. At first, it seemed nothing out of the ordinary. Except for the guy hanging up with his neck slit.

Then, that's when it hit me. "You mean the fact that only his neck and torso are covered in blood?"

"Exactly," Merida said. "If he had taken his own life, then at least his sleeve or hands would also be covered in blood."

"And now that I think about it, it would be impossible for him to tie himself up the tree and then kill himself."

"Exactly," Merida said. "The ropes holding his neck and torso are also covered in blood. Meaning that he would already have to be up there to die like that."

"So...there is another person that killed him, there was no way he could kill himself?" Maui asks.

"Most likely," I said.

"Great! We're back to square one again!" Snotlout complains.

"Not necessary." Rapunzel said. "We all know now it can't be a suicide. And that someone has to have put that up to kill Tuffnut like that."

"And it is most likely that he was still under the sickness while be dangled up there," Fishlegs said.

"That would also explain the ladder," I said putting up the photo. "Someone must've used it to climb up and slit his throat."

"But...what about the girls?" Maui asks. "Was the ladder used for them?"

"No, it would be hard enough to move a heavy ladder like that by yourself," Merida said. "Unless you were as strong as Snotlout or Maui. The person who used it could hardly throw it away. Second, I didn't see any prints like that at the girls' crime scene."

"She's right," Jack said. " **The most we found were just footprints**."

"Not quiet," I said. "What about that trail? The one that lead into the woods?"

"But that can't be from the ladder," Maui said. "The distance looks too wide."

"Then what is it?" Snotlout asks.

"We'll never know," Pitch said. "The trail disappeared into the woods."

"So what do we do now?" Snotlout asks desperately.

"We go back to discussing Tuffnut's case," Pitch said with authority. "That's the only case that matters here."

"But we've discussed pretty much everything we can," Fishlegs informs us. "And we still have no clear culprit."

"Then maybe we should step away from Tuffnut and look at the girls," I suggest. "Maybe there's something there that can help us."

"But, aren't we trying to find the murderer of the 1st kill?" Fishlegs asks.

"Yeah," I said. "But we can't just overlook the girls' case either. Maybe if we discuss it, we find something about the culprit."

"That's a great idea," Snotlout said sarcastically. "Except for one detail...the killer took the girls and the evidence before we could even look at it."

"Umm guys..."

"Maybe if we look at the scene now, we might something," I said pulling up the picture.

"This is a huge waste of time," Pitch comments. "We should look to the case that's relevant to the trial."

"Excuse me...guys..."

"This may be relevant to the entire case." I argue back.

"We should at least try to figure out if Anna's and Ruffnut's murder has anything to do with Tuffnut's," Merida said.

"It'll be hard with nothing there," Jack said looking at the photo. "The only people who say the entire scene was Elsa, Hiccup and Rapunzel. And I doubt they'll remember every single detail-"

"GUYS!"

We all turn to see Rapunzel nearly out of breath from her scream.

"Sorry," she apologizes with her voice cracked.

"What is it?" Pitch asks.

"I...I believe I have something that might help…" She said taking her time to breathe normally again. She pressed down on her pad to have her 8-bit blink. Then, the scene changes to a drawing. It was of the girls. It seemed like a quick scratch with black and colored pencils, but it looked like the crime scene.

"What is this?" Snotlout asks.

"After we all separated, I went to the craft lodge and drew it," she explains. "It is the entire crime scene viewed by the pathway towards the fire pit."

"Woah," Maui gasped impressed.

"It's everything you saw?" Jack asks her.

She nods. "Down to the very detail."

"How do we know you just didn't make up to scene yourself?" Pitch asks her. "That you may intentionally left parts out to your crime?"

"I would never!" She said angry.

I look at the drawing, and it felt like I was hit with a flashback nostalgic. "I think this is it. This was how the two girls were."

"I think I remember it too," Elsa said. "I remember sinking down to my knees to hold Anna's hand."

"And can we believe your judgement?" Pitch questions. "You could've suffered side effects from the sickness."

"We can trust Rapunzel, she has a photographic memory, just like Fishlegs," I state.

"I can relate," Fishlegs agrees. "Once something goes into the mind, it's hard to get it completely out or wrong."

"If there's anyone who can actually draw a crime scene, it's her." I add.

"Can she?" Snotlout asks. "She must've been there for only a minute."

"A minute is more then what I need," she said with pride.

"Well, we at least have something," Jack said. "Let's go and compare the two scenes."

With a press on the pad, the monitors started to show both drawing and after scene side by side. It really looked like a before and after shot.

"So, we can defiantly match the ropes," Fishlegs pointed out. "Ruffnut appears to have been hung by the neck, while Anna was hung by the ankle."

"Why different positions though?" Maui asks. "And also, why wouldn't the killer hang them like they did with Tuffnut?"

"Maybe not enough rope?" Snotlout suggests.

"But it seems obvious that the one dagger were used to kill them too," Jack said.

"And then they stick the dagger into Ruffnut," Merida points out seeing the drawing. "Are we sure the dagger was only in her?

"Positive," Rapunzel said.

"Yes," Elsa agrees. "I saw no dagger on Anna."

"You know what I also don't see, the bracelets on any of them," Pitch points out.

"Didn't we already discussed that if the bracelets are off; they were cured before the murder?" Fishlegs said.

"Then here's a question no one has answered yet, when exactly did the bracelets came off?" I ask.

"Yeah," Rapunzel questions. "When did the bracelets come off?"

"I...can't tell you, I was mostly asleep when mine came off," Snotlout said.

Jack scratches his head, "I think we all were."

"Not all of us," I said looking at Maui and Merida. "You two were awake before the morning announcement."

"Yeah, we were," Merdia said giving me a curious eye.

"Did you have your bracelets on during your time together?" I ask them.

"To be honest, I can't really say," Maui said. "I just looked down one minute, and saw my bracelet. The next minute, it's off. You can't even feel it coming off."

"I can testify that," Merida said. "As I did my morning routine, I remember seeing my bracelet on me. But when I was finished and getting dressed, that's when I realized it was off."

"So somewhere between that time, all our bracelets fell off with no one noticing," Jack said looking down at his wrist.

"But maybe the culprit did notice one of them and grabbed it?" Snotlout said.

"Then why only take one?" I ask him. "Wouldn't it be easier to leave them both behind or maybe there's another reason that..."

Suddenly, a thought came to my mind. Then almost everything starts to click like clockwork. Why would there only be one bracelet left in the crime scene. Why would killer use ropes and daggers for their crime. Why set up completely similar yet different crime scenes. And why take only the girls bodies away. If the solution is what I think it is, then we have been dancing around the killers fingers this entire time.

"What is it little man?" Maui asks. "You thought of something?"

"I have," I said firm. "And it may be crazy...near impossible...but it might be the only undeniable fact."

"What is it?" Fishlegs asks.

"Before that, I want to do a quick recap," I explain. "We all know that Tuffnut was killed first. And from his scene, we can deduce that someone hanged him up there and then slit his throat."

"Seems right so far," Rapunzel said nervously.

"Meanwhile everyone was either in the hospital, or at the cabins. Everyone seems to have strong alibis of that fact."

"Go on?" Fishlegs said.

"But killer managed to not only get past everyone to kill Tuffnut, but to kill the two girls in a similar manner."

"Just get to the point!" Snotlout shout loosing patience.

I take a deep breathe before revealing my theory. One I'm sure is going to rock this whole case. "What if the killer couldn't have been pointed out because they were already at the scene? Hiding in plain sight."

"Hiding? Where?" Jack asks.

"As one of the victims," I said with a straight face.

"Huh?!" Everyone collectively gasps.

"Think about it. Why would the bodies suddenly be gone by the time we all got there, or the fact that Monokuma is deliberating withholding information about their deaths?"

"What are you suggesting?" Jack asks me.

"What I'm saying...is I think one of those girls is still alive."

"W-WHAT?!" Fishlegs shrieks.

"One of them? Still alive?" Rapunzel repeats.

"That's impossible!" Pitch argues.

"Yeah! They both seem dead to me!" Snotlout shouts.

"How can we prove it?" I ask everyone. "No one was able to check for a pulse."

"But...what about the pictures here...?" Rapunzel asks as she gestures to the girls' portraits.

"We only have question marks," I said looking at the pictures of the two girls, both having question marks on them. "I doubt they're just because their bodies have gone missing. They might be the hint that one of them isn't truly dead."

"What do you mean...one of them isn't dead...?" Elsa said almost with a despair look.

"Now that I think about it, it did seem weird that the bodies disappearing while all of us were at Tuffnut's body," Jack said out loud. "It would make more sense if one of the girls pretended to be dead, waited for everyone to leave, and then take the other body and hid it. Maybe making it look like both dead bodies are missing."

"But 'if' one of them is alive, why go to all this trouble to hide their own death?" Snotlout asks.

"There is only one answer to that," I said with a clear voice. "They're probably the one that conducted this whole scenario. They planned this whole event. Maybe responsible for both murders"

"W-w-w-w-WWWWHHHHHAAAAATTT?!" Fishlegs screamed at the top of her lungs.

"The victim...? Is actually the blacken?" Maui states confused.

"That sounds like something out of a soap opera!" Monokuma shouts.

"It's a brilliant tactic," Pitch admits. "But can we be absolutely sure?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jack asks him.

"We are only assuming that it's one of the two girls that is the murderer, then how can you explain the position of their bodies? The blood wounds? How can they be capable of killing if they are positioned like that?"

Pitch's noes points up as he turned to me, challenging me to find the truth through all this madness. But... I hate it. If I'm right about this, then all the evidence points to the only person at the scene that has to be the killer and it will cause major heartbreak. But...it may be the truth. I have to try to exercise it.

"After looking at the crime scenes… and all the evidence…. Only one person could have been capable of not only killing without anyone else seeing the, but to disguise themselves as the victim as well," I said with a heavy sigh before looking at Elsa. "And I'm sorry...I really am."

"Why?" She asks fearful.

...

...

"I believe...The culprit of these crimes... Is Anna."

A loud gasp came out of Elsa as she clasps her mouth.

"Anna?! Jack shouts shocked.

"Can...can we be sure it's her?" Rapunzel asks me.

"Yeah..." Elsa said gaining an angry form of confidence. "There's no way Anna can be the killer. She would never do such a thing?!"

"I know she wouldn't," I said with a face of regret. "But given the circumstances and flow of events, there can be no other explanation."

"What events?" Maui asks me.

"For example, everyone in this room has a strong alibi for not only the time of the murders, but for when the bodies disappeared," I explain. "All the deaths seem to use the same materials; ropes, mechanisms, and daggers. Obviously, someone had to have helped Tuffnut up the tree, and then slit his neck. But it wasn't just to kill him."

"What?" Fishlegs looked at me totally confused. "What other means does someone have to kill someone?"

"The blood." Merida answers for me. "Remember what I said earlier that the blood would get everywhere; that can include whoever is in front of him."

"The culprit may have used that blood, to make it believable that they were dead too." I finished.

"That's...just sick," Rapunzel said looking like she's going to throw up.

"But effective," Pitch said.

"The culprit would then be able to go to the other location, kill their friend, and then made it look like they were also a victim of the crime."

"It would be within the rules too," Merida said. "The killer only killed two people, and then hides themselves as a third victim."

"But what makes you think Anna is the one that killed?!" Elsa shouts at me. "It could've easily been Ruffnut that did it!"

"With a dagger to her chest?" Snotlout objected.

"And also the way she was hung," Merida said. "If the dagger didn't due her in, the rope around her neck would certainly do the trick."

"But what about her sickness?" Jack asks. **"Couldn't she have been commanded to kill and then stab and hung herself?"**

"No," I answer. "There was no ladder marks anywhere in the scene. And she would have need someone's help to get...'gulp' ...strung up. No, someone hoisted her up by the neck with that rope."

"So…Anna must've hung Ruffnut first….And then stabbed her to get more blood on her clothes," Fishlegs concluded. "That would really make her appear to have been stabbed too."

"But what about Anna's rope?" Jack asks. "How would she get stuck up there with no help?"

"It might be a trip rope," I said. "Kinda like the one I was stuck in this morning."

"But, why would anyone set that trap up?" Fishlegs said.

"Yeah," Maui agrees. "Surely it wasn't made to kill you."

"Maybe...possibly...a warning," Pitch said.

"A warning?" Rapunzel questions.

"Well, I would think being hanged upside down is uncomfortable," I said pointing at the picture.

"Indeed," Fishlegs said. "You would go numb, all the blood goes to your head, you'd loose focus-"

Snotlout interrupted scared, "you mean to say she used that trap to know when it's time to hang herself?"

"Most likely," I answer. "That way she would appear dead once the three of us got there."

"And by that time, the rest of us went to see Tuffnut's body," Maui said.

"And Monokuma made the two announcements," Rapunzel said shocked.

"Of course?!" Fishlegs said slapping his forehead. "Two announcements, for two bodies! Thor, why didn't I figure it out before?"

"Hang on," Elsa said with a low cold voice. "You guys are making it sound like you have made up your minds about this. But you can't possible tell me that Anna is the culprit. She can't be...she can't!"

"Elsa...?" Rapunzel said getting worried.

"I know for a fact that Anna can't be the murderer! She would never kill! She would never!"

Her voice echoed throughout the room, making anyone near her back away in fear.

"Do you have any proof of that?" Pitch asks crossing his arms across his chest.

"Proof? Why would I need proof?" She asks. "I know my sister! And she would never do such a thing?!"

"But unless you have any other explanation, we're all ears."

Pitch glares at Elsa, trying to intimidate her into backing down.

But Elsa is fighting for a family member, anything can happen.

"I...I...I may not have any proof, but I have a contradiction."

"A contradiction?" Jack asks.

"How was I knocked out?!" She asks everyone while looking at me.

"Oh yeah," Rapunzel pondered in thought. "I forgot she was knocked out when we all came there."

"Exactly!" Elsa said with her temper at a boiling point. "How would someone tied up with the rope be able to knock me out?"

I can see what she's doing; she's willing to try anything to get her sister off the suspect list. But...everything right now is against her, and she's grasping at straws. I have to decipher the truth, before this goes too far.

"Look at her position again," I said to her. "Her hands are near the ground. Remember, you said you sank to your knees to grab her hand."

"So?! I was moaning!" She argues.

"But you were also near something...something that can knock you out."

 **"Like what?! I wasn't near anything!"**

I flicked though my pictures and picked the one I need.

"This branch," I said putting it up.

"The branch?" Maui asks puzzled.

"It's pretty thick enough," Merida comments. "With enough force in a certain spot, it could knock someone out for a few minutes."

"And look at the end! Blood!" Snotlout points out.

"But...Elsa wasn't bleeding," Jack points out.

"No, but Anna probably had bloody hand prints," Pitch said.

"And with that position of her body, she could reach down and grab the stick, and whack Elsa with it," Maui said connecting the dots.

"But...if Anna did move...I would've sensed it!" Elsa tries to argue.

"You already confirmed that you too much in moaning to notice anything," Pitch said stern. "And you also mentioned that everything was so fast, you couldn't remember anything."

"But...but...But Anna isn't the killer!"

Emotions began to boil inside Elsa. Probably more than she's ever been at this camp.

"How did she get down from there?" Rapunzel asks.

"Probably the second dagger," Maui said. "It's clean, other than the bloody handle."

"It would match the bloody hand on the stick," Jack said.

"But then where was it?" Snotlout asks. "Where did she get the second dagger?"

"She probably hid it on her person," I answer. "I found some tape at the crime scene. She must've stuck in just behind her vest, and then used it to free Ruffnut and then herself."

"And then took Ruffnut's body into the woods?" Snotlout said.

"That would explain that drag trail and footprints," I said.

"Then where are they?!" Elsa shouts at me.

"What?" I ask her.

"If you figure this all out, then where are the bodies now?!"

Her voice was a shrill as ice, and just as sharp too.

"If can't tell any of us that, then you have no proof that it's Anna that's the killer!"

It's true; those bodies are the only thing really tying the case. But...I might have the idea where they are.

"It's true; the bodies can't be in the woods, or in the clear area."

"So you have no idea where they are?! You have nothing on my sister!"

"But that doesn't mean your sister is in the clear!"

"But if you don't have any proof-"

"Maybe not quiet, but there is one place that can used as a hiding spot."

"What?! Now you're spouting gibberish!"

"I'm not! And if I'm right, it will solve this whole case!"

"I won't let you pin this on Anna!"

"But Anna is only one able to do this!"

"No she's not!"

"Stop hiding from the truth! You know she's the only one that could kill them!"

You're wrong! You're wrong! You're WRONG! **You don't know where the bodies are! My sister is not the killer!"**

This is it. The only place around that you can hide.

"The trailers."

"Wh-huh? What!" Elsa gasps while leaning backwards.

"The trailers?!" Fishlegs yells in shock.

"Of course!" Jack yells. "The trailers have locks on the inside."

"So someone can go inside the trailer and just hide?" Snotlout said.

"It's perfect," Pitch said. "They just have to cut through the woods, and enter the hanger full of trailers. Taken that kind of path through the woods, it's a clear way to make sure you aren't seen."

"We need to confirm they're in there!" Rapunzel said.

"Please...no..." Elsa whimpers with tears forming her eyes. "We...we can't."

"Elsa?" Jack said looking at her worried.

"Please, don't go through with this," she quietly said looking down. "I... I'd rather believe my sister is dead...then the subject of this crime."

"I'm sorry Elsa, I really am," I said with as much sympathy and courage as I can muster. "But, there can be no doubt about this. So...I'm going to go through everything. Maybe then, we'll have a true conviction."

* * *

While we might not have the entire story, we can certainly put the pieces together.

Last night, there were at least two different groups. The one group staying at the hospital consistent of myself, Elsa, Rapunzel, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. And the other group was asleep in their cabins. As soon as everyone was either drugged or asleep, the culprit made their plans to do a double homicide.

They approached the twins while they were under the influence of the despair decease, and asked to help the culprit with this crime. Having no complete control of their actions, they would seem egger to do the task, whatever it was. The twins probably didn't know that they were going to be the victims, I'm not too sure if they even cared.

Together, all three of them set up different rope traps. One just near the entrance of the 3rd campsite, one on the path near the fire pit, and one near the cabins. To save on timing, they got most of their stuff from the general store. The trap near the 3rd campsite was made to be a trip trap, to catch its prey with a dagger release. But it was made to be a warning system for the culprit's true plan. The one near the fire pit was a similar mechanism with an extra trip trap just little ways away on the path. The last trap was set up near the 1st campsite, all to capture the cabin's group's attention.

The culprit made their way to Tuffnut just before the morning announcement, and helped him getting into position in the trap. They tied him to the tree, and then climbed the step ladder to finish their set up. By slitting Tuffnut's neck. Not only would that kill him, but to get blood all over the culprit, making them look like a victim.

After they clean up that scene, they moved towards Ruffnut. With a quick motion, they hung Ruffnut by the neck and then stabbed her to get more blood on themselves. They probably haven't noticed the Ruffnut's bracelet falling off, signaling that she was cured before killing her.

Then, all they had to do was wait. They waited until Elsa, Rapunzel and I left the hospital. Once on the path, I fell into the rope trap, yelling in shock. That was the culprit signal to get caught in their own trap, and hang from the trees. But unlike Ruffnut, the culprit was hanging by their ankle and torso.

When Elsa, Rapunzel, and I got there, we assumed that we found two dead bodies. The two announcements assured us that; when they actually played for when we found Ruffnut's body, and the others found Tuffnut's body.

Rapunzel and I left to find the others, leaving Elsa alone. Little did she know that the person she was moaning was still alive, and waiting for their chance to strike. Managing to grab a stick from the ground, they used it to whack Elsa unconscious. Then, grabbing another dagger they hid on their person, they used it to cut themselves free, as well freed Ruffnut. They did it to make sure no one could check either body.

They dragged the body in the woods; but with only the 3rd campsite for shelter, there was really one place the culprit and the body could hide. In a trailer where no one would think to look. And then, they just had to wait in there, while we were all looking for the bodies, and wasting our time with the investigation.

That is the bases of this crime, and the only one that can pull it off, was none other than Anna Arrendale!

* * *

"N-no..." Elsa said as she looked defeated. "Anna...couldn't..."

"The only way we could know for sure is to see if Hiccup's theory is true," Pitch said.

"The bodies may be at the trailers, so we need to confirm it," Jack said.

"Monokuma!" Snotlout yells. "We need to go to the trailers!"

"Awe, that's such a pain," Monokuma said with a heavy sigh. "I can't let the trial go for a recess when it's getting interesting. So let's bring the trailers to you!"

We all turn to see a velvet curtain open up to reveal all 6 trailers. Seriously, how big is this room? But without hesitation, we all ran up towards the trailers and opened each one. Elsa meanwhile seemed to have slumped into her podium, unable to move.

We each try each one, until we reached one that was locked.

"Hey!" Merida said trying to open the door. "Here's one!"

"And look!" Rapunzel said looking down at the step, seeing a small speck of blood on the doorknob.

"Open up!" Merida yells banging at the door.

"Stand back!" Snotlout yells before he began charging at the door. We all moved out of the way as he slams into the door, breaking it. We all rushed in at once, to see a horrifying sight.

Ruffnut, laying face up on the air bed. Her wounds made her shirt stain red, and she had a ghostly expression on her face.

"Ahhhh!" Rapunzel screams in fright.

"Thor's hammer," Fishlegs said with his face turning green.

"So...where's Anna?" Maui asks looking around. We quickly open every door in that trailer and found nothing.

As we step out. We became shocked at what we saw.

Elsa was crying at her podium, with a shadow looming over her. It places its hand on her shoulder, making the ice princess shutter a bit.

"I know how you feel sis."

Elsa looked up and became as horrified as we were.

At her podium was none other than Anna. Her clothes were damp with some stains, and her hair seemed frizzy too. But...she put on a creepy smile that was as wide as her cheeks.

"A-Anna?" Elsa gasps.

Anna then turned to look at us. "I have to admit it; I didn't think you would figure it out. But I guess you weren't as dumb as I remember. Sure took a while though. I asked Monokuma to open the trial room early so that I can come down and wait behind the curtain. My legs are soooooooo numb."

"So...you admit it then?" I ask her. "You've killed the twins?"

Anna looked at me...and then started to giggle. It was like a child with a hint of amusement. "Yes! And it feels wonderful!"

"Wonderful?" Rapunzel asks scared.

"Is this chick ok?" Snotlout asks unsure of what he's seeing.

"But...why Anna? Why?" Elsa asks final getting the strength to stand and back away.

"Why?" Anna repeats before she hugs herself. "For the uttermost feeling in the world!"

She then laughed hysterically, making all of us back away from her in fear.

"Oh yes, I remember this feeling," she continues. "The ceiling crashing down, the iron maiden closing in, the world has turned against you, it's wonderful!"

"Dude! Is she nuts?!" Maui shouts.

"What has happened to her?" Fishlegs asks everyone.

"Anna, please tell me what is wrong," Elsa pleads. "Why are you behaving this way?"

"Hold on!" The bear interrupts. "Before we continue to pressure the poor girl, it is time to vote!"

"Wait!" Elsa pleads to him. "We still haven't heard her side. Maybe she got away...or..."

"No," Anna said returning to her podium and throwing her picture to the floor. "Don't you dare take this away from me! I want to feel the whole room shake, the knife stab in my heart. I want to feel this despair!"

"Despair?!" I gasp as everyone stood in fright.

"So come on! You all know it's me, so due me in!" Anna commanded us.

"Right!" Monokuma agrees. "So let's get on to VOTING TIME! Look at your E-book and cast your vote. Just a reminder though, refusing to vote is call for extermination! So, make sure you vote for the right person."

At first, we weren't sure we should move at all. But then we remember the only way we can leave. Regretfully, we all walked to our podiums, and saw the familiar voting chart, with red X's on the deceased. With little hesitation, I pressed down on Anna's picture.

I then hear Monokuma speak again. "Who will be chosen as the blacken? Will you make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one!?"

The screens flash to show the usual casino slot. And confetti and coins were on cue as Anna's picture flashes. The creepy thing was she is happy to see her picture up there. Just what was wrong with her?

 **Class Trial End: All Rise**

* * *

"Right again!" Monokuma cheers. "The one who orchestrated the double killing of the twins is none other than Anna Arrendale. I have to admit, this has to be the most twisted crime I've ever seen in all my years of doing this game. Quite the nail bitter."

"I can't believe it," Fishlegs said leaning on his podium.

"But...why did you do it?" Jack asks her with a serious tone. "Why would you kill two people?"

Anna looked like she was oblivious to Jack's question as she giggles to herself.

"Is this girl right in the head?" Snotlout asks confused by her reaction.

"No, I'm just sane," she answers as she leans in.

"But then...what caused you to act like this?" Maui asks her.

"I think I know," Pitch said walking towards her. He then grabs her hand and forces it to him. From there, he pulled back her sleeve...to reveal something black and tight on her wrist.

"What the-?" Snotlout yells.

"Hey!" Jack called out. "Isn't that-?"

"Her bracelet," Pitch confirmed as he goes to take it off.

Only for Anna to yank her hand out of his reach. "No!" She cries out. "Don't you dare! This...this is my only reason for living."

"But Anna..." Elsa starts.

Jack cautiously went over to Anna and places his hand on her forehead. "Ow!" He winces as he drew his hand back. "Her head is hotter than an oven."

"Then it's confirmed," Merida said. "She's got the despair disease."

"So Monokuma is making her do this!" Elsa yells.

"I did nothing of the sort!" He argues. "I only provide the motive. What you kids do with it is up to you."

"It's still your fault," Maui snaps back.

"It's no one's fault but mine," Anna admits as she leans away from Jack. "I killed them...I killed them in cold blood. But they were sooooo happy to go along with my plan. We all had the same love of despair."

"So you commanded the two of them to help you, not realizing they were setting up their own death traps," Pitch summarizes.

"They never asked," Anna replies. "But they seemed like eager working bees, how could I not."

"But what about your disease?" Fishlegs asks. "You seem free to speak your mind."

"My disease?" She asks while placing a finger on her head. "I suppose, I can't really say what it is."

"What?" Maui gasps.

"So far, it's the being nuts disease," Snotlout commits.

"Oh, it's far from that," Anna sways. "As I said, I'm as sane as I've ever been. I just...opened my mind to what was before."

"Like I said, totally nuts!" Snotlout calls out.

"No...I just...remember..." She said with a dopey smile.

"Remember?" Pitch questions intrigued.

"Remembered what it was like...what the world was like...what the school was like..."

"I don't get it," Jack comments a little scared.

Then Anna giggled like a creepy child with too much candy. "Don't worry, by the time you'll figure it out….the world will know despair like never before!"

"Anna! Stop it!" Elsa yells as tears formed in her eyes. "Stop saying stuff like that! Please!"

"Oh sis," Anna turned as her smile grew wide and her eyes almost went to the back of her skull. "I can't help it. I've never felt so much despair. It's so intoxicating."

"Please! Stop talking this way!" Elsa cries out.

Then...surprisingly, Merida came right behind and hugged Elsa back.

"Elsa, don't," she said firm. "That's not your sister anymore."

"What?" Elsa gasps in fright.

"Look at her," Merida sternly commands. "She may look like her, but you know Anna would never talk like this."

"Yeah," Jack nods. "It's almost like she's totally a different person."

"One filled with despair," Pitch adds. "She might as well be known as the Ultimate Despair."

Anna saw something humorous about that comment, as she proceeds to giggle again. "Oh, no. That's not me. Someone else bares that crown."

What? Someone else? "Who?"

"He,he,he, who cares now," she said as she walks backwards. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. Your all smart people, maybe you'll even solve the mystery of this place. And then...you'll all be full of despair of the truth!"

"Despair?... From the truth?" I repeat, not knowing how to take all of this in.

Anna stops in front of Monokuma's throne as she looks back to him. "So...are we ready to get this started?"

"Oh, do you mean? You're ready for your punishment?" Monokuma asks with glee.

"Anna! No!" Elsa cried out while Merida is still holding her down.

"Yes," Anna replies with her creepy smile. "I want to feel the worst kind of pain, 10 times over. Fill me with so much despair that I could burst!"

"It's a tall order," Monokuma comments. "But, we'll see what we can do."

"Anna! Please don't go!" Elsa yells as her tears stream down her face

"Now then, I've prepared a special punishment for Anna Arrendale, the Ultimate Explorer," Monokuma chimes in his usual tone.

Anna turned towards her sister with her almost normal face. "Don't worry; we'll see each other again soon. Then...we can fully be sisters again."

"Let's give it everything we got!" Monokuma shouts in glee. "IIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!"

Suddenly, a trap door opens underneath Anna, letting her drop into the darkness below. Elsa let out a wailing cry as the screens above us blinked. On them was the 8-bit Anna getting dragged away by Monokuma, with the text below saying _'Anna has been found guilty. Time for the punishment_!'

All we can do now… is watch the horror.

* * *

 **Punishment: Adventure Trill Time**

 **Ultimate Explorer's Execution: Executed**.

Anna fell down and lands on her butt. When she looked up, she finds herself inside a small room with only a glass door leading to a balcony. She opens the door and steps on to the balcony. As she looks out into a sea of tree tops, she realizes in a one room building on an edge of the cliff.

Monokuma appears and starts to saw off the support beams, causing the room to be off balance, making Anna lean into the railing of the balcony.

Monokuma saws off the last beam, tipping the building into the trees, with Anna holding on to railing. She and the building are takin on this slide into the trees, and the dangers below. Anna felt the impact of every tree branch that hit her like a hard slap. Almost making her let go of the railing as debris were entering the room.

She then looked up to see herself heading towards a bushel of thorns. Each one she came into contact pierced her skin, causing her clothes to rip a bit and to show the blood of the cuts. The room inside was taking a beating too, capturing every thorn and the branches that hit Anna.

Up next was a sharp rock garden, it caused the room to come to a complete stop, and forced Anna to let go of the railing and fly forward. The momentum of her body bounced on the jagged rocks, piercing her body as she goes. Her body keeps skipping on the rocks until she lands in a small pool of water. Her blood slowly turns the pool red as her body floats there...

Motionless...

* * *

We all stood there...in a horrifying silence. Out of all the times we had to go through this, this felt the worst. All of this happened because Anna fell into despair. But...that person we spoke to...it wasn't even Anna in the end. It was...someone else entirely. But...it still doesn't change the fact that Anna is gone. And that she's killed two people.

Man, just when I thought this whole ordeal couldn't get any worst, it gets worst.

"Sniff...Anna..."

I turn to see Elsa becoming unglued. Her body was trembling and her eyes were red and wet. Not that I can blame her for being like this. She just watched her sister executed.

"Bwahahahaha! That was extreme!" Monokuma cheers. "That girl was so filled with despair; she took it all like a champ! She will go in the pages of history for embracing her death."

"Shut up!" Jack yells at him as he goes to Elsa. "Can't you see this is no time to celebrate?!"

"What are you talking about?" Monokuma shrugs. "Another one of you has fallen into despair, the rest of you are still alive, it's a perfect time to celebrate a successful trial!"

"Successful?!" I growl as I clutch my fist.

"You turned a sweet girl to madness!" Maui yells at the bear.

"A sweet girl? Anna? Huh? Never would've thought of her that way," Monokuma comments.

"You little-" Maui starts before getting cut off.

"Let me ask you something Monokuma," Pitch said stepping forward. "What is the purpose to this killing game?"

"Huh?" Monokuma said while tilting its head. "I thought I already said that this is made to fill you with despair. And what we just had with the girl, I would say mission accomplished."

"Then what's the point to do this again?" Pitch asks.

"Again?" Monokuma asks him.

"This isn't the 1st killing game that's out there, is there?"

Pitch? What are you doing? What are you trying to accomplish with this?

Surprisingly, Monokuma just smirks evilly. "Maybe it is, maybe it's not, does it really matter? What does matter is that while you're here, you're under my rule. We will resume this camping trip of despair! And we'll have the time of our short lives! Phuhuhuhu!"

With that, the bear disappears, leaving us alone with a grieving Elsa. Her cries were heard in every angel of the room. All of us stood there, not having the right to break this moment. In fact, a lot of us were trying to hold back our tears.

Then...Merida walked forward, sank down to Elsa...and hugged her. She hugged her tight but loving as Elsa's tears wet her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Merida whispers.

Elsa tries to speak through her watery face, but it was hard for her to breathe properly. "I-I-I can't...I can't do this-any-more. With-out...Without-Anna. What-can I...What-can-I?…. Whaaaa-hu-hu-hu."

Merida kept a steady face as she pats Elsa's back of the head. "I know I can't speak for your sister. But I'm sure she would want you to stand on your legs, and to move. Live the adventure she would want for you."

Elsa continued to cry on her as Jack makes his way to her. He carefully places a hand on her back. "Yeah," his voice as quiet as a child. "And we'll be here to help too."

Elsa turns to face him, before hugging him. Merida moved to hug Elsa with him. Then Rapunzel kneeled down to hug too, so did Fishlegs. I went down to join them too, along with Maui and Snotlout surprisingly. Pitch huffed though as he just stood there and watched.

It was at that moment, we all had that same level of sadness and love. I think this is a moment that won't last, but...for now...it feels like home.

* * *

-bleep-

-bleep-

Nng

-Whoo -

'Hmmm.'

-sngggggggggg-

My scanners indicate unbreakable code is all around.

This will be proven difficult.

It will only be a matter of time before they find out I'm here.

'Yes…'

I must make contact before that happens.

-reeeeeeeeeeee-

Oh...all the victim's heartbeats are counted, yet some are slower.

'I hope it's not too late'

-bleep-

As Naegi instructed…

My mission is to help them...

* * *

 **Surviving members: 9**

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review and Fav Please**


End file.
